


Je t'aime

by SimplySix



Series: The Adventures of Wallace and Nero [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, gratuitous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 125,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/pseuds/SimplySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy night sets in motion a whirlwind of activity.  </p><p>When the RED Sniper is rescued from a roadside accident by the BLU Spy, an unfortunate reconciliation of his past comes back to haunt him. While trying to keep his own past from repeating, while still trying to keep the Sniper in the dark, the BLU Spy uncovers a plot that will undo the Badlands.</p><p>(( FIRST APPEARANCE of OCs WALLACE MUNDY and NERO DELAROUX ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Storm Approaches

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I wrote for the TF2 Fandom, if you will. It features my staple OCs, Wallace Mundy (RED SNIPER) and Nero DeLaroux (BLU SPY). 
> 
> It was first published on FFNET under my former pen-name Jupiter Green.
> 
> I resurrect it because it was a House Favourite. 
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Six

The sky was dark and filled with the heavy clouds of rain. The horizon glittered with flashes of lightning while thunder rumbled in the distance. The earth trembled with the oncoming threat of the storm as several deer scattered across the wasteland. A mournful siren wailed in the night signaling the end of today's battle.

"Bout time. Geez!" a voice complained from the front of Reliable Excavation Demolition base. "I have things to do!"

"You? Please. What is it? Is there a runt smaller than yourself in need of a sound thrashing with that barbarian bat you call a weapon?" another voice laced with a French accent responded.

"Shuddap, you dime a dozen backstabber!" the first voice argued. "If we weren't on the same team, I'd hit you so hard in the stomach, you'd cough up breakfast."

"Hah! I hardly believe that."

"Wanna try it out?"

"Both of ya stop it, now! Goddammit! It's been a long day and I don't wanna hear it! Got it? Cam, just get the hell outta here. You know you don't stand a chance. And, Jacques, quit encouragin' him!"

Another obscenity rang out across the base as a loud banging noise followed a Texan drawl filled rant. There was a peal of laughter before the French voice responded.

"Fine. The brat isn't worth my time anyway. I am late for an engagement."

"Yeah, sure you are." Cam responded sarcastically. "Whatever, dopes. I am out! See ya tomorrow!"

As the RED Scout took off from in front of the Happy Farms front of the RED section of 2Fort, the French voice responded in his native tongue before assisting his fellow Engineer with replacing the items the Texan had dropped from his toolbox.

"Idiot." the Spy commented on the Scout's behaviour. "It is a wonder he stays alive!"

"Don't be so hard on the boy, Jacques." the Engineer responded as he latched the toolbox. "He stays alive cause he's good at what he does. He's a fast Mother Hubbard, I will give him that. He may have a big mouth, and he may be annoyin' as hell, but he gets the job done on time every night."

"You are too soft on him, Dell." Jacques continued as he lit a cigarette. "He's an annoying brat."

"So's yours." was the Engineer's only reply.

The Spy remained silent for a moment before relenting.

"So he is." Jacques said softly. "In any case, I am late. Will you be heading home now, Dell?"

"Oh, sure." Dell responded with a nod. "Just waitin' for that damned crazy loon, Doe. He ain't never on time. Probably yelling and screaming at Wally for not gettin' rid of BLU's new Sniper."

Jacques made a noise in his throat.

"I'll take care of him soon enough."

"Countin' your eggs for they hatch again, eh, Jacques?"

"Never, Dell. I must bid you  _adieu_. Try to stay out of the rain."

"You do the same, Jacques." Dell responded waving. "Goddammit, Doe! Hurry the hell up!" he bellowed back into the entrance of Happy Farms RED Subsidary.

Thunder rumbled closer and the scent of rain wafted into the base as the storm grew closer. From high above the ground, a shadow moved against the grain of the wood. The tall, thin outline was used to moving about the small space in the dark. It was part of the job to stay hidden in small spaces. More than that, it was a great way to avoid all of the nonsense after the job was done.

Wallace Mundy softly sighed and removed the scope from his rifle. He frowned and moved his fingers methodically through the motions of replacing the finer parts of his equipment. It had been the same routine for five years. Find a nest, set up and kill until it was time to go home. Then, you got new orders, you travelled to the next part of the area that was going to be under attack, and then you did the same thing over again.

For the RED Sniper, it was a constant that had dictated his rhythm for a long time since coming to America to work.

Wallace groaned as he heard the RED Soldier roaring his name from outside. He didn't dare chance a look for fear the lunatic would fire upon him like he had yesterday. It seemed that there weren't enough bullets in his arsenal to keep the war crazed psychopath off of his back. No matter how many BLU members he put down, it wasn't good enough. He had to admit, though, today had not been a very good day.

The RED Sniper winced as he put his rucksack and his rifle over his shoulder and across his back. His right hand gingerly touched a wound in his left arm as he pulled the tattered cloth from his shirt sleeve away from it. He hissed as the injury stung fiercely.

Dammit. Another uniform shirt ruined. Doris and Emily would kill him for sure if that enemy Sniper didn't do it for them.

Wallace pulled a red, paisley hanky from his back pocket and clumsily tied it around his arm. That should keep the Medic away from him this evening.

He looked up at the roof of the Sniper nest high in the grain tower of Happy Farms with a frown. The thunder was getting closer and rain was beginning to fall.

It was going to be a long ride home.

Wallace kicked the door to the grain tower open and grabbed his crate as he pushed his rifle farther up on his shoulder. He frowned again and made his way down the dimly lit stairs of the RED base. He exited into the hay room without a word as he heard the Medic and the Heavy Weapons Specialist arguing over something mundane. He ignored them and walked into the main Resupply Room to drop off his crate of supplies.

Since neither team had secured any Intel, it was to be assumed that they were to return to Happy Farms tomorrow to continue the hunt. Wallace had long since stopped asking _why_  they did it, they just did. It was part of the contract, and the contractor paid well. As long as he was paid, he didn't ask questions.

After dropping off his supply crate, Wallace quietly slipped down the steps, into the courtyard, and through a long hallway to the exit of the base. The rain was starting to fall harder as Wallace pulled his hat farther down on his forehead and pulled the collar of his shirt up higher. His dark, orange aviator glasses were shielded from the worst of the offending weather as the large, metal gate opened and allowed him to pass through.

The gate slammed unforgivingly behind him as he continued walking through the dusty, rain splattered yard. The area that the teams called 2Fort, given the fact that the BLU Industries base and the RED Insdustries base were located directly opposite one another, was surrounded by miles of wasteland. It was a spot out in the middle of nowhere that RED liked to use for weapons research and test demolition. Often, they sent the Pyro out here to test new pyrotechnic weapons that Mann Co. had developed.

Each base was securely monitored by a collection of cameras, dual sentries and meters of barbed wire and iron. RED employees followed a portion of the wasteland encased by a lane of barbed wire fencing that led them to where they could return to civilisation.

Since Wallace was only one of three teammates allowed to drive, the employee parking lot was barren most of the time. Often he or Dell, the RED Engineer, would assist the others in getting home. Most often, though, the others found ways to get around.

Wallace grabbed the keys to his van as the rain started to fall harder. Lightning crashed in the sky as the wind began to howl. The RED Sniper quickly unlocked the vehicle and jumped inside. He shivered miserably and set his rifle and rucksack on the floor beside him. He shook the water off of himself and raised his hat as the rain pounded on the metal exterior.

"Bloody weather." he mumbled outloud. "I hate this place."

Wallace Mundy had a firm displeasure for rain and snow. While he never complained, his teammates knew not to mess with him when the weather was foul. It had been ascertained without question that when the weather was awful, the Sniper's attitude would surely be sour as well.

The Sniper had grown up in the Australian Outback. His bones had been bred in the dry, arid heat that was prominent in the area he inhabited. When he left his first job as a member of Special Operations, he decided to turn to wild game hunting in the lonely, Australian wilderness. It was long, hard work where you were left alone for days at a time. It made you value your life all the more when you survived a snake bite.

That being the case, Wallace found the climate of the United States to be lacking in the arid, desert quality department. While RED had subsidiaries all over the country, and the world, there were not many that could hold a candle to the warm temperatures he was accustomed to in the Outback. 2Fort was considered one of his more favourable assignments with Dustbowl following a close second. There were places to hide and places to keep warm.

Wallace frowned again and turned the key in the ignition. He sighed as the engine failed to turn over. He cranked the key again and muttered under his breath.

"Come on, now." he breathed. "I jus' wanna go home tonight, Bette!"

Like magick, the engine turned and roared to life with a sickening whine. Wallace grinned as he patted the steering wheel.

"That'a girl, Bette." he said softly.

The RED Sniper turned on the headlights and the windshield wipers as rain pelted the glass. He raised a rugged eyebrow as lightning cracked across the sky. The van shook as thunder rattled the rickety metal. The bobble head on the dashboard trembled as Wallace frowned.

It was awful early in the season for a storm like this.

Wallace shook off the uneasy feeling in his stomach as he put his van in reverse and backed out of his spot. He quickly put the vehicle in drive and pulled out onto the only highway that ran through the wasteland.

The van swayed dangerously in the wind as Wallace drove. He struggled to see as the rain forced the windshield wipers back and forth angrily. The gunman kept his hands tightly around the wheel as his fingers turned a shade of pale white. He focused as the second hand on his watch ticked the seconds. He tried to ignore the throbbing in his left arm as he concentrated.

Thunder continued to rumble through the darkened clouds while lightning ripped through the sky. Rain was falling in thick sheets as the Sniper's van pitched back and forth. There was a tightening in Wallace's stomach as his eyes narrowed and sweat beaded at his temple.

" _Calm down, Wally. It's just a storm. You can do this! It's not like that time. It's not. Calm down. Calm down. . .Calm. . ._ "

Wallace's thoughts were on repeat in his mind as he clutched the steering wheel. The van's windshield wipers struggled as the headlights tried to cut through the rain. Memories were clouding his current judgement as tires squealing and cries echoed in his head.

He tried to shove them aside as he focused on the road. However, the task proved too difficult for him.

The Sniper saw the tree moments too late as lightning cracked through the sky. Squalling tires and screeching brakes were the last things Wallace truly remembered before turning the wheel to avoid the downed tree. The van pitched too far to the left and immediately toppled to its side. The crash sent Wallace reeling from the driver's seat. He felt a fierce pain in his left arm, his ribs and his head as his body smashed against the windshield.

Sparks errupted from the metal of the van as it skidded on its side. The van continued moving until it slid into the embankment and came to a stop. The engine had died and was clicking as a dome light flickered above Wallace Mundy.

The RED Sniper's body fell against the driver's side door as blood flooded his vision. He painfully realised his left arm was now broken as he tried to move. Sharp pain resounded through his chest as he heard his mother scolding him for not wearing his seatbelt. Tears mixed with the blood as he lay there silently.

Wallace's brown hair was matted with blood as his hat slid off of his forehead. His chest rose up and down with difficulty as he remained motionless. He closed his eyes and trembled as rain leaked in from the cracked glass of the windshield and passenger window.

The screams. They were coming back. He could hear the tires squeeling again. The sound of breaking glass and crunching metal burned in his mind as the RED Sniper began to visibly shake. The tall, thin Australian's body quivered as he brought his right hand to his face.

"I'm sorry, Katherine." he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. . .hold on. . .it will be okay! I'm so sorry! Katherine. . .Katherine. . ."

In the pale light, amid the wreckage of his friendly familiar, Bette, Wallace Mundy began sobbing.


	2. Fate

" _Merde_. Is this what passes as tasteful music these days?"

A thin, pale hand gently turned the radio off as rain pelted the glass and the roof of a dark, blue sedan. Rain drops hit a pale, scarred arm of a man holding a cigarette in the cracked, driver's side window. The dashboard was lit up in a comforting array of dials and information panels as the man inhaled on the cigarette before blowing the smoke out the window and disposing of it. He rolled up the window with one hand and frowned as he continued to drive.

It was unfortunate today's mission was in 2Fort. It was terribly far away from home for him.

A blue mask and pinstripe coat lay thrown on the front seat of the car as the man sighed. His blue eyes were fatigued and cloudy as he drove with one hand. It was a miserable night, but he had endured worse. At least it wasn't freezing rain. He hated driving in winter conditions. In fact, he hated winter all together. It was a detestable part of any climate. It had been one of his least favourite seasons since coming to live in the United States.

It wasn't that he was complaining about the job itself. No, that wasn't the problem. He had been working for Builder's League United for nearly seven years. It was a simple job. He assisted with disabling the other team's sentries and he worked to gain further intelligence on RED plans and data. It was simple compared to the line of work he had while he was living in France. It was a cakewalk next to his job in Italy.

The man shuddered as he shook his head.

He didn't want to think about Italy.

Being a BLU Spy was easy. He found the work trivial and the task mundane, but it was a job that paid well and kept him in a comfortable lifestyle. Better than that, it put a whole ocean and several thousand kilometers between him and his enemies. Mann Co. had proved useful in making it seem like he had been wiped off the face of the Earth.

He could live with that if it meant running around tricking bleeding hearts like the RED Engineer and facing a burn or two from a RED Pyro. Not to mention, it wasn't all work. He had quite a time when he had caught the BLU Scout's mother covorting around with the RED Spy. It had been a treat to rain on the brat's parade.

The BLU Spy was silent as he watched the road in front of him. Rain beat relentlessly on the windshield as the wipers moved quickly to remove the water. The Spy's receeding, peppered hair was dotted with rain drops. His left hand was lax on the steering wheel as his other hand reached up and loosened his blue tie further. He had rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and unbuttoned the collar as soon as he had gotten in the car.

While he was a Spy inside of BLU Industries, he wasn't in the habit of drawing attention to himself by wearing a mask off the clock.

Annoyed with the silence, the Spy irritably turned the radio back on and flipped to another station that was playing a Judy Garland song. That was better. He could consider  _this_  music.

The Spy began humming along aimlessly as he drove. His mind began to wander as the dashboard lights cast eerie shadows against a face that had suffered several broken noses and three jaw fractures. The caverns and peaks in the man's face made him look older than he was as he continued toward his destination.

It would be good to get home and sleep, even if he knew it wouldn't be a sound sleep.

He hadn't slept well since the botched job in Paris. It seemed that all botched jobs started in Paris or in Italy. It was like an assassin's deathnote if he went there at the end of his prime. If he had known what was good for him at the time, the Spy would have stuck to pickpocketing and small time schemes to get through the tough times.

Then, there was Leon.

"No." the Spy said aloud, his voice thick with a French accent. "I don't want to think about Italy."

The Spy winced slightly as he reached for his cigarette case. He made to pull out a cigarette when he noticed the fallen tree.

" _Sacrebleu_!"

The car tires squealed to a halt as the Spy slammed on the brakes. The car slid on the rainy pavement, but came to a stop alongside the tree without causing any damage. The BLU Spy sat in the driver's seat, breathing heavily, as he clutched the steering wheel. He blinked a few times before collapsing forward and putting his forehead down.

"Mother Mary, that was close." he breathed.

He was still for a few moments as the rain started to let up and thunder rumbled from a greater distance away. In the quiet, a Frank Sinatra tune played from the radio. The windshield wipers kept time like a metronome as the Spy gathered his wits. After another minute or two, the Spy lifted his head and sighed.

"Well, I think that concludes my daily dose of heart attack for today." he muttered bitterly.

As the Spy made to straighten himself out, his eyes caught sight of a flickering light in front of him. He frowned and squinted against the rain on the windshield as he tried to make out the source. His eyebrows rose as he recognised the sharp, metal angles of a tipped over vehicle.

"My God. . .is that. . ."

The Spy put the car in reverse and straightened out. He quickly threw the transmission into "Drive" and moved forward. He carefully drove around the tree lying across the road while trying to keep his eyes on the vehicle embedded in the embankment. As he got closer to the vehicle, he recognised the logo on the side immediately.

". . .the RED Sniper." the Spy whispered looking at the van.

A sudden conundrum struck the man as he sat looking at the wrecked vehicle. He could see that the Sniper had been unable to control the van when he had tried to avoid the tree. He could see the damaged sides of the van and the broken glass in the front of the vehicle. The engine was not running and the dome light offered little consolation from inside the cab. From the looks of the front of the van, the Sniper had been traveling at a fair clip before grinding to a halt in the embankment.

The problem was this was an enemy Sniper. The Spy knew for a fact that RED had not hired a new Sniper in almost five years. This Sniper did his job quite well, and had proven to be a difficult adversary since he had joined the opposing faction. They had the best of rivalries. It was a love hate relationship of circumstance. Some days, the Sniper made it too easy for him. He had spent a whole hour and a half in the Sniper's nest one day. The Sniper never noticed him once. It had been too humourous to backstab him.

The consequences weighed heavily on the next few actions. The Spy risked discovery if he went to investigate. However, he risked getting stabbed or shot if he disguised himself. Even disguising himself as a fellow teammate would be dangerous since he had no idea where the other members of RED may be. Furthermore, he had no idea where the Sniper lived. Even if he did save him, where would they go?

On top of all this, there was the touchy subject of contracts. If there was anything the team members on BLU and RED knew, it was that you did  _not_  make friends with the enemy. If you did, the Administrator would surely find out, and it would mean hell on Earth for you. Or, worse than that, death.

The BLU Spy thoughtfully pulled a cigarette from his case and put it between his lips. He lit it with a silver embossed lighter and frowned as he sat in his car. He studied the van and the surrounding area carefully. There were no signs of struggle out of the car, and there were no tracks to suggest that the Australian hunter had managed to escape. From the looks of things, he was still inside the vehicle.

"It would be surprising if anyone found him until nightfall tomorrow." the Spy mused aloud. "This hell of a wasteland is hardly inhabitable let alone  _inhabited_. He would be dead if he was seriously injured."

But, why did he care? It would be one, less concern on his list of RED problems.

The Spy's eyes narrowed as he slumped in his seat.

He had made a promise.

"Damn him." the Spy cursed in French. "Damn him."

The Spy took a long drag from his cigarette and opened the door to his car. The rain gently fell across his head and shoulders as he threw the cigaratte away and shut the door. He looked at the van carefully before making sure his butterfly knife was still secure in his back pocket.

You could never be too careful with Snipers.

Italian crafted, leather boots clicked on the concrete as the Spy moved toward the van. The Spy looked around and tried to discern how to approach the situation. As luck would have it, he looked like any other person in this God Forsaken State. Without his disguise, he might even look  _normal_  dare he say. With this on his side, the Spy continued forward and grabbed ahold of the side of the van.

Besides, Helen was a bitch anyway.

Miss Pauling, well, that was another story. He would work on that later.

The Spy hoisted himself up to the passenger side of the Sniper's van and leaned against the door. He squinted and peered inside the cab of the van with a startled gasp.

"Jesus!"


	3. Katherine

Wallace could hear someone talking to him. He couldn't fully understand what was being said, but he could hear a voice. He heard the door to his van open as he painfully lie in a pool of his own blood. He remembered being like this another time, too. It wasn't the rain that had caused the first accident, but revenge. Enemies had a funny way of turning up when you least expected them to show up.

Blood was dripping in his eyes as the light from outside came into the cab of the van. Wallace remained still as a silhouette appeared in the door frame. In his current condition, the RED Sniper couldn't place where he had seen the silhouette before. It looked oddly familiar to him. It was like an old friend, or something you kept even closer.

"Hey! Hey, can you hear me down there?"

The voice was calling to him again. Was that an accent? The voice didn't sound American. Who the hell had found him?

"Can you move? Can you signal to tell me you're even alive!"

Whoever this person was, he sounded genuinely concerned. That made Wallace smirk. He hadn't had someone care about him in almost twenty years. His parents didn't count because one of them pretended to care while the other openly despised what he did. The last person to speak to him in that tone was. . .

"Katherine."

Wallace's voice was raspy and hoarse as his body shivered. He painfully grabbed his chest with his right hand and closed his eyes as he tried to keep from sobbing. The pain had been so intense last time he had passed out. He couldn't risk doing it again. From the aching in the back of his skull, Wallace figured he had a decent sized gash and concussion.

"I don't know any Katherine, my friend, but I did know a Katie, once. She was a brilliant dancer. But, another story for another time. Can you move?"

The voice was talking again.

Wallace winced.

"No." he responded honestly. "Busted my ribs and head open."

"I see. Well, hold on a minute, then."

Wallace opened his eyes as the silhouette vanished from the top of the van. He tried turning over to move his body, but to no avail. He stayed on his back and shivered from the cold air and rain seeping into the cab of the van. Rain splattered his glasses as he waited for the silhouette to return. He heard a car engine outside and watched the lights get brighter as the car moved closer. He heard a car door slam shut and another one open as he waited.

He saw the silhouette re-appear against the backdrop of headlights and squinted slightly to try and get a better view of his rescuer.

"You must forgive me, my friend. I am hardly equipped to deal with such matters. However, if you might be able to move ever so slightly, we may be able to get you out of there."

"All right." Wallace agreed. "We can try."

"Splendid. I will try to keep away from any other injuries you may have incurred." the voice responded jovially.

Wallace remained still as the figure hoisted itself onto the side of his van. He watched the figure pull his tie off of his neck and thread it through the broken glass of the door. He was surprised by the man's ingenuity as he secured the door open by tying it to the front hood hook on the van. He kept his eye on the man's lean frame as he turned to look down at him.

"We don't want that crashing down on our heads later, now, do we?" he asked. "By the looks of things, your skull has suffered enough."

Wallace managed to crack a grin as the man above him chortled and eased himself forward.

"Watch yourself, I am coming down."

Wallace moved his legs as best he could. He felt a dull throbbing in his right ankle as he clumsily moved the long limbs out of the descending man's way. He must have sprained or broken his ankle in the crash.

" _Oh well_ ," the Sniper thought, " _I should be grateful I can feel my legs at all_."

He was still as the man eased down beside him and braced himself against the driver's seat. He could smell a faint hint of cologne that seemed familiar. The odd smell of frankincense was a sharp spike in his memory as the man looked down at him with concerned, blue eyes. He knew this smell. While it pained him to think about it, he couldn't help but think he should remember. It was something important.

"It's all right, my friend. It's just your injury. You busted your head open pretty good. I am almost afraid to move you for fear you may have hurt your neck." the man beside the Sniper said aloud. "I could make matters worse for you."

"You sound so familiar. Like I have met you somewhere."

The BLU Spy felt a sharp knot in his stomach as his face flawlessly fell into a smile. While he may not look the part, his Sniper counterpart was certainly observant. He found that quite adorable in the RED Sniper. His own Sniper on BLU was a cold, calculating son of a bitch who took no qualms in killing. There was a psychotic viciousness to the way the BLU Sniper operated. It unnerved him.

The RED Sniper, though, he was, well,  _cute_.

"I get that a lot I am afraid." the Spy said aloud. "I don't think we've met, but it is possible. I do get around.  You are no doubt thinking of my accent, no?"

Wallace nodded, albeit painfully.

The BLU Spy smiled again.

"I am Belgian. I came to America on business. It was supposed to be a temporary thing, but I must be damn good at my job, because my company keeps me around despite my flambouyant tendancies."

Wallace tried to smile back. The pain in his skull was killing him. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. If he fell asleep, it would make everything better.

"Ah, ah. I'm sorry, my friend, but you can't be doing that." the Spy said gently patting Wallace's cheek until he opened his eyes. "My apologies, Mr. . ."

"Wallace." Wallace mumbled incoherently.

"Mr. Wallace." the Spy finished.

"No." Wallace said shaking his head. "My firs' name's Wallace."

"Oh, all right then." the Spy said with slight surprise.

Wallace. That was a nice name.

"You have a bit of an accent yourself, you know." he said trying to get his mind off his emotions. "Are you from New Mexico?"

Wallace closed his eyes.

"No. Australia." he breathed.

"Come on. Stay with me. Stay awake." the Spy commanded touching Wallace's face again. "You have to stay awake."

Wallace opened his eyes again and watched the man above him with a weary gaze. He tried to keep the man in focus as he trembled. He was surprised as he saw the man untuck his shirt and bite into the hem of the garment.

A loud ripping echoed through the metal as the Spy tore several strips of cloth from the bottom of his shirt. His exposed flesh prickled at the sensation of the cool, damp air as he leaned forward and pressed a piece of the cloth down on the wound in Wallace's forehead.

Wallace moaned softly as the blood was cleared from his vision. He could feel the man's gentle fingers moving over his flesh as he opened his eyes and looked up. Through his glasses, he could see that the man beside him had a worn, aged face. His black and grey hair was combed back and he had bright, blue eyes. His nose looked crooked from one too many punches, and his jaw had an oddly angular look to it.

As he stared, the man smiled at him.

"That's better, right, Wallace?" the man asked looking down at him. "Can you see me all right? Are you missing any sight?"

Wallace shook his head.

"No. I can see you all right."

"Wonderful! You can move your legs and see! Half the battle won!" the man exclaimed with a grin. "You know, you may have been better off if you had worn your seatbelt, my friend."

Wallace made a noise in his throat.

"You sound like my mother."

The Spy smiled as he gently put his hand underneath the Sniper's head. He very carefully lifted the Sniper's head and pressed the blood soaked cloth to the wound near the base of his skull. He looked at Wallace sympathetically as the man hissed.

"I apologise for the pain, my friend." he admitted. "You do have a nasty wound back here."

"S'all right." Wallace breathed. "I should be grateful anyone stopped at all. Thank you."

The Spy looked down at the Sniper with a look somewhere between realisation and fear. This had been his one worry with this rescue mission. While the Sniper may not know who  _he_  was, he would know who the  _Sniper_  was. It was a painful experience to attach yourself to someone in such a way. It was hard to be someone's enemy after you saved their life.

"No need to thank me." the Spy said softly. "I am glad you are alive. I am not much for hanging around dead bodies."

"Me neither." breathed Wallace.

His eyes were closing again.

"Stay awake, Wallace." the Spy ordered as he took the second piece of cloth and wrapped it securely around the Sniper's head. "You have to stay awake. You cannot fall asleep."

Wallace's eyes were barely open now. He painfully swallowed. His throat was dry and his body felt hot and tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. If he slept, he could let everything melt away. He could be the one that died. He could die instead of  _her_.

"Wallace. Listen to me. Can you hear me?" the Spy asked shrilly.

My God, was that  _fear_  in his voice?

"Yes." Wallace answered. "I'm awake."

"No you're not." the Spy said almost irritably. "Like I mentioned earlier, I am in no way prepared to haul someone a good foot taller than myself up out of a van. I will need your help."

"I will. . .Mr. . ."

Wallace's voice was getting faint.

The BLU Spy thought very carefully about his next few words. While they were enemies, and needed to avoid each other in the future, the Spy knew the Sniper had given sufficient information to incriminate himself. Not that the Spy needed it. Information retrieval is what he  _did_. However, given the circumstances, it seemed unfair to thwart the simple minded Sniper.

"Nero. My name is Nero." the Spy said softly.

"Odd name. I like it." Wallace said painfully.

His head and his arm were on fire.

"We need to get you to a hospital. Or, at least to a doctor." Nero said with a frown. "The longer you lay here, the worse you are going to be. Give me your hand."

"Left. . .arm. . .broken." Wallace whispered.

"Then give me your right." Nero insisted.

The glove of the Sniper's right hand was warm and the leather had worn comfortably against the Australian's hand. As Nero slid his palm down against Wallace's, it felt as if a connection had clicked into place. Nero's eyebrows rose as he looked down at the Sniper.

He hadn't felt this way since  _him_.

Nero shook the feeling off as he clutched the Sniper's hand and began pulling the Australian's body upright.

"I'm sorry it hurts, Wallace." he said gently as the Sniper moaned.

Blood spilled down the side of Wallace's face as he tried to keep his consciousness. His defences were down, and he was trusting a complete stranger. He had no known weapons, and his only usable arm was in the hands of this man. The Sniper made a mental note of how soft and smooth Nero's hand was. His skin was delicate, almost like a woman's.

Wallace closed his eyes as he forced his body to sit up.

God, why would he think about that  _now_?

Nero gazed down at Wallace as the Sniper's body heaved with effort. He could feel several, broken ribs as he kept his arm around Wallace. He heard the Sniper's laboured breathing in his lungs and saw his crooked, left arm hanging at his side.

It would be a miracle if he could get this long bodied man out of this vehicle alone and without further injury.

"Katherine. . ." Wallace breathed softly. ". . .have to save Katherine."

Nero tilted his head.

"There is that name again, my friend." he said softly. "I'm afraid it is only me."

Wallace's eyes were glazing over as he trembled.

"Save. . .her. . .not. . .me."

Nero made the connection that this had happened before. He noticed a thin, gold chain beneath the Sniper's uniform shirt as the light from his car filtered down upon them.

"Ah, I see." he whispered. "A lover lost, Wallace?"

Tears slid down the RED Sniper's face as he looked up at the man holding him. It felt comforting in a way. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of another body and not of several dozen quilts his mother had shipped to him. He enjoyed the sensation of flesh touching flesh as his eyes locked onto Nero's.

He trembled harder.

"Katherine." he breathed. "She was. . .she was. . .my fiance."


	4. A Dangerous Development

Nero looked down as Wallace's head fell against his shoulder.

There had been a time when  _he_  had felt like this. There had been a time when the enemy had come for him, and a lover had taken the fall for him. It was a horrible crime of circumstance. It is what drove him out of Europe all together. The tears wouldn't stop. They didn't stop.

It would be two, long, horrific years before he could walk away from any emotion he had.

Now, those two years were fading from his memory.

Wallace's mind was a mess of the past and the present. His skull was burning fiercely now as he tried to stall his crying. He was blubbering like a child, and to a complete stranger no less. He couldn't focus anymore as his body struggled with the injuries of the crash and the cold weather. He felt the man holding him shift his position. His eyes were clouded with tears as he felt a palm against his cheek.

The skin was cool and welcome against the Sniper's face. The fingers were gentle and cradled his cheek and jaw in a loving, endearing gesture. Wallace wasn't sure he had ever been touched in such a way before. The pain ebbed slightly as he focused on Nero's touch. It felt good to feel someone else. It felt good to be acknowledged by another human being.

Nero looked down at the RED Sniper named Wallace with narrow, calculating eyes. There was a familiar pain in his chest as his fingers twitched against the Sniper's face. He had been in this position before. He had fallen for Leon just, like, this.

"The ones you keep close to your heart never leave you,  _mon cher_. They are always beside you. In every venture you take, in every action you complete, they are there. Whether you are a king or a beggar, your loved ones are never truthfully taken from you. I am sure you will see your Katherine again someday, Wallace."

It was a sudden movement. It was almost a reflex when the Spy thought about it later. But, whatever had caused it never became clear. What was clear, though, was that in that moment, the RED Sniper and the BLU Spy felt completely comfortable with one another.

Nero's eyebrows rose in shock as Wallace pulled his neck forward and pressed his lips against his. His blue irises contorted strangely as the felt the firm resolution in his enemy's kiss. His eyes narrowed as his hand clutched at the Sniper's cheek.

His kiss felt passionate.

Wallace slowly parted from the Spy and looked at him with a gaze somewhere between delirium and surprise. He shook his head with a start as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm. . .sorry, mate." he whispered. "I. . .didn't mean. . ."

"It is. . .all right." Nero breathed calmly. "I am quite a catch. Since you are injured, I will forgive you."

Wallace's mind was a confusion of tangled thoughts and bloody reminders.

What the hell had he been thinking?

"Besides, you are a pretty persuasive kisser."

Nero's voice cut up through the Sniper's thoughts as Wallace looked at his rescuer.

Nero's eyes were kind, and not mocking the Australian as he smiled.

Wallace noticed how the man's face seemed younger and less ragged when he smiled. Years seemed to melt off of him. This caused the Sniper to smile back as he nodded.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"No need to apologise." Nero responded.

His heart was pounding in his chest. He could feel the Sniper's fingers clutching his back as he firmly held the injured man in his arms. His hand was still firmly pressed against the Sniper's cheek in order to keep him awake. The Spy trembled as he shook his head.

"Don't apologise."

Wallace closed his eyes and felt the pain disappear as Nero's lips fell on his. It was a soft, passionate kind of kiss. He remembered that Katherine had a similar kind of kiss. It was something between them. It was something sacred.

Nero's kiss was with purpose and intent, and the Sniper knew it. How it had evolved into this, he didn't know, but he didn't care either. It had never felt so good to be kissed by another living, breathing human being. The pain wasn't cutting into his skull as Nero's lips reluctantly pulled away from his.

The two men stared at one another without a word as a soft rain fell on the toppled van. The soft sound of water hitting metal was calming. Thunder rumbled in the distance again as Nero's breath was short and quick in his lungs. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would flop right out of his chest.

He could still taste the Sniper's lips on his.

His eyes were narrowed painfully as he shook.

"Good Heavens," he breathed, "if it wasn't clear what I was before now, I am sure it is clear as crystal after  _that_."

Wallace knew what Nero was. Somehow, he knew the minute he came into the van. However, in that moment, he didn't care. He didn't care about who this man was, what would happen to him or how he was going to survive the night.

Right now, all that mattered was that someone  _cared_.

"I don't care." Wallace said aloud. "I don't care what you are. . .or who you are. . .it doesn't matter."

Nero's hand tightened on Wallace's cheek as the Sniper brought his good hand up around the side of Nero's face and forced his head forward. Nero's lips were pressed against Wallace's in a passionate, volatile fashion. He held the Sniper's body tightly to his own as the warmth emitting from the taller man eased the chill in the air. His body felt hot as their kiss deepened.

Nero gasped for breath as Wallace released him. He painfully gazed upward as Wallace moved his lips to the soft portion of his throat. He trembled as the Sniper refused to loosen his hold.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This was insane.

"You. . .should care, my friend." Nero breathed clutching Wallace's shoulder. "I could cause problems for you!"

"You don't even know me." Wallace murmured against the Spy's throat.

The smell of his skin was intoxicating.

"All the more reason that this should be  _awkward_!" begged Nero as Wallace gently pressed his lips against his Adam's apple.

His body was on fire.

"Don't stop me." Wallace whispered against Nero's flesh. "Please don't stop me."

Nero winced again.

"Wallace, you are injured. If I don't get you medical attention, you may very well bleed to death. That wouldn't be good for any of us! Surely you have family that will miss you."

Wallace scoffed.

"No." he said stiffly. "No one."

This made the Spy start. The way in which the Sniper had responded surprised him. It was like the idea of family had disgusted his partner. Given the Sniper's almost amiable social awkwardness, the Spy had figured him for a family man for sure.

Nero looked down.

That was probably before now, when Wallace had Katherine.

"You said yourself, my friend, you have a distinctive flavour of the  _womanly_  variety." Nero said delicately. "I am no woman, trust me."

"I don't want a  _woman_." Wallace said defencively. "I want  _you_."

Nero frowned.

This was almost irritating.

"Now, listen here, you don't know me from Adam. What makes you think I would like a guy like you, anyway?"

"You don't kiss a guy you just met unless you're interested. . ."

The Spy felt a sharp stab in his gut as the Sniper grinned at him. A flush creeped into his cheeks as his ears burned.

That was low.

" _Touche_ , I suppose." Nero murmured. "I wouldn't have figured you the type."

Wallace felt a painful aching in his ribs as he shook his head.

"I wasn't. . .I don't think. . ." he breathed. ". . .or maybe. . .maybe I have always been one."

"One,  _what_ , Wallace?"

"A homo."

Wallace's head was against Nero's shoulder again as blood stained the Spy's white shirt. He closed his eyes as his body felt heavy and tired. He felt like he weighed a ton.

Nero held the Sniper upright as he frowned slightly.

These developments were unanticipated.

He gently kissed Wallace's forehead with a nod.

"It's all right, Wallace." he responded gently. "I'll take care of you. When you're better, you won't even remember this."

The Sniper barely heard the Spy as the man lifted the Australian and supported his weight against his body. He vaguely remembered listening to the Spy's voice and pushing his weight upward when he needed to do so. The hardest part was trying to get out of the passenger side door. When they realised that it would be impossible, the Spy had kicked out the front windshield and eased Wallace's body through it.

Once on the concrete, the Sniper was able to support a portion of his weight on his good leg. As the Spy led the injured Sniper to the backseat of his car, he heard the Australian sigh softly.

"Are you still with me, Wallace?" Nero asked carefully.

Sweat was pouring down the side of his face as he carried the bulk of the Sniper's weight. He looked up at Wallace as the Sniper's head bobbed forward.

Wallace winced.

"It feels like I've been stabbed in the head, mate." he breathed.

Nero laughed softly.

"No stab wounds, my friend." he responded. "But, there is one hell of a bump on the skull. I know someone close to where I live. I can take you there. You are in no state to try and tell me where you live, and you need medical care."

Wallace nodded silently. He allowed the Spy to ease his body into the car behind the driver's seat. He watched as Nero gently eased his hand into another piece of fabric. His face knotted in confusion as the Spy tied the Sniper's arm to the seatbelt in front of him.

"What're you doin'?" Wallace asked softly.

"Tying your arm to my seatbelt." Nero answered. "That way, if you fall asleep, or fall over, I will be able to stop the car and wake you up."

Wallace tilted his head thoughtfully.

"That's. . .pretty smart, Nero."

Nero smiled at him.

"A trick I learned when driving drunk friends home after New Year's."

Wallace looked up at Nero with narrowed, hazel eyes. He shook his head.

"Thank you. . .for stopping. . .and helping me."

Nero shook his head.

"Any human with a heart would have stopped." he breathed.

In his chest, his own heart clenched tightly.

"Believe it or not, mate, there aren't many of them kind around here." Wallace whispered.

"Well, lucky you found me, then, hm, Wallace?"

Wallace muttered incoherently as Nero gently kissed the top of his head. He was silent as Nero shut the door and got into the driver's seat. His right arm hung in front of his body and moved gently as Nero buckled his seatbelt.

The car began to move forward as Nero opened his cigarette case and pulled a cigarette from it. The radio was playing softly and he hummed along to keep his mind together. The sound was comforting to Wallace who struggled to stay awake in the backseat. His body was aching and felt like a lead weight.

"Lucky." he breathed as his head fell against the car window.

It was the last thing he remembered.


	5. Under the Knife

" _Are you insane! Vell, more insane zhan usual?_ "

" _I wasn't paid to be an assassin outside of work, August. I almost hit the same tree. That tuna can he drives isn't neccessarily safe._ "

" _So, you save his life! Vhy not leave him zhere!_ "

" _You know damn well why not. I should not have to explain this to **you** , August. Do the one thing you think you are good at and leave the rest of it to me._"

" _Touchy tonight, aren't you, Nero?_ "

" _I am tired. Please don't make this more complicated than it is already._ "

" _Vhat's complicated! I patch him up and you can drop him back vhere you found him!"_

" _That's not funny, August._ "

" _Vas it funny? I vas being serious_!"

" _August, please._ "

" _All right, all right. Don't beg. Any chance to practise medicine is reason enough to do anyzhing._ "

" _Medicine. I don't believe you in the slightest. Not only that, but I am paying for your new Medigun upgrade._ "

" _It is not just zhat. You are a good friend. You got me out of a few tough spots when Frau Pauling found my collection of severed heads in zhe 2Fort Basement. Plus, you leave me vell enough alone. I owe you._ "

" _You don't owe me anything, August._ "

" _Don't say that, mein friend! I may gut zhe gunman vhere he lies!_ "

" _Please don't, August. Not only will it be an ugly show of appreciation, but you will ruin what is left of my kitchen table._ "

" _You know, Nero, if I didn't know better, it sounds like you **care**  about zhis, ah, gentleman?_"

" _What if I do? Furthermore, why do you care?_ "

" _Vell, it is not my business, but as a friend, I feel I should point out zhe obvious. You are an enemy Spy. I've seen vhat Snipers like **him**  can do to your kind. How vill you continue at BLU vhen you know you saved his life? It could make zhe job difficult._"

" _I don't know, August. Honestly, I haven't thought that far ahead. I thought about what could happen, but I told myself that I wasn't paid to stop caring about humanity._ "

" _No, Italy did zhat to you._ "

" _I do **not**  want to talk about Italy, August._"

" _I apologise, Nero. It vasn't my place._ "

" _It is fine. If I hadn't been driving home, I don't think anyone would have found him. Most of his horrendous team cannot drive anyway. By the time RED would have figured out he was missing, he may have been dead already. It was a matter of life and death. Believe me, I had to think about it before acting._ "

" _But, you still chose to save him._ "

" _I made a promise._ "

" _Ja, you mentioned. You know, friend, it seems zhat you meeting zhis Sniper vas some sort of Fate, you know? Like you said, no one vould have found him until morning. Don't you find it odd zhat **you**  happen upon him?_"

" _I guess I hadn't thought of it that way, August._ "

" _Hmm. You have zhat look in your eye. Vhat else happened out zhere?_ "

" _What look? What are you blabbering on about you crazy lunatic?_ "

" _Zhe look you had vhen Leon vould valk into a room. **Z** **hat**  look. Don't lie to me, Nero. Lying vill incur my wrath. Ask anyone._"

" _Nothing happened. He was a bloody mess when I found him. The crazy kook does not wear a safety belt for Chrissake! He was delerious!_ "

" _Mein **GOD** , Nero! Did you  **kiss**  'im!_"

". . ."

" _Oh, zhat is just perfect! Just perfect! You did, didn't you!_ "

(incomprehensible German)

" _Vell, vunderful. Just vunderful. You are a handful you know zhat! Vhat vill you **do**  vhen you come to zhe conclusion you cannot  **keep**  him!_"

" _I wasn't planning on **keeping**  him, August. For God's sake, you are making a big deal out of nothing! Besides, I didn't kiss  **him**  first. He kissed  **me**._ "

" _Really? Vell. . .I didn't figure zhe RED Sniper for zhe type._ "

" _Me neither. Especially after he started crying out for his dead fiancee._ "

" _Ah! So, he has a broken heart too, jaa?_ "

" _I guess. I will have to look into that. Are you going to stop him from bleeding all over my table or are you going to criticise my love life all night?_ "

" _Fine, fine. You are so pushy. Ve never talk anymore._ "

" _You never come over anymore._ "

" _True. I've been busy. I vill do zhis, but vhat do you plan to do about zhe Administrator?_ "

" _Helen? What about her?_ "

" _Don't play games, Nero. You know zhat she **despises**  relationships of any kind."_

" _Like I said, I haven't thought that far ahead. She doesn't pay me to be kind to humanity. Hell, she does not pay me for my humanity at all. She pays me to be ruthless and cold. I give that to her. What I do outside of work is my own, damn business._ "

" _Vell, zhat's all fine and good, but she **does**  pay you to kill RED operatives. Not only zhat, but she pays you to gather RED Intelligence. Zhis is zhe RED Sniper. He is zhe longest surviving Sniper zhey have had working for zhem. In fact, his time on zhat team is only surpassed by zhat charming Engineer of theirs. If Helen found out you had zhe chance to take zhe RED Sniper for BLU, she vould probably pay you double for zhe trouble._

" _RED hasn't been doing vell for a few weeks. Zhe Sniper is no match for that British bulldog she just hired. By zhe looks of zhis Sniper's arm, ours managed to shoot him from his usual spot. Zhat Justin has a mean shot! Zhat being said, I vould zhink zhat Helen vould be looking to change zhe odds._ "

" _I know the risks of what I have done, August. I have been keeping track of the battle statistics. I know that my long legged friend, here, has had a tough time against that psychopath on our team. However, I remember the RED Sniper before this one, and he was **nothing**  compared to this man. If Helen turns him over, it will be the first time a RED was captured and taken in by BLU._"

" _It may be zhe perfect change of pace for her. You know she is vicious like zhat._ "

" _I will have to take that chance._ "

" _Zhat's not really fair, is it, Nero? You are safe as long as zhe Sniper never knows your true identity or profession. You found zhis man in his vehicle, with his uniform and know exactly what may await him if Frau Helen moves on him. If you cared for him, you would let me patch him up and you vould take him back where you found him._

" _You are protected. He isn't. Vhat vould you do if Helen gave orders for us to capture him based on sheer principle! Vhat vould happen!_ "

" _I told you, August, nothing has happened. I brought him here to receive treatment and I plan on returning him to his own team when he is well. That's all. End of story._ "

" _I know you too vell for zhat, my friend. You cannot fool me. I vas zhere vhen you and Leon vere togezher. Vhen he died, zhat light in your eyes died vith him. You may have shoved Italy out of your mind, but many others have not. By zhe way, Leon's mother says 'hello.' I forgot to tell you._ "

" _You still speak to her?_ "

" _Of course! Vhy vouldn't I?_ "

" _. . ._ "

" _She says she hopes you are vell. I took zhe liberty of lying for you._ "

" _Thank you, I guess._ "

" _Quite. Vell, zhis is a predicament. I am not quite sure vhat you vant me to do here._ "

" _What do you mean, August? I want you to **heal** him._"

" _Zhat's the concern, Nero. I can patch him up, sure, but I do not know vhat my BLU Medigun vill do to a RED Sniper. Vhile I vould **love** to find out vhat vould happen, I feel zhat it may not be in his best interests._"

" _Damn. That means that he will have to heal naturally._ "

" _Correct. Or, he vill have to heal enough for you to get him to his own base. Zhat way his own Medic can heal him. Zhat does **not**  solve zhe problem of vhat you are going to do about alerting RED about his absence._"

" _I have a plan for that. I alerted the authorities close to Badlands about an accident that had occured on the highway that runs through here. They may take their sweet time, but as soon as it hits the wires, Helen will know about it and make her move then._ "

" _Playing zhe game of chance with a life zhat is not yours, Nero. I varn you, it may end badly if you are not careful._ "

" _Thank you for your concern, August, but I will take those odds. I cannot take him back to RED as I am. I am fairly confident that no one knows my identity, but Helen is crafty. If RED doesn't know who I am, BLU may. I cannot risk my position on BLU by returning the RED Sniper to his own base, and I cannot risk my life walking into enemy territory with their injured Sniper. It would be signing my own Death Warrant. I will take the unknown path, thank you._ "

" _Vell, vhen you put it zhat way, you do have a pretty good point._ "

" _And you doubted me?_ "

" _Not for a moment, mein friend! Now, let's see to zhis arm! Oooh! His ribs are broken, too! How vonderful!_ "

" _You are not reinforcing my belief that you are capable to do this task without your Medigun, August._ "

" _Please, Nero! Don't impugne my dignity as a physician! It vill be fine. . .I think. Anyvay, it has been a long time since I have had. . .shall we say, 'hands on' experience? You know, zhis vill hurt quite a bit! Good thing he's unconscious!_ "

" _Is that good with a concussion?_ "

" _Nein. I am quite sure it isn't._ "

" _August! I am paying you to **heal** him, not turn him into a vegetable!_"

" _Jaa, don't vorry! I vill fix him good as new! Vell, as good as he vas before anyvay._ "

" _Why do I have a bad feeling about this. You have that maniacal look in your eyes, August._ "

" _Vhat? Nonsense! It's just your nerves. Don' vorry, I have somezing for zhat! But, later. Right now, I have to stop zhis blood from pooling here around his head. Socrates! Get out of zhat! You don't know vhere it's been! Now, let's see. . ._ "

" _I hope you remember how to do this._ "

" _Trial and error is half the fun, Nero! It is also half of the rate of success. Oh! His arm isn't even broken! It is just dislocated. No vorries! Now, let's just put zhis back vhere it belongs, and IN we go!_ "

" _I think I am going to be sick._ "

" _Vould you be so kind as to vomit in zhe sink? It is messy enough around here vith him bleeding everyvhere. Now, vhere's my morphine kit. . ._ "

(vomiting noise)

" _He has alvays had a veak stomach for zhese things. Now, about those vounds. . .I think stitches are in order! How exciting! I haven't done zhis since. . .vell, let's just say I have not done zhis in a long time!_

" _SOCRATES! Vhat did I just say!_ "


	6. Indigo

The air was warm and comforting when Wallace Mundy regained consciousness. The pain in his skull and his ribs was duller now as the RED Sniper opened his eyes. He blinked a few times while he tried to figure out where he was. He looked up at the fuzzy ceiling and realised his glasses were missing. He moaned softly and raised his right hand to his forehead. His fingers ran over the white bandages wrapped around his head before falling across his face.

Well, he was still alive. That much was evident.

Wallace lowered his hand and looked down at his chest. He saw the tightly wound bandages around his shoulder and chest and started. He found his left arm bound tightly in a splint that was keeping it stationary against his chest. Wallace closed his eyes with a weary sigh.

He hadn't dreamed being found. It was evident by the medical work he had been taken in by a civilian. If it had been one of his teammates, he would be in the Medic's office, writhing under that bloody Medigun of his.

The RED Sniper opened his eyes again and let his gaze trail across the room. He was silent as he took in the dark, dimly lit space. The paint was a deep indigo that bordered a midnight blue. There were several paintings along the walls, and black curtains blew gently against a window across from the bed where he rested. Gathering from the level of darkness outside, Wallace figured it had to be early in the morning.

Wallace closed his eyes again as his head began to ache. Where the hell was he? The Sniper tried to remember what had happened after the accident. He remembered the van crashing, and he could remember the sound the metal made against the pavement. But, everything after that was a blur. He remembered a man. A familiar man with a familiar smell.

Wallace opened his eyes and breathed in carefully.

A man he knew.

The Sniper's right hand came up to his lips absent-mindedly. His fingers were barren of their normal glove and watch which Wallace noticed immediately after raising his hand the second time. He had been wearing his Team Fortress uniform. Anyone within fifty miles knew about Teufort and the Badlands. Farther still people knew about RED and BLU Industries.

"Are you finally awake, Wallace? That was quite the accident you had."

Wallace lowered his hand and looked to the side as a slender silhouette appeared in the doorway to his room. Smoke curled up toward the ceiling as the figure removed its arms from the door frame and walked closer.

That smell.

Nero smiled sympathetically as he looked down at the RED Sniper.

His BLU Medic had put the poor man through hell.

"I apologise for the lack of accommodations,  _mon cher_. I was not expecting a visitor, much less an injured one." he said aloud. "But, as I promised, I had a friend that was able to patch you up in no time. He was even gracious to leave the morphine behind for you. After the horrendous strain he put on your arm and ribs, and the terribly long time he took on your stitches, I would say that you deserve it."

Wallace squinted at the man to try and bring him into sight better.

"Aw, bloody hell. I can't see ya." he finally said softly. "My glasses are gone."

"Ah, I am sorry about that." Nero replied walking forward and picking up the Sniper's orange tinted glasses from the night stand. "Here."

Wallace took the glasses from Nero's fingers with his right hand. As their skin touched, the Sniper remembered that same hand pressed against his cheek in the van.

Nero cleared his throat and hastily pulled his hand away as Wallace put on his glasses. He smiled again as the Sniper looked up at him.

"Better?"

"Much. Thanks, mate." Wallace answered.

The two men were silent for a moment as Nero smoked his cigarette and Wallace studied him.

His rescuer wasn't much. He was a middle aged man with a fair stature. He had greying, black hair and a face that had been roughed up one too many times. He stood with an aire of elegance even though he wore nothing but a button down shirt and pair of black slacks. Not to mention, the shirt was only half buttoned and two sizes too big for the man wearing it.

Unable to take the Sniper's scrutiny, the BLU Spy shook his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, Wallace? Do I have something on my face?"

Wallace shook his head.

It didn't hurt as much now.

"No." he admitted. "But, I can't help but think I have seen you before. You look so familiar. Everything about you tells me I should know you. It sounds crazy, I know. I mean, how could we a met, right?"

Nero felt a stab of guilt for the first time in years. He swallowed it down and nodded.

"Right."

Wallace smiled a little.

"Musta been Fate or somethin'. I owe you one, mate. If it hadn't been for you, I'da been a goner for sure. Not many people around the Badlands."

"I try to avoid that particular area." Nero said with some effort. "The patriarchs of that horrific patch of God Forsaken Earth are insufferable."

"Ain't that the truth." Wallace agreed.

He liked this Nero fellow. While he probably said less to his teammates than the Pyro, he was carrying on a completely civil conversation with a stranger. It felt  _right_  somehow.

"Do you work for them, Wallace?"

Nero asked the question as curiously as he dared. He noted the Sniper's sudden sense of dread as he moved toward the other side of the room and put his cigarette out in an ashtray on another table. He looked at the RED Sniper expectantly as Wallace softly sighed and closed his eyes.

"Aye. I do."

The Spy was startled. He had expected the Sniper to lie about it. He watched as Wallace opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He was quiet as the Sniper thought.

"Nero, that's your name, right?" Wallace asked as he stared at the ceiling.

Nero nodded.

"It is." he answered truthfully.

Wallace nodded.

There were odd patterns in the plaster of this house.

"I work for Reliable Excavation Demolition. I have been there so long, I hardly remember why I left the Outback for it, really. It wasn't supposed to last forever, but it sure seems like something new keeps poppin' up outta the wood grain to keep us all around until we up and die. You ain't lying about the blokes that run the place, either. Nasty ass pikers. Every one of them. Seems like they own half of this State and a chunk of the World. Well, they act like it anyhow."

The Spy was stunned into silence as the RED Sniper closed his eyes and sighed again. This was another unexpected discovery. The Sniper shared the same disdain for their company as the Spy himself.

This was troubling.

"I tell you, Nero," Wallace breathed, "if there was somethin' I could do over, besides from savin' Katherine, I would have never taken this job here in the Badlands."

"Then, why don't you leave?" Nero asked, trying to keep the tightness out of his voice.

He already knew the answer to this question.

Wallace laughed bitterly.

"You don' just  _leave_  Team Fortress. God, that'd be like walkin' into a minefield." he said opening his eyes. "You would know too much. You could go to enemy frontiersmen. You could do all sorts of things with the information you pick up. I am surprised that the bloody leeches aren't on my trail already."

The Spy was quiet as Wallace shook his head.

"No, you don't leave RED or BLU Industries." Wallace whispered. " _They_  leave  _you_. In a pool of yer own blood that is."

Nero closed his eyes painfully.

"That sounds like a horrible life, Wallace. Why would you ever agree to join such a company in the first place?"

"You never know about it til yer already in it." Wallace responded. "They approached me about five or six years ago now. They said they had a contract to kill enemy operatives that needed a skilled Sniper. They sought me out because I had spent considerable amounts of time in the Australian Outback and they needed someone with my talent. They wanted a killer who'd had the decency bred right outta him.

"They got everything except the lack of decency."

Nero returned his gaze to the enemy with conflicting, blue eyes. He studied the long, tall frame beneath the blankets as Wallace's fingers flexed against his chest. He noticed that the Sniper's face was long and unkempt, but it was not unseemly. Would he have met the man under more pleasureable circumstances, he may have made a pass on him  _without_  the need for bodily harm. The Spy started as Wallace took a jagged breath.

"Good to see that not all people have given up decency." Wallace said softly. "Thanks. For saving me and all."

Nero looked down.

"You don't have to keep thanking me. I couldn't just leave you there."

"You could have, but you didn't." Wallace corrected. "For that, I thank you."

Nero looked back at the Sniper as the older man grinned at him.

He smiled awkwardly.

"You are welcome."

There was an odd silence as the two men stared at one another. The curtains swayed gently while a lamp on the same table as the ashtray provided ambient lighting. The air was inviting and calm as Wallace broke the quiet.

"I didn' mean to take advantage of you, Nero." he said softly. "It's just. . .when I lost Katherine several years ago, I felt like there was nothing good left to live for in my life. My profession had gotten the one I loved killed. I vowed to shut everyone out of my life for fear of them getting hurt. When you spoke about how your loved ones never leave. . .I was reminded of something she always told me before I would go to work. It. . .was. . .like having that  _feeling_  of someone caring back."

Nero felt a twinge of disappointment course through his blood.

He did not want to be a replacement for a dead woman.

"Ah, I see. I reminded you of Katherine." he said aloud.

Wallace shook his head.

"No, that's not it." he replied honestly. "No one could replace Katherine. She was a part of me that can never be replicated. No, what I meant was that you reminded me of what it  _felt_  like when she was alive. I remembered that there were other things to be grateful for in life. Hearing your words was like a gunblast to my mind or something. I just. . .suddenly realised that I was still human, and no matter what I tried to do to shut myself away from other humans, I couldn't deny what I was."

Wallace turned his head on his pillow so that he could see Nero better. He could feel the emotion in the room like it was a weight against his body. For the first time since Katherine's death, he could  _feel_  the tension. It wasn't cold or harsh. It wasn't the thrill of taking an enemy life or winning a battle of firearms.

It was passionate emotion, pure and true.

Nero swallowed as he felt his heart pounding in his ribs.

This Sniper was a bigger challenge than he had anticipated.

"No matter how hard I tried to shut the emotions up inside, I was still able to feel them. I tuned out the ones that made her fall in love with me in the first place. I figured if I just, "turned them off" I could spare someone else the pain I caused her. But, you reminded me that no matter how far down they are, those emotions are still going to be there. It just takes a skilled lock pick to get down to 'em."

This was going to be a disaster. It was a disaster already.

Wallace raised his right arm as Nero moved forward without a word. The Sniper put his hand against the man's face as the Spy's lips pressed against his. His fingers dug themselves into Nero's hair as he let the Spy's smell fill his nostrils. Nero's lips were soft and passionate as he parted the Sniper's with his tongue.

Disaster. Just as August had said. Disaster.

How much pain  _could_  one Spy inflict on a Sniper.

Nero slowly pulled away from Wallace and looked down at him with a twinge of guilt in his eyes.

"My apologies, Wallace." he said softly. "I. . .got carried away."

The Sniper shook his head.

"Don't apologise, mate."

"I am afraid I must. It is not in my nature to be so  _forthright_. While I have shared the occasional "fling" or passing fancy, I have never acted so rash in all my life. I have reason to believe you were straight until the second I entered that van of yours. That being the case, I feel obligated to buy you dinner before molesting you."

Wallace looked at Nero for a moment before a laugh errupted from his throat.

The Sniper's voice carried through the room and eased the awkward tension. It had been a long time since he had laughed out of joy. Actually, it had been a long time since he had laughed at anything. It felt good to feel the tightness of it in his ribs.

"That's a good one, mate! Thank you. I haven't laughed like that in years! But, you don't have to romance me. Like you said, you are a great catch. I owe you for saving my life. You didn't have to do that; especially since you knew who I worked for, Nero. Besides, you are overestimating my heterosexuality."

Nero couldn't help but smile at the Sniper as Wallace grinned at him. There was a strange kind of softness about this man. While his exteriour touted a cold, calculating killer, his private, innermost feelings revealed that he was a compassionate human capable of great understanding. The simplicity and duality of the matter intrigued the Spy. Had he not known what profession the Sniper had, he might not regret being attracted to him.

This made Nero flinch.

_God, I **am**  attracted to him, aren't I!_

"You look troubled, Nero. Did I say something wrong?"

Nero started and looked at Wallace as the Sniper spoke to him.

He shook his head.

"No. No, not at all." he replied. "I was just thinking. I have met a few Australians in my time. Each one of them was a savage barbarian without a single care for common decency. They were all about getting the end result and not enjoying the process by which they got there."

Wallace smiled.

"You were stood up by an Aussie?"

Nero sniffed lightly and crossed his arms.

"Hardly. I don't wait longer than an hour for anyone. I had a wonderful dinner and sent a slew of Special Agents to his house the next day for my trouble. Turns out, he had smuggled weapons in his possession so it wasn't a waste of expenses."

Wallace laughed again and closed his eyes.

"You are somethin' else, Nero, you know that?" he breathed.

"Hm." Nero replied watching the Sniper's face. "Sitting here, speaking with you, I realise that you are neither brash nor savage. You may be a killer, but you don't act like one. It makes me wonder how a man like yourself could work for RED Industries, or its patriarch."

Wallace's face tightened as he breathed gently. He was silent for a few moments as he thought about how he wanted to answer this statement. His head was beginning to ache again as he opened up his eyes.

"I needed to get out of Australia. RED Industries offered me a free ticket out. I took it without thinking. After a year or two, they wore me down. After the third year, they began wearing the humanity out of me. After that, I stopped caring all together. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't feel anything for the teammates I lost, and I didn't feel sorry for the innocent people I was killin' on the other side. I  _just didn't care_."

Nero's arms came down to his sides as Wallace began to shake. Tremours moved through the entirety of the Sniper's body as an icy pain traveled through the Australian's face.

"Wallace?"

Wallace looked up at Nero with watery, tired eyes as he winced. He shook his head as he tried to control the screaming in his thoughts. He heard gunshots everywhere he went. He couldn't get the sounds of dying out of his head. It didn't matter what time of the day it was, he was in a nightmare constantly.

"The last time I cared, the person I cared for was killed because of it." Wallace whispered. "I took the job to try and stop caring. All it's done me is give me nightmares and a bad set of ulcers."

Nero was silent as the Sniper closed his eyes again and breathed heavily. He could see sweat beading up on the side of Wallace's face. He was silent as he thought about his next few moves. This was, again, unexpected behaviour. Finally, he sighed and shook his head.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Wallace?" he said softly.

"I just did tell you somethin'." Wallace replied crossly.

"You did, yes, but perhaps you are trying to say something else." Nero amended. "Perhaps how you think that I have caused a resurgence of these  _caring_ feelings as you call them."

Nero was startled as Wallace opened his eyes and reached up with his good hand. He gazed at the Sniper as the gunman's fingers grazed his cheek. Flames errupted in the wake of his touch as Nero's heart skipped several beats. His blue eyes watched the Sniper's face as Wallace studied him again.

Wallace winced.

His skin was soft beneath his touch. Whatever this man did, it did not involve battle or war. He did not carry the blemishes that came with battling. Despite the angular shape of his face and the odd position of his nose, Nero was handsome. One might say he was dashing.

He could not know this man.

His only accquaintances were all soldiers of war. Some of them, quite literally.

"What are you looking for, Wallace?" Nero asked quietly. "Your eyes look like they could bore a hole straight through me."

Wallace came back to himself and shook his head slowly.

"I really don' know you." he said painfully. "This whole thing would make sense to me if I had known you, but I don't. The people in my life now don't care about anything but doin' the job and killin' anything wearin' blue."

Nero hesitated before raising his hand to Wallace's.

He looked at the gunman for a moment.

"Maybe you need to expand your horizons." he offered.

"You seem like a good person, Nero." Wallace breathed. "You have to be. . .you stayed outta the Badlands and Mann Co's way. Only a smart, sane, heart havin' son of a bitch would do that."

As Wallace finished speaking, he gently pulled Nero closer to his face. He was so close he could feel the Spy's breath against his skin. His scent filled his nostrils as he heard Nero's heart beating in his chest. He felt Nero's fingers tighten against his. This made Wallace smile as his lips grazed Nero's.

"I can't afford to get close to others. If I do, I may get them caught up in my nightmare. Or worse, I may get them killed."

Nero's face burned as his body painfully ached for the Sniper to kiss him again. He felt the heat of disappointment flow through him as the Sniper pulled his hand away. He looked down before shaking his head.

"You have no idea what I do, my friend." he said absent-mindedly. "How can you be so confident that I am such a good person when you do not know me."

"You can speak lies through yer mouth all day, but your eyes will never lie."


	7. Blue Eyes and Memories

Nero looked up with a start as Wallace responded calmly. The Spy trembled and shook his head.

"What?"

Wallace smiled.

"You have blue eyes. An old folk tale where I'm from is that people with blue eyes have a hard time lyin' about anything. People can see right through them to their soul. You could see their heart if you wanted to, mate."

"Oh, poppycock." Nero said with irritation. "That is a load of horseshit if I ever had the misfortune of hearing it."

"Really?" Wallace mused. "I don' know. I have a couple teammates with blue eyes, and they couldn't lie to save their skins. But, hey, it is just a legend."

"Of horseshit." Nero added as he frowned. "The colour of one's eyes has no bearing on whether they have the moral compass to tell the truth."

"Aye, maybe." Wallace agreed. "But, I can see through yours."

Nero sat rigidly as the Sniper gazed at him. He raised an eyebrow and tried to remain stoic as he shook his head.

"Again, it is total horseshit." he said aloud. "You have no idea what I'm like, Wallace. You have only just met me, as I stated just seconds ago. All I did was save you from certain peril. Anyone could have done that. How can you be sure I won't kill you myself?"

"You wouldn't have gone through the trouble of getting someone else to heal me, mate." Wallace responded. "Killers don't waste time. Killers get the job done and move on to the next. Now, you may be a psychopath or a serial murderer, but I don't think you have the guts for it. You don't have the look. Then again, I happen to work with a particular brand of psycho, and we're not even sure what he or she  _is_  let alone if  _it_  has the ability to reason on a reliable level.

"All I am saying, in the end, is that you have a good heart in you, Nero. I can see it when you look at me. You thought I was lookin' fer somethin' in  _you_. Maybe the one who's lookin' isn't me, but yourself."

Nero was silent as Wallace finished speaking and closed his eyes. The Spy's brow knotted in frustration as he realised that his prey was smarter than he had anticipated originally. This game of back and forth was becoming dangerous, indeed.

"Maybe." he said lightly. "Maybe I do see something in you. You are correct when you say I don't want to kill you. If I wanted to see Death, I would have left you where I found you. However, I don't know if you can say my heart is in the right place for it. And, I still don't know what bearing this has on how you think I am such a good person."

Again, Nero was startled as Wallace opened his eyes and seized his hand. The Spy was still as the Sniper frowned at him for a moment. In that one, single lapse of judgement, Nero knew that this Sniper could see right through him. He remained silent as Wallace turned his eyes to the Spy's hand.

Nero followed his gaze as Wallace's calloused fingers moved across the palm of his hand. He noticed that the Sniper's knuckles were gnarled and scratched. As Wallace's hand explored his own, the Spy saw a deep, ugly scar embedded in the Sniper's right palm. He recognized the scar as a former knife wound.

"You don't do manual labour, that's fer sure." Wallace said finally. "By the looks of things here, you work a job that involves keeping your hands quick and precise. You have to move fast in whatever it is you do. You hardly have a dent on you. I am guessing a lot of your misfortune happened in youth."

In all of his work as a Spy, Nero had never encountered a Sniper quite like this one. In Nero's opinion, Snipers were nothing more than overrated sentries with the tendancy to become irritating when push came to shove. They were easy kills when they weren't on their guard and many of them had bullets for brains.

 _This_  Sniper, however, was proving the Class was not as stupid as he had thought.

" _Oui_." Nero said softly. "I wouldn't say my job is always easy, but I have a safer job than you have. I am in the business of information retrival and security. My job is to be faster than the other person that wants the same thing I do. It takes patience, time and skilled hands."

Wallace nodded.

"You have a few scars here that would suggest you learned how to defend yourself later."

Nero tensed and looked down as Wallace studied several, faint scars in the soft flesh of his palm under his knuckles and in his fingers.

"Which ones?"

Nero enjoyed Wallace's rough, able fingers tracing the age old scars he remembered vividly. The RED Sniper held his hand as though it were something fragile and precious. Wallace was not demanding or fierce as he parted the BLU Spy's index and middle finger.

"These ones." Wallace said studying the scars.

His eyes recognised the entry point of the blade and calculated what types of knives could have caused such a wound to begin with. A flag triggered in his mind as he realised what knife would have been used. He was about to comment on it when Nero cleared his throat.

"When I was a boy, in France, my older brother was involved in a gang that demanded total obedience." Nero said looking at the Sniper with dull, blue eyes. "When a member would not deliever, they would be punished. If they were lucky, they lived. If they were not, well, you can imagine. Anyway, my brother insisted on  _associating_  with these imbeciles even though it brought shame to our mother.

"One day, I caught him stealing from my mother's jewelry box. The only thing our mother owned that she treasured above all else was a rosary that my great great grandmother had passed down to her first born daughter. It had been passed to her from her own mother. It was an heirloom and it meant everything to my mother who was cursed with a thief and a homosexual for sons.

"When my brother tried to take the rosary, I threatened to call the police. When he laughed, I threatened to gut him where he stood. He taunted me, saying I had no weapon and did not have the guts for it."

Wallace looked at Nero as the Spy stopped and looked away for a moment. He kept Nero's hand in his as the Belgian finally sighed and turned back to him.

"I found a butterfly knife in an alley I walked through to get home faster. It belonged to some drunk or another gangmember I am sure. I don't remember why I picked it up. I was only ten. You can imagine the chaos when I pulled the knife out on my brother. He was four years older than me at the time. He asked me where I got the knife and I told him to give me the rosary.

"We bantered for a bit before he got angry and charged me. In my attempt to open the knife successfully, I ended up cutting myself instead. I cut my finger open along the inside there. Before leaving with my mother's only treasure, my brother laughed at me, and stabbed through my hand  _here_.

"My dear mother found me bleeding on the floor when she returned from shopping. It was bad enough there was a war going on in Europe, but I had to bring war into her house as well. After the incident with my brother, I vowed to get better at weapon handling, if only for the purpose of getting revenge."

There was a small silence as Nero looked down at the floor. The Spy was confused as to why he was pouring his life story to some lunatic who believed the colour of one's eyes revealed how  _truthful_  they were. Yet, here he was, telling the RED Sniper everything about himself. The only thing he hadn't come out and stated was that he was a Spy. Not only was he a Spy, but he was the enemy Spy that Wallace had been hired to hunt.

Nero looked at Wallace as the Sniper gently closed his fingers around his hand. His blue eyes looked forlorn as the older man held onto him. The quiet was palpable as Wallace smiled.

"I grew up in the Australian Outback, mate." he said softly. "If you have never been out that way, then you don't know that spiders out there can get to be as big as your fist. Sometimes, they are even bigger! Well, when I was seven, I got too close to a nest and a swarm of them came out at me. By the time I'd realised I was bit, it was too late to suck out the poison.

"When me mum rushed me to the hospital, the doctors told her they didn't think that I would keep my right leg or even my sight. They told her she should look into getting me put into a special home for injured boys like myself. Agh, it was primitive, you know? If you aren't tougher than the elements, you end up being the hunted.

"Dad said it'd be better than tryin' to take care of me themselves, but Mum, bless her, she tried to reason with him. In the end, they sent me to a kind of hospice where people of all ages were sent when they were "unfit" to compete with the Outback. I was with adults who claimed they were Jesus Christ. I was with kids who'd had their skin burned so bad you could hardly call them people. I was with women who were blind, deaf or both.

"At seven, it was a nightmare, mate."

Nero kept his gaze on Wallace as the Sniper clutched his hand and gazed down at their entwined fingers. Again, the gunman's hand was unrelenting, but gentle. Nero felt a common aching in this man as Wallace shook his head.

"There was this one woman, Emily. . .she was blind, but she knew more about anyone in that whole, damned place. She said she didn't need to see to know a person. When she met me for the first time, she grabbed my hand, just like I have yours, and she told me I didn't belong in this place. She said that there was nothing wrong with me.

"When I told her I was bit by spiders and didn't receive the anti-venom in time, she told me that I was a young boy and could recover quickly. She said that I would be strong when I grew up, and that I needed to be home with my family. She was a peach, that Emily.

"She hollered and preached until the doctors started listening. All the while, she taught me how to read people not with my eyes, but with my hands. Funny, huh? I am a bloody Sniper. I use my eyes for everything. But, after I met Emily, I never met another person with them. I met them through their hands."

Wallace looked up at Nero's face with a gentle smile.

"When you touched my face to keep me awake, I met you and knew you right then and there, Nero. You had a kind heart. At the very least, you wanted me to believe you did."

Wallace closed his eyes and clasped Nero's hand tighter in his as the Spy leaned over him and placed his lips against his. He enjoyed the feeling of Nero's weight against his body as the kiss filled him. He desperately wanted to bring his left arm around him, but found that it was quite stationary against his chest.

Sensing this desperation, Nero gently brought his right hand up and caressed Wallace's cheek. He felt Wallace's fingers tighten around his as he deepened their kiss. The Sniper had a persuasive way about him. There was a sense of urgency and wanting surrounding them as they parted reluctantly. Nero kept his face close as he looked down at Wallace.

"In my youth,  _mon cher_. In my youth. . ."

Wallace shook his head and freed his hand from Nero's. He watched the Spy close his eyes and sigh softly as his hand touched the side of his face. He placed his palm against Nero's cheek.

"There is something about you, Nero." Wallace said aloud. "I feel like a human being for the first time in years."

Nero frowned slightly.

"You are always going to be human, Wallace." he replied. "You do not need  _me_  to affirm your humanity."

"You don't understand, mate." Wallace said shaking his head. "I kill humans for a living. After you have killed so many of your own kind, you stop seein' those people as  _human_. You stop caring. You feel indifferent to the blood on your hands. After you watch so many people die, you stop feeling sorry for all the chaos you've caused. I honestly thought I would die not carin' about it."

Nero gazed at the Sniper sadly as Wallace smiled at him.

"You don't realise how good it feels to care about someone again. When you have something you want to call your own, it is a great feelin', Nero. It is realising you are  _alive_."

Nero was silent for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"Are all snipers this jaded?" he whispered. "Are you all hopeless romantics?"

Wallace grinned.

"When we see something we want, we will hunt it down until we have it." he responded. "I have hunted rabid dingos and crocodiles the size of minivans in the middle of nowhere just because I wanted to say I killed 'em. I am the most dangerous gunman this side of the Pacific, Nero. Once I have my cross-hairs on something I want, I will get it. I promise you that."

"Perhaps I don't  _want_  to be caught." Nero said lightly. "I am not some wild animal you can hunt, Wallace. Furthermore, like yourself, I do not want to get attached to anyone either. Being with me could cause you undo suffering. You seem ridiculously enchanted with me to the point of infuriation. Besides, being with me will only hurt you in the end."

Wallace studied the Spy as Nero finished talking and looked down. He waited a few moments before forcing his body to move. His ribs ached mercilessly as he pulled himself upright in front of Nero.

" _Oy_!" Nero cried reaching out instinctively to support Wallace. "What are you doing!"

"I'm sitting up, what's it look like?" Wallace said with a frown.

He looked at Nero as the Spy gazed at him with genuine concern.

He was going to call this man's bluff.


	8. Precarious Promises

Nero was startled as Wallace reached forward and ran the heel of his palm across his cheek. The Spy did not resist the Sniper as Wallace pulled him closer to his body. Nero's eyes narrowed as Wallace's lips ran the length of his jaw. He painfully sighed.

How could he spare this hopeless Sniper?

"You may not be an animal, Nero," Wallace breathed against Nero's flesh, "but you are human, and I want you. You could run. I would give ya a head start. But, I won't let you get away. I will catch you. No matter what I have to do, I will find you and make you mine."

"You are being terribly inconsiderate, Wallace." Nero whispered.

"No I'm not." Wallace continued as he nuzzled the side of Nero's face with his nose. "I am being honest with you. If you think I am not afraid, then you are misunderstanding my innate feelings on the matter. I am scared to death of caring about anyone. I don't want RED Industries to take from me what my enemies did in Australia. I don't want to share you with anybody else."

Nero was silent.

This Sniper was well spoken and heart-wrenchingly beautiful. His Australian exteriour did his knight in shining armour interiour no justice. The Spy knew that there would be no running from this man. Even if he did want to get away, the Sniper was better at hunting than he was hiding. There would be no place he could go that the Sniper wouldn't follow.

He would be doomed to be discovered for what he was. . .an  _enemy_.

"Be honest with yourself, mate." Wallace said, cutting into the Spy's thoughts. "Do you really  _want_  to run away from me? Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Nero said almost too quickly. "No. I don't."

Wallace smiled against the Spy's jaw.

"You don't  _what_?"

Nero felt his restraint sorely tested as he felt the Sniper's hand move down his side. He trembled in the wake of Wallace's roaming fingers as his head bowed down alongside the Sniper's.

"Please. . .Wallace, don't tease me. It is quite rude to tease someone you just met  _and_  confess that you will make them your captive prey. It is a lot to take in all at once, and I do not think you realise the magnitude of your actions."

"You are still on about that, eh?" Wallace murmured putting his teeth against Nero's neck.

Nero's lips parted in a deep, guttoral moan as Wallace's fingers swiftly moved under his shirt and traveled the expanse of his chest. The flesh on flesh sent flames down the Spy's spine as he trembled. His hands were shaking as he clutched the Sniper's face in between them. His eyes were closed as tears threatened them.

Those fingers were setting him on fire.

Nero trembled and shook his head as he felt Wallace's fingers slide over his abdomen. He tried to pull the Sniper's head back, but this only encouraged the gunman to nip his neck harder. The Spy cried out softly and tried again. Again, he was thwarted.

This Sniper was determined.

"Please. . .please," Nero begged as Wallace's fingers moved lower still, "please,  _mon cher_! I am begging you! I  _am_  quite fond of you! I do not wish to hurt you, but if you keep this up, I will have no choice! Please! Please, stop!"

"I told you, Nero," Wallace breathed against the Spy's throat, "you are in more danger by being with  _me_. If I am in so much danger, then aren't we in danger of each other? Why worry if we are both in danger? I'd rather die with my humanity than be a shell of the man I used to be. I'd rather die loving than hating."

"Don't say that word." Nero rasped almost hatefully. "You cannot possibly know what it means."

"That's unfair, Nero." Wallace replied trailing his fingertips around the Spy's navel. "I was in love once. I loved her with all my heart. She was the most beautiful thing in my life. I'd give my own a thousand times if it meant she could still be here. I'd let that flamethrowing piker on my team burn me alive if it meant I didn't have to remember her dying in my arms that night."

Nero painfully winced and finally resigned to letting his arms slide down around the Sniper's neck. He could feel the heat eminating from their entwined bodies as Wallace's fingers continued their torture. He carefully placed his lips on Wallace's bandaged forehead.

"I am sorry about Katherine,  _mon cher_. I should not have impugned your honour."

Nero met Wallace's gaze as the Sniper pulled away and looked at him with a firm nod.

"As long you you recognise that." Wallace said softly. "I told you that you were over-estimating my sexuality. My mum thought if I met a nice girl, she could  _breed_  the illness out of me. She said it was just a phase that I would grow out of in time."

Nero moaned and bowed his head as Wallace's hand pressed against his groin. His body was burning with anticipation as he enjoyed the pressure from the Sniper's fingers. Nero gasped for breath and tried to calm his heart as Wallace's hand pressed harder. He trembled sharply as Wallace stopped and nuzzled the Spy's face with his nose again.

Nero obliged the gunman and looked up with hazy, lust filled eyes as the Sniper smiled at him.

"Let's just say that I am close to 40, and I am still more attracted to you than any other woman I have been with."

"Even your Katherine?" Nero asked beside himself.

Wallace nodded.

"Yes."

Nero shook his head and pressed his hands against the Sniper's face as he put his lips against Wallace's. He forced the gunman's mouth open with his tongue and passionately kissed him. He let the taste of Wallace's saliva imprint a memory upon him. He recognised the sense of urgency in his partner's kiss and how his lips responded. Nero pulled his body closer to Wallace's until he was practically on the Sniper's lap.

They broke apart in a rush of gasping and frantic breathing. They looked at one another with eyes that knew what the other wanted. Their bodies burned with a flame that both had been ignorant of until now. It was the pain of knowing that they both wanted something that would be impossible to keep safe.

"I believe you." Nero breathed loooking at Wallace. "I believe you."

Wallace wrapped his arm around Nero's waist and held him to his body as he looked into the Spy's eyes. He could see forever into those blue spheres. If he had met this man in a former life, or before the accident in Sydney, maybe he could have avoided RED Industries all together. Maybe he'd have a simple life, with a house and a yard and a decent cup of coffee.

"I know ya do, mate." Wallace answered. "I never doubted that ya did."

Nero shook his head.

"My life is not as simple as it looks,  _mon cher_. I have skeletons in my closet that are better left hidden where they are."

"I am not scared of that." Wallace said with a frown. "I don't even care about it. You could be the bloody Red Baron and I wouldn't give a damn about it. All I care about is that I am turned on as hell and I want you so badly I can hardly stand it."

Nero was startled.

"Doesn't that go against everything they teach you in Sniper School?" he mocked. "You are trusting a complete stranger. I could get you killed."

"Don't you listen?" Wallace hissed. "I don't care if I die. My life isn't important. What  _is_  important is making sure that what I care about isn't taken from me ever again! And, for that matter, I wasn't  _trained_  to use a rifle. I taught myself how to shoot."

Again, the Spy was surprised by this forceful answer.

"I apologise, Wallace. I did not meant to sting you so."

Wallace frowned again.

"Yer good at that, ya know?" he asked grumpily. "Remember the hospital? Well, I got most of my sight back after a few months. While I was recoverin', Emily suggested that I take up a hobby to strengthen my eyes. When her brother was visitin', he told me he hunted game in the Outback and that snipin' was a good job. He told me that if I learned to shoot, I'd never go hungry. There was always goin' to be someone who wanted something, or someone, dead."

Wallace looked at Nero with a nod.

"As a thank you for takin' care of Emily and keepin' her company, he bought me my first rifle. I sight trained by shootin' cans outside the hospital grounds. I got damn good at it quick. By the time they let me out, I could pick a bird outta a nest over several meters away. So, if I go by anyone's rules, they are Matt's or my own. Therefore, I can break any damn one I want, you got that, Nero?"

Nero nodded silently.

He was going to have a lot to research when he was back at work tomorrow.

"Now, is that enough for you?" Wallace asked irritably. "I haven't felt this aroused since I got outta high school."

Nero smiled almost sweetly.

"Do you find me that attractive,  _mon cher_?"

"Yes." Wallace answered. "And why do you keep calling me that?"

"It is a term of endearment, Wallace." Nero said gently. "It is like saying 'my dear' or 'darling' in English. Bah. English. It is such a barbaric language."

"It's all Latin in the end anyway." Wallace said nuzzling Nero's neck.

"Do you not like when I call you  _mon cher_?" Nero asked with a pout.

"I don't mind it." Wallace replied greedily pressing his lips to Nero's throat. "I just didn't know what it meant. I don't speak nothin' but the Queen's English."

Nero smiled lovingly and held Wallace gently as the Sniper's lips moved to another spot. He was careful around the Sniper's wounds as he buried his lips in Wallace's brown hair.

It smelled like leather and soap.

It was intoxicating.

"God, I can't take it." Wallace breathed against Nero's flesh. "Your body is amazing."

Nero moaned as the Sniper's teeth gently dug into the side of his neck. His fingers instinctively clutched the Sniper's shoulders as Wallace's hand slid back around to the Spy's front. Nero trembled as the gunman's hand moved against him.

"You can't lie to me, mate." Wallace whispered pulling away from Nero's throat. "You're harder than an oak tree."

"And. . .who's fault is  _that_ , Wallace?" Nero asked accusingly.

"Hopefully, mine." Wallace breathed forcing his lips on Nero's.

Nero's heart was beating wildly in his chest. His blood was pumping against his ears and his groin was throbbing. He didn't want Wallace's fingers to stop as his body shivered from sensations he hadn't felt in years.

"Wallace. . ." Nero whispered holding onto the Sniper. ". . .you're teasing again."

"I know." Wallace responded as he watched his partner's face tighten. "I like watchin' my prey squirm once and awhile."

"Please, Wallace!" Nero begged. "Don't be cruel!"

"Say my name again." Wallace commanded gently.

Nero whimpered as the Sniper's lips pressed against his throat. He shook and trembled under the gunman's torture as he closed his eyes.

"Wallace. . .Wallace. . .Wallace. . ." he answered softly.

He kept repeating his partner's name as he felt the Sniper's fingers undo the front of his pants. Nero moaned again as Wallace's bare skin touched his. His fingers were warm and electric as they moved his hardened flesh back and forth. His mind was going blank as he arched back.

Wallace watched Nero's face as he increased the pressure on the tender organ. His own body ached miserably as the Spy's lips parted and a deep, satisfying moan echoed through the room.

His voice was a melody he could listen to for hours.

"Wallace. . .you. . .are going to make me. . ."

Nero's voice was lost in gasps for air as the Sniper moved faster. The Spy cried out and arched back sharply as his body shuddered violently. His blue eyes were tantric as his mind turned into a mess of electricity and white haze.

Wallace felt it entirely too satisfying watching Nero release. He memorised Nero's face. He made an imprint of his lips, his eyes and the way his chest moved frantically to catch up to his racing heart. The aftermath of the act was encompassing and warm around his fingers as he gently rubbed the sensitive flesh.

Nero mewed pitfully and bowed forward.

"Please. . .no more." he begged. "Please. . .you torture me. . ."

"Do I?" Wallace rasped.

Nero nodded.

"No man has been able to do what you have done tonight, Wallace. Not in a very long time."

Wallace's body burned with passion as he gently let go of Nero. The Spy made a small whimper as the Sniper enjoyed the sound.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it then."

Nero breathed heavily and gazed at the Sniper in front of him. He desperately wished he could tell this man who he was. He wanted to tell him he understood  _exactly_  what it was like. He would have liked to tell Wallace they could escape BLU and RED Industries together.

But, as the BLU Spy slowly lifted his hand to the RED Sniper's face, Nero realised that Fate was never kind to those who had been burned by Her before.

"Thank you, for loving me,  _mon cher_."

"NERO! VHERE ARE YOU!"

Nero about toppled over from fright as the loud, booming voice rattled the walls of his house. He quickly turned his head and began cursing in French as he tried to make himself as decent as he could.

When would that man learn to  _call_  before barging into his house?

Wallace frowned for a moment before suddenly seeming amused.

"Playin' two gents at once, Nero?" he asked aloud. "You aren't bein' a very good ambassador for your nation."

"Shut up, you." Nero said heatedly.

His face was flushed and his body still ached as he stood up and stared at Wallace.

"He isn't a lover or even a remote interest." he replied huffily. "He is an annoying, German imbecile that doesn't know when to leave me alone. I work with him. I have for awhile now. He has a nasty habit of harrassing my cuter male guests, so I am going to try and get rid of him."

Wallace gazed at Nero as the Spy opened another door and pulled something out of a closet. He caught what appeared to be a towel with a small smile as Nero frowned with a blush prominent across his face.

"Clean up,  _mon cher_. Trust me, you do not want to mess with this one. I can handle him, but I don't want him to know about you, all right. Stay here?"

"All right." Wallace agreed.

"Promise me?" Nero asked again.

Wallace sighed.

"Fine, I promise! I won't leave. Not like I can anyway, Nero. My ankle's busted, remember?"

Nero blushed scarlet as he remembered this fact. He shook his head as he made to leave.

"NERO! I AM GOING TO START BLASTING YOUR CHINA CABINET!"

The Spy groaned.

"Not again." he answered.

He looked at Wallace with worry.

"I will be right back,  _amour_."

Wallace was surprised as Nero came over and kissed the top of his head before turning to the door and walking into the darkness of the hall.

As the door closed behind him, Wallace looked down.

He didn't know much about languages, but he did know  _that_  word.

Wallace looked up as he heard angry voices in the next room. He realised that they were arguing in a language he didn't understand. Well, he didn't understand any of them, but it didn't sound like French  _or_  German.

Just  _who_  had he fallen in love with?


	9. Evidence

"VHAT IN ZHE HELL VERE YOU ZHINKING!"

Nero irritably rubbed his temple with one hand and held his cigarette in the other as August von Dette angrily glared at him. The Medic's spectacles were shining menacingly in the light of the kitchen as Nero sighed.

"Please lower your voice, August." Nero answered softly. "He's trying to rest. And could we please speak in Italian. I don't want him to figure out who you are."

"I vill  _not_  quiet mein voice! And I vill only speak Italian because you don't need to be in anymore trouble than you are already!" August spat angrily. "Vhat in the hell did you do!"

"I did not  _do_  anything." Nero said heatedly. "Why are you barrelling into my house without my permission, anyway? What are you  _doing_  here, August?  _What_  trouble?"

August glared hatefully and tossed a stack of pictures onto the kitchen table that Nero had spent two hours scrubbing. The blood had proven difficult to extract.

"What is this about?" Nero asked cautiously.

"Look for yourself." August said crossing his arms. "I vas coming to varn you."

"Warn me." Nero said frowning.

He took a drag off of his cigarette and walked to the table where August had thrown the collection of pictures. His eyebrows rose dangerously as his eyes scanned the photos of Wallace's van. He moved through the pictures and watched as several RED Industries drones pulled the wreckage free and investigated the site.

In one of the pictures labeled " _Evidence_ ," there was the Spy's BLU tie.

"Vell?" August said as the Spy stared at the photos with a sense of disbelief. "Vhat did I tell you! I told you zhat you should be careful! Zhat photo vas taken just hours ago. Zhere vas a GPS mod on zhat Sniper's van. Helen sent her drones vithin an hour of zhat crash. You missed them by mere minutes.

"Vorse zhan zhat, you left evidence of yourself at zhe accident site! Vhile zhe RED Industries employees may not recognise zhat tie, Helen is going to for sure! She is zhe vone who  _issues_  zhem to you. She knows zhat you vere there. Furthermore, she is sending someone  _here_  to ask you about it!"

Nero's mind was trying to work quickly as he gazed at the photos in front of him. He hadn't expected the bitch to be so johnny on the spot. This put Wallace in unspeakable danger. Even if he could come up with an excuse as to why he did what he did, he knew that Helen would not leave it at that. She would pursue the matter until there was nothing left of it.

"Vell?" August insisted. "Ve don't have much time! Ve have to  _do_  something about it!"

Nero was silent.

For the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do.

August sighed.

"I knew it. I knew it." he said with a frown. "Zhis man. . .Zhis,  _Sniper_. . .you have fallen in  _love_  vith him, haven't you?"

Nero painfully took the last drag from his cigarette and put it out in an ashtray sitting on the table. He looked through the pictures again and frowned as he saw the vague image of Miss Pauling in one of them. He raised an eyebrow before looking at August with a firm countenance.

"Quite." he replied. "I do not want him to be hurt by this, August. I do not care what Helen does to me, but I want Wallace to survive."

"Is zhat his name?" August asked with slight interest. "Unusual."

Nero pondered for a moment before shaking his head.

"I can deal with Madmoiselle Pauling and her frigid boss the Wicked Witch of the West. But, I cannot be worried about the Sniper."

"Vell, then I am glad I brought  _zhis_  zhen!"

Nero looked up at August as the Medic produced a syringe from his jacket pocket. The Spy frowned again and noted the dark, indigo liquid inside of the instrument.

"You are not killing him, August."

"It's not  _poison_ , you baboon!" August said rolling his eyes. "It's a tranquiliser."

"Reassuring." Nero said darkly. "Besides, where will I take him? It's not like I have anywhere I can stash an enemy Sniper."

"I have taken zhe liberty of planning that for you, Nero!" August stated proudly. "When he is unconscious, ve vill take him to zhe hospital in Teufort. I have a doctor zhere zhat owes me one. He von't tell any Mann Co. employee about zhe arrangement. He vill explain zhat the Sniper vas dropped off by a Good Samaritan. By zhe time the drones come in, it vill look like zhe hospital patched him up."

"What about Helen?" Nero asked.

"Bah!" August said waving the syringe in his hand. "She von't be a problem. Vhen her drones are directed toward zhe hospital, you vill be vith me!

"I vill say ve met up after vork and it vill be good! About zhe tie, vell, ve vill say zat you did stop to investigate. However, by zhe time you got zhere, zhe Sniper vas novhere to be found."

Nero was quiet for a moment before looking at August with a nod.

"Well done, August. This plan is better than most you have concocted."

"If it vere anyvone else, Nero, I vouldn't give a rat's ass." August commented. "But, I remember Italy. I remember vhat happened to you after Leon died."

Nero did not respond.

The Spy painfully gazed at the pitctures from the crash again. Upon further investigation, Nero noticed that the entire front axle of the Sniper's van had been destroyed. Nero's fingers grazed the photo as he closed his eyes.

Wallace was lucky to be alive at all.

Nero looked up at August as the Medic held the syringe out to him. His face was tight as August sighed.

"Maybe it vas Fate, mein friend." August offered encouragingly. "Maybe this time, if it is meant to be, he vill come back to you. But right now, if you vant to save him, you must let him go."

Nero knew his friend was right. There was no denying that fact. If he did not want problems for Wallace or himself, he needed to get the Sniper to neutral ground.

" _Merde_." he hissed hatefully. " ** _Merde_**."

August lowered his hand as Nero took the syringe and turned away.

"You vant me to do it?"

"No." Nero said looking back at him. "You will only give him nightmares. If he has to wake up from this dream, I want it to be a good one for him."

August hid his disappointment with a small smile.

"Leon said that you liked vatching him sleep. He said you always vanted him to have sweet dreams."

Nero blushed scarlet and shook his head with frustration.

"My love life is none of your business, August,  _dear_. You are beginning to get on my nerves!"

"Just recently?" August asked with amusement.

He smiled again as Nero shouted several obscenities in French and disappeared down the hallway.

The Medic slowly gathered all of the photos that he had brought with him and returned them to his jacket pocket. He looked across the room at a small shelf that was set in the corner of the Spy's living room. An old, worn photograph smiled from its frame as several, white candles burned around it.

The man in the picture was young and had long, black hair and dark, tanned skin. His eyes were an electric green and his smile eminated through the room. The back drop of Tuscany stood out behind the young man as August sighed.

"Zhis man. . .zhis,  _Sniper_ , means a lot to him, Leon." the Medic said in Italian. "For so many years he has lamented your loss. Please, help him find peace."


	10. No Rest for the Wicked

Wallace was sitting exactly where Nero had left him as the Spy opened the door to the room. The Sniper smiled faintly even though his face was concerned. Wallace could tell that Nero was upset.

"Is everything all right, Nero?"

The syringe was hidden in the Spy's hand as he walked forward. Each step closer to the Sniper was one he regretted. This simple, charasmatic, idiotic, Australian hunter made his heart beat harder in his chest as he shook his head.

"I am afraid my colleague brings me bad news." Nero said softly. "My company has found out about your accident. Unfortunately, they have also found out that currently, you are in my possession. Because this is a wonderful opportunity for them to interrogate an employee of RED Industries, they are sending drones over to confiscate you from me. I, however, will not give them the opportunity."

Wallace felt fear stall his heart. He looked at Nero with a moment of disbelief before he shook his head abruptly.

If the people Nero worked for knew about him, then that meant Mann Co. knew, too. It would only be a matter of time before the Administrator sent her henchmen for him.

He frowned terribly.

"Don't fret,  _mon amour_." Nero whispered standing beside Wallace with a small smile. "I will take care of everything. You will be safe from harm."

"It ain't me I'm worried about, Nero!" Wallace said painfully. "I'm worried about  _you_. They could do whatever they wanted with  _me_. I don't want them to cause you pain."

Nero felt his throat tighten. He slid the syringe into his fingers.

"That is perhaps the most wonderful thing you could have ever said to me, love." the Spy whispered.

He made sure to keep Wallace's eyes firmly rooted to his as his hands began to do what they did best. His smile was flawless as his other hand gently stroked the Sniper's cheek.

"I will be fine, Wallace." No matter what happens, I can take it. I am a strong one despite my small stature. I have endured much in my life. There is nothing they can do to me that someone has not done before."

Wallace's body tensed sharply as a painful, stinging sensation erupted from between his shoulder blades. He gazed up at Nero with a sense of betrayal as the Spy gently removed the needle from his flesh. His breath caught in his throat as the drug worked its way through his system. His eyes were getting heavy in his skull and his heartbeat was slowing down. He tried to focus on Nero as the Spy set the syringe aside and held his face in his hands.

"You deserve a faithful, pure lover, Wallace." Nero breathed as he watched the Sniper fall into sedation. "My heart is scarred and hardly fit for use let alone love."

"Nero. . ." moaned Wallace, closing his eyes. ". . .don't. . ."

"I must, my love." Nero whispered. "This is one animal you cannot keep. My very presence is deadly. Leave this place, Wallace. Go back home and find yourself a nice, young heart that will love you and take care of you."

Nero painfully trembled as the Sniper clumsily brought his hand toward the Spy's. He shook his head as Wallace looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I  _will_  find you again, Nero." Wallace said hoarsely. "There isn't a man or beast I can't hunt. I will capture you; and when I do, I will make you mine."

"I look forward to it,  _mon amour_." Nero crooned. "Catch me if you can."

Wallace's eyes slid shut again as Nero softly kissed his lips.

The Spy could taste the salt from the Sniper's tears as he slowly pulled away.

"Thank you. . .for loving me. . .it is the first time in many years I have felt the same way about another human being. Thank you,  _mon amour_."

Nero held Wallace closer to his body as the Sniper fell unconscious against him. The Spy trembled again and gently brushed the hair from his partner's eyes.

"There is no rest for the wicked, my dear Sniper." he breathed. "Thank you for trying to save me from Fate. Unfortunately, She has caught me in her web already. I, too, am beyond saving."

The Sniper's breath was soft against Nero's chest as the Spy looked down. He turned his head and called for August. He cradled Wallace's head in his arms and wrapped the blanket from the bed around the Sniper's body to keep him warm.

When the BLU Medic appeared in the doorway, the two men carried the RED Sniper out of the house. They carefully situated the Australian's limbs into the Medic's car and took their places in the front seats.

August looked over at Nero as the Spy's hand forced the passenger window down. The Medic was silent for a moment as Nero opened his cigarette case and began smoking. He started driving down the highway before sighing.

"Oh, Nero. . .don' be zhis vay."

"Just drive, August." Nero replied hoarsely. "I will be fine. Like you said, this is for the best."

August fell silent again as Nero inhaled on his cigarette and stared out the passenger window.

He continued through the wee hours of morning trying to keep from bothering his aching friend and his bleeding heart. The Medic kept his comments to himself, and did not bother the Spy the whole way to Teufort. However, as they approached the hospital, August could swear he saw a tear slide down Nero's cheek.


	11. Sinister Accusations

" _Hey! I think he's waking up!_ "

Wallace's head was pounding as he heard murmuring voices around him. He moaned softly and turned his head as another voice cried out.

"Goddammit, Cam! What in the hell are ya doin'!"

The RED Sniper irritably opened his eyes as he felt someone staring intently at him. His glasses were missing again as Wallace looked up from his pillow. It didn't matter, really, because Cam, the RED Scout, had his face crammed as close to his as he could get.

When Wallace had acknowledged him, the Scout's face became deadpan.

"S'up?" Cam asked.

"Get away from me, you wanker." Wallace growled.

"Yeah, he's fine." Cam said standing back from the Sniper with a satisfied diagnosis.

"Thank you, Doctor Dimwit." the RED Spy said with tight irritation. "When we want your professional opinion of his condition we will  _ask_  for it."

"Come on, now." Dell said uncomfortably. "This ain't about us, it is about Wally."

Wallace grimaced as the Engineer used his nickname.

He hated that name.

"The maggot's a wuss!" the RED Soldier called from the hallway. "I took three grenades to the face yesterday and I was FINE!"

"Ah, don't listen to Doe, Wally." Dell said shutting the door to Wallace's room. "He's just riled up because we managed to score some Intel a few days this week!"

Wallace was startled as he looked up at the RED Engineer.

"Days? How long have I been out?"

"Four. . .no. . .wait, five days!" the broad shouldered RED Heavy said counting on his thick, meaty fingers.

"Five days!" Wallace asked incredulously.

"Whoa, easy, Stretch." Dell warned lifting his hand to keep Wallace from moving too much. "You've been through a lot! The doc told Willem that you're lucky to be alive at all!"

Wallace was lost and confused. How could it have been five days? What happened to him? More than that, why did his heart ache so badly?

"You seem confused, Monseiur Mundy." Jacques said with a small frown. "You had an accident the night of the storm at 2Fort. Your van was destroyed, and knowing you, you didn't wear your safety belt. The doctors here said that a Good Samaritan found you and brought you here. Willem has been working with Miss Pauling because you may have been sabatoged by the BLU Spy. Worse than that, you did not respond to any healing from Willem's Medigun. You have been in a coma for the past five days."

Wallace remained silent as the RED Spy finished speaking. His mind was racing. The thoughts were blurred in his head as Dell frowned at Jacques.

"Do you really think that BLU would go so far, Jacques?" he asked worriedly. "I mean, Wally's a RED Sniper, sure, but how would the BLU Spy escape his own territory and wander into ours? It don't seem right to me."

"The Spy may have manuevered his way past our defences." Jacques responded. "It is his job to do that for BLU as I do it for RED. Why this Spy chose Wallace is beyond me."

"Yeah, well, if you ask me, you Spies are backstabbing wastes of time." Cam said tossing a baseball up into the air and catching it. "You get caught more often than not. Besides, who the hell would want to kill Wallace? He ain't killed nothin in weeks. He's maimed a few of them BLU bastards, but what good has it done us if that BLU Sniper keeps takin' shots at me?

"On top of that, how can you even be sure it was the BLU Spy anyway? So you found a piece of blue fabric tied around the door. Big deal! That could of come from anywhere!"

Jacques glared irritably and snatched the Scout's ball out of the air with a hiss.

"Hey!" Cam snapped angrily. "What the hell! Give that back!"

"Wallace has been with us longer than you have you sniveling, little brat." Jacques answered hatefully. "If someone has attacked him, it is like an attack on the entire team. It could have been any one of us that was targetted. If you cannot manage to stay out of the enemy's scope, then you deserve to be shot.

"Furthermore, Camden, it was a standard issue, blue silk tie that is issued to  _all_  BLU personnel that are required to wear formal attire. It is a special garment that, like ours, contains genetic properties that allow our Engineers' Dispensers to heal us and resupply our weapons. It also allows our sentry weapons to detect that we are  _not_  enemies."

Cam glared hatefully and caught his ball as the RED Spy tossed it back to him.

"Whatever." he hissed. "And don't call me Camden."

"Both of you knock it off, will ya?" Dell asked with a sigh. "Yer givin' me a headache."

Wallace painfully tried to remember what was going on as the RED Heavy fidgeted with his hands.

"You know, I've been thinking." the Heavy said carefully. "Vhat if the whole thing was a plot or something?"

"A plot?" asked Dell. "What do you mean, Big Guy?"

"Well," the Heavy said again, "vhat if our Sniper was set up to believe the BLU Spy sabatoged him? Vhat if it was someone, or thing, different? It may be a trick or ploy."

"You know, Nikolas may have something, Jacques." Dell said looking at the RED Spy. "While I am not countin' anything out, it does seem out of the BLU Spy's character to  _sabotage_  one of us unexpectedly. It would have had to come from someone higher up or it would have been something planned. We would have known about it."

Jacques frowned.

"It could be a possibility." he conceeded.

He turned to Wallace.

"I know it will be hard to remember, my friend, but can you recall any details about the night of your accident?"

Wallace looked at his comrade with a mixture of pain and confusion.

Did he remember?

The whole night seemed to be a blur in his mind. He remembered seeing the tree one second too late. He remembered trying to avoid the accident, but his van had turned over and he had gone flying from the driver's seat. He could hear the metal and feel his bones cracking under the strain. He knew there had been a great deal of blood.

He remembered crying for Katherine.

The RED Sniper painfully winced as his head throbbed.

"I remember tryin' to avoid a tree in the road." he breathed. "I couldn't miss it. I was trying to regain control of Bette, but the wind tilted me too far and the van went flying over onto its side. There was this cracking sound, and I could feel myself being ejected from my seat. After that, I don't remember much, mate. The last thing I remember is a shadow callin' out to me. It was askin' if I was all right and if I needed help."

Wallace gazed at Jacques pitifully.

"My mind is blank after that."

Dell and the others looked at Jacques expectantly as the RED Spy processed this information. After a few moments, Jacques nodded.

"That matches up with what Madmoiselle Pauling discerned from the doctors here. The staff does not know who brought you into the hospital. They said that the man who brought you here did not give his name and left as soon as you were admitted. We were hoping that you would remember more details from what happened after." he responded.

"Sorry, mate." Wallace answered.

Jacques shook his head.

"No. It is quite all right. You have been out of things for awhile. I am not expecting your memory to come back all at once. What, with the severe concussion and fracture to your skull, you are lucky to be alive at all. I am sure that once you are better, the memories will come back to you."

Wallace remained silent as he heard Doe yelling in the hallway again.

Dell sighed and shook his head.

"God, Tavish can't keep him quiet for more than 15 minutes it seems like." the Engineer said aloud. "I better go stop another accident from occurring."

Wallace tried to smile as Dell grinned at him.

"Good to have ya back, Partner!" Dell said with a nod. "Yer a good shot, and we can't wait till you're back. Your temp is a pain in the ass, and he's a horrible Sniper. I hope that we can get you patched up soon!"

" _Oui_." Jacques said closing his eyes. "Get some rest, my friend. You will need it once Willem gets the word you are awake."

Wallace groaned as his teammates began to file out of the room.

"Thanks for the warning, mate." he muttered.

Jacques nodded silently as he followed Cam out of the door. When it had closed behind them, Wallace sighed softly.

Well, at least it could be said that hazel eyes could lie.

Wallace looked up at the ceiling as he watched blurry shapes play above him. It felt wrong keeping his teammates in the dark, but if Nero's company had been interested in him, then Mann Co. may be interested in  _Nero_.

The RED Sniper's eyes closed as he breathed softly.

He couldn't forget the only man that had managed to set fire to his blood.

"I will find you, mate." Wallace whispered. "I will make you mine."

After a few moments trying to relive the feeling of Nero's lips against his, Wallace slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	12. A Matter of RED vs BLU

"Do you mean to tell me that no one came to see him before we did?"

A tall, middle-aged doctor with dark, red hair sighed with slight irritation. His bright, green eyes narrowed at the young, skinny woman with black hair as he frowned.

"I told ye, lass, there was no one here after the gentleman dropped him off. When we finally got him stabilised, you and yours showed up to take the reins."

The doctor's voice was laced with a thick, Irish accent as the young woman pushed up her glasses and straightened her blouse. The woman looked up at a tall, broad shouldered man beside her as the man glared.

"Zhen how is it zhat my own medicine von't vork on him anymore!"

Bright, round spectacles glared in the light as the doctor faced off with his less than ethical counterpart.

"Willem, I have told ye all I know! Fer all I knew, he was a man in trouble! That crack to the head almost killed him! I am surprised that he lived at all! It was a bloody miracle!"

"Please forgive Willem, Doctor Iesely." the young woman responded politely. "He is worried about a problem that we can discuss  _later._ " she added glaring at the man beside her.

Her gaze returned to the other man in front of her.

"Was there anything else significant, Doctor Iesely?"

"No, Miss Pauling." the doctor replied. "We ran a full blood panel and we did not find anything significant. His blood sugar was low, and he needed a transfusion after the amount of blood he lost, but there was nothing else. My pathologist noted that there were trace amounts of morphine and caffeine in his blood, but it may have been a mis-read."

"Our Australian treasure drinks coffee as if it were his life force." Miss Pauling said with a small smile. "That would be normal for him since he had the accident shortly after work had been ceased for the day."

"Aye." Doctor Iesely said with a frown. "I know what kind of work ye do down there in the Badlands. I don' need ter be told about it."

"Good, because I didn't plan on delving into it." Miss Pauling responded indifferently. "Doctor, would you be kind enough to let me borrow those blood panel results?"

"Of course." Doctor Iesely said reaching behind his body and grabbing a file from his desk. "Everything we have is in the chart. Yer sniper has a large ulcer problem. It may have something to do with all the coffee and the stress that this job has placed on him. If yer not careful, he's goin' ter crack. Worse, he may turn on you, himself or others outside that Hellhole you call a reputable business."

"Thank you for your concern, Doctor Iesely." Miss Pauling replied flawlessly. "I will be sure that Willem sees to it that Mr. Mundy's coffee intake is halved."

Doctor Iesely crossed his arms with a small noise in his throat as he looked at the floor for a moment. He sighed and shook his head.

"Ye know, I have lived in this area of New Mexico all me life. I moved ere when me family got ter Brooklyn years ago. It wasn't til I came ter this neck of the woods that I began ter hate everything about this place. The air is ringin' with gunfire just about every day. Worse than that, is that there ain't no peace. Not fer me, not for you, not fer anybody."

Doctor Iesely looked up at Miss Pauling and the RED Medic, Willem, with a frown.

"All fer some ruddy piece of gravel that ain't worth spit." he hissed. "Them bastards are goin' ter run this place dry. Yer gonna run yer employees dry. If this didn't show you that yer employees are human, then nothin' will. If your Sniper doesn't stop, recoup and recover, he will wind up dead. With the injuries he sustained, he was lucky. If he ignores the ulcers, he will end up dead."

Miss Pauling let the doctor finish before smiling again and nodding.

"I apologise for any inconvenience that this has caused for you, Doctor." she began. "However, my employers are aware of what they are doing. They have legitimate business purposes in the Badlands that must move forward if they are to succeed. Without our dedicated employees fighting for our company, we would not be able to do that for our Founders.

"However, this is a very serious matter. I will personally be sure to keep things straight and make sure our employees are in tip top shape."

"Kill them is more like it." Doctor Iesely said with a glare. "However, these are all grown men, save for the boy you have running around with you. These men can make their own decisions. It was jus' a warnin' fer ye. What ye do with it is up ter you."

"Thank you, Doctor." Miss Pauling said again. "I will be sure to return these results as soon as I am done going over them."

Doctor Iesely nodded and waved them out of his office.

"Be my guest, lass." he replied.

"Oh, and Doctor," Miss Pauling said turning around, "I will be asking Mr. Mundy's teammates to be keeping a watch on his room for the time being. We have reason to believe it was an enemy Spy that attacked our Sniper. We cannot be having that happen again. I would like to be alerted if any unusual guests come in to see him."

"Aye, lass." Doctor Iesely answered. "All guests have to check in with reception and the Nurse's Station on the floor they are visiting. I will alert me staff."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Doctor Iesely. Please, have a good day."

Willem muttered in German and followed his superiour out of the doctor's office with a sneer.

"He calls himself a  _medical_  doctor. Ulcers? BAH! Not vith  _my_  Medigun."

"No matter how many high tech gadgets or uniforms we put you boys in, you are still human deep down inside, Willem." Miss Pauling said as she looked through Wallace's file. "Besides, this goes beyond simple,  _human_  diseases."

Willem was surprised.

"Vhat do you mean?"

"I mean that something had to have happened to Wallace inside of his van or before he got into it." Miss Pauling replied lifting several sheets of paper and looking at it. "Each of you went through a rigourous round of clinical trials. Do you think I was wasting my time shoving needles in your arms and pills down your throats for my own amusement?"

"I zought it vas for  _mein_  amusement." Willem replied, hurt.

"Well, perhaps, dear Willem." Miss Pauling said with a small smile. "But, the real pupose was to acclimate your bodies to RED Industry equipment. Dell Conagher and his family have built the best equipment known to mankind. His ingenuity and problem solving has enabled our team to go farther and faster than before.

"After losing so many employees, Dell developed the Dispenser Units you see in production today. However, a Dispenser doesn't just  _heal_  on its own. Just like your Medigun will not heal just  _any_ one. They have to be wearing standard issue Team Fortress, Mann Co. uniforms and they have to be colour coded.

"The information needed to identify you as RED Industry employees was not embedded in the uniforms or the IDs. That would be too simple. No. We injected each of you with a special code that would be carried in your blood. Just in case you did not have the right colours or uniforms. The fact that Wallace is not responding to your Medigun is of great concern because it may mean that your injection serum has been negated."

"Impossible!" Willem hissed. "Zhat vas perfected by  _me_! Only  _I_  could know how to counteract it!"

Miss Pauling frowned and closed Wallace's file.

"It could be something as simple as the BLU Spy knowing about it and using that to his advantage. Perhaps he managed to inject our RED Sniper with the exact  _opposite_  of RED serum."

Willem was about to fire another round of rebuttals when he stopped and thought about it. His mind worked frantically for a moment before he composed himself and frowned.

"You mean, zhat Spy vould have injected him vith BLU Serum instead?" he asked softly.

Miss Pauling nodded.

"That is  _exactly_  what I am thinking."

Willem was silent for a moment before looking defeated.

"Zhat's not good." he said with a hint of worry. "Zhat serum vas designed for a  _one_  time use. Giving zhe same human another dose of the same serum could be dangerous. It could affect their heart, lungs or kill zhem. If zhe antidote is a dose of BLU Serum, zhen our RED Sniper cannot be healed by either team. Vorse zhan zhat. . .he may be susceptible to friendly fire."

Miss Pauling shook her head.

"Do not worry, Willem. I am going to get to the bottom of this. Wallace has been an asset to RED Industries for many years. This attack will not go unnoticed. In the meantime, make sure that a member of RED is present 24/7 at Wallace's room. I don't trust that BLU Industries won't try to finish the job."

"Ja." Willem replied. "Vhat about Wally?"

"We will have to see, Willem." Miss Pauling said mysteriously. "He needs to rest right now. He has been through a traumatic experience. Perhaps, when he has recovered, he will remember more. If not, I will be sure to uncover the truth."

Willem nodded.

"I vill take first vatch."

"Thank you, Willem." Miss Pauling replied with a smile. "I am going to return to base and work with the Administrator. I am going to file a full report. If you need anything, or something else happens, call me  _immediately_ , am I understood?"

"Ja." Willem responded again.

"Good." Miss Pauling said.

Willem frowned as he watched the young woman hurry down the hall. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Invulnerability Serum had been one of his greatest triumphs. To see it negated was exciting and disturbing. It meant that it could be undone and humanity restored to its untarnished glory. It left Wallace, the RED Sniper, in danger of greater death.

"Hm." Willem said shaking his head. "I may have to take zhis further." he breathed.

With that, the RED Medic quietly moved down the hallway and out of sight.


	13. A Tragick Mistake

The Intelligence Room was dim and quiet after hours. The servers and computers housed in the basements of BLU Industries at 2Fort made soft humming noises in the gentle silence. Lights in the equipment were glowing as smoke trailed through rows of machinery. From a darker, more secluded part of the Intel Room, the BLU Spy sat with a cigarette in his hand and a perplexed look on his face.

The computer screen was lit up with a picture of a devestating crash that had destroyed much of the vehicle and killed one of the passengers. It was a sad story of revenge, hatred and loss. It was the beginning of Wallace Mundy's story as the Spy had come to learn it.

Nero sat silently with his jacket hanging behind him around the top of the chair. His white sleeves were pushed up as his gloved fingers remained motionless. Across his arms were deep, light coloured scars that glared in the light above. From under his disguise, Nero's face was a mixture of hatred and bitter understanding.

The article on the screen stared back at him.

**_Vehicle Accident Kills One, Seriously Injures Another_ **

_Driver said to be a Decorated Gunman from Australian Special Operations_

_A gang related incident caused a fatal crash outside of Sydney last night causing the death of one and seriously injuring another. Police speculate that the driveby shooting of a vehicle driven by a Special Operations Agent of the Sydney Task Force was out of revenge._

_The Special Operations Agent was taken to a nearby hospital for treatment for serious injuries sustained when the vehicle he was driving was shot at and was sent careening into the embankment. The passenger, now identified as 27 year old Katherine Goya died at the scene due to her injuries._

_Police are still looking for the suspects involved in the accident. . ._

Nero stopped reading with a frown.

He had read it a thousand times already.

"You have been down here every day since zhe accident. Have you gone home  _once_  zhis week?"

Nero turned his head as August came up beside him. He frowned again and leaned forward to put his cigarette out. In the light, there were dark circles under the Spy's eyes.

" _Oui_." he said aloud. "I have gone home late every night. I have not slept well is all."

August looked at his friend with pity as the Spy closed his eyes.

"Zhat's not good, Nero." he said gently. "You of all people have to be on your toes out zhere."

"I know." Nero said softly. "I know."

Nero put his head in his hands and remained silent. His body was exhausted. He had worked day and night trying to keep from worrying. He thought it would be easy to forget the RED Sniper. He felt that the sooner he got rid of the man, the sooner he would be back to himself. However, it wasn't that simple.

Wallace had been able to reconnect him with feelings he hadn't felt in years. More than that, the Sniper had been worried more about Nero's well being than his own. Everything about the Sniper reminded the Spy of the lover he lost in Italy.

The BLU Medic sighed uneasily and removed his glasses from his face. He held them expectantly as he shook his head.

"Nero, mein brother called me just a few minutes ago."

Nero looked up with what August guessed was fear. He couldn't tell through his friend's balaclava if that is what the emotion was. He was silent as Nero shook his head.

"Your brother? You mean Willem?" Nero asked tightly. "Is everything all right? Is. . .is Wallace all right?"

August sighed.

He was prepared for this one, but not for what his teammate would do. He had already lost one pair of glasses this week, he was not going to lose another.

"It depends on your outlook." he said aloud.

Nero glared.

"What are you talking about, August?" he asked with a hiss.

"Willem told me zhat Frau Pauling is harrassing Brian at Teufort Hospital." August began softly. "He called to warn me zhat Frau Pauling believes you injected zhe RED Sniper with an anti serum to zhe RED Industries Security Serum."

Nero looked at August like he was insane.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about you lunatic?"

"Do you remember when you accepted ze contract for BLU Industries?" August asked patiently.

"Yes." Nero responded. "What does that have to do with  _this_?"

"Do you also remember getting an injection during zhe clinical trials?" August continued.

"Yes." Nero said irritably. "It hurt like hell!"

"Zhat was a special serum my brother pioneered." August said darkly. "It allows an employee to be identified by zhe colour of zhe team zhey are on at zhe time. For RED Industries, zhe serum is ruby coloured. For our BLU Industries employees, zhe serum is sapphire in colour. I vas given the task of continuing zhe research for BLU. Zhis serum allows zhe employees to be healed by zheir Medics' Mediguns and zheir Engineers' Dispensers.

"Without zhis serum, zhe employee cannot be healed."

Nero continued to look at August like he was crazy until a sudden clicking echoed in his memory. His eyes narrowed dangerously as the BLU Medic's shoulders sagged forward.

"Why would you mention this  _now_ , August?" he breathed darkly.

August hesitated before shaking his head and looking at Nero.

"Before I came to your house, zhat night, I zhought I had ze tranquiliser syringes vith me." he whispered. "I did not."

Nero's body trembled.

"The bottles in mein lab vere svitched around." August continued. "Zhe bottles vere messed vith. Zhe serum is  _not_  kept out at all unless I am injecting new employees. Someone vas in my lab the night zhe RED Sniper vas hurt. Since I did not double check zhe bottle, ve administered zhe BLU Serum to Wallace. It has acted as a counter-serum to zhe RED serum in his blood. Willem cannot heal him, and neither can the RED Engineer.

"Frau Pauling has suspected foul play. Since zhe RED Sniper is zhe best zhat zhey have had in avhile, they may try to protect him. But, since the BLU serum acts as the counter-balance, Helen may want to pursue a clinical on zhe matter. Worse zhan zhat is zhat I cannot undo zhis. There should not have  _been_  a counter-serum. But giving Wallace another dose of RED serum may pollute his blood and kill him. I cannot give him more BLU serum either.

"He is on his own."

Nero stared at the taller man with a gaze somewhere between disbelief and rage. The BLU Spy's body shook uncontrollably as he realised that the RED Sniper was susceptible to all forms of attack on the battlefield. This meant that not only could BLU enemies attack him easier, it meant that his own  _teammates_  could attack him as well. It put the Sniper at the mercy of his own skills as a gunman.

By injecting him with that BLU serum, Nero had signed Wallace Mundy's Death Warrant.

"You  _SON OF A BITCH!_ "

August's face flew to the side as Nero slammed his fist into it. The BLU Medic stumbled back as Nero spat at him in French. Blood dripped from a cut on August's cheek as he stood up straight again. He had figured this kind of reaction would happen. He let Nero carry on angrily for a moment before Nero bowed forward painfully.

"I am sorry, mein friend." he breathed. "I did not realise the serum vas out of the locked cabinet. Someone vas in mein lab and moved zhe medicine bottles."

"Don't you  _read_ , you idiot!" Nero cried hatefully. "Why didn't you  _check the bottles_!"

"I don't usually." August admitted. "I know vhere everything is in mein lab. Zhe fact zhat everything vas messed vith is suspicious and alarming. Willem tells me zhat Frau Pauling suspects zhat  _you_  are behind zhis. He is vorried zhat she vill pay you an " _un_ -friendly" visit."

"I am sure." Nero hissed.

After a few, tense moments, the Spy sighed and let his body relax. His nerves were frazzled and he couldn't think straight. He grabbed his cigarette case from inside his vest pocket and pulled a cigarette free. He lit the object and threw his lighter on the table with a frown.

Something wasn't making sense. There was something too strange about this moment. The coincidences were making him sick. He thought he had long since stopped believing in coincidence, but even a jaded pickpocket could be surprised.

"Wallace was an accident." Nero said finally. "Whoever got a hold of the BLU Serum knew what it was, what it did and what it had the potential to do to a member of RED. I do not believe that Wallace was the original target. However, someone else on RED was the target."

August was startled.

"Are you saying zhat zhey  _vanted_  to see vhat vould happen!"

Nero nodded.

"Yes. Now that Wallace has been chosen, the next move is undecided. He  _is_  their prized champion right now. His Fate may be in his own hands."

"Vhat do you mean?" August asked.

Nero frowned as he blew smoke into the air.

"RED will only help those who benefit them. As long as Wallace continues to deliver and be a good, little Sniper, they will protect him."

August shook his head.

"And, if he doesn't?"

Nero winced.

"Then they may finish what they believe I started." he responded. "If he slips up and cannot get back into the groove he had before the accident, they may allow BLU the chance to beat some truth out of him. It would be a new step forward. She could see if there was a benefit in allowing opposing teams to take prisoners. Just like she could see if the serum switching could have its uses."

August's face was beginning to swell as the Medic put his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. He painfully shook his head.

"Nero, I am sorry. I do not know who got into mein lab. Zhis is mein fault."

Nero frowned for a moment before shaking his head back at his friend.

"I blame you for not double checking what you are loading into those needles of yours." he said with a glare. "But, this is not your fault, August. This was going to happen sooner or later. Fortuneately for us, we are in the know and are now one step ahead. More than that, I may be able to take the blow for Wallace."

It was August's turn to frown darkly.

" _Nein_! If you admit to anything, you could be killed immediately! Vorse is zhat zhey may use  _you_  as a guinea pig for zhe RED Serum! Vhat vould you do zhen!"

Nero thought about it for a moment before shaking his head again.

"I will protect Wallace." he responded softly. "If I can keep his team from attacking him, and keep my team away from him, he may live long enough for you and Willem to come up with a counter serum to balance everything out."

"You vill die before we could do zhat." August said realistically.

Nero was silent before responding.

"Then so be it."

"You are speaking crazy talk." August said seriously. "Vhat good are you  _dead_ , Nero?"

"I would be at peace." Nero said softly. "That's what good it would be."

August painfully shook his head.

"Nero, zhis isn't vhat Leon vanted for you!"

"What I want I cannot have, remember?" Nero asked bitterly. "The least I can do with my life is protect  _his_. I got him in to this horrible mess. I will get him out."

Nero looked at August.

"I am sorry about punching you, August."

August smiled a little and waved his hand.

"No vorries, mein friend. I figured you vould lose your temper. Besides, I deserved it."

"Promise me you will help me?" Nero whispered. "I couldn't save Leon, but I want to save Wallace. I may need someone to help me if I die out there."

"Try not to die, and I vill try to help you." August ammended. "I vill vork vith Willem on a solution to our problem. In zhe meantime, try to avoid Frau Pauling."

Nero shook his head.

"I'd rather get my beating over with, August." he said softly.

August pursed his lips disapprovingly.

"She may seriously hurt you, Nero." he said. "She may inject you out of spite."

Nero looked down at the scars on his arms before putting his cigarette out.

"Then she does." he whispered. "I would kind of like to have my mortality back."

August was silent as the Spy smiled a little and looked up at him.

"You said he was still at Teufort?" Nero asked.

"Oh no!  _Nein, nein, nein_! You are not going anyvhere  _near_  zhat hospital!" August said firmly. "Zhey have guards set up all  _over_  his room! No!"

"If I am going to die, I want to see him again, August." Nero breathed. "Please, don't try to stop me. If I make Madmoiselle Pauling believe I am the culprit, she may leave Wallace alone entirely. Please, let me do what I couldn't before _, mon cher_!"

August was silent for a moment before moaning and shaking his head.

"You are going to be zhe  _death_  of me, Nero!" he wailed. "I hate it when you beg. Okay, okay. Fine. If you vant to get yourself caught, fine. I vill call Brian. But, you are on your own after I get you zhere!"

Nero grinned.

"No worries, my lovely Medic! Disguises are what I  _do_!"

As the BLU Spy grabbed his jacket and followed the BLU Medic out of the Intel Room, the machine with the news article on it flickered for a moment before turning off completely. Across the room, a red light followed suit.


	14. Suspicions in Drag

"Are you doing all right, Mr. Conagher?"

Dell looked up with a start as a pretty, young nurse with blonde hair set her hand on his shoulder. His eyes were heavy with sleep as he reached up and rubbed them with one of his hands. He smiled back at the young woman with a nod.

"I'm a'right, Miss." he said aloud. "Jus' tired is all. I had to pull double watch ya know. Some of my other teammates can't be trusted by themselves."

The nurse nodded.

"Yes, I understand." she said sympathetically. "But, isn't your next teammate supposed to be here?"

"He is, but he had an  _engagement_  before duty tonight." Dell said with a grin. "I told him whenever would be fine."

"You are considerate, Mr. Conagher." the nurse said sweetly. "I will be going into Mr. Mundy's room in a bit to check on his medication. Is that all right?"

"O' course!" Dell said nodding. "Whatever ya gotta do to get him back on his feet! We miss him!"

"I will do my best." the nurse said smiling. "I will be back shortly."

Dell agreed and watched the nurse return to the Nurse's Station and rifle through some of the papers on her desk. He smiled a little before he turned back to the front and sighed. He ran his hand through his thinning hair and nervously bounced his heel on the tile as thought.

It had been a long night.

After the Pyro had set a magazine table on fire with a lighter he had smuggled in, he was removed from the watch list for "insurance" reasons. Then, when Doe had been asked to fill in, he threatened several nurses with grenades and a lecture on Sun Tzu. He was  _thrown_  out. Tavish couldn't stop drinking for more than an hour to keep watch on anything but the nurses, so he, too, was removed from watch. That left six of them to keep their Sniper safe from enemy harm.

However, the problems with the RED team did not end there.

Cam was the cherry on the cake. The RED Scout could not hold still for two minutes let alone be trusted to watch one door. He was too loud and obnoxious. He would not part with his baseball bat after a nurse threatened to take away his baseball.

Willem was running back and forth between his lab at Gravel Pit and the hospital in Teufort. The RED Medic was determined to help their fellow Sniper. With him running all over the Badlands, there were only four, capable members of RED Industries that could be counted on to stand watch.

"I am sorry I am late, Dell. My engagement ran over."

Dell raised his head as Jacques walked up to him while straightening his tie. The RED Engineer grinned up at the RED Spy.

"How's the family, Jacques?"

Jacques frowned and pulled his jacket sleeves down.

"My BLU brat is causing strife." he said aloud. "He broke his brother's arm and then smashed his mother's window with that wretched baseball."

Dell laughed.

"That sounds like Jay." he replied. "If you can get me the dimensions, I know somebody who can fix that for ya, Jacques."

" _Merci_." Jacques said nodding. "I will ask for them."

"How's Sophie?"

The Spy frowned again.

"Suspicious."

Dell raised an eyebrow.

"She's suspicious?" he asked with confusion.

"No, no. Sophie's fine." Jacques said staring at a small, round nurse with brown hair. "I was commenting on the new nurse on this floor. She has not been here before."

Dell turned to look at what his comrade was talking about. He shook his head and looked up at Jacques.

"She may be from another part of the hospital." he offered. "I heard a commotion about a few nurses calling out sick and now they're short staffed. Maybe that brunette is help from another floor."

Jacques was not convinced as the brown haired nurse took a file from the blonde nurse at the desk. He watched the nurses converse for a moment before the brown haired nurse walked down the hall toward them.

"Evenin'!" Dell called cheerfully.

The nurse smiled.

"Same to you, Mr. Conagher!" she said merrily. "Wendy has asked that I cover rounds for this shift. We are a bit short staffed right now, so I am helping her out! She told me that before I check on the patient in room 202, I should see you gentlemen first."

Dell looked up at Jacques expectantly as he waited for the Spy to respond.

Jacques' frown deepened as he looked at the nurse. Finally, after a few moments, he nodded.

" _Oui_. Thank you for checking with us."

The young nurse faltered as she turned to look at Dell.

"Does that mean ' _yes_ '?" she whispered.

Dell smiled politely.

"Yeah, it does." he replied. "Forgive him. He's had a rough night."

The nurse smiled, more reassured, as she stood up straight.

"Great! Well, my name is Bridget. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me!"

The Spy glared after the nurse as she continued down the hall. Something didn't feel right. This woman looked familiar. Even her name sounded familiar. He muttered in French for a moment before it hit him.

He  _had_  seen that woman before.

" _Merde_."

Dell stood up in alarm as Jacques activated his cloaking device and disappeared.

"Jacques?"

"Stay here. Make sure  _no one_  enters this room!"

Jacques voice echoed to the RED Engineer as Dell caught a glimpse of his teammate slip into Wallace's room behind the nurse. The older man scratched his head and sat back down with confusion.

He was getting too old for this.


	15. Je t'aime

Inside of the Sniper's room, the RED Spy pressed himself into the shadows of a corner. He glared and watched the nurse open her chart. The nurse hummed a soft tune and began checking Wallace's IVs. He remained hidden as she went on to check his vitals.

Wallace was sound asleep as the nurse set his wrist down. The nurse made a few notes in her chart and nodded a bit. The dim lights hummed above her and the hidden Spy.

After a few minutes, the Spy's face eased back.

 _"Odd."_  he thought.  _"I thought for sure. . .well, perhaps my memory is rusty in its old age."_

The Spy and the nurse turned with a terrible start as a loud bang resounded outside of the room. Both individuals sprang forward as Dell and another voice rang out. The door to the RED Sniper's room was left open as the Spy and nurse tore out of it toward the commotion down the hall.

Behind them, unnoticed, a faint figure slipped inside of the room and shut the door. The lock made a soft clicking noise as a thin, pale hand appeared on the door frame.

Nero looked up from the shadows as he materialised in the room. He winced as he noticed all of the IVs in Wallace's arm. The Sniper looked more peaceful than before. His face was calm and relaxed. His skin was no longer pale as Nero moved closer.

He had not worn his balaclava or his jacket. He had removed his BLU vest and tie in the hopes that no one would recongise him. So far, it had been a successful endeavour.

Nero grinned.

"Stupid RED Spy." he whispered. "I haven't cross dressed since high school."

Wallace's breath caught in his throat as the Sniper breathed in sharply.

Nero was still as Wallace's eyes opened.

The Sniper looked up at the blurry ceiling as he blinked slowly. He had to get his bearings straight as he remembered he was in the hospital. He sighed softly.

He hated hospitals.

His body was heavy and felt like it was bolted to the bed. His head throbbed dully as he took another breath. His lungs didn't hurt as bad now. That was a good thing. Even though his body ached, the Sniper had dealt with worse. The accident in Sydney had been much worse.

Wallace started and reached up to his neck. He painfully closed his eyes as his fingers slid over his skin. The necklace was missing.

"They wouldn't let you keep it because they couldn't set your bones without damaging it. I did tell them to give it back. I will have to scold Brian for his ignorant staff."

Wallace raised his head as far as he could as he heard Nero's voice from the shadows by the door. His eyes rose as the BLU Spy moved forward with a gold chain in his fingers. The Sniper's heart skipped a few beats as he watched Nero come closer. He could smell the scent of frankincense following the Spy as he stopped by Wallace's bedside.

"Hello,  _mon amour_." Nero whispered. "I belive  _this_  is what you were searching for a moment ago?"

Wallace took the gold chain in his fingers. The small, rose gold cross on the end twinkled in the light. A heart in the center of the cross was worn and shiny. The cross had elaborate swirls of ivy leaves around the beams. The necklace had been taken care of very well.

"I thought you were running away." Wallace breathed.

Nero nodded.

"I was." he answered. "But, you have a captivating personality, Wallace. I had to see if you were all right."

"I'm better now." Wallace replied with a small grin.

Nero smiled back and carefully took the necklace and released the clasp. The BLU Spy gently put the necklace around the RED Sniper's neck and secured it. Nero's heart was beating loudly in his ears as he leaned over Wallace's body.

Wallace closed his eyes and inhaled Nero's scent. He didn't want to forget this moment. He hadn't caught the kind of prey that came back to the hunter once released.

He could feel the heat from Nero's body and the touch of his skin as his fingers secured the necklace around his neck. Wallace opened his eyes and looked up at the Spy. He noticed the dark circles and the haggard appearance right away.

"Nero, your eyes. . ."

"Don't worry,  _mon cher_." Nero said softly. "I have been worried, is all."

"About me?" Wallace asked.

Nero nodded.

"Yes."

The Spy closed his eyes and allowed Wallace to grab hold of him. He felt the Sniper's lips against his in a rush of passion. He couldn't remember a time where he craved another man's lips like he craved Wallace's. The force was welcoming and calming all at once.

Nero's fingers rested against the side of Wallace's face as their kiss deepened. He enjoyed the thrill of not being in control. He hadn't had that thrill since Leon perished. Since that time, Nero had been sure to keep his fate securely in his own hands. The Spy felt the Sniper's fingers tighten around his arm as they parted.

"Don't worry, love." Nero whispered. "I am not going anywhere."

"I don't believe you." Wallace whispered back. "You drugged me the last time."

"And, I feel awful about it." Nero replied. "But, it was for your own good. I did not want my employers finding out about you."

"Your employers sound just as crazy as mine." Wallace said with a frown. "What kind of people do you work for, Nero?"

"The worst kind of people." Nero answered. "I will tell you in time,  _mon amour_. Right now, I need you to stay in the dark a little longer. You will be safer that way."

Nero was startled as Wallace glared and pulled his head up again. The Spy nearly toppled over onto the Sniper as the long limbed, Australian wrapped his right arm around the Belgian's waist. Wallace's hold was firm and resolute as he looked up at Nero.

"Why won't you let me protect you?"

The words sounded almost harsh as Nero trembled.

"I'd love nothing more,  _mon cher_ , but I am beyond saving, remember?"

"Bullshit." Wallace hissed. "You came back. You don't return to somethin' you'd rather leave behind."

Nero winced and was silent for a few moments. After a time, he slowly nodded.

"You're right." he whispered.

"About what?" Wallace insisted.

"You are right about blue eyes." Nero said looking at the Sniper. "They cannot lie."

Wallace pulled Nero down so that he could kiss him again. He kept his hand tightly pressed against the Spy's waist. His body ached as he parted from Nero.

"It's all right, mate." he breathed. "I can lie for you."

Both men turned to face the door as a loud bang rang out again. Wallace could hear Dell and Jacques yelling in the hallway as something crashed. The Sniper frowned.

"Bloody hell." he muttered. "This isn't a hospital, it is a circus."

"That would be my fault." Nero said with a small smile. "Your teammates must have caught my distraction."

"Distraction?" Wallace asked.

He looked at the door again as a squealing sound echoed from outside. He heard Dell shout in triumph next. He shook his head as Nero cleared his throat.

"I borrowed a pig from a neighbor of mine." Nero said lightly. "I imagine he has reported the theft to the police and they are looking for said animal as we speak."

Wallace laughed.

"You stole a farm animal and let it loose in a hospital just to come see me?" he asked. "Why?"

" _Je t'aime_."

Nero's voice was soft and strained as he looked away. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. His fingers slid down Wallace's neck to the Sniper's shoulders. His fingertips dug into Wallace's flesh as he shook his head.

"I wish I understood French." Wallace lamented. "I think I'd understand that bloody sneak on my team if I knew what he was sayin' half the time."

"It means ' _I love you_.'"

Nero looked up at Wallace as his body trembled. His eyes narrowed as his muscles tightened sharply.

He could not lie to this man.

"I came here because I love you, Wallace. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I worry about you constantly. I haven't been able to sleep since I brought you here. My friend keeps trying to shove pills down my throat because of it. But, it isn't my body that aches. It is my heart,  _mon cher._  Even though I realise how dangerous it is to be in love, I cannot deny this for what it is."

Nero smiled pitifully.

"Even if it kills you, or it kills me, I cannot just let it be. I want to be captured,  _mon amour._  I want to be yours."

Wallace did not speak. He pulled the Spy down against his body. He ignored the throbbing in his arm and chest as he passionately kissed Nero's lips. His tongue forced his partner's lips apart as he slid his hand up Nero's back. He parted from him and moved his lips down the Spy's jaw to his throat.

Nero mewed softly while Wallace continued his torture. His fingers tightly dug into the Sniper's shoulders. He put his head against Wallace's and shuddered as the Sniper gently bit the side of his neck.

"Wallace. . ."

The Spy's voice was soft and pleading. The Sniper recognised the tone immediately. Wallace held Nero tighter.

"I told you I'd make you  _mine_ , Nero." Wallace rasped against Nero's throat. "When there's something I want, I will take it."

Nero painfully closed his eyes as he heard the RED Spy's voice spouting orders in French outside the room.

"Believe me when I say I want nothing more,  _mon amour_." he breathed. "But, we are running out of time tonight. Your Spy friend is on to me."

"I doubt it. Did he see you come in here?" Wallace asked.

"No, no one did, but he is a sharp one, that guy." Nero responded. "He may not appreciate me "snogging" his teammate."

Wallace smiled against Nero's skin.

"They don't know anything about me. It's not for the lack of trying, but I don't  _socialise_  much. The only person who may know anything is Dell, our Engineer."

"Still," Nero whispered touching the Sniper's cheek, "you are afraid that your teammates may hurt me. I am afraid that my employers will want to hurt  _you_. We are at an impasse."

Wallace looked up at Nero carefully.

"Who  _do_  you work for, Nero?"

Nero flinched.

"The less you know, the better,  _mon cher._ "

"I want to know." Wallace insisted.

Nero nervously looked back at the door as he heard the RED Spy right outside. That voice sounded eeriely familiar. The BLU Spy turned back to Wallace with a firm nod.

"Get well for me, Wallace." he said finally. "Get back on your feet and start doing what you are good at again. When you are better, I will be back. I will tell you everything, then."

"You promise?" Wallace asked with a small twinkle in his eye.

Nero smiled faintly.

"Yes. I promise." he answered.

Both men looked at the door as a fierce knocking and pulling rattled it.

"I must go." Nero said trying to pull away.

"When will I see you again?" Wallace whispered holding the Spy firmly in his grasp.

"That depends on how quickly you recover." Nero said with a grin.

"That's not fair, mate." Wallace whined. "I've busted my head, ruined my balance arm and sprained my ankle. To top it all off, I have to heal the old fashioned way. RED's Medic cannot heal me anymore. Don't make me beg."

Nero winced.

"Wallace, it is dangerous for me to meet you in the hospital. I don't want problems for you."

The nurse outside was calling for Security now.

Wallace thought quickly before nodding.

"All right, fine." he responded. "I don't want my teammates to kill you, either. You do information retrieval, right?"

The Spy nodded.

Wallace looked up at Nero with stark seriousness.

"My name is Wallace Aaron Mundy. I live in a rundown shack in the desert on the edge of the Badlands. You'll know it when you see it. Not a house for miles. It has a beat up tin roof. One of a kind, that place. When I am out of here, come find me. A smart lad like yourself oughta be able to track me down with that information."

"I thought you were supposed to be hunting  _me_." Nero said playfully.

"Oh, I intend to if you don't show." Wallace growled hungrily. "But be warned. After I get out of here, I will be ravenous."

Nero shuddered violently as Wallace's breath sent a shiver down his spine.

He winced.

"Why would you give me all of this information, Wallace? Why would you trust me like this?"

Wallace gazed back at him.

"Because. I love you, too."

"Wallace! Are you all right! Can ya hear us!"

Wallace noted that Dell sounded scared.

"Here. . .take  _this_."


	16. Harsh Realisations

Nero was startled as Wallace released him and touched the cross that he had placed around the Sniper's neck moments before.

He shook his head.

"That is yours,  _mon cher_. I went through a bit of trouble to get it back for you."

"I know that, and I appreciate it." Wallace said quickly. "But, I haven't cared about anyone since Katherine died. I gave her this necklace as a present on our first anniversary. She never took it off after that. She loved it so much.

"When she died, I wore it to remind myself of what my profession could do to others. I wore it to remind myself that I was a murderer. It wasn't supposed to symbolise something like that."

After watching Wallace struggle with the clasp for a few seconds, Nero reached behind the Sniper's neck and undid it for him. Wallace held it in his hand and gazed at Nero.

"It was supposed to symbolise my love for her. It was a tangible piece of my heart that was with her wherever she was. She took it everywhere with her, and I took it with  _me_  after she died. Katherine would rest easier knowing that it was with someone who made my heart feel as it did with her once."

Wallace pressed his hand and the necklace against Nero's cheek as they kissed. He reluctantly parted from the Spy as the door lock turned.

"Then, I will cherish it, love." Nero breathed. "I will keep it safe."

Wallace smiled.

"It isn't your Ma's rosary, but it sure as hell means a lot to  _me_."

Nero smiled back.

This Sniper had a sharp memory, even though his head had been damaged.

"Get out of here." Wallace breathed. "I don't want them anywhere near you."

Nero nodded after securing Katherine's necklace around his neck.

"Until we meet again,  _mon amour_."

Wallace painfully watched the BLU Spy go to the window and open it. He held up his hand in farewell as Nero smiled and disappeared. The window closed silently behind him.

The RED Sniper sighed irritably and adjusted his blankets as the door was thrown open violently. He lifted his head in false alarm as two nurses, Jacques, Dell and a Security Officer piled into the room.

"Oy! What the hell!" Wallace grumbled with confusion. "Where's the fire!"

Jacques looked around the room with a glare as Dell tried to catch his breath.

"Wally! Are ya all right, Partner?" the Engineer asked breathlessly.

Wallace looked down at himself and back to Dell.

"Well, I'm still here, and I guess I feel okay except for the pounding in my skull." he replied. "Why?"

The nurse called Bridget puffed up in anger as she smoothed her hair and pointed at Jacques.

"That man accused be of being some sort of spy!" she cried. "He said I bewitched the door or some nonsense!"

Wallace smiled wryly.

"Harrassing my nurses, Jacques?"

Jacques frowned deeply.

"That woman is  _not_  your nurse. She has not been on this floor until tonight! It is suspicious enough that the first time she enters this room a wild animal tears into the hospital! Then, when that chaos ends, she ends up locking your door!"

"I didn't lock it!" Bridget cried. "How dare you!"

"Me!" Jacques spat turning to the woman. "You, Madame, are perhaps one of the  _worst_  nurses I have seen yet!"

" _Enough_!" Dell ordered as Bridget burst into tears.

The RED Engineer sighed as the blonde nurse, Wendy, comforted her colleague.

"Goddammit, Jacques, that was darn uncalled for. You made the poor woman cry. She was just tryin' to do her job! I told you they were short staffed! Wally's fine and there ain't nothin' wrong! Now, apologise to this young lady!"

"I will not." the Spy replied indignantly. "She had the simple task of coming into the room to make sure Wallace was still breathing. She was new to me and therefore she was suspicious. She did not pay attention to anything around her! I followed right behind her into that room, unnoticed and unseen. Anyone could have followed her and sabotaged Wallace! A Spy like  _me_ , for instance, could have followed her!"

"By that reckonin' then, Jacques,  _you_  were impeding this woman and her ability to do her job."

Everyone turned as Doctor Brian Iesely glared at them. Dell sighed and bowed his head shamefully as Doctor Iesely fumed.

"Hey, Doc." Dell said softly. "I am sorry about the nonsense. Jacques did not mean anything by it. He has been under a lot of stress. . ."

"We all have, Mr. Conagher." Doctor Iesely responded looking at Dell. "Your friend here has been a high profile for my hospital. Between outbursts, fires and accusations, you and your team are more trouble than they're worth."

Dell looked away.

"But, do not get me wrong." Doctor Iesely ammended. "You, Mr. Conagher, and your Russian Comrade, Nikolas, are perhaps the most civil human beings out of your monstrous posse. You do not cause problems and you are polite and calm. At the very least, you don't go around makin' me staff cry."

Bridget sniffled as Doctor Iesely turned to Jacques.

"I don' care who ye think ye are outside these walls, Jacques. However, in  _here_ ,  _I_  am the Boss. This is a hospital. I take care of sick and dying patients every day that don' have the magick fairy sprinklin' healin' dust all over 'em. This place ain't yer personal war zone.

"Ye will respect me staff, and ye will let them do their jobs. Or, ye will get the hell outta here."

Jacques glared back at Doctor Iesely as Dell wrang his hands around a red hanky. He and the Engineer were covered in dirt, scractches and bruises. Wrangling that hog had taken considerable effort.

"Of course." he hissed. "I understand."

"Good. I believe ye owe Bridget an apology now, Jacques." Doctor Iesely responded.

Jacques turned to the brown haired nurse with his restraint sorely tested.

"My apologies, Madame. I was out of line. I did not mean to  _impede_  your duties."

Bridget sniffled.

"Thank you." she whispered. "I honestly don't know how that door got locked! I didn't know the doors on these floors locked at all!"

"Bridget is the Head Nurse of our Maternity and Nursery Wards." Brian said tersely. "We had several nurses call out today and we have been short staffed. I am sure that Willem and Dell have mentioned that today.

"The In Patient Ward is not Bridget's forte. However, that does  _not_  give you animals the right to treat her like she is an idiot. If I hear one more complaint from  _anyone_  about  _any_  of you, I am goin' ter throw you out. I don' give a damn  _who_  ye work for, you got it?"

Jacques rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He muttered under his breath in French.

Doctor Iesely glared darkly.

Everyone looked at him with surprise as he responded in flawless French.

Jacques lowered his arms as the doctor's eye twitched.

"I may be a bastard, Jacques." Doctor Iesely breathed. "But if you call my mother a whore one more time, I am going to beat ye ter death right here, right now."

Bridget and Wendy were white and had their fingers pressed to their mouths as Doctor Iesely turned to Dell with a frown.

"Inform yer employer that as of this moment, the only RED Industries personnel that will be allowed in this hospital are yerself, Nikolas and Willem, yer Medic. Anyone else is  _forbidden_  from enterin'. If they have a problem with it, tell them to shove it up their asses."

Dell simply nodded as Doctor Iesely looked at Wallace.

"Mr. Mundy, I apologise for the intrusion. Yer heartrate is elevated and yer flushed. I am sorry about all the excitement. I know that ye have been restin' and that is what is best for ye. As soon as ye are in the clear, we can get ye home and in to rehab."

"Thanks, Doc." Wallace responded as he looked at the ceiling. "It's like a Japanese Soap Opera in here. There is so much squallin' goin' on, my head hurts."

"I will have Bridget adjust your medication so that you can get some sleep." Doctor Iesely answered, motioning to his nurses. "I will be staying on the floor to run damage control on our farm friend's visit."

Doctor Iesely turned back to Jacques as the Spy stood still in his spot. The doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Still here?" he asked. "Max, please show our French guest the way to the exit, would ye?"

Jacques' glare returned as he yanked his arm away from the Security Guard.

"I can do it myself, thank you." Jacques responded.

Doctor Iesely watched as Jacques moved past them and down the hallway. The doctor looked at Dell.

"Mr. Conagher, I will call Willem. No doubt Nikolas is hangin' out with him. Will you be all right until I can get re-enforcements?"

Dell stuffed his hanky in his overalls and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, sure!" What's another few hours?" he asked with a grin.

"Good. Bridget, Wendy, please see to it that Mr. Mundy's heartrate is addressed. I want to be notified if it does not return to normal. If the readings even out, you may start a new drip of morphine."

"Yes, Doctor." Wendy responded as she patted Bridget's shoulder and they moved forward.

Doctor Iesely turned to the Security Guard.

"I will get you photos of the RED Industries Personnel that are  _not_  allowed in this hospital."

"Right." the guard responded. "I will make sure that other asshole left the premises."

Dell stepped out of the Security Guard's way and looked at Doctor Iesely.

"I am sorry about Jacques' behaviour, Doc." he said with a frown. "He was outta line."

"Don' apologise fer him, Dell." Doctor Iesely said softly. "He's always been like that."

"He shouldn'ta said that about yer Mom."

Dell looked at Doctor Iesely with a sad frown.

"It wasn't right, Brian."

Doctor Iesely smiled faintly.

"Words spoken by a man who stole and lied to his own Mum his whole life." he said softly. "Jacques' sins are heavier than me own. There's a God we all answer to someday, Dell. Sooner or later, Jacques will have to answer for what he's done and who he's done it to, ya know?"

Dell nodded silently.

Doctor Iesely smiled again.

"Thanks fer stayin', Dell. Let me know if ye need anything."

"A stiff cup of coffee if ya got it!" Dell answered.

"Done." Doctor Iesely said grinning. "I will go get it meself. I am gonna need a cup after our farm friend's visit tonight. Thank ye for gettin' him wrangled, Dell."

Dell grinned.

"Been awhile since I wrangled with hogs." he admitted. "But, I still got it!"

"You don' win first place at the Texas State Rodeo for Hog Wranglin' and forget it all." Doctor Iesely added.

He turned to his nurses.

"Bridget, Wendy, I have my pager. If something else should happen in the few minutes I am gone, page me immediately."

"Yes, Doctor Iesely." Wendy replied looking up from a chart in her hand.

"Dell, thank ye again. I will be back." Doctor Iesely said clapping his hand on Dell's shoulder.

The RED Engineer nodded and watched the doctor disappear down the hallway before turning to Wallace.

"Sorry about all that, Wally." he said sheepishly. "We didn't mean to cause such a racket and wake you up. Jacques really thought you were in danger."

Wallace smiled slightly as Wendy nodded to Bridget and the brown haired nurse pushed a drug into one of his IVs.

"No worries, mate." he answered. "Them Spies have got their nerves wound up tighter than rattlesnakes. They always think that someone, or something, is out to get em."

"Still, I am glad that he was wrong, Wally." Dell said with a frown. "Jacques told me that Miss Pauling has gone to the Administrator with this mess."

Wallace frowned now.

"What for?" he asked drowsily.

"This is the first time that a BLU Industries employee has gone without orders against an employee of RED Industries off the clock." Dell answered seriously. "Miss Pauling says she has concrete evidence that suggests the BLU Spy was the one who found you at the wreckage site and brought you  _here_."

Wallace's heart started to pound in his chest as he thought about Dell's words. The morphine was coursing through his blood and making it hard for the words to process in his brain. Something important was trying to register.

"After accusin' poor Bridget of being the BLU Spy in disguise and threatening her with his revolver, Jacques will be lucky if Miss Pauling doesn't throw him in the brig, too!" Dell continued.

Wallace felt a burning in the pit of his stomach as he began to feel ill. He painfully shook his head as his mind frantically worked.

Why was this upsetting him so much? Why did he care about some stupid Spy? Sure, his rivalry with that man was well known, but neither one of them hated each other enough to attack off the battlefield. They were men of honour in their craft. That is something the RED Sniper had admired in the BLU Spy for a long time.

It didn't make sense that the BLU Spy would target him so suddenly without having orders to do so. While the RED Sniper had made honest attempts to kill the bloke, the Belgian had proved to be a worthy adversary. They had a dangerous dance he and that BLU Spy. It was an infatuation that teetered on addiction.

He was the only Spy he had let into his Sniper's nest and live.

_Oh, oh God. . ._

Bridget looked at Wallace's EKG with alarm as the RED Sniper closed his eyes and breathed heavily. She looked up at her coworker as Wendy made several notes in her chart and reached for another syringe on her tray.

"Dell. . .what are. . .they going to do. . .to that Spy?" Wallace breathed.

Dell took a step forward and looked at his friend with worry. He shook his head and held out his hand.

"Wally, are you all right? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Wallace lied. "What are they going to do to that Spy?"

His body was on fire as another push entered his IV. Tears were threatening his eyes as his mind struggled. His heart was pounding against his ears as he tried to control the sickness in his stomach. His thoughts were a tangled mess of realisation.

No wonder he had looked so familiar. No wonder he didn't want to tell Wallace where he worked or who he worked for earlier. He didn't want him to know him for what he was.

Dell looked down.

"Jacques seems to think that if Miss Pauling has gone to the Administrator, then the Spy will be caught and interrogated. Depending on what happens, they may kill him for going against them. It ain't like it's a big secret that Helen is runnin' both sides of this chessboard here. Everybody that's been here long enough knows that. Even that BLU Spy should know it. Why he would attack you knowing this is beyond me. That's what don't make sense."

"He  _didn't_  do it." Wallace breathed.

"What?" Dell asked with alarm. "What do you mean, Wally? Do you remember who attacked you?"

"It wasn't a bloody attack!" Wallace cried.

He struggled as his heart started beating faster against his ribs.

"I wrecked my van and landed in the embankment. I was bleeding out and some guy, some guy that was driving by found me! I don't remember the BLU Spy bein' there at all, goddammit! I mean, I have been around Spies for almost six years, Dell! I'd know one if it disguised in front of me! If I lost whatever was in me for my RED Industries status it was probably because it bled out of me!

"Killin' a man for takin' the immortality outta me isn't worth it, dammit!"

Wallace's voice seized with pain and his body jerked as the Sniper felt the acrid sickness make its way up his esophogus.

_This is going to hurt._

Bridget slammed her palm against a red button as Wallace cried out loudly. His heart seized and his EKG was irradic. Wendy picked up a phone and spoke quickly while Bridget moved past Dell to the hall. She returned with a crash cart.

Wallace couldn't breathe. He felt a burning sensation in his throat and his heart was beating so fast he couldn't feel it anymore. Was he dying this time? God, it felt like he was dying. The Sniper pressed his hand over his heart.

Dying would be easier than facing the truth.

He had fallen in love with a man he was hired to kill. Worse than that, the man he loved was going to be hurt or killed because of a crime he did not commit. It was too much to handle all at once. He had lost one lover because of his job. He couldn't lose another the same way.

Dell shook his head frantically as Wallace's lips parted and the Sniper coughed up blood.

"Bridget, take Mr. Conagher outside." Wendy ordered. "Prepare to move the patient to ICU."

Bridget nodded wordlessly.

Dell did not resist when Bridget herded him out of the room. The Engineer's eyes were glued on the Sniper until the door had been closed behind them.


	17. Ambush

The air was damp and cool as moonlight filtered through spotty, grey clouds. The Spy's boots clicked on the asphalt of the road as smoke trailed into the sky. The moonlight shimmered over the cross hanging around his neck as Nero walked through the desert.

The BLU Spy's face was calm and serene. He could not remember the last time he felt this way. It had been years since he'd cared about another human.

The feeling was exhilarating.

Nero put out his cigarette and walked toward a dark, quiet village in the near distance. His arms were pale against the backdrop of night. He moved quietly, but with less care than he would normally.

The BLU Spy called the small town of Little Cross home. It was a relatively unknown part of New Mexico near the Salt Creek Wilderness. The closest places you could call civilisation were Fort Sumner to the North or Roswell to the South.

Little Cross was a fair distance from the heart of the Badlands, but it was close to the actual town of Teufort. Rather than risking August's life or getting caught by driving, Nero had opted to walk instead.

As Nero got closer to the edge of the village, he noticed several vehicles blocking the highway into town. He frowned and stopped moving. He recognised those vehicles. Those were the Administrator's vehicles.

" _Merde_." he whispered.

The Spy veered off into the brush alongside the road to avoid being seen. He kept low to the ground and quickly pulled out his Invisibility Cloaking Device. He activated the weapon and began moving.

Nero moved past the road block and stopped only to recharge the cloaking device. He moved through the shadows and took special care to keep close to brush and cover. As the Spy came upon his house, he stopped still.

His front door was open.

Nero frowned as he saw a couple of men and a woman leave his house. He remained still as the small group walked to a black car on the road that ran past the house. Another man left the house next. Nero saw the man talking on a radio as he closed the front door.

The Spy remained immobile. He kept his eyes on the man with the radio until the man got into the same car as the other three. When the car had turned around and gone back toward the road block, a couple more cars followed suit and moved with them.

Nero glared. He could hear August's warning in his ears. The Spy looked back at his house.

"Well, so much for going home." he muttered.

The Spy was silent as the situation sank into his mind. If the Administrator was after him, that meant that Miss Pauling had enough evidence to convict him of the crime. It also meant that August's life could be at stake. If Miss Pauling tried to use August as an accomplice, it could make things more complicated than they were already.

"I will take the blame for it all." he breathed. "I will tell them that I forced August to help me and give me that stupid serum. That should be enough to save  _his_  skin as long as he keeps his trap shut."

Nero waited a moment before moving away from his house. He moved into a thicket of trees and brush before uncloaking. His eyes were pensive as he removed his cigarette case and took a cigarette out. He lit the cigarette and stared up at the moon.

Now what?

Nero watched the stars appearing through the clouds as he painfully winced.

Even if August kept quiet about his involvement, it didn't mean that his life, or Wallace's, would be spared. August would be fine. They couldn't clone Willem yet, so they would have to keep the next closest thing around - his brother. As long as he did what he could to save Wallace, Nero would be happy.

Nero's fingers absent-mindedly ran across the cross hanging around his neck. His eyes narrowed as he looked down.

They would pit him against the Sniper. He could feel it.

The Spy sighed and closed his eyes.

It was Italy all over again.

Nero quickly finished the rest of his cigarette and put it out on the ground. His eyes were distant. His next move was shadowed in doubt. If he continued home, he would surely be caught right away. With all of Mann Co.'s gadgets, the Administrator probably had something rigged in his house to let her know when he returned.

He could not go to August again for fear he would be accused as much as he was. If he went anywhere else, it would only be a matter of time before they found him. In Europe, he had safehouses where he could go to hide. Here in America, he hadn't taken the time to set up safehouses because he didn't need them.

Where in the hell could he go to get his head straight?

Nero looked up with a start.

Wallace's.

While BLU Industries took tedious measures to keep its employees well documented, Nero knew that RED Industries did not take the time. If the RED Sniper was in the hospital, there was a good sporting chance no one would be watching the place he called home. Besides, Nero was sure from sitting with the Sniper in his nest that the man did not keep a high profile.

Wallace had given him sufficient information to locate the general area in which the Sniper lived. There were not many places outside the Badlands that provided running water and electricity. Much of civilisation stayed away from the Badlands. And, given the Sniper's upbringing, Nero could assume that the location had to be in the driest, hottest part of the desert.

"He lives on the other side of Dustbowl." Nero whispered softly.

The BLU Spy looked up at the moon.

It was about 9:30 in the evening. If he moved quickly, and silently, he could walk the distance before morning.

"I have survived worse conditions." Nero breathed. "Even if I die in the desert, it would be better than having to face Wallace after I tell him who I am."

With that in mind, the BLU Spy quickly cloaked again and moved forward into the New Mexico night.


	18. Plotting the Double Cross

"Yes. Yes, I understand, Charles. Do not worry. I am sure he will turn up. He has to eventually. Yes. Yes, of course. I will tell her. Thank you."

Miss Pauling lowered the phone from her ear and put it back on the receiver as she looked up.

"That was Agent Smith. He says that it does not look like the Spy has been home this evening."

"Hah! That sounds like the little bastard. He probably knows we are on his trail."

A hoarse, gritty voice responded to Miss Pauling. The voice was dark and hateful and came from a dark part of an Intel Room that was covered in smoke. Screens were watching both the RED and BLU Industries divisions. Dials and buttons were glowing sinisterly as an old, bony hand smashed a cigarette into a crystal ashtray.

"When I get my hands on that little. . ."

The Administrator turned in her large, black office chair with an evil expression. Her eyes were narrow and her greying, black hair was done up out of her face. Her purple business suit was starched flat and fit loosely against her thin, bony frame. Her face was drawn back in a dispicable frown as she looked up at Miss Pauling.

"How is my RED Sniper?" she asked instead.

Miss Pauling frowned.

"I received word just a few moments ago that Mr. Mundy had an adverse reaction to one of the drugs administered to him. One of the ulcers was agitated and ruptured."

Helen's eye twitched before she glared.

"I am going to kill that doctor."

"Actually, Ma'am," Miss Pauling interjected, "I do not believe it was the doctor's fault. Just before Mr. Mundy's attack, Jacques, our RED Spy, sensed that there was foul play. He was investigating when a. . .ah. . .pig, got loose on the floor."

"A pig?" Helen said with disbelief. "A  _PIG_! Where in the hell does one even  _get_  a  _pig_ , Pauling!"

"I honestly don't know, Ma'am." Miss Pauling replied. "A farm, I guess?"

"They still  _have_  those?" Helen asked with disgust. "How in the hell did the damn thing get in the hospital!"

"Jacques believes it was  _put_  there." Miss Pauling answered. "He says that someone would have had to release it on the second floor of the hospital. The creature rampaged for a bit before Dell and Jacques could capture it. The chaos was to create confusion. While he and the other guard were trying to wrangle the animal, Jacques believes someone  _else_  was in the room switching medications."

Helen stopped and looked at Miss Pauling with a hiss.

"Our BLU Spy. . ."

Miss Pauling nodded.

"Jacques believes so. However, he threatened one of the on call nurses from another floor because he did not recognise her. He claimed  _she_  was the BLU Spy in disguise. When he pulled out his revolver, Dell had to wrangle Jacques."

Helen put her head in her hand.

"Idiot." she breathed. "I am surrounded by idiots."

"I am sorry, Ma'am." Miss Pauling said aloud.

"Not you, Pauling." Helen said raising her head. "That Animal Farm I call my RED Team."

Helen sighed and turned back to her screens with a frown.

"This is outside of his character." she said aloud.

"Ma'am?" Miss Pauling asked.

"The BLU Spy." Helen responded. "This whole situation does not make sense. Of course I had planned on August loading his syringes with the BLU serum to use on unsuspecting RED employees, but not like this. My Sniper was not to be targetted. He is damn good at what he does. I finally hired a challenge for him! My BLU Sniper is finally competent enough to take him on! I haven't had a chance like this since Mundy killed my last BLU Sniper! Now, that is all jeopardised because of one, fucking mistake."

Miss Pauling listened to Helen and thought for a moment before responding. Finally, she looked up at her supervisor.

"You know, Ma'am," she said softly, "this could be an excellent chance to pit the predator against the prey."

Helen turned around.

"What are you talking about?" she asked irritably.

"Well, as of yet, there is no reversing what has happened to Mr. Mundy." Miss Pauling responded. "Instead of lamenting this, why don't we put him back on the field as soon as he is ready. We can see if his skills are as good as they were when we hired him. Without the invulnerability function, he may operate better! We can see if our investment is sound. If it isn't, well, then, our BLU Sniper was a good buy."

Helen stroked her chin as she listened.

"And, of our French pain in my ass?" she asked.

"A chance to see if it really  _was_  the BLU serum that caused all of this chaos." Miss Pauling answered darkly. "It is possible that Mr. Mundy bled out to the point where his blood could not replicate the RED serum. However, if we put the RED serum in to the BLU Spy, we could be sure that the effects are the same. Not only that, but with the BLU Spy immune to invulnerability, he will have to play ball as we want him to play."

Helen lit another cigarette and looked at Miss Pauling thoughtfully.

"Are you suggesting we try out our capturing techniques on our own team before moving to another member?"

"Sort of." Miss Pauling answered. "We may have to capture and beat the truth out of the BLU Spy before he will agree to cooperate. Once we have confirmed that the opposite team's serum is the counter-serum, then that experiment will have been completed. We could try to find out why the BLU Spy chose the RED Sniper."

"That's easy, Pauling." Helen said waving her hand. "Ever since those two started they have had this  _rivalry_. It has been entertaining for many years. The love hate relationship of those two has been one I have tolerated because they both got the job done. Now, all of a sudden, this Spy thinks he has the brass cahones to try and take the Sniper off the clock. It makes me wonder."

"All the more reason to beat the answer out of him!" piped Miss Pauling.

Helen turned to the younger woman with a wry smile.

"Craving a bit of bloodshed, darling?"

Miss Pauling blushed.

"Only to further our goals, Ma'am." she replied.

Helen nodded and thought a moment as she smoked. Her eyes followed several screens before coming back to Miss Pauling.

"All right, I will allow this. Bring the BLU Spy in to custody. He has to show up sooner or later. I want no one to apprehend him except for you and my associates. His teammates are  _not_  to know about this. Oh! Except for August."

"The Medic, Ma'am?" Miss Pauling asked as Helen put out her cigarette. "Why?"

Helen grinned wickedly.

"Someone is going to have to give him that injection." she replied. "More than that, I want to see if he is in legion with our Spy. They were close comrades in Europe when I hired them. Besides, August is the only one that can use that damned Medigun he developed. He and his brother are a pain in my ass sometimes."

Miss Pauling nodded.

"All right. I will make sure to commandere August when we have captured the BLU Spy." she answered. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Helen said looking at her. "I want to know what he was thinking. After you have that, I want you to warn him that if he does it again, I will kill him myself. If my Sniper proves to be irreparable after this, Plan B goes into effect."

"Plan B, Ma'am?" Miss Pauling said looking at her boss.

"Yes." Helen said again. "We are going to test the hypothesis I have about hostages." she breathed. "We are going to see just how close these  _teammates_  are with one another."

"Understood." Miss Pauling answered. "I will get to work on uncovering the Spy's whereabouts."

"I am sure he was at the hospital." Helen responded. "He isn't for subtlety at times. He is never where you want him, either. We will know if he goes home. In the meantime, see if he shows up for work tomorrow. If he doesn't show, we are going to have to see what August knows."

"Yes, Ma'am." Miss Pauling answered.

"I want to know the second you have caught him." Helen hissed. "The  _second_."

Miss Pauling nodded.

"Of course." she asnwered again. "Oh, and you do have a meeting with Mr. Archibald in ten minutes."

Helen rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Fantastic." she muttered. "An hour of being oogled and listening to mundane dribble. All right, Miss Pauling, I am going."

Miss Pauling gave her boss several items as Helen rose to her feet and made for the door. She looked at Helen as the Administrator stopped and looked at her.

"Do not tell my RED Sniper anything." she warned. "I want him to know  _nothing_  about this."

"Of course, Ma'am." Miss Pauling said with a nod. "I will see to it."

"See that you do." Helen hissed. "That BLU Spy is going to be lucky I don't gut him and turn him into fish food."

"Taser's in your hand bag!" Miss Pauling called as Helen opened the door to her office and left the room.

The younger woman frowned a little and looked over at the screens for a moment. She watched for a second before picking up the phone beside her and dialing a string of numbers.

"Yes, Agent Schwartz? It is Michelle Pauling. It is good to speak with you as well! Listen, I have a special request for you and your team. Do you think you are up for it?"

Miss Pauling's eyes were obscured by a glare on her glasses as she grinned.

"Excellent. Here is what I need. . ."


	19. Engineer Revelations

Dell painfully watched as Wendy worked on his teammate. His palm was against the glass windows of the room in the Intensive Care Unit of Teufort Hospital. His eyes were scared and worried as he watched all of the machines keeping track of Wallace's heartrate and breathing. There was a steady beeping echoing through the window as the Sniper rested peacefully.

"Are you all right, Dell?"

The RED Engineer turned as Doctor Iesely came up beside him.

"Define a'right." he replied.

Doctor Iesely sighed and held out a cup of coffee to the older man. Dell accepted it with thanks as he returned his eyes to his friend.

"Wallace will be okay." Doctor Iesely said softly. "He's had these ulcers for some time now. One of them was agitated when he was brought to us. It was due to the accident I'm sure. The one that ruptured was the same one. We have him stabilised, and we have him calm. It needs to stay that way for awhile."

Dell turned back to Doctor Iesely with a frown.

"He said that the guy we are accusin' didn't do this." he breathed. "Do you know what this means!"

"It means Helen is prolly gonna accuse and convict an innocent man." Doctor Iesely responded with a frown.

Dell shook his head.

"Not just an innocent man." he whispered. "This man is a Spy that Wally's been havin' a duel with for over six years. They have a rivalry. They have been at each other's throats for as long as I can remember. Even so, they have not killed one another. Neither one of them would stoop so low to kill the other off the battlefield. Neither one would kill the other unless they were provoked."

Doctor Iesley was startled as Dell angrily looked away. He shook his head.

"What are you gettin' at, lad?"

"They  _like_  each other!" Dell hissed almost hatefully.

The Engineer looked around to make sure no one was listening before he turned back to Doctor Iesely with a frown.

"I may not approve of it, but that's jus' me! But, I am closest to Wally. I am often buildin' near him, or askin' for his help with somethin' if my loveable flamethrower isn't around to protect my gear. Wally don't exactly pitch for the home team. That's okay, though. I don' mind it. But, there was this one time. . .this one time in 2Fort where we were trying to bring the Intel home from BLU. I saw the BLU Spy come in and head up to where Wally was snipin'.

"I made the call to get help up there to clear the Spy out. But, when my Pyro and Soldier got up there, it was just Wally. No one else was around. When they left, and after I got a lecture, I went to check on Wally myself. And, you know, I saw that Spy sitting in the rafters of the grain shed. He was just sittin' and listenin'. He had his knife out, but he wasn't even payin' attention to me or Wally. He. . .looked. . .content. Even Wally was hummin' this tune he only hums when he is havin' an exceptionally good day.

"That whole time I stood there, the Spy never moved to attack me, and Wally never moved to attack the Spy. I know Wally; he had to have known that Spy was there. Finally, when I went into the room, I heard the Spy cloak, but I didn't address the noise. I asked Wally if he'd seen the Spy, but he told me he hadn't, and he would know because the door had been closed all day save for when Doe and the Pyro came in to "Spy Check" him.

"When I left, I thought the Spy would pounce on me. But, when I closed the door, he just uncloaked and sat there waiting for Wally to continue humming. I waited til closin' time, and Wally came down from the grain shed like he always did. He didn't have a scratch on him, and none of my sentries were sapped. That Spy stayed with him all afternoon."

Doctor Iesely stared at the Engineer with stun. He tried to process all of this information as Dell turned and looked at Wallace through the ICU windows. He looked down as he thought about what to say. Finally, he shook his head.

"Dangerous relationship." he said softly. "Their rivalry is one of Helen's favourites."

"I know." Dell said watching Wendy adjust an oxygen mask over Wallace's face. "That's what worries me. Wally doesn't get attached to just  _any_ one. He must really care about that Spy."

"How can you tell?" Doctor Iesely asked.

"For starters, he's a goddamn Spy and Wally hasn't killed him." Dell said turning to his partner with a glare. "Secondly, I asked that nice nurse in there about Wally's necklace he always wears. She told me ya'll had removed it when he was admitted to the ER. Wally ain't far from that necklace  _ever_ , so I went to find out where it was.

"I just checked with the same nurse I spoke to earlier about getting the necklace back, and she said that it was stolen."

Doctor Iesely glared terribly.

"Stolen!"

"Yeah, stolen." Dell answered. "When I asked how, the nurse said that it had to have been someone in the hospital because no one else would know where those items are kept. She is lookin' fer it now, but I bet she won't find it."

"Why do you say that?" Doctor Iesely asked.

"Cause, I bet the BLU Spy  _was_  here tonight." Dell said with a small grin. "I betcha he was the one who  _did_  find Wally on the road that night. More than that, I betcha anything that  _you_  know our BLU Spy better than anybody. I betcha that man knew where to find that necklace to give it back to Wally, and Wally gave it to  _him_. Now, call me a liar."

Doctor Iesely looked at Dell Conagher carefully for a moment. He stared with a frown before sighing and looking away. He nodded.

"Aye. I know the Spy that works fer BLU." he admitted. "I know August, their Medic, better, though. I worked with him fer a bit in Europe once. I met the Spy that way."

Dell nodded.

"I thought so." he said frowning. "Willem is August's brother, so it makes sense."

Doctor Iesely was surprised.

"How do ye know all that, Dell?"

Dell laughed.

"Come on, Bri! I may be a down home, country Texan, but I ain't stupid." he said nodding. "I've been here longer than the rest o' em. I know a lot about the goings on. I have a lot of time to sit and problem solve. Maybe not as much time as Wally, but enough time to sense things. I have been around long enough to make sense of all this madness."

"Then why stay!" Doctor Iesley asked incredulously. "Ye could get work anywhere!"

Dell shook his head.

"All the way back to my great great grandfather us Conaghers have worked with Mann Co. Our lineage and our history runs through here about as deep as it does through the Texan Heartland. I ain't gonna stop just cause the bitch wants me to, Brian. One o' these days, I am gonna build somethin' that will make her think twice about lettin' her boss dig up my family members again."

Doctor Iesley smiled a bit before nodding.

"Yer a good man, Dell. Don't let her take that from ye is all."

"You don't gotta worry about that, partner." Dell said almost sinisterly. "I won't let nothin' happen to me our my family's legacy. Mark my words on that."


	20. A Pact Among Friends

The Engineer and the doctor turned as a loud thundering rattled the tiles of the hallway.

Doctor Iesely smiled again.

"Ah. That must be Nikolas. Willem must have received my message."

Sure enough, around the corner at the end of the hallway, the towering figure of the Heavy, followed by his ever constant friend, the Medic, came rushing toward them.

Doctor Iesely shook his head as Willem stopped to catch his breath.

"Slow down there, lad! Yer gonna have a heart attack if ye keep it up!"

"I vas afraid. . .zhat. . .vas vhat happened to Wallace!" Willem gasped breathlessly. "Ve got here as soon as ve could."

"It is all right, Doc." Dell said with a small smile. "Wally's gonna be okay."

"Is it true, Builder?" Nikolas asked with a large, innocent face. "Did ze Spy take his weapon and threaten a young lady?"

"Oh, yeah, it was true!" Dell answered nodding. "I couldn'ta made up a story like that, Big Guy. Jacques really did start wavin' his revolver around and threatenin' a poor nurse helpin' out from the Nursery Ward."

The Heavy looked appalled.

"You mean, ze floor with Mamas and Babies!"

"That's the one." Dell said. "She was helpin' out Nurse Wendy, the lady in there with Wally now. Jacques kept sayin' she was the BLU Spy in disguise."

Nikolas looked down at Willem as the Medic started muttering and cursing in German. The Heavy shook his head and turned back to Dell.

"But, zhat Spy never cross dresses like woman. He never does, right?"

"Not as long as I have been around, partner." Dell admitted. "I think Jacques was a bit on edge."

"A  _bit_!" Willem hissed tightly. "A  _bit_  on edge! He threatened a  _civilian_  vith a REVOLVER!"

Doctor Iesely held out his hands to calm the enraged Medic.

"Oy, Willem! Calm down! It's all right. I made him apologise and he is forbidden from returnin'. Bridget is all right. She's a tough lady, and that is why she works the Maternity Ward. She deals with threats all day and night. Gettin' worked up cause of Jacques isn't gonna help Wallace, aight?"

Willem frowned and composed himself as Nikolas put his hand on the Medic's shoulder.

"I am sorry, Brian." he said softly. "I had hoped he vould control himself better zhan zhat."

"Can't help innate behaviour, Willem." Doctor Iesely said sympathetically. "The important thing is that Wallace will be fine. But, he was lucky. That ulcer is agitated as hell. I am guessin he never told ye about it."

Willem shook his head.

" _Nein_. I did not know." he responded. "If he vould have said somezing, I vould have helped him vith it."

Doctor Iesley nodded.

"I'll prescribe medication fer it, but ye will need ter make sure he's takin' it. Not only that, but we are goin' ter have to wean him off that coffee."

"Good luck." Dell said rolling his eyes. "He drinks it constantly."

"Well, he's goin' ter have ter stop if he wants ter live past 40." Doctor Iesely responded.

"I vill vork vith him." Willem stated firmly. "I am more vorried about vhy zhis happened. Vhat really set him off, Dell?"

Dell shrugged.

"Didn't Pauling tell you?" he asked. "Or, rather, didn't Brian?"

Willem glared.

"Not ze fabricated  _scheiße_  you came up vith." he hissed. "Ze truth, Engineer."

Doctor Iesely sighed as Dell raised an eyebrow.

"Threatenin' me ain't gonna make me talk, Medic." Dell said crossing his arms. "How do I know you and yer brother ain't cookin' up a way to kill Wally and his cohort?"

"Because." Willem said hatefully. "I vas ze one who called mein brother and  _told_  him zhat Wallace vas injected vith BLU serum! I vas ze one who valked him through putting zhe stitches in zhat Sniper's head vhen he couldn't do it himself! Zhe only zhing I  _did not_  know vas zhat it vas  _our_  Sniper's head he vas putting zhem in to zhat night!"

Dell waited for a moment as the Heavy put his hands on the Medic's shoulders to keep him from moving forward again. The Engineer pondered and took a drink of coffee before responding.

"All right, Doc. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll tell ya." he said aloud. "Wally got upset after Jacques and I caught that hog that was set loose in the hospital. He asked me about why Jacques went nuts. When I told him, he had this look of realisation. I spoke without thinkin' and told him that Helen would probably do to Jacques what she will to the BLU Spy when she gets hold of him.

"When he asked about  _that_ , I told him."

Dell looked up at Willem with a frown.

"You could see the panic in that man's eyes, Willem." he said softly. "That Sniper did not realise that the BLU Spy had saved him on the roadside that night because the Spy was not disguised. He didn't  _look_  like the Spy he knew. Not that it would matter. Wally has a  _thing_  for that BLU fella."

Willem looked at Dell for a moment before sighing and closing his eyes.

" _Scheiße_." he said softly.

Nikolas was worried as Willem looked down and took off his spectacles. The Medic looked older than he was as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"August called to tell me zhe Administrator's gorillas vere at his house just a few hours ago. Zhey vere looking for Nero zhere. I zink Miss Pauling zhought August vas involved. He is, but he vould never rat out Nero. August tried calling Nero's house, but he did not answer. Nero is missing. Vhen he left here, he disappeared."

"Nero?" Dell asked. "Is that his name?"

Willem nodded.

"After his father." he said softly. "He vas his mother's favourite."

Dell looked down for a moment before turning back to the Medic.

"You knew about this the whole time, didn't you?"

" _Nein_." Willem responded looking up at the Engineer. "Mein brother, vorked vith Nero and a man named Leon in Italy for many years. Vhen I vas contracted by RED Industries, zhey learned that I had a twin brother. Zhey vanted to hire him on as a BLU Industries operative. Zhey vanted each team's Medic to be equally insane, I guess.

"Mein brother refused at first. Shortly after zhat, zhere vas a job zhat vent horribly wrong. Vhile on a routine assassination, zhe target got zhe jump on Nero and zhem. To save his lover, Leon took a bullet meant for Nero. August is pretty handy vith a veapon, but he vas seriously injured. Zhey barely made it. It vas then zhat Mann Co and BLU Industries re-made zheir offer.

"August accepted on zhe condition zhat Nero vas hired as vell."

Dell frowned terribly.

"Jesus! She blew their cover!" Doctor Iesely cried incredulously. "Just ter steal yer brother from someone  _else_!"

Willem nodded.

"Zhat is vhat ve zink, yes."

"Zat, woman, zat, Administrator. . ." Nikolas said carefully. ". . .she is cold and calculating. She taking the young one with her, too. That Miss Pauling, she, too will be cold and cruel."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Dell said softly. "It's a shame, too."

Willem looked through the window at Wallace as Wendy made more notes in her charts.

"August says zhat Nero is acting like he did vith Leon." he said softly. "He says zhat he can tell Nero cares for Wallace very much. Nero is prepared to give his life up for our Sniper."

Dell looked up at Willem with a start.

"What good will that do him if he dies?"

Willem shrugged.

"August tried zhat technique vith no success." he responded. "Nero vas madly in love vith Leon. Vhen he died, a part of him died, too. August says zhat Nero feels responsible for vhat happened because he vas zhe one zhat found him zhat night."

"If he hadn't, that man would be dead." Doctor Iesely said seriously. "No one travels that God forsaken strip of highway."

"Certainly not enough people, anyway." Dell added. "Only a handful of us are still legal to drive."

"Nero vill die before he allows Wallace to die for him." Willem said again. "Vhich is unfortunate."

"Why do you say that?" Dell asked.

"Because. If Miss Pauling and zhe Administrator do vhat I zink zhey vill, Nero vill receive zhe RED serum, and he vill be ordered to continue his job as if nothing has happened. On top of zhat, zhey vill expect Wallace to return to zhe battlefield as he is. If ve aren't careful, and if he does not perform, he may become a victim of zheir meddling." Willem answered darkly.

"Meaning, she will get rid of him." Dell answered simply. "You coulda just said that, Willy."

Willem looked at his teammate with a twisted kind of respect. The Engineer had been around long enough to have it all figured out. It was morbid, but he accepted it. The Texan was strange in many ways, but this was the strangest by far.

"Then, I guess we will have to watch his back for him." Dell said aloud. "He's always been watchin' ours. We owe him one."

"Yeah, he always keeps zhat rotten Scout and Sniper away from me." Nikolas said with a nod. "He is never mad about me being so slow."

"You are not slow, mein friend." Willem said compassionately. "You just have a heavy weapon is all."

Nikolas grinned.

"Jaa." he responded.

Dell rolled his eyes.

"This whole team is queerer than a $2 bill."

Willem frowned.

"You Americans. You have no open minds about anyzing." he said heatedly. "I don't hound  _you_  about your silly guitar songs, do I?"

"No, but ya make fun of me enough." Dell said with a smirk. "I didn' say I had a problem with it! I was just makin' an observation!"

"Keep it to yourself zhen." Willem said embracing the Heavy's arm that was wrapped around him. "Everybody knows about Nikki and I. . .and I vouldn't have even guessed Wallace for zhe type until August told me."

"Yeah, me neither." Dell said looking at Wallace. "Especially after he told me he was engaged once. . .to a  _woman_."

Willem closed his eyes and sniffed haughtily.

"His mozher no doubt." he said distastefully. "Zhey alvays zhink zhey know best. Zhey try to set you up vith a "nice girl" and zhen you vill be all cured. Stupid broads."

Nikolas smiled sympathetically.

"My mama is just glad I am happy." he said nodding. "I am happy."

Willem grinned as the Heavy lifted him up off his feet by wrapping one arm around his waist.

"And I have not spoken vith mein mozher in five years, so all is good!"

Dell grinned as he turned away from Wallace's room.

"While I am happy for you two love birds, what are we gonna do about Wally and  _his_  love interest?"

Nikolas set Willem down and tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe, maybe if Wallace trusted zis Spy man enough, he would tell him vhere he lived, right?"

Willem was startled by this acute observation. He looked up at the Heavy with a grin.

"Zhat is  _brilliant_ , Nikolas!" he beamed.

Dell seemed impressed as well.

"Not a bad idea, Big Guy." he agreed. "I know where Wally lives, but it ain't much. He spent more time livin' outta that van than he did goin' to that shack he called a home."

"Well, his van is no more." Doctor Iesely said looking at Dell with a frown. "More than that, he won't be in any condition to drive fer awhile. He will need ter stay home and recover fer at least a few weeks after he gets outta here."

"Do you think that Boss Lady knows where Sniper lives?" Nikolas asked quietly.

"I don't think so." Dell responded stroking his chin. "Like I said, Wally spent most of his time livin' outta his van. He probably gave them the van's name and make as his address or residence. But, when I was workin' on Bette, his van, he asked for me to take him home. It may take a bit, but I bet I could get us there."

Willem shook his head.

" _Nein_. If Wallace told Nero vhere he lives, ve do not vant Helen or Miss Pauling to find out. It may be zhe only safe place Nero can go vhen he turns himself in to zhem."

"Turns himself in?" Doctor Iesely asked with shock. "Why would he do that?"

"It is going to happen eventually." Dell said softly. "If he doesn't come out of hiding, they will threaten August or Wally."

Doctor Iesely looked at the three, RED employees with disgust.

"How can you people  _work_  for that woman?" he breathed.

"Job is not what it seems." Nikolas said softly. "We all have ghosts we are trying to hide from, Docktor."

Doctor Iesely noted all of the sad, faraway looks surrounding him before sighing softly and shaking his head.

"I am sorry. I did not mean ter hurt yer feelins." he responded.

"No vorries." Willem said with a wry smile. "Ve do vhat ve can vith zhe hand ve are dealt. So far, it has been successful."

"But, now, the bitch is messin' with lives that did nothin' but what she asked of them." Dell said looking at Wallace with a frown. "It is one thing when we are killin' each other, but when she tries to pit us against one another on our own  _team_ , that's another story."

Doctor Iesely admired this statement and smiled gently.

"Willing to bend your will, but not the will of others, Dell?"

Dell turned to him with a frown.

"Wally deserves ter be happy." he said hatefully. "He lost his pretty gal when a bunch of gang members shot him up in his car. That man lost a good portion of his sight in the Outback, but still can aim better than any gunman I've ever seen. He's been bit, stabbed, shot, burned and God knows what else out there.

"That man is terrified of vehicles, but he drives to the point of battle every day. He drives by himself, he keeps to himself and he does it all while knowing his profession killed his lover, killed his dreams, and will probably kill  _him_.

"If he found love in another that may understand the fragile balance of his past and his present, then I wanna help him achieve that happiness. I may not want out, but Wally does. Maybe Nero does too. If they want out, I wanna get them out while they still have their souls left."

Willem and Nikolas smiled with a nod.

"Ve agree." Willem said softly. "Completely. Ve vant to help."

"Good." Dell said quietly. "Right now, we gotta make sure that Wally gets better. That's the main thing here on RED. The big thing after that is makin' sure that Spy stays alive. Willy, what does your brother say about that?"

Willem frowned.

"Tough call." he responded. "Vhen he last saw him, Nero vas very weak and tired. He vas not sleeping vell. Nero has old injuries zhat can bother him, too. If he cannot reach mein brother or get to his medications at his home, Nero may be in considerable pain vherever he is."

Doctor Iesely looked up.

"What is he on?"

Willem shrugged.

"Mein brother takes care of him."

"Find out." Doctor Iesely said with a frown. "I will get the prescriptions filled under a different name at the hospital and I will send them ter Wallace's home address as soon as Dell can remember it. That way, if Nero is on the move to Wallace's, the meds will be there for him soon."

Dell grinned.

"You're a good guy, Brian."

"Only when it comes to you, Dell." Doctor Iesely said clapping Dell on the shoulder. "Otherwise, I wouldn't let anyone of them bastards near my hospital."

"No doubt." Willem agreed. "I vill find out from August vhat he vas taking."

"We have to hear from him first." Dell said looking at Wallace. "Hopefully he is all right."

"Hopefully."


	21. Casa de Wallace

Nero painfully stumbled in the dirt of the New Mexico desert. Dust rose in the air as he wrapped his arms around his body in the cold night. The moon was hanging lower in the sky as the BLU Spy's knee buckled underneath him. He hissed in French and grabbed at his right knee with a painful expression.

He had been walking too long.

"Damn injury." he hissed in English.

The BLU Spy waited a moment before pushing himself to his feet again. He kept moving forward as his knee throbbed. His chest was aching from the long walk and his body was tired from the lack of food, water and sleep. It felt like he had been searching forever for this shack in the desert. He felt foolish thinking he could attempt the find without researching it first.

Knowing his luck, he would die in this desert without ever finding the place.

Nero was going to give up and stop beside a group of boulders when he saw a dark shape in the distance. He squinted and raised his hand. A small smile curled up on his lips.

" _Casa de Wallace_." he mused gently.

The BLU Spy hobbled forward and ignored the throbbing pain. He kept his eyes on the shape as it grew in front of him. He kept reassuring himself he was almost there. He painfully kept moving until the shadow grew into a large, tin covered shack with red, terra cotta tiles alongside the expansive, four walls.

Nero collapsed to the ground with a painful groan. He trembled and looked up at the shack with a grin.

"It  _is_  a rundown shack, Wallace." he breathed. "I found it,  _mon amour_."

Nero rested on the ground for a few moments before pushing himself up with his arms and looking at the rickety, front porch. The tin roof awning was held up by two, two by fours that were on the corners of the porch. There was a wooden door with a screen door in front of it. Nero hoped to God that Wallace had not locked the door when he had last visited.

The BLU Spy pulled himself to his feet and continued up the few steps to the front door of the RED Sniper's home. He pulled the screen door open and tried the door knob. He was surprised as the door squeaked open.

Nero guessed since the Sniper lived in the middle of bloody nowhere he didn't need to worry about people coming to rob him.

Nero carefully stepped inside of the Australian's home and felt for a light switch. He was surprised again as his fingers felt one and a single light bulb lit up above a dusty, round kitchen table. The Spy looked around the stark, wooden walls with apprehension.

This was the Sniper's home.

Nero closed the wooden door behind himself and locked it out of habit. He slid the deadbolt closed and turned back to where the light hung without a lamp shade. There were two, rickety chairs sitting beneath the table. There was a paper that was months old sitting on the tabletop as Nero walked forward.

The kitchen and the small, eat in area were directly in front of him as he walked into the house. To the side of the kitchen was a small, comfortable living room area. The worn, plaid couch was large and old. It sat in front of a fireplace that had not been cleaned out in some time. In the kitchen was a gas stove and a refrigerator that Nero prayed was empty.

As he moved down a small hallway, Nero saw a linen closet and a door to what he assumed was the bathroom. He went to the left and felt for another light switch in another room. His heart skipped a few beats in his chest as the light fell across a neatly made bed and dusty, wooden planks.

Nero stood in the doorway of the Sniper's bedroom with a look of fear. It felt strange being in another man's bedroom. It was one thing that he was in his enemy's house, it was another thing entirely that he was standing in the room where he slept, defenceless.

Nero moved forward onto the worn, Oriental rug of the bedroom. His hands ran over a large, wooden armoire that was made out of a wood he was not familiar with. He looked at the lamp on the bedside table with interest before letting his eyes take in a closed, closet door and a large, cedarwood chest at the foot of the bed. Finally, Nero set his fingers against an exquisitely detailed quilt on the Sniper's bed.

The whole room smelled of him even though it was obvious the Sniper had not been home in months.

Nero painfully trembled and clenched his fist around the quilt.

"Why! Why can't I just let you go!" he breathed. "Why must my heart be so stupidly in love with you!"

Nero's body was aching terribly. He did not have the medications he was taking for pain associated with other injuries he'd sustained in the past. He did not have his BLU Industries uniform, he did not have any idea where he was exactly. Still, with all of the unknown set in front of him, Nero knew that he could not stop himself from pursuing what he wanted.

The BLU Spy drew the covers back from the RED Sniper's bed. He noticed that the sheets were soft and freshly washed. He felt small in the large, King sized bed as he removed his boots and crawled under the covers. He pulled them around his body and curled into a ball. The Sniper really was a good foot taller than he was.

Tears slid out of Nero's eyes as he breathed in Wallace's scent. He wrapped the blankets tighter around his body as the pain started to dull. For the first time in a long time, Nero felt genuinely tired. His eyes slid open as he ached for his partner's arms. His body was hot and exhausted and he shook his head.

"Please get well soon,  _mon amour_." he whispered. "Please come home."

The BLU Spy's mind was still working as he let the RED Sniper's smell surround him. He could remember feeling Wallace's fingers and lips against his flesh. His body grew hotter still as Nero whimpered and trembled.

"Why?" he breathed. "Why must you do this to me now?"

His thoughts would not leave him alone as Nero remained curled in Wallace's bed. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Nero's body loosened from its protective ball.

"My God, at this rate, I will ravage  _him_  when he comes home." Nero whispered painfully.

Nero closed his eyes and undid the front of his slacks. He moaned softly as his fingers grasped his hardened flesh. His mind provided more than enough imagination as his wrist moved quickly. The Spy's breath caught in his throat as the heat in his body spread.

"Wallace. . ."

The Sniper's name rolled off the Spy's lips as he moaned. His fingers squeezed tighter as his body arched back. He wanted this part of his life back. He wanted to be able to trust and to love someone like this again. He wanted their very essence to excite him every day.

He wanted to be loved again.

Nero cried out as he forcefully released. His fingers trembled as they stopped moving and held his throbbing organ gently. His breath was pushing in and out of his lungs as he winced and gazed at the closet door across the room. He was silent for a few moments as he tried to calm himself down.

He hadn't had the pleasure of being aroused by someone's scent before.

Nero closed his eyes as his hand fell from his body and he remained where he was. Even though he had made himself quite at home, he did not have the energy to clean himself up after the fact. He did not want to move from this spot. If he did, he may never get back to it.

With this thought in mind, Nero slipped into a fretful sleep. His arms kept the blankets tightly around his body.

He would have something much worse to deal with in the morning.


	22. Decommissioned

"August? August? Are you here!"

August sighed and looked up from his current experiment on an eggplant with a hint of irritation. He set down his tools and took off his surgical glasses. He replaced his eye glasses as he watched Miss Pauling round the corner.

"Of course, Frau Pauling." August said with as much formality as he could muster. "Vhat brings you by so early in zhe morning?"

Miss Pauling flashed her flawless smile and walked toward the BLU Medic.

"I have business from the Administrator." she replied happily. "I was wondering if you had a moment."

"Vell, I am very busy." August said reluctantly. "I only have time in zhe morning to perform zhe plant experiments I am vorking on."

"It will only take a minute, August." Miss Pauling insisted. "Then, you may return to your duties as scheduled."

August frowned a bit as he sensed something awful in the air. He nodded as he stood up.

"Not a problem." he replied. "For you, Frau Pauling, anyzing."

"Wonderful." Miss Pauling responded. "This way."

The young secretary made to move out of the BLU Medic's office until she exclaimed and raised her index finger.

"Oh, and, August," she said with a grin, "please bring your Medigun with you."

August was alarmed.

"Mein Medigun?" he asked quickly. "Vhy?"

"It is a surprise." Miss Pauling said, winking. "Just bring it along, please."

August felt a rock form in his stomach as he opened his cabinet and pulled his Medigun from the bottom shelf. He put the Medi-Pack on his back and activated the Uber Charge gauge. He held the Medigun in his hand and looked up at Miss Pauling.

"All right." he said softly. "Lead zhe way."

"Certainly." Miss Pauling replied.

August was silent as he followed the young woman out of his office. They were working in 2Fort again today so the trip took them through the hay room and down into the Spiral toward the Intelligence Room. Each step August took felt like a spike was being hammered into his chest. He forced himself to stay calm as Miss Pauling hummed a small tune to herself.

As he followed her through the Intelligence Room and through another set of doors, August began hearing loud cries and angry, violent yells. It sounded like bones were crunching against flesh as Miss Pauling entered a code into a door in front of them. The BLU Medic started to shake as the door opened and he heard a familiar voice growling in French.

"Mein God. . ."

August lowered his Medigun as Miss Pauling walked over to the side of three men standing around a figure handcuffed to a chair. There was one, blinding light glaring down at the figure covered in blood and sweat. One of the men asked the figure a question and the figure lifted its head and spit blood at him. A fist slammed into the figure's face, sending more blood to the floor.

"Vhat are you doing!" August cried aloud. "Vhat is zhis!"

Miss Pauling smiled at him as the three men looked up.

"Why, didn't you know, August?" she asked innocently. "Our Spy friend here has been working overtime."

August was horrified as he turned away from Miss Pauling and looked to the figure sitting in the chair.

"Nero!" he whispered in disbelief. "Is zhat you?"

The figure in the chair was gasping for air and breathing irradically. Blood was dripping from between busted lips and swollen flesh. Both of his eyes were swollen and bruised. There were cuts across his chest and arms, and one of his shoulders was bleeding profusely. There was a nasty burn in the side of his stomach as he spit on the floor again and looked up at August.

His smile was grotesque as he nodded.

" _Oui_." he responded. "It's me."

August trembled again and shook his head as he glared at Miss Pauling.

"Vhat is zhe meaning of zhis?" he asked hatefully. "Vhat has he done?"

"You should know, August." Miss Pauling said with a frown of her own. "You were the one that helped him get the BLU serum. We know that the BLU Spy found the RED Sniper on the highway the night of his accident. We also know that he contacted you for assistance. You saved his life, but not before administering that serum."

August scoffed.

"You have your stories crossed, Frau Pauling." he said. "I may have patched zhat Sniper up, but I did not inject him vith anything but morphine. You try setting an arm vith a struggling Australian."

Miss Pauling was not amused as Nero laughed from his chains. She nodded once and one of the men surrounding the Spy slammed their fist into his chest. Nero slumped over miserably and coughed violently before Miss Pauling looked back at August.

"Is that so? Well, then I guess it is your word against his." Miss Pauling said pointing to Nero.

August's eyes lit up in fear as Miss Pauling produced a syringe with a bright, ruby serum inside of it. He looked at her as she grinned.

"If you really had nothing to do with it, August, then by all means, condemn the perpetraitor." she said with a nod. "He claims you did it all yourself. If all you did was help a wounded man, then you deserve to be commended for saving a life, not sentenced to punishment. All you have to do is return the favour. Inject the guilty party."

August stood still. He did not know what to do. He chanced a look at Nero and noticed the Spy was smiling almost serenely. Even though his body had to have been shattered on the inside, and he must be in terrible pain, the BLU Spy looked content.

"Well, August? I am waiting?" Miss Pauling said impatiently.

"Zhen keep waiting." August said hatefully. "You are telling me to condemn one of mein teammates without remorse or sadness. Zhis man has done nozhing to me! Why vould I vant to hurt him!"

Miss Pauling glared.

"Because if you  _don't_ , I will  _kill_  him."

August tensed again as one of the men pulled out a handgun and grabbed Nero's head. The Spy struggled for a moment as the man pressed the weapon against his throat, under his jaw.

"Not only that, but you will have confirmed that you were an accomplice to an unwarranted crime." Miss Pauling continued.  
"Now, what will it be, August?"

"I told you he didn't do it." Nero hissed, glaring at Miss Pauling. "I wanted that bastard Sniper out of the way. Kill me if you must, but you leave that pitiful Medic out of the way. He's useless enough, isn't he?"

Nero painfully groaned as another man slammed his fist into his chest and the man with the gun pressed it harder into his neck. Tears formed under his eyes as the burn in his side bled and ached. His body was on fire. He prayed that August would do what Miss Pauling wanted and be done with it.

Miss Pauling looked at August.

"Am I to assume you helped?"

August glared and stomped forward.

Miss Pauling was startled as the BLU Medic yanked the syringe out of her hand and shoved the two, remaining men out of his way. She watched as August glared at her.

"I helped save a life, Frau Pauling." he stated hatefully. "I am a Doctor. It is vhat I  _do_!"

August turned to Nero with eyes that begged his friend to forgive him later.

"But I did not help him condemn another."

Nero hissed painfully and groaned as August stabbed the syringe into the side of his neck and pushed the entire contents of it into his veins. His body seared for a moment as his muscles felt weak. He felt terribly tired as his eyes narrowed. His heart slowed in his chest as Katherine's cross shimmered in the light.

August winced only slightly before pulling the needle free and tossing it aside. He stepped back and glared at Miss Pauling.

"Vell, Frau Pauling? Is zhat good enough for you?"

Miss Pauling shook her head with surprise and collected herself.

"Almost, August." she said quietly. "I want you to heal him with your Medigun."

August glared hatefully.

"As you vish." he replied.

August turned on the Medi-Pack at his back and aimed his Medigun at Nero. The man holding the injuried Spy let him go at Miss Pauling's signal. August frowned and turned on the Medigun. The blue, healing stream hit Nero's slumped body but did not heal or remove any of the lacerations or bruises in the Spy's flesh.

After a few minutes, August ceased his healing and turned back to Miss Pauling.

"You should have known it vould not vork." he breathed. "Zhat vas RED serum in zhat needle. He cannot be healed by BLU equipment anymore."

Miss Pauling smiled a little.

"It was an experiment, August." she replied. "We had to make sure that it was BLU serum that was administered to the RED Sniper. We thought he may have bled out, but now, that theory has been disproven."

August frowned.

"You have vhat you vanted. Let Nero go."

"Why would I?" Miss Pauling asked. "He committed treason! He acted without orders."

"You vanted a killer, you got a killer." August warned. "He had a shot and he took it. You cannot fault him for zhat."

Miss Pauling nodded thoughtfully.

"That is true." she answered.

"Zhen let him go. I am pretty sure he has learned his lesson, since he vill have to heal from all of zhese vounds himself." August said tersely.

"Perhaps." Miss Pauling admitted. "But we do not want a loose cannon running around the battlefield. We have enough of those already."

August watched as Miss Pauling came forward and stood in front of Nero. He glared as the woman lifted Nero's chin and forced him to look at her.

"You listen to me you piece of garbage." Miss Pauling said in her sugary sweet voice. "The only reason you are alive is because I care about August von Dette and his valuable relationship to this Industry. I could care less about you as demonstrated by stripping you of your status. Consider your days numbered here at BLU. Any more  _accidents_ , and I will be forced to terminate our relationship.

"Your only purpose is to collect Intelligence for BLU and disable any enemy sentries for your BLU comrades. Is this understood?"

Nero painfully blinked and gave the woman holding his face a lopsided grin.

"Of course,  _Madmoiselle_." he breathed.

Miss Pauling glared.

"I don't know why you attacked our Sniper on RED. I don't believe the bullshit answer you gave me, either. But you listen to me, Nero. You so much as think about trying it again, and I will gut you myself. If you think it is an idle threat, try me.

"If we have this conversation again, I will be forced to initiate a more sinister plan. While I would hate to see such a good Sniper die at the hands of the BLU team, if that RED Sniper never recovers because of  _you_ , that is exactly what will happen."

Nero looked at Miss Pauling as his heart ached terribly. He frowned as his body felt like it was going to collapse.

"Do you understand, Nero?" Miss Pauling hissed.

"Yes." Nero whispered. "I understand."

"Good." Miss Pauling said with a sweet smile. "I am glad that we all could have this little talk. August, get him cleaned up. He has work in an hour."

August caught the handcuff keys that she threw at him and hatefully pulled out his Ubersaw. He made to go after her before Nero shook his head angrily. August muttered in German as Miss Pauling and her escorts left the room. He attached his Medigun to his Medi-Pack and returned his Ubersaw to its place at his side. He moved forward to Nero as the Spy bowed forward.

"Mein God, Nero. . .you are a mess."

Nero laughed softly as he felt August unlock his cuffs.

"Nice to see you too, my friend." he breathed.

He groaned painfully as he fell forward into August's chest. His body was weak and tired as August quickly put his arms around him. The Medic was alarmed as he felt the Spy's forehead.

" _Scheiße._ " the Medic whispered. "You have a fever, Nero!"

Nero mumbled in incoherent French as August held him. His lungs felt like they were not getting enough air as he gasped for breath.

"Vhy didn't you stay hidden, Nero!" August asked almost angrily. "Vhy didn't you stay away from her like I told you!"

"She would have. . .attacked. . .you or Wallace." Nero breathed. "I am proud of you, Auggie."

Nero leaned back and smiled at August as he ran a bloody palm over the Medic's face.

"You did what you had to, to protect Wallace. . .like I asked. Thank you, my friend.  _Thank you_!"

August fearfully caught the Spy as Nero collapsed in his arms.

"Nero! Nero!"

The Medic shook Nero for a moment before shaking his head and scooping the Spy up in his arms. He held the smaller man to his chest and rose to his feet. He tore from the room and raced back up the Spiral.

"Vlad!" he called loudly. "VLAD!"

The BLU Medic ran past a startled BLU Engineer and Pyro as they began building for the day's battle. They looked at their injured comrade with surprise as August called for the BLU Heavy frantically.

August entered his office in the Resupply Room and set Nero down on a metal table near one of his Supply Cabinets. He put on a set of blue gloves and looked up as a thundering preceded Vladimir, the BLU Heavy's, presence.

August sighed with relief.

"Vlad, thank God." he breathed. "Please, I need your help desperately, mein friend."

The Heavy came in and looked at his fallen comrade with horror. He shook his head and pointed at Nero.

"Doktor! Who. . .who did zhis!"

"An enemy far worse zhan any vearing zhe colour red, mein friend." August whispered seriously. "I need you to do a very important favour for me. Can you do zhat for me, Vlad?"

Vladimir nodded enthusiastically.

"Anything for you, Doktor." he answered.

"Good. I knew I could count on you!" August said as he cut Nero's shirt away from his bloody body. "I need you to call zis number. Tell zhem who you are and zhen say, "Archie's Blood Bath," okay? Zhat vay, zhe person knows you are serious."

The Heavy looked confused for a moment before nodding again.

"Okay. I do it now?"

"Yes." August said giving a piece of paper to the taller man. "Right now. Go to mein desk."

Vladimir did what he was told as August turned back to Nero. The Medic winced as he looked at the deep, swollen burn in the Spy's side. He began cleaning the wounds and the blood from the undamaged skin as he heard the Heavy speak his brother's code phrase. From beneath the layer of blood, old, deep scars appeared across the Spy's pale chest. The cutting edges of stab wounds long past littered a map of suffering across the Belgian's body.

August knew much of the suffering well.

"Doktor! Vhat you vant me to say?" the Heavy asked with worry. "Zhe man on other end keeps asking me."

August turned to the Heavy with a wince.

"Tell him zhat zhe Blue Bird has been caught."

Vladimir repeated what August had said and listened to the voice on the other end. After a moment, he looked up at the Medic.

"Can he still fly?"

" _Nein_." August whispered.

As the Heavy answered, August turned back to Nero with a painful shake of his head.

"He vill not be able to fly ever again." he breathed. "Never."

"He says zhat da Cardinal has a plan and knows where the Kookaburra roosts. Operation Birdhouse will commence." Vladimir called.

August turned back to the Heavy with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Vhat?" he asked.

The Heavy asked for the man to repeat what he just said. Vladimir pulled the phone receiver from his ear and rolled his eyes.

"He vants to speak vith you."

August cursed in German and pointed to Nero.

"Vlad, please keep vatch on my patient." he said gently. "If you are gentle, you may remove the blood from ze vounds."

Vladimir nodded.

"I will be gentle."

August nodded and took Vladimir's place as the Heavy stood up and walked to where Nero was lying unconscious. The Medic held the phone to his ear with a frown.

"Vhere is your patience!" he said heatedly. "You of all people should know you need to go slow for him!"

"Slow! Mein God, August! It is like speaking vith a child!" the RED Medic's voice complained on the other end. "Vhat the hell is going on!"

August frowned.

"Frau Pauling put me against Nero. I did as he asked and she made me inject him vith RED serum. Zhey had been beating zhe shit out of him before she came and got me." he answered softly. "He's not vell. He is having an adverse reaction to zhe RED serum."

He heard his brother curse before returning to the conversation.

"Vill he live?" Willem asked.

"I hope so." August replied. "But, he has a fever. He has been vithout his medicine for avhile, and Pauling expects him out on zhe battlefield today."

Willem cursed again.

"How can she expect him to function today!" he asked.

"I don't know, Brother." August whispered. "But, it is not good."

He could hear another voice in the background as the RED Heavy agreed. After a moment of negotiation, Willem returned to the phone.

"Ve have a plan. Our Cardinal knows vhere zhe Kookaburra roosts. If Nero vas hiding before, he may have been zhere. He can continue to hide zhere. Ve can get his medicine to him, and ve can protect him today."

August raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"Just trust me. Get him vell enough to cloak and valk. Ve vill take care of zhe rest." Willem responded.

August thought for a moment.

"All right. I vill do mein best." he said softly. "I am trusting you, Brother."

"I know. Have faith."

"Da." August answered.

He put the phone back on the hook as he stared at his desk.

How did things go so wrong?

"Doktor! He is not breathing good!" Vlad said worriedly from Nero's side.

August cursed in German and rose to his feet. He quickly grabbed several items from a shelf and went to Nero's side. As he started an IV and pushed several drugs into Nero's system, his eyes worriedly gazed down at his friend. In the back of his mind, he could hear Nero's laugh.

He could hear him becoming a memory like Leon.


	23. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( THESE ARE THE ORIGINAL FFNET NOTES THAT APPEARED WITH THE ORIGINAL, UNADULTERED STORY. I PRESENT THEM TO YOU FOR POSTERITY'S SAKE. ))
> 
> As I was writing the last chapter, and this one, I was vividly reminded of how Rowdy Roddy Piper, Randy Macho Man Savage and Hulk Hogan all said "Brother" constantly after every sentence. XD
> 
> This next chapter will seem horribly cliche, but I loved it. I didn't plan it this way, it just kinda happened.
> 
> And, if it wasn't made clearer before, this chapter should indicate that I have set this story in the 1960's. THEORETICALLY, I believe that is what was intended for the game, but I am not sure if my information is sound on that. This chapter refers to the German Invasion of France which happened in May of 1940.

The morning sun was shining through white, puffy clouds and into a clear, blue sky. Birds sang in the distance as the sunlight reflected off of Dell Conagher's goggles. The RED Engineer looked out over the expanse of land outside the barbed wire fence in the courtyard of Happy Farms. He frowned down at a Sentry Gun he was working on as its steady beeping reassured him.

As he worked on his Sentry, the Engineer sensed that 2Fort was going to be dangerous today.

"That new Sniper is on the Snipe Deck already! He's started there two days in a row this week! Goddammit! Bullets are going to be ringin' my head today!

Dell looked up at Cam as the RED Scout walked out of the hayroom and scowled.

"Ain't that his job?" he asked.

"Yeah, it would be, if he could shoot worth a damn!" Cam responded sourly. "But all he's gonna do up there is lose a kidney! He'll be dead as soon as the other one!"

"I guess I could build a Dispenser up there." Dell pondered. "That might keep him alive longer."

"Against that British monstrosity on the other team!" Cam asked incredulously. "No way, man. It ain't worth your metal. That BLU Sniper is a brutal son of a bitch! He caught me in the arm just to fuck with me!"

Dell watched the Scout as the younger man sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever. It don't matter anyway. I just wish Wallace was back, you know? He really was the best at shootin' people."

"Me too, kid." Dell said softly as the Scout wandered down the steps and out of the courtyard. "Me, too."

The Engineer heard the warning sirens wail the beginning of another day. He put his wrench in his tool belt and pulled out his shotgun with a glare.

The new kid was going to have to wait. Right now, he needed to intercept a BLU Spy.

"Oy! Builder! You ready?"

Dell grinned as Nikolas lifted his gun, and came out of the Resupply Room.

He nodded.

"You're right on time, Big Guy! Is the Doc in position?"

"Da. He met his brother in enemy waters. We vill meet him in sewer." Nikolas replied with a nod.

"Good. Let's get a move on!" Dell responded.

He and Nikolas maneuvered through RED Industries' Happy Farms subsidary as quickly as they could. They avoided Doe and Tavish as the two spammed rockets and pipe bombs out the front doors. Both the Soldier and the Demoman were yelling obscenities as they kept BLU on their own turf.

Dell led the way down the back stairs toward the sewer. He jumped out of the way of a laughing, BLU Scout that was racing up the stairs they had just descended. Nikolas about tumbled down them as the Scout ran away from the RED Pyro that was in pursuit. Dell growled a bit before motioning for Nikolas to move forward.

The two men continued into the dark, expansive sewer tunnel that connected the main base with a room where the main turbine servers were housed. The tunnel connected with a large patch of concrete and met up with the canal outside of the base. The canal connected both the BLU and the RED Industry buildings to a power source.

While Dell never understood why anyone would want to put servers where the enemy could reach them, he never questioned it. Besides, it made a great spot for a teleporter in enemy territory.

The RED Engineer started as a frantic beeping echoed down the tunnel from his work belt. He cursed loudly and pulled the device from the belt.

"Goddammit! My Sentry's down! It ain't even Midday and my stuff's gettin' destroyed." he said angrily.

"That BLU Scout, he is pretty fast." Nikolas said as they stepped onto the concrete platform in the Server Room. "He may have broke it down."

"That Sniper they hired for us is worthless." Dell grumbled. "He can't even help the Pyro with a ruddy Scout! How could he possibly do anything  _else_!"

Nikolas frowned a bit before looking ahead at the dark, curved sewer tunnel leading to the canal.

"Vhere is Docktor?" he asked softly. "It is not like him to be late."

Dell lifted his shotgun as a splashing noise echoed from the sewer tunnel. He glared as a BLU Soldier came forward out of the darkness.

"Bloody sewer rat." he hissed firing a shot.

The Heavy made to fire as well, but the Soldier lifted up his hand and took a cigarette out of his mouth. The Soldier's voice was laced with French as he frowned.

"Save your ammunition, gentlemen." the Soldier said in English as he came toward them. "It is  _me._ "

Dell frowned as the RED Spy materialised in front of them and joined them on the dry expanse of concrete.

"You coulda told us that, couldn't ya?"

"I would have." Jacques replied. "But, I did not see you until just now."

The Heavy shook his head.

"You see Docktor?"

Jacques raised his eyebrow.

"Willem? No. He was not in BLU's Base that I could tell. I was after the Intel, but that Sniper of theirs caught on to me. I had to back off. Why do you ask?"

Jacques noticed the tension between his teammates as he waited for an answer. He looked at them for another moment before frowning as well.

"What is going on, you two? Dell, you should be rebuilding where that insipid son of mine destroyed your Sentry Gun. Nikolas, you should be out front protecting the Bridge since Tavish and Doe are doing nothing but taunting BLU's Sniper and complaining about ours. Yet, you both are down  _here_. Why?"

"Because! Zhey vere vaiting for me."

Jacques turned with his revolver drawn as a voice called out to them from the sewer. He glared hatefully and cocked his weapon as Willem came forward supporting an exact replica of the RED Spy.

"You have a bleeding heart, Doctor." Jacques said pointing his weapon at the Doppleganger. "You should put a bandage on it."

"No! Stop!"

Jacques cried out in surprise as the Heavy knocked his arm back and picked him up off his feet. He sputtered words in French and English as he frowned down at Nikolas.

"Unhand me! What in the hell has gotten  _in_  to you! What are you doing!"

"I am stopping you from making mistake!" Nikolas said with a glare of his own. "How dare you pull out gun on teammate!"

"Mistake!" Jacques asked incredulously as Willem helped the fake RED Spy to a dry spot on the concrete. "I was not aiming at our Medic! I was aiming at that horrible pile of filth next to him! I am the  _real_  RED Spy! That man is the BLU Spy in disguise!"

"Yeah, we know that." Dell said calmly.

Jacques looked at the Engineer with stun.

"You too, Dell? Have you all gone completely out of your minds!"

"I got one or two marbles left." Dell answered going over to where Willem was listening to the BLU Spy's heartbeat.

Jacques watched as Willem cursed in German and pulled his stethoscope out of his ears.

"August said he vas bad, but zhis is ridiculous. It is amazing he vas able to regain consciousness at all, let alone  _valk_."

"How bad is bad, Doc?" Dell asked.

Everyone looked at the BLU Spy with concern as he began to cough violently.

Jacques raised his eyebrow and stopped struggling in the Heavy's grasp. He was silent as blood spurted from between his reflection's lips.

Willem shook his head and frowned at Dell.

"Bad." he responded.

"What happened to him?" Jacques asked with as little feeling as he could muster. "He looks like he was hit by a truck!"

"I am guessing it vas three, ex-convicts turned rogue agents." Willem responded. "Zhey are Miss Pauling's favourite weapons when she likes to play war."

"Pauling?" Jacques asked. "She attacked him without even asking  _why_  he attacked Wallace?"

"He didn't attack Wally." Dell said heatedly. "He saved his life."

Jacques was stunned as Willem looked away.

"Hm. Zhis man saved mein brother from incrimination, too. Rather zhan turn August over, he forced Pauling's hand. To get even vith vhat happened to Wallace, Pauling forced mein brother to inject zhe BLU Spy vith ze RED serum to prove his innocence. Zhis vas, of course, after she and her monsters beat zhe shit out of him."

Jacques looked back at the BLU Spy as he murmured in French. His face was caught between realisation and terror as he extended his hand with a start.

"Stop. What did you just say!"

The BLU Spy's eyes opened as he looked up at Jacques. He waited for a moment before repeating what he had said.

Dell looked at Jacques with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with  _you_ , spook!" he asked. "One minute ya wanna shoot him dead, now ya wanna  _talk_  to him?"

Jacques' eyes were wide for a moment before he composed himself and cleared his throat. He looked down at Nikolas.

"Please put me down." he said softly.

Nikolas hesitated.

Jacques frowned and shook his head.

"I am not going to shoot him!"

"I don't know zhat!" Nikolas replied.

"It is allvight, Nikki." Willem said drawing his syringe gun. "You may let him go. If he shoots zhe Spy, I vill shoot  _him_."

Jacques frowned at Willem as Nikolas nodded. He regained his footing as the Heavy set him back on the concrete. He made a noise in his throat and straightened his jacket as he closed his eyes and nodded.

The Heavy looked at the BLU Spy as the man coughed again. Blood was staining his balaclava as the Spy's disguise faded. The BLU Spy's eyes were narrow from pain and fatigue. Tears slid down his face as he trembled.

His body had not hurt like this in so many years.

Jacques looked at the Spy for a moment. His face softened as he closed his eyes. His voice was gentle as he began reciting a poem in French.

The BLU Spy looked up at the RED Spy with a subtle start. His eyes quivered as he listened. His body shook harder as Willem held him upright.

That poem. It had been years since he had heard it last. It had been longer still since he had met a person who remembered it.

Dell looked at the BLU Spy as the man started speaking along with the RED Spy. The Engineer looked up at Jacques as the RED Spy walked forward and knelt down in front of his BLU counterpart.

Jacques painfully extended his hand and put it against the BLU Spy's face.

"My God, Nero. . .is that really you?"

Dell was startled, but did not speak as the BLU Spy painfully closed his eyes and cried. The RED teammates were silent as the BLU Spy tried to move his head away from Jacques' hand.

Jacques frowned and put his other hand against Nero's face.

"No. Look at me!" the RED Spy hissed. " _Look at me_!"

Nero gazed up into the eyes he should have recognised from Day One.

They were  _his_  eyes.

His mother's eyes.

Nero did not resist as Jacques pulled his balaclava free from his face. Blood was re-emerging from the wounds that August had tried to stitch closed. Cuts and bruises ran the length of the Spy's face as he breathed heavily. His lungs wheezed with effort. Tears stung the cuts along his cheeks while he cried. He trembled and looked up as Jacques lifted his face.

"Finally." Jacques whispered. "I have found you, brother."


	24. Blood Is Thicker Than Contracts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I actually cried when I wrote this chapter. It was really hard getting through it!

Nero painfully closed his eyes and put his head against Jacques shoulder as the RED Spy pulled him into a tight embrace. He didn't care if his body protested the movement. It had been so long since he had seen his brother. He had believed he had died the night he ran away from the apartment. To have been so close to his own flesh and blood without realising it was painfully ironic. More so given the fact they had been enemy Spies.

Jacques painfully shook his head and held his younger brother tighter.

Tears slid down his face under his balaclava as he gazed down at the concrete floor. While he had spent a considerable part of his adolescence terrorising his younger brother and treating him terribly, he had not regretted it more than when he found out their mother had died in the German Invasion of France. When he tried to find his brother, he found out that Nero had been taken away.

He'd become a prisoner.

"Nero, I am sorry. I am sorry that this happened to you." Jacques whispered. "I did not mean to make our last encounter the last time I would see you again. I did not mean for you to suffer."

"You stuck a butterfly knife through my hand, brother." Nero breathed hatefully. "You laughed as you did it! You stole Mama's rosary!"

Jacques winced.

"I did." he admitted. "But it was foolish, and I shouldn't have put you or Mama through such treason. I became a Spy after I could not find you. I thought if I worked at it, I may find you again. Fate is cruel,  _mon frère_. Even though I scoured the world trying to make it up to you, you ended up being right in front of me this whole time."

Nero opened his eyes and breathed heavily for a moment. He tried to still his racing heart before he answered. Finally, he closed his eyes again and nodded.

"I, too, sought to be a better killer. I wanted my revenge on you for stabbing me. I wanted to kill you for taking the one thing Mama prized above all else."

Jacques smiled a little.

"That necklace of hers? You think  _that_  is what she valued above all else?"

Nero looked up at his brother as the RED Spy held his face in between his gloved fingers. His eyes quivered as Jacques shook his head.

"No, dear brother. She would have sold that trinket a thousand times over if it meant that you would be spared from any persecution or pain for what you were and have been. She loved  _you_  most of all. That love drove me to jealousy, and I, in turn, sought to steal it from you."

Nero winced as he trembled.

"I should have known that it was not a love that could be stolen." Jacques whispered.

The RED Spy held Nero in his arms as the BLU Spy collapsed against him, sobbing. Jacques frowned and looked down as he felt the magnitude of what was happening around him. He allowed Nero to cry as he looked up at Willem and Dell.

"You two knew about him?"

" _Nein_." Willem said first. "August, mein own brother, found out about him first. Nero found our Sniper in zhe Badlands after his accident. He saved his life, even at zhe cost of his own. He called August to help.

"Vhen Frau Pauling vas on zhe trail, August warned Nero. To spare zhe Sniper, he unknowingly gave him zhe BLU serum, negating Wallace's RED status. However, Nero cared about Wallace enough to get him to neutral ground vhere ve have a mole. Nero took zhe punishment all on his own."

Jacques frowned.

"Iesely." he said heatedly.

"Yes." Willem said with a nod.

Jacques looked away for a moment before nodding.

"Pauling sent my brother out like this?"

"August told me zhat he vas to report to vork every day." Willem said softly. "If he doesn't, zhen his contract is terminated."

"Fine."

Dell was startled as Jacques pulled out his cigarette case with one hand and pressed a button inside of it. The Engineer shook his head as Jacques disguised himself as the BLU Spy.

"What're you doin, Jacques! Paradin' around as the BLU Spy could get you  _killed_!"

"All I have to do is convince Pauling that I am my brother." Jacques said lifting Nero's face in his hands. "She will not be worried about the  _RED_  Spy as I did deliver the culprit of Wallace's despair unto her. She and that frigid Administrator will be watching the  _BLU_  Spy."

"Jacques, it is suicide." Dell repeated. "Nero is injured. You aren't! She's gonna notice that!"

Jacques grinned.

"I am a remarkable actor,  _mon ami_! Besides, I have friends in low places. I will be fine. Now that I have my brother back, I will not lose him. Not to BLU, not to RED, not to anyone. I want in on your plan."

Dell sighed and lifted his hard hat with a shake of his head.

"Well, if that's what you want, I won't stop ya. The more the merrier. Since Wallace is tied up in the hospital, we were goin' ter stash Nero at Wally's house in the Badlands."

Jacques was surprised.

"Wallace has an actual  _house_?"

"I know, I could not believe it either." Willem said seriously.

"Yes. Wally has a  _house_." Dell said irritably. "And since we  _all_  know that Wally spent much of his time living out of his van, we can assume that he didn't bother to tell Miss Pauling or Helen about his permanent residence."

Jacques failed to make the connection as he stared at the Engineer.

"Why would we hide Nero in our Sniper's house? I understand that it is a great spot since no one knows it exists, but why not send him away from New Mexico all together!"

Nikolas chuckled behind Jacques as Dell put his face in his hand. The Heavy smiled at Willem as the Medic pounced on the chance to make another teammate feel uncomfortable.

"Because, Jacques," Willem said with a grin, "your brother vants to be madly entwined in our Sniper's arms! He vants to  _be_  vith him!"

Jacques was stunned for a moment. He held his brother tighter in his embrace as he felt Nero's hands against his shoulders. He shook his head.

"With Wallace?"

"Well, zhat's zhe only Sniper  _I_  vould call  _ours_." Willem said grinning.

Jacques looked down as Nero pushed himself upright and looked down at his lap.

"Please," Nero whispered softly, "I do not want Wallace to see me like this."

"I would gather not." Jacques said irritably. "Especially if he cares enough about you to give you that necklace he usually keeps around his own neck all the time!"

Nero winced.

"He does not know I am the BLU Spy."

Jacques frowned.

"Unwise playing him the fool, Nero. He may be Australian, but that man is far from stupid."

"Well, it isn't like he meant fer it to happen, Jacques." Dell said hesitantly. "And, Nero, I may have said something that alerted Wallace to who you are. . ."

Nero looked up at the Engineer.

"What?"

Everyone in the Server Room looked up with an angry start as they heard yelling and firing weapons headed down the sewer tunnel.

Nikolas glared hatefully and lowered his gun.

"Get Nero out of here!" he bellowed. "We talk later!"

"Nikki's right. Time to go." Willem said putting his arm around Nero.

Nero painfully rose to his feet with his brother as Jacques held his face in his hand. He looked up at the RED Spy disguised as him.

Jacques smiled fondly and reached for his brother's own disguise kit. He nodded as Nero was disguised as the RED Spy once more.

"I never wanted you to disappear,  _mon frère_. On the contrary."

Nero gasped as Jacques kissed his forehead.

"I never want you to go away again."

Nero watched with bated, pained eyes as Jacques grinned and took off down the sewer with a wave.

"If that gangly Australian is something you want, then it is he you shall have! Keep him safe, Doctor!"

Willem nodded as the real RED Spy disappeared.

"Go, Will!" Nikolas said with a glare. "I vill take care of ze rats."

Dell pulled a door on the server wall open and yanked a tool chest from its depths. He frowned as he grabbed his wrench and set up a Mini-Sentry at the front of the sewer.

He glared at Willem.

"Get him out of here." he said quickly. "Keep him hidden. At night fall, we'll move out!"

"I vill. Come on, Nero." Willem responded helping the disguised BLU Spy forward.

Nero could not feel his feet but he knew they were moving with the RED Medic as the German supported him down the tunnel to the RED Base. He could remember another, kind German helping him when he was a child. He owed his life to these people. If he had gone out onto the battlefield without them, he would not be here.

The BLU Spy heard Willem shouting out to a RED Demoman as the Medic shouldered much of Nero's weight. Nero painfully closed his eyes as his head bobbed forward.

He wanted to die.

His body was burning from the inside out. His skin felt like it would peel right from his bones. The acid from the RED serum was burning his veins and turning his blood against him. His heart was beating slower in his chest as his breathing stalled.

The lights in the Resupply Room were bright as Nero felt his body being lifted onto a flat, metal table. He was getting lighter. He smiled slightly as he looked up at the RED Medic.

He could no longer hear what he was saying.

_I am so sorry, Wallace. I never got to tell you the truth. I won't be able to keep our promise. I regret that. I regret not being able to hold you like you held me._

_I regret not being able to see you one, last time._

_I love you. I love you so much._

_I am so sorry._


	25. Allies Connected

Wallace's eyes came open in a frantic start as he breathed heavily. He trembled in his bed as he tried to remember what was going on around him. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he closed his eyes and put his right hand against his face.

He had seen Nero, the BLU Spy, rather, being murdered.

He had watched him die.

Wallace opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling tiles.

They were different.

"Evenin', Mr. Mundy."

Wallace turned and saw Doctor Iesely sitting in a chair near his bedside. He was surprised as he noted the doctor had been there for some time. The Sniper realised he was wearing an oxygen mask and made to remove it when Doctor Iesely shook his head.

"I'd leave that for right now." Doctor Iesely said softly. "Your body has been through some stress as of late."

"Stress?"

Wallace's voice was scratchy and dry.

Doctor Iesely nodded.

"Dell apologises for aggrevating you." he said softly. "He said something that made you seize. You went into a rough panic attack. Luckily, there has not been any major damage to your heart, but you ruptured one of those ulcers of yours. You are lucky there, friend."

Wallace looked away.

"Tell Will about em, did you?"

"I did." Doctor Iesely said nodding. "But, it was for your own good. You cannot expect to care for another human being if you don't care for yourself first."

Wallace turned back to the doctor almost indignantly.

"Excuse me?"

Doctor Iesely smiled.

"Old Man Hodges' pig was a nice touch, I must admit." he said gently. "It is not the conventional way to sneak in to a hospital."

Wallace's chest was stricken with fear as he looked at the doctor with a frown.

"I have no bloody idea what you are talkin' about." he said helplessly.

Doctor Iesley nodded and looked out the window of the ICU.

"Finally figure out who Nero DeLaroux is, Wallace?"

Wallace's face tightened as the Sniper turned away and closed his eyes. Tears slid down his face as he felt a terrible aching in his heart.

"He's the BLU Spy." he breathed. "He's my enemy."

Doctor Iesely turned back to the injured man with a small frown. He noted how the Australian was frailer than he looked. The foreboding stature was only the shell of the man who cowered inside of this killer. He was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"He's only your enemy if you want him to be." Doctor Iesely said aloud. "The way I see it, you can be ruled by yer job, or ye can quit fer somethin' better."

"Quit. Good one." Wallace scoffed. "You sound like Nero. The bloody fool."

"Have you ever tried?" Doctor Iesely asked.

"What would be the point, Doc?" Wallace asked angrily. "Furthermore, why is it any of your damn business?"

"It is my business because I am going to be the doctor that tries to save his life. I want to know how much it is worth to you! Because I will be damned if I save him and you don't give two shillings about him! Death would give him peace if you don't love him. Peace and love are what Nero deserves. I want to make sure if I save him, he'll get it."

The anger drained out of the Sniper's face. Wallace felt his heart stall in his chest as he turned to look at the doctor.

"What do you mean, 'save his life?'" he breathed.

"You don't think that Willem and August know enough about  _medical_  science to save a life that has been injected with the opposing team's serum and is having an allergic reaction to it,  _do_  you?" Doctor Iesely asked seriously.

Wallace was having trouble processing Doctor Iesely's words as he trembled. His body felt hot and cold all at the same time as his eyes narrowed. Tears slid down his cheeks as he brought his right hand to his face to stifle a sob.

Why was this happening?

"Willem has him stabilised." Doctor Iesely said softly. "We almost lost him, but Nero is alive. He cannot be brought here for fear of Miss Pauling or Helen finding out, but we have a place that's better."

Wallace looked at Doctor Iesely with a start. He shook his head.

"Tell me."

"Your place." Doctor Iesely said with an amused smile. "You lived your whole life out of that God Forsaken vehicle of yours. In perusing the RED Employee Files that Miss Pauling left for me, I noticed that you did not mention your house's location to them. However, you did mention it to Nero. He found it when they tried to corner him at his own home."

Wallace felt a flood of relief wash through him. He shook as tears soaked his neck.

He was alive.

That's all that mattered!

"I want outta here." he said hoarsely. "Now."

Doctor Iesely nodded.

"I figured you would say that. Unfortunately, I cannot let you."

"Why the bloody hell not!" Wallace hissed, looking at him angrily.

"Because." Doctor Iesely said with a frown. "If you up and leave, you will have Helen and Pauling suspicious. Right now, your RED Spy is cavorting around as his BLU counterpart. He is keeping them in the dark. If you try to bust out now, they will be on to him. They will try to track Nero again. But, if you stay a few more days, I can guarantee your safety, and you will throw the dogs off your trail."

"Days!" Wallace asked incredulously. "You obviously do not understand how  _much_  I care for this man."

"I know, love." Doctor Iesely said with a smug grin. "Oh, I know."

Wallace raised his eyebrow and stared at the Irishman.

" _Et tu_ , Doc?"

"Ever since I was old enough to tell me Mum I wanted to be a Fairy for Halloween." Doctor Iesely said nodding. "I swear, it made me Dad wanna drink till he died."

Wallace smiled and nodded back.

"Yer all right, Doc." he said softly.

"Ye deserved to know." Doctor Iesely said pulling a flask out of his lab coat pocket. "Besides, if yer a good little Australian, I will let you out on good behaviour."

Wallace smirked.

"Oh?"

Doctor Iesely nodded and took a swig.

"Aye. I need a few days to survey the damage to Nero, and to see if your home is suitable for you and him to recover. Dell says that Willem will arrange fer ye to be stayin' with him while yer recoverin'. The hope is to have Nero functioning again by the time we get ye back together."

Wallace winced.

"What. . .what did they do. . .to him?" he whispered.

Doctor Iesely sighed.

"Nero turned himself in. August and Willem tell me that he did it to keep you and August from becoming targets. He admitted to injecting you with BLU serum, and he claimed he perpetraited the crime on his own. Pauling has these goons, these  _ex_ -convicts from Ireland that work for her. They are at her beck and call to do whatever she wants.

"The way I understand it, Pauling let them wail on his kidneys fer a good hour and a half before Pauling brought August in ter the room. Pauling told August if he didn't want Nero dead, he would prove his innocence of wrongdoin' by injecting Nero with RED serum. Nero had told August ter do that if it came down to it. So, he did."

Doctor Iesely stopped as Wallace made a strangling noise in his throat. He painfully winced as the Sniper pressed his fist into his forehead.

"We think that Nero had an allergic reaction to something in the serum. We just need to push some adrenaline into him and hope for the best. Nero has suffered much worse, Wallace. Right now, overreacting is not going to help him. You need to be strong for him. He does not get close to anyone fer this exact reason."

"It don't matter what he is."

Wallace's voice was strained and soft as the Sniper kept his hand on his forehead. He let tears slide down his cheeks as he controlled his breathing. He forced himself into his calm element like he did when he was alone in the Outback. He imagined the peaceful, dry air of the wilderness. He let the sun bake him as his body relaxed.

He shook his head.

"He could be the bloody Red Baron and I wouldn't care." he whispered, remembering what he had told Nero the night the Spy had found him. "If he is the BLU Spy, then he knows all too well how I feel. I met him outside that spook mask of his. I met the  _real_  man behind that Spy.

" _That_  is who I fell in love with, and no matter  _what_  damn colour he's wearin', I am gonna make him mine."

Doctor Iesely smiled with admiration.

"I believe that speech deserves a toast."

Wallace turned and looked at the doctor as Doctor Iesely rose to his feet and stood beside him.

"Can you sit?" Doctor Iesely asked gently.

"Yeah. I can do it." Wallace responded as he moved with the upper portion of his bed.

His chest ached, but not terribly so as the Sniper pulled the oxygen mask from his face.

"Here. Nothin' cures ails faster than good, old fashioned Irish Whiskey." Doctor Iesely said with a small grin. "Great part is, I don' have ye on anything that should bother it."

"Even the ulcers?" Wallace asked taking the flask in his good hand. "You're a devil doctor."

Doctor Iesely shrugged.

"Better grain alcohol than that battery acid you drink on a daily basis." he replied as the Sniper drank. "Ye need ter knock that shit off."

"Gotta stay awake, mate." Wallace answered as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "Coffee is the only thing that does it anymore."

"And it will kill ye in the end." Doctor Iesely said irritably as he capped the flask and frowned. "We will have to cut it out."

"All right. . .all right!" Wallace said defencively. "Get off me! I'm not even outta the hospital yet and you are down my throat!"

"It is part of the three step release program." Doctor Iesely stated. "The sooner my patients realise they have an addiction, the sooner they can recover and get on with their lives. Your body will heal fast enough on its own. Between my honest medicine and Willem's honest  _meddling_ , you will be back to good in no time. But, I have to  _prove_  to Pauling that you can be released into the custody of another individual on your team."

Wallace looked up at him seriously.

"So, you mean, the sooner I can be home with Nero?" he asked softly.

"If that is what motivates ye, then, yes." Doctor Iesely answered honestly.

Wallace nodded.

"All right." he said. "I will do whatever it takes."

"Will ye?" Doctor Iesely insisted.

"You sound like Nero now." Wallace sighed. "Yes! I swear it."

"Good." Doctor Iesely said standing up straighter.

He smiled a little as he walked back to his chair.

"You know, when August and Nero brought you to me, I was afraid I was going to be stuck with one of their mishaps again, but you have been a pleasant surprise, Mr. Mundy."

Wallace was surprised as Doctor Iesely pulled a blanket out of a bag beside the chair he had been sitting in before. As the doctor got closer, Wallace recognised the scent of frankincense immediately. His body shuddered as the doctor handed the blanket to him.

"You have been a challenge, and a delight to see in my hospital." Doctor Iesely breathed. "You will give those bastards destroying the Badlands a run for their money. No matter what happens, remember that it does not matter what colour a man wears. All that matters is  _who_  he wears on his heart."

Doctor Iesely touched the blanket on Wallace's lap with a small grin.

"Nero was worried to death that I would let you freeze in here." he said softly. "He refused to take his blanket back. He insisted I give it to you. I was worried it would cause suspicion at first, but seeing as Nero has confessed to the Administrator, I don't see why you cannot have it now."

Wallace's fingers trembled as they ran over the soft, cotton stitches of the blanket. It smelled every bit like his BLU Spy. It was the same, earthy smell of frankincense and myrrh. It was intoxicating and caused his heart to pound in his chest.

"Thank you." the Sniper breathed hoarsely. "Thank you!"

Doctor Iesely smiled.

"Don't mention it." he replied. "I am sure Nero felt the same way being surrounded by  _you_. He has a thing with how people smell and how they sleep."

Wallace looked up at Doctor Iesely with a start. He studied the doctor for a moment before shaking his head.

"You worked with him before this?"

Doctor Iesely put a finger to his lips with a smile.

"Nero and I were lovers in a past life." he whispered. "But, rest assured, there was nothing between us like there is the two of  _you_. Nero would never terrorise a hospital to come see me."

Wallace didn't know whether to feel honoured or insulted as Doctor Iesely shook his head.

"Nero lost a lover a long time ago, Wallace." the doctor said gently. "His heart has been bleeding ever since. No one could return the light that Leon brought to his eyes. That is, no one could until  _you_  came along."

The Sniper looked at the doctor again as Doctor Iesely looked down at him.

"Nero is a wonderful soul that has been corrupted out of necessity. Fate has been unkind and cruel to him. He deserves a bit of happiness. . .even if it is a bit late. Please take care of his heart. It is fragile, and will need constant love and affection."

"I will. I promise you that."

Wallace had not spoken a truer statement in his life. Even as the words left his lips, he knew he meant them. There was nothing he wanted more than to protect Nero. He felt he had to protect him. His body ached as his fingers grasped the blanket tightly.

"I will take care of him."

Doctor Iesely smiled sweetly.

"Excellent, Wallace. I am glad to hear it."

Wallace watched as the doctor moved away from his bed and toward the door. He smiled a little as he drew the blinds and shut them. He was silent as Doctor Iesely turned around.

"Keep sitting up on your own and following my lead, Wallace." he said softly. "I will have you outta here in no time."

"I want to know about his condition." Wallace said seriously. "Don't hide it from me."

"Would not dream of it now, love." Doctor Iesely said crossing his heart. "I will let you know as soon as I know. For now, rest. . .or what have you." he added devilishly. "I will advise Wendy to put you on a two hour rotation instead of every hour."

"Thanks, mate." Wallace said with a grin.

Doctor Iesely smiled again before opening the door to the room and leaving.

Wallace looked down at the dark, blue blanket and trembled as he pulled the fabric up to his nose. It smelled like cigarettes and frankincense. This was Nero's blanket.

The enchanting smells reminding him of his lover's flesh and the taste of his kiss was making his head spin and his body throb.

Wallace panted heavily as his right hand grasped his hardened shaft and began pushing the swollen flesh up and down. His head arched back as he closed his eyes. The act was nothing new to the Sniper. He had pleasured himself plenty of times before. However, this was the first time a smell had aroused him to this point. He trembled as Nero's scent filled his nostrils.

He could feel his body, his flesh. . .he could taste his lips. . .

The Sniper moaned as the familiar, shooting pain errupted in his groin. White lightning shot up his spine as he gasped for breath. He forcefully released and continued rubbing his flesh to prolong the sensation.

He would have all of him. Even if he had to wait an eternity, he would have that Spy.

Wallace's hand fell to his side as his head tilted forward. His body was still tremouring as he concentrated on breathing. His eyes were hazy and sated as he winced.

"Don't die on me, Nero." he breathed. "I haven't caught you, yet."

"Not yet."


	26. The Great Escape

Willem looked up from the paperwork on his desk as the clock in his office struck eleven. He frowned a bit and looked over at Nikolas who was reading on the couch near his desk. The Medic's eyes moved to where the BLU Spy was lying on his examination table.

"Nikki, vhat does his heart rate read on zhat machine?"

Nikolas looked up at Willem for a moment before squinting at the machines softly beeping beside Nero.

"Fifty Five." the Heavy answered. "It is low, but he's breathing okay."

"But is he breathing vell enough to make it out of here?" Willem asked with another frown. "Zhat is zhe question."

The Medic and the Heavy turned as they heard the Resupply Room door open in the next room. The Heavy made to stand, but Willem shook his head. Nikolas was tense until the door to the Medic's office opened and the RED Engineer stuck his head inside.

"Jus' me." Dell said stepping into the room. "Sorry I'm late. Brian gave me somethin' extra for ya, Doc."

Willem rose to his feet and walked over to the Engineer as Dell put a large case on the counter top near Nero. The Medic's eyebrow rose as Dell opened the case and turned it toward him. He gazed at the equipment and supplies with surprise.

"You vould zhink I asked for zhe whole hospital vith all zhis."

Dell grinned.

"August requisitioned supplies for Nero's existing conditions. He's asked that you keep him on his scheduled dosages. The other stuff is to keep him alive while we are on the move. Bri said you would know what to do with this. I brought my truck and it is a warm night. Nikolas should be all right with riding in back and keeping Nero safe."

Willem searched the case until he caught sight of a small, narrow syringe in a case of its own. He snatched it up quickly and moved to Nero's IV.

"Not before zhis, mein friend." he said softly. "Typically, I have a bit of zhis on hand, but our Demo friend had a nasty reaction to some Cornish Game Hen. I used it all on him to get his face to stop swelling. Vith zhis, ve should have no trouble getting Nero to a safer place."

Dell and Nikolas watched as the Medic pushed the drug into Nero's arm.

Nero's breath caught in his throat for a moment as his skin looked less flushed. The Spy's fingers gently curled in toward his palms. His heart rate sped up as Willem nodded.

"Zhis is a very powerful form of epinephrine and a corticosteroid. Brian actually pioneered its use for severe and abnormal cases of anaphylaxis. Since I do not know vhat has caused zhis reaction in Nero, I need to make sure he gets as much of zhis as possible. Zhis should bring down zhe stress on his body. Vhen ve are stationed again, I vill continue intravenous medication."

Dell raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Doc." he replied. "It's all Greek to me anyway. Is he ready to move out?"

Willem carefully removed the machines connected to Nero and unhooked the IV tube that was in the Spy's arm. He gently taped the needle down to the Belgian's arm and reached for a few items from the shelf above the Spy's head.

"Ja. He's ready to go. Just as soon as I get him dressed."

Nikolas moved forward and pulled out the two cases that he and the Medic had packed earlier while Willem opened Nero's Disguise Kit. The Heavy nodded as Willem disguised the BLU Spy as his RED counterpart.

"I vill carry him." Nikolas said pulling a red blanket from the couch behind him. "Don't vorry."

Willem nodded.

"Let's go."

A few minutes later, the RED Medic and the Engineer led their Heavy out the front door of the RED Industries subsidiary at 2Fort. The Engineer carried the case that Doctor Iesely had given him while the Medic carried the two cases he had from his office. Behind them, the Heavy carried the disguised, BLU Spy. They moved silently and quickly.

Time meant everything.

Dell dropped the tailgate to his old, green pickup truck so that the Heavy could clamour inside of it. Nikolas cradled Nero closer to his chest and wrapped the blanket tighter around the Spy's body. The Heavy nodded to Dell as he settled against the front cab of the truck. After the tailgate had slammed closed, Dell and Willem quickly got into the cab.

"You okay back there, Big Guy?" Dell asked through a window in the back of the cab.

"Da!" Nikolas answered. "I vill be fine, but Nero vill get cold fast! Drive!"

Dell did not waste any more time. He started the engine and shifted the truck into gear. Everyone was silent as they drove down the dusty, worn lane that lead away from 2Fort. When they were on the highway and a good distance out from the heart of the Badlands, Willem looked at Dell.

"You know, ve vill be lucky if zhat Administrator hasn't been vatching us from zhose damn cameras of hers."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Doc." Dell said with a sly grin.

"Oh?" Willem asked. "Vhy's zhat?"

"Cause." Dell responded. "She's gonna have a hard time seein' through all that static and "BLU RULES!" sprayed all over the place. Hard to record a crime when the camera ain't workin'."

Willem gasped.

"You didn't!"

"Oh, I did." Dell replied. "I just made sure that I wouldn't be taking the blame is all."

Willem grinned almost maniacally.

"You are evil, you know zhat, Builder?"

Dell shook his head.

"I'm smart, Doc. Just smart."

"So, if  _you_  von't be blamed, who vill?" Willem asked.

Dell grinned again.

"Jacques' boy." he said proudly. "The little brat knocked every one of them cameras off target and busted a couple with his ball. The ones he didn't destroy, he emblazened his image on!"

The Engineer looked back at the Heavy as the Russian laughed from the back of the truck.

"You like that one, Big Guy?"

"Oh, jaa!" Nikolas called. "It's funny! You do zhat because Scout breaks your Sentry Gun!"

"Exactly." Dell said as he turned right down another road. "I thought it was pretty clever myself. The way I see it, that will earn the punk some "off the clock" time."

Willem laughed and shook his head.

"So, zhere is no evidence?" he asked.

"That's right." Dell said with a small frown. "We got Nero outta there."

"True, but Jacques cannot play his brother forever." Willem commented. "Vhat about Wallace? How are ve going to get zhem away? Nero vill not be able to move or travel as he is. Zhis is a risk. He vill need to recover, as vill Wallace. How to keep  _her_ from finding out is a problem."

Dell was quiet for a moment as he continued to drive. He thought about this for awhile before shaking his head.

"We will have to work to make sure that don't happen." he said finally. "I will do what I can, but a lot of this will be up to Wallace and Nero getting better. Wallace's really in no shape to be goin' anywhere either. We will have to keep everybody in the dark as long as we can. I've seen some good people come and go from this place, Will. . .

"Wally's a good person deep down. He don't need to be around here no more."

Willem looked at his teammate fondly for a moment. After a minute, the Medic shook his head.

"You have a kind heart, Dell. Vhy vould you vaste it here on zhese horrible people? Vhy not take your genius and go somevhere else?"

Dell shook his head.

"Like I told Brian, the Conaghers have been workin' here in the Badlands for a long time. I am not gonna be the one to break tradition."

Willem smiled again as Dell grinned at him.

"But I may be the one that rocks it a bit." Dell said nodding. "I may seem kind and all, but I ain't really. Wally's got more heart in him than I've had in my whole life. I've done things I ain't proud of, and things that I am goin' to Hell for, Doc. I figure the Grim Reaper's got my number sure shootin'. For the things I've done, for the teammates I've grown close to over the years, for everything. . .I'm gonna fight like hell.

"I'm gonna make  _something_  right."

Dell looked at Willem with a wink.

"The pay's not bad either, you know."

Willem laughed and nodded with him.

"Ja. I vill admit, it is vhat keeps me around." he agreed.

He sighed.

"Mein brother cares for Nero a lot. Zhey have vorked together for many years. He vants Nero to have a life zhat is free from pain and suffering. Mann Co. and its  _mistress_  have done nothing but make his life vorse. Zhey took everyzing from him. Mein brother has alvays felt terrible about zhat."

Dell shook his head.

"It wasn't August's fault." he said softly. "When these people get their eyes on something they want, they dig their claws in deep. They will make it so that if they can't have you, no one can. They wanted a BLU Medic, so, they stole him. If that meant causing collateral damage, so be it. But, you know, August really had the last hurrah."

"Oh?" Willem asked as the truck pulled down a dusty, gravel road.

Dell nodded.

"Yup." he said. "He gave Mann Co. a taste of their own medicine. He refused to go without Nero. He never abandoned his friend. Helen has a weird thing about relationships. She don't understand them. When someone throws her a curveball like that, it knocks her off center. When she's out of her element, she's really nothin' more than a sour, old cuss."

Willem laughed softly and looked out into the darkness as the headlights fell over an expanse of land nestled in a series of plateaus and peaks.

"Mein God, is this  _it_!"

"You got it!" Dell said, grinning. "This is Wally's place. He figured he needed to get one in case his parents ever called askin' if he had a  _real_  job and a  _real_  house."

"If zhat's vhat you call it." Willem responded as Dell pulled the truck up alongside the shack.

"Don' be mean now, Willy." Dell said shutting the engine off. "He makes due with what he has. To him, this is home."

"Vhatever you say, Dell." sighed Willem. "Let's get Nero inside."

Both men exited the truck and moved to the back as Nikolas stood up.

"Good. We stop." the Heavy said as Dell lowered the tailgate. "Nero is shivering."

"He don't like the cool air much, does he?" Dell asked as Nikolas got to the ground and began moving to the front of the shack.

"I vould imagine not." Willem said as he grabbed the cases from the cab. "He spent time freezing in a German concentration camp as a child. After his mozher died, he vas sent out of France. He spent zhe winter in zhat camp."

Dell was startled as Willem handed him a case to carry.

"Like a Nazi Camp?"

Willem nodded.

"His mother vas a supporter of zhe Allied Soldiers. She helped route Intelligence to zhe Allied Spies in France. She vas persecuted as a political prisoner and killed. Her oldest son obviously got away, but Nero vas only a child. They imprisoned him for several months, but zhen, he and several other children vere smuggled out of zhe country to zhe Netherlands. From zhere, I am not sure vhere zhey ended up."

Dell listened with shock as he followed Willem up the steps to the RED Sniper's home. He shook his head clear and opened the door for the Heavy to take Nero inside. The Engineer flipped on the light and was surprised to see that the house was cleaner than the last time he'd seen it.

"Vell. It certainly screams  _Wallace Lives Here_." Willem said, unimpressed. "Nero must have cleaned in here. It smells like he must have."

"Oh, yeah." Dell said looking around. "The last time I was here, there was dust on  _everything_."

"Nero does not like being in a dusty, cluttered house." Willem said as he moved forward and looked at Dell. "Vhere shall ve take him?"

Dell shook his head clear again and nodded.

"We can put him in Wally's room. Prolly the cleanest anyway."

The Engineer led his comrades down the tiny hallway to the Sniper's bedroom at the left. Dell turned on the light and stepped aside to let Nikolas and Willem into the room.

Willem looked around with a small smile.

"So, he does own furniture zhat does not fold out into a bed or table."

"Come on, Willy, geez." Dell said frowning.

Willem laughed and motioned for Nikolas to bring Nero forward.

"I kid, Dell. I kid." he said as he pulled the covers down on the bed. "It is just hard to believe zhat our loveable, unsociable Sniper is a homosexual."

Dell tilted his head to the side as Nikolas set Nero down in between the covers. He watched as Willem began opening his cases and lifting things out of them.

"What does that have anythin' to do with you makin' fun of him?"

Nikolas smiled and looked at the Engineer.

"Vell, you know, Sniper never seems to care about being clean. Sniper. . .ah. . .what is vord?"

"Pisses in Mason Jars and throws them at people." Willem finished as he hung an IV above Nero's head.

"Now, hold on a minute." Dell said almost indignantly. "You mean to tell me that just cause Wally ain't the cleanest guy around, it don't make him a good. . .whatever ya'll are?"

"I did not say zhat." Willem said as he re-attached the IV to Nero's arm. "Vhat I said vas I did not suspect Wallace vas a homosexual. He does not act like it. You said yourself he vas engaged to a  _female_."

Willem said the last word with disgust as Nikolas chuckled and handed the Medic equipment as he motioned for it.

"I just don't get how you guys can tell a guy's straight or not by how clean his house is, or by how he looks!" Dell argued.

"Nevermind, Dell." Willem said waving his hand. "It does not matter. Nero vill take care of Wallace. He's a pro after all."

Dell sighed and threw up his hands.

"Ya'll are a bunch of animals." he said finally. "Are you guys gonna be okay for an hour or so? I know that there is  _nothing_  in this house to eat, and even if there were, Nero wouldn't wanna eat it. I am goin' to bring stuff from my house til they're well enough to get their own."

Willem suddenly stood up and looked at the Engineer.

"Say, Dell, do you zhink you could detect if a house vas being vatched?"

Dell shrugged.

"Depends. Why?"

"August suspects zhat Pauling is vatching Nero's house in Little Cross." Willem replied. "He zhinks zhat zere may be cameras or detectors in zhere. But, I vas zhinking, if you could get in zhere and disable zhem, we can take belongings from Nero's place."

Dell grinned.

"A challenge?" he asked.

"Or another chance to blame Scout." Nikolas chortled.

"A good prankster never does the same prank twice." Dell said with a raised finger. "But, I bet I could rig it so that if there were cameras, I'd be able to find out. On top of that, I bet I could get them distracted enough to disable them!"

"Really? Vould you be villing to do zhat?" Willem asked.

Dell nodded.

"Sure. I have been lookin' for a good chance to use my new toy. It is a motorised Sentry. Not only that, but I got a coon hound that would  _love_  to chase a raccoon about this time o' night."

"Vhat does raccoon do?" Nikolas asked with confusion.

"Never you mind." Dell said shaking his head. "I got a plan a brewin'."

"Please do not ruin zhat kitchen table, mein friend." Willem warned. "Nero is awful fond of zhat zhing."

"No promises, but I will do what I can." Dell said nodding. "I'll be back."

"Be careful!" Nikolas called as Dell disappeared down the hall.

The Heavy looked down at the Medic as the doctor felt for Nero's pulse.

"Is he allright, Will?" he asked softly.

Willem was silent for a moment before smiling a bit.

"Until Brian gets here, yes." he said nodding. "I zhink our Spy vill be just fine."

The two RED teammates looked down at the unconscious Spy between them as Nero continued to sleep.

It would be several days before he woke up again.


	27. Released From the State

"So, for the next, seven days, stay off the ankle as much as possible,  _no_  coffee, and make sure you take the damn medication."

Wallace frowned down at the list of pills he was supposed to take.

"You mean  _all_  of these!" he asked incredulously.

Doctor Iesely grinned.

"Yes, Mr. Mundy.  _All_  of them." he replied.

The RED Sniper sighed as he sat at the edge of his hospital bed. The last, few days had been difficult for him. He hadn't had a cup of coffee in over a week and he had been so full of medication he couldn't tell if he was awake or sleepwalking. His arm was still tightly bound in a splint, but his chest felt a thousand times better.

His concussion had healed with little to no damage, and his ankle would be better in no time. What was better was that his arm would recover with time. Now, the Sniper was awaiting release so that he could go home. He had never been so anxious for anything in his life.

Doctor Iesely had been true to his word and told him that Nero would be fine. The doctor had explained that the BLU Spy had an allergic reaction to Red Dye #5. After running a few courses of epinephrine through his body, Nero was back to normal save for the injuries he had sustained from Miss Pauling's henchmen.

While the doctor said he was sure that there had not been any permanent damage, he stressed that any internal damage would take a bit to surface. However, he was confident that Nero would recover.

Now, Wallace adjusted his arm in his splint and shook his head.

"All right." he said aloud. "As long as I have a cheat sheet, I should be fine."

"Excellent." Doctor Iesely said with a nod. "Then, I feel confident enough to release you to your caretaker."

"My caretaker?" Wallace asked.

He played along with the ruse as Doctor Iesely turned toward the door.

"Howdy, Wally!" Dell called cheerfully as Miss Pauling opened the door and walked in with the RED Engineer.

Wallace raised an eyebrow and looked at Doctor Iesely like he was crazy.

"I don't need anybody to take care of me." he said stubbornly.

"The Administrator begs to differ, Mr. Mundy." Miss Pauling chirped with a smile. "You are a prized possession of RED Industries, and since your, ah, home of  _choice_  was destroyed, we cannot have you sleeping in the desert now can we?"

"But, I. . ."

"Don' worry, Wally!" Dell said with a grin. "Belle and I got plenty of room!"

"Belle?" Wallace asked.

"My dog!" Dell said nodding. "She loves company! Besides, you don't have anyone else you can stay with, right?"

"Err. . ."

"No, he doesn't." Miss Pauling answered for the Sniper. "It has all been arranged for you, Mr. Mundy. Mr. Conagher will be your house sponsor until the Administrator and I can find a suitable replacement for you."

Wallace raised his hand to protest, but Miss Pauling looked down at her watch and made an exclaimation.

"My goodness, I am late for a meeting. Doctor Iesely, can you handle this without me?"

Doctor Iesely nodded.

"I will need you or Helen to sign the paperwork for the release, but I suppose I can send a courier over there."

"No need." Miss Pauling replied. "I can return later to sign any paperwork. I will be heading out of State on business soon."

"All right, then. I will be sure to leave the paperwork in Mr. Mundy's files for you." Doctor Iesely responded.

"Fantastic! Well, Mr. Mundy, please be sure to obey all of the doctor's warnings. Mr. Conagher, I am counting on you to help our Sniper get well!" Miss Pauling said with her flawless smile.

Dell tipped his hat to her and nodded.

"No worries, Ma'am." he responded. "I will be sure to do that."

Miss Pauling nodded and quickly turned on her heel. When the door had closed behind her, Wallace sneered.

"Out of State? I hope she falls in the Grand Canyon."

Doctor Iesely laughed softly and shook his head.

"Don't wish ill will on others, love. It will give ye bad Karma. Come on. Let's get ye outta here."

Wallace allowed the doctor to assist him into a wheelchair as he held onto the list he had been given. The red, collared shirt that Miss Pauling had brought from him was soft and revealed the white bandages still wrapped around his chest. Once Wallace was settled in the chair, Doctor Iesely reached over and pulled Nero's folded blanket off of the bed. The RED Sniper put it on his lap carefully and looked down at it.

He was going home to see him today.

Wallace's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. A small, white bandage had replaced the white gauze that had been wrapped around his head. At the base of his skull, part of his hair had been shaved away to stitch up the gaping hole the crash had caused. It, too, had a smaller bandage covering it. The Sniper looked up at Dell as the Engineer cleared his throat.

"Come on, partner." Dell said with a smile. "Let's get you home."


	28. Homecoming

Nikolas looked up from his book with a start as Willem cursed in German. He smiled and shook his head as he set the book on the coffee table that was now in front of the Sniper's old, worn couch. The Heavy rose to his feet and turned as he watched the Medic frown at the stove.

"Vhat's wrong, Will?" he asked compassionately.

"It is zhis awful oven." Willem complained. "How am I supposed to bake a cake vhen zhe damn zing von't heat evenly?"

Nikolas laughed.

"As long as it's cake, who cares if it looks funny?"

"I care, Nikki." Willem responded. "I vant it to be perfect."

"Does Nero know he's coming home today?" Nikolas asked with a twinkle in his eye.

" _Nein_." Willem said devilishly. "It has been  _killing_  me keeping it from him."

"He looks better, though." Nikolas said thoughtfully. "Ze swelling has gone down in his eyes. Zhey are still bruised, but he is healing vell."

Willem smiled with a nod.

"He is." he breathed. "I am happy for zhat. I zhought ve vould lose him. . ."

Nikolas shook his head.

"He's a fighter, that Spy."

The Heavy and the Medic looked around the house they had turned into a home. As he promised, the RED Engineer had managed to let a coon loose in Nero's house. While his dog, Belle terrorised the animal and drove the motion sensors crazy, Dell worked to deactivate the cameras. By the time the Administrator's men came to check it out, the house was a war zone.

After finding nothing useful, the Administrator stopped watching the house. Jacques was playing his part as BLU Spy very well. He stayed in the barracks, frequently paid "visits" to the BLU Medic for attention to his "wounds," and he was not missed. Over time, Nikolas and Willem were able to transfer many of Nero's favourite possessions to the Sniper's house.

The Sniper's rickety table had been replaced with Nero's and now had a plant adorning it. The walls had several pieces of art that Nero had spent time stealing from Europe. The couch had several blankets and the fireplace had been adorned with trinkets and pictures. The kitchen had many of Nero's things and Willem had made sure there was plenty of edible food for when the rest of RED left the two men alone for several days.

Finally, in the corner of the living room, Willem had brought the altar table and Leon's picture from Nero's home. The candles burned gently in the corner by the fireplace as the Italian smiled from his photo.

From a shack to a home.

Willem and Nikolas were proud of themselves.

Nikolas turned as he heard the Engineer's truck pull up outside.

He smiled at Willem.

"He's home!"

...

"Hold yer horses, Wally! I am comin!"

Wallace anxiously waited for Dell to come around to his side of the truck to let him out. His ankle did not hurt that badly. He did not want to wait. He had waited for several days already.

He wanted to see him.

"At least let me help." Dell said as he opened Wallace's door. "I know that look."

"I'm sorry, Dell." Wallace breathed. "You and the others have been nicer to me this past week than I have to all of you in five years."

Dell grinned.

"Yer a good soul, Wally." he said gently. "You don't belong here."

Wallace smiled and allowed the Engineer to help him out of the truck. The Sniper stood on uneasy legs with Nero's blanket firmly in his good arm. He looked at his house with a shake of his head.

"It's been months since I've been here." he said sheepishly. "I had almost forgotten I  _had_  a place."

"It came in handy." Dell responded as he guided Wallace forward. "How's the ankle?"

Wallace shook his head.

"It's all right. It is just weird being able to stand. That's all."

"Well, don't be too shocked when we get in there." Dell said as they walked to the porch.

"Why?" Wallace asked with fear. "What happened?"

"Nozhing happened, mein friend! Just a makeover!"

Wallace was startled as the Medic threw open the front door of his house with a grin. He saw the Heavy wave at him from inside.

"What are  _you_  two doing here!"

Willem pouted with a frown.

"Just taking care of your lover." he responded.

"And cleaning." Nikolas added.

Dell sighed.

"I told you not to be surprised." he said aloud. "They went to town."

Wallace stepped inside of his living room with shock. He hadn't seen the place this clean since he had bought it. He stared at all of the clean furniture and the decor on the walls. He let everything sink in as he smelled the food that the Medic had been preparing. His eyes trailed over to where Leon's picture was.

Everyone was quiet as the Sniper walked forward on his own. Wallace went over to the photo and gently lifted it with his good hand. He gazed down at the man smiling up at him with an odd expression.

"Zhat's Leon." Willem breathed gently. "Zhat's zhe one Brian told you about."

Wallace looked at the Medic before turning back to the photo and touching Leon's face.

"I see." he said softly.

Dell and the others watched silently as the Sniper stood still for a moment. Finally, Wallace turned and walked across the room. They curiously followed the Sniper's hobbling as the gunman made his way down the tiny hallway. Wallace opened the closet in the hall and dug around until he retrieved an old, dusty box. The lavender paper was peeling from the corners as the gunman returned to the living room.

His teammates watched as the Sniper set the box on the coffee table and pulled the lid off of it. Amid old dog tags, used shells, sunglasses, and other small trinkets, there was a small, 5 x 7 picture in a tarnished, silver frame.

Wallace pulled the photo from the box and gazed down at the beautiful woman in it. Her face was round and bright. Her eyes were a sky blue colour and her hair was long and blonde. She was smiling in the photo and a cross was hanging around her neck.

The Sniper smiled faintly as he shook his head.

"Katherine." he said softly.

Dell smiled crookedly as the Sniper moved forward and put his photo next to the one of Leon. The candlelight flickered off of the glass and illuminated the young woman in the photo. The Engineer removed his hat and nodded.

"She's beautiful." he said softly.

Wallace smiled back at him.

"She was, yeah." he replied.

Willem smiled warmly.

"Nero is in your room. He should be avake."

Wallace's breath caught in his throat as he nodded faintly. He moved away from the living room and toward the hallway again as his heart beat loudly in his chest. He trembled as he reached the door to his room and hesitated.

It was now or never.


	29. You Are Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. X)

The sunlight was gently streaming through pale, indigo curtains as a breeze came through the partially opened window. Clouds lazily drifted through the BLU Spy's line of vision as he sat against the headboard of the RED Sniper's bed.

Nero watched the sky with disinterest as his bruised fingers rested on his lap in the blankets. His body was peaceful at last. It had taken so long for the burning and the pain to stop. He thanked God that Willem was merciful enough to call a  _professional_  doctor to heal him. Several rounds of IVs later, he was feeling much better.

The Spy closed his bruised, blackened eyes and shook his head. Cuts and bruises were still prominent on parts of his body, but the swelling had gone down. That had helped immensely. The burn in his side was healing well and the new wounds in his chest and shoulder would make excellent scar stories later in life.

His body was a map riddled with pain.

Nero frowned as he looked off to the side.

Now that he was alive, he would have to keep his promise.

The Spy's fingers curled up around the blankets.

Dying would be better than facing his lover's rejection when he found out who he was. He did not want to suffer a broken heart again.

Nero looked up as the door opened slowly. His eyes widened as he saw the RED Sniper standing in the doorway clutching the blanket he had left for him. Nero felt his heart stall in his chest as Wallace stared at him.

The silence was palpable as Wallace stood there stupidly.

He had not been happier to see another, living, breathing human in all of his life.

Nero painfully winced as the Sniper continued to stare. He trembled visibly.

"Wallace. . ."

Just like that, the silence was cut in half like a string. The Sniper shut the door to his room and moved forward without a word. He sat down beside the Spy and drew him up in his arm and pressed his lips to Nero's. He passionately kissed his partner and held him against his chest.

Wallace could feel Nero's heartbeat and could sense his tears as he reluctantly parted from the Spy. He gazed down at Nero and brushed the heel of his palm against the Spy's face.

He smiled.

"Why you cryin', Spook?" he whispered playfully.

Nero shook his head and looked up at Wallace.

"I'm the BLU Spy, Wallace." he breathed. "I'm the man that's tried to backstab you repeatedly for the past five years!"

Wallace smiled again.

"I know." he said gently. "I figured it out after you left the hospital."

Nero winced and tried to look away.

"I am sorry,  _mon amour_." he whispered. "I did not want to lead you on like this!"

Wallace forced Nero's face back to his.

He shook his head.

"You saved my life, Nero." he said aloud. "You chose humanity over the colour of my shirt. I told you. . .I don't give a damn if you are the bloody Red Baron. . .I love you. I won't let you go this time. You're mine, now."

Tears streamed down Nero's face as he threw his arms around the Sniper and held him tightly. He welcomed Wallace's embrace as the Sniper put his head against his. His whole body was shaking as he sobbed.

Wallace's eyes were narrow as he held his lover to his chest. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders. It had been a guilt he had been carrying since his first lover had died.

" _Thank you for loving me, Katherine. Thank you. . .for helping me find **him**_ **.** "

Nero opened his eyes with a start as Wallace began to hum. He started to calm in the Sniper's embrace as the Australian held him closer. He recognised this tune.

Wallace smiled and looked at the Spy.

"You like that song, right?"

Nero started and pulled away from Wallace. He looked at the Sniper carefully. He saw a twinkle in the man's eyes as he trembled.

"You knew?" he whispered.

Wallace smiled gently and ran his fingers over Nero's face. He enjoyed the soft sighs that the action elicited from his lover.

"I have been killin' you Spies for over five years, mate." he breathed. "You're the only one I have let into my nest."

"Why?" Nero asked painfully. "I could. . .have. . ."

"Killed me?" Wallace offered.

He shook his head.

"But you didn't." he added softly. "The first day you found me in my nest, I gave you the chance to attack me. I knew you were there, but I was feeling particularly apathetic. I didn't care if I got stabbed or shot. I expected you to kill me, but you didn't. You just sat there, watching me."

"You were too innocent." Nero said blushing. "I could not backstab a man who I thought was so blindly negligent. And," he said sighing, "I liked listening to your voice."

Wallace grinned.

"I wanna hear yours more." he said.

Nero put his hands against the Sniper's face as Wallace passionately put his lips against the Spy's. Wallace's hand clutched his backside as they parted and the Sniper pressed his lips against Nero's neck.

"It. . .doesn't. . .bother you!" Nero gasped softly.

Wallace nipped Nero's neck and enjoyed the moan it elicited from his prey.

"What?" he rasped.

"That I am your  _enemy_." Nero said pulling Wallace's head back so that he could look the Sniper in the eye. "I have tried to kill you,  _mon amour_!"

"I've tried to kill you, too, mate." Wallace replied. "We were unsuccessful for a reason. I don't care who we were before, Nero. All I care about is who we are  _now_. Right now, I am a 39 year old, Australian hunter that is madly in love with a Belgian who parades around in a mask and has a sinfully tempting body. That's all.

"Forget BLU. Forget RED. As soon as we're better, we're fucking leaving this place and never coming back, do you understand me?"

Nero stared at Wallace with stun. He was silent as Wallace frowned at him.

"Do you?" Wallace insisted.

Nero's eyes narrowed as more tears spilled over his cheeks.

"Yes." he breathed. "I do."

"Good, because I am done talking." Wallace growled. "I have been followin' every order handed to me to get to this point. I am not letting you get away this time."

Nero shook his head.

"I will not go anywhere,  _mon amour_." he breathed. "I won't run away."

Nero closed his eyes and let the Sniper grasp his body tightly. He enjoyed the feeling of Wallace's lips on his as the Sniper's hand fell back to his backside. He moaned as Wallace parted from him and pressed his lips on Nero's neck.

"Wallace. . ."

The Sniper leaned back and removed the splint from his left arm. Predicting he would not listen to good advice, Doctor Iesely had braced Wallace's left arm with a strong cast to keep the arm relatively motionless. This freedom allowed the Sniper to use more of his body strength as his adrenaline rushed in his blood.

Nero pitifully mewed as Wallace forced him back and towered over him. He looked up at the taller man with trembling, blue eyes.

Wallace grinned.

"Don't worry, Nero." he breathed. "I won't break you."

Nero pressed his hands to Wallace's cheeks as the Sniper passionately kissed him. He panted for breath as Wallace dragged his lips down his chest. His kisses sent sparks coursing through his blood as his body painfully ached from a different yearning.

The Spy's back arched as Wallace ran his fingers over his flesh and down against his groin. He kept his fingers buried in Wallace's hair as the Sniper's lips encompassed him and began moving. Air was tight in Nero's chest as the sensations emitting from his body drove him to near madness. He cried out softly as Wallace's lips continued their sweet torture.

"Wallace. . .please. . ."

Wallace gently released Nero and smiled at him greedily.

"You are cute when you beg." he rasped.

Nero closed his eyes and gasped for breath as his partner disrobed. He tried to calm his racing heart as he felt Wallace part his legs. The Spy flinched out of habit as his body rocked from tremours. His hands clenched into fists near his head as he felt Wallace's hand inside of his thigh.

"Look at me, Nero."

When the Spy did not comply, Wallace gently reached forward and moved Nero's chin toward him. He could see the fear in his partner's eyes as he smiled compassionately.

"You've never been loved like this, have you?" he asked gently.

Nero swallowed hard and paused before silently shaking his head.

This made Wallace's heart jump in his chest. A proud kind of beast roared in his mind as he smiled down at his lover. He ran his fingers across Nero's cheek as he nodded.

"I will be gentle then." he replied softly.

Nero's eyes closed again and his neck arched as Wallace's fingers moved against his shaft and began moving hot, swollen flesh. He cried out softly and trembled as Wallace's lips fell against him once more. His saliva covered the Spy and sent shockwaves up Nero's spine as Wallace pulled away and dragged the wetness down.

"I won't hurt you." Wallace said gently as his fingers pushed against Nero. "You can tell me to stop if you want."

Nero's body was still trembling, but the Spy opened his eyes and looked at his partner with a shake of his head.

"No." he whispered hoarsely. "Please, don't stop."

Wallace smiled.

"Okay."

Nero moaned loudly as Wallace's fingers gently pushed inside of him. His back arched and his body ached as the Sniper carefully moved. One hand continued pressing against his insides while the other gently stroked his hardened flesh. Nero could not tell which was making his head spin, but he had not felt more turned on than he was in that moment.

"Don't cum yet." Wallace breathed. "Not yet."

Nero cried pitifully as Wallace pulled his fingers back and his other hand stopped moving against his groin. He shuddered as the Sniper positioned himself over his body.

Wallace looked downt at Nero with as much restraint as he could muster.

"I want to be inside of you, Nero." he said almost painfully. "Please, I have never wanted anything more in my life. . .but, I won't do it if you don't want it."

Nero looked up at Wallace with a start. His blue eyes quivered as he stared for a moment. Finally, after a second or two, the Spy raised his hand and touched Wallace's face. He studied the Australian before shaking his head with a small smile.

"I take it back." he breathed. " _That_  is the nicest thing you could have ever said to me."

Wallace grinned and pressed his lips against Nero's. He passionately parted his partner's lips with his tongue and moved his hips forward. He was slow and gentle, but he moved with purpose and firm intent. As he entered the Spy, Nero pulled away and cried out.

"It's all right." Wallace crooned, pulling Nero into his embrace. "I promise, I won't hurt you."

Tears slid down Nero's cheeks as a burning pain filled his insides. This had been the first time any person had entered him. While he loved Leon with all of his heart, he had not gotten this far with him before he died. It was a childish love with that man. This. This  _here_  and  _now_  was real. The pain was real. The  _love_  was real.

Wallace gently kissed Nero's tears away as he remained motionless inside of his lover. The inside of Nero's body felt as good as the outside. He wanted to move so badly. He wanted to fill him.

"I love you, Nero."

The Sniper looked down at the Spy with a small, sheepish smile as Nero's eyes watched him. Wallace nodded as he brushed Nero's hair out of his eyes.

"You are beautiful to me, no matter  _who_  you are." the Sniper continued. "No matter what you do, or how many times we've tried to kill each other, I am never going to want to love another like I love you now. Never."

Wallace closed his eyes and supported Nero's body as the Spy grabbed his face and forced his lips down upon his own. The Sniper felt Nero tighten around his manhood causing him to groan almost euphourically.

Nero parted from Wallace breathlessly.

He nodded.

"I love you, too, Wallace." he whispered. "I love you."

Wallace smiled and put one of his hands against the Spy's hip.

"Say it again." he murmured.

Nero smiled back.

"I love you." he repeated. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Wallace put his lips against Nero's and pushed against the Spy's hips. He swallowed the Spy's cries as he kept forcing Nero's body against his own. He parted with a small moan as his body errupted in flames. It felt so good inside of him. His insides were holding on so tightly. Wallace's lips pressed against Nero's throat and his chest. He kissed every part of him.

Nero's voice was painful at first, but it slowly turned into cries of ecstasy. He wrapped his arms around Wallace's neck and dug his fingers in the Sniper's hair as he felt Wallace's lips all over his body. He had not felt anything like this before. He could feel Wallace's other hand against his shaft as the Sniper's fingers moved with the rest of their rhythm.

"God, Nero, you are so tight." Wallace moaned against the Spy's neck. "You are driving me crazy."

Nero arched his neck as Wallace thrust harder.

"Wallace." he moaned. "Don't stop. . .please, don't stop!"

"I don't plan on it, mate." Wallace breathed. "Can I go faster?"

Nero nodded wordlessly.

Again, the beast inside of the Sniper roared triumphantly as Wallace forced his hips in faster. Their skin was perspiring as Wallace trembled and shook his head.

"I want to see your face when you cum."

Nero cried out pitifully as the Sniper wrapped his arms around the Spy's body and pulled him up onto his lap. Nero braced himself against Wallace as the Sniper ran his hands up his back with a hungry smile. Scars and bandages were pale in the sunlight as Wallace gazed up at him.

"You are beautiful." Wallace said softly.

A blush was prominent in Nero's cheeks as the Spy panted and looked down at the Sniper. He could feel his partner deeper inside of his body as he winced.

"I am broken." he responded aloud. "And, certainly not beautiful."

Wallace lifted Nero's chin with his hand.

"You are beautiful to me." he responded. "Am I exactly a catch?"

"I think you are wonderfully beautiful." Nero replied putting his hands against Wallace's face. "You have these eyes that make me feel like I can get lost in them. You are the only man I have ever met that can turn me on with just their scent."

Wallace grinned.

"The same thing you said, only about  _you_  is true for me."

Nero trembled as Wallace wrapped his arms around his waist. The Spy was quiet as Wallace smiled.

"We can be broken together. Surely with all the broken pieces, we can find a whole in there somewhere."

Wallace enjoyed Nero's kiss as the Spy leaned forward. He let the taste envelope him before he gently began forcing Nero's hips down against his. He kept his face close to his lover's as Nero parted from him and began crying out softly.

"Wallace. . ." Nero moaned.

"Hmm?" Wallace breathed pushing deeper inside of the Spy.

"You. . .you are setting me on fire. . ." Nero cried. ". . .please. . .please don't let me burn!"

"Never." Wallace whispered against the Spy's ear. "Never."

Wallace arched his head back as he began moving faster inside of Nero. He held the Spy mercilessly as he listened to Nero crying out. He brought one of his hands forward and began stroking Nero's flesh. He could feel it coming. He pressed harder.

"Nero. . .I'm. . .going to. . ."

Nero dug his fingernails into Wallace's flesh as he felt the Sniper tighten within him. His back arched as he cried. His whole body was shaking. He could feel Wallace's fingers move against him as the lightning raced up his spine to his brain. He screamed as he released.

Wallace forced his hips up against Nero's one, last time before wincing and releasing inside of the Spy. The wet and encompassing aftermath was warm against his chest and abdomen as it dripped in between his thighs. There was nothing more satisfying than watching his lover release while being penetrated. More than that, it was the fact that he had been his first.

Nero painfully brought his body forward at the insistence of the Sniper's arms. He let his muscles collapse against Wallace's chest while he gasped for breath. His eyes were narrow and his lips were parted. He felt Wallace kiss the side of his face as the Australian began humming again.

This man was more than he deserved.

"Thank you, Nero." Wallace said softly.

"What for,  _mon amour_?" Nero asked with fatigue.

"For letting me love you."

Nero opened his eyes and leaned back to look at the Sniper. He studied the older man for a moment before smiling a bit and nodding.

"You're welcome."

The two lovers sat in each other's embrace in silence as the clouds moved across the sky outside. Down the hall and out on the porch, three, RED teammates sat in lawn chairs with a cooler and a radio turned on full blast. They each clinked a bottle of beer together and grinned at one another as the sun began its descent to the West.


	30. Born to Hum

The air was cool and the room was dim when Nero woke up. He blinked for a moment and tried to remember where he was. He winced and put his fingers against the bandages wrapped around his middle. Nero waited for the pain to pass before slowly sitting upright. The Spy rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm.

That's right. He was at Wallace's house.

Nero felt a dull throbbing in his backside as he remembered the events from earlier. Nero's eyes trailed over the rumpled bed covers as his fingers rested against his abdomen. His heart beat gently against his ribs as he took a deep breath.

He never wanted to be loved by anyone else.

Nero looked at the closed bedroom door as he heard something rattle in the kitchen. He glared and cursed August for stripping him of his butterfly knife. He quietly threw the covers off of himself and made to stand up when he heard Wallace growl in frustration.

Nero's body relaxed as he smiled.

"Wallace must be trying to do something one handed." he breathed gently.

The Spy rose to his feet and reached for a pair of black pants that Willem had brought for him. Nero was grateful for the RED employees' assistance. With the RED Engineer's help, Willem was able to retrieve most of Nero's clothes for him. While the Spy wouldn't have minded wearing Wallace's, the Sniper's clothes were much too big for him to use practically.

Nero opened the door to the bedroom after pulling the pants over his legs. The light was brighter in the living room. In addition to the one light hanging near the kitchen, there was now a roaring fire in the hearth.

Nero stood in the shadows of the hallway as he watched Wallace move in the kitchen. The Spy was silent as the smell of something cooking on the stove wafted over to him. It smelled wonderful whatever it was.

"You comin' out of the dark, mate?" Wallace said keeping his back to Nero. "Or, are you just gonna stand there starin'?"

Nero jumped a bit as the Sniper spoke to him without stopping what he was working on in the kitchen. He walked forward into the light and shook his head.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked honestly. "I did not make a single sound!"

Wallace grinned.

"I've been listenin' to you sneakin' up on me for years, Nero. I will always know when it's you." he responded honestly.

"Is that so?" Nero asked with a hint of disbelief. "How?"

Wallace turned to face Nero. The red shirt he had been wearing earlier was unbuttoned and revealed a chest scarred and covered with tight bandages. The Sniper's black slacks came all the way to the tops of his feet which were paler than the rest of him.

He smiled.

"You move quiet enough, that's for sure." he began. "You are quick and cunning, but you can get cocky when you think you have an easy kill. When you move, I can hear you breathing. Your heart speeds up when you are about to strike. Those are the first signs you are around.

"I confirm it is you by how you smell. No one elese has the same scent you do, Nero. Ever since that day I let you sit in my Sniper's Nest, I knew I'd never forget your smell."

Nero looked at Wallace for a moment before smiling faintly.

"You are the cunning one,  _mon amour_." he said finally. "You knew I was there the whole time!"

Wallace nodded.

"The strangest thing was that I didn't feel threatened. I felt. . .happy, I guess. I was happy that someone was there with me that day. It felt right."

"Is that why you would hum that song?" Nero asked suddenly. "Was it because you were  _happy_  I was there?"

Wallace smiled again.

"You got it, mate. That, and I began to realise that you liked listening to me. When I knew you were around, I would hum hoping you would stay the afternoon."

"I do like listening to you." Nero admitted. "I don't recognise the name of the song."

"I don't remember the name either." Wallace said sheepishly. "It was a song that Emily used to sing in the hospital. Yet, even though I don't know the words, I do know the melody. When I am happy, or I am at ease, I hum."

Nero smiled sweetly as he looked at the Sniper fondly.

"I liked it when you were happy." he breathed.

Wallace walked forward and pulled Nero into his right arm. He held the Spy against his chest and passionately kissed his lips. Nero carefully wrapped his arms around him as they parted. He felt small in Wallace's arms, but he knew he was secure.

" _You_  make me happy." Wallace said looking down at Nero. "I had that happiness taken away from me once. I won't let it happen again."

Nero winced as Wallace kissed the side of his head and walked back to the stove. He was silent as he watched the Sniper move something in a frying pan. After a few moments, Nero began to tremble.

"I do not want any one else to be hurt because they love me." he whispered. "I do not want them to die for something stupid."

Wallace turned to Nero with a frown.

"Your life isn't stupid to me, Nero. And neither is my love for you." he said firmly. "To  _me_ , your life is worth as much as  _my_  life is to  _you_."

Nero was startled as Wallace moved the frying pan off of the heat and turned back to him. The Sniper's fingers were gentle as they touched the cross hanging around Nero's neck. The Spy looked up at him as Wallace shook his head.

"I am too old to care about my own life, Nero." Wallace said softly. "It makes me happy that someone cares enough about me to be afraid for me. I have been waiting for someone to kill me. I am not afraid when I am out there. I expect to die. In fact, I have been  _wanting_  to die.

"Each day I walk out there is another day I am disappointed. It is one more day I live alone."

The Sniper lifted the Spy's chin with a small smile.

"All that was before I let  _you_  stay with me that day." he added.

Nero winced again.

"Why?" he whispered. "I didn't. . . _do_  anything!"

"Oh, but you did." Wallace corrected. "When you felt like I would break if you left, you paused and reconsidered. You were there to kill me, but could not finish the job. I was praying you would. It was a rotten day, that one."

"Why?" Nero asked.

"It was the anniversary of the day Katherine died."

Wallace looked down at Nero with a small smile.

"I am always in a sour mood on March 16th."

Wallace held Nero tightly as the Spy pressed his head against the Sniper's chest. Nero hugged his partner as tightly as he dared. He buried his face in Wallace's shirt. He listened to the Sniper's heart beat and prayed that it wouldn't be in pain ever again.

"I would have killed you." Nero breathed. "Except, you weren't acting like yourself. You usually sense me right away and start slashing around with that over sized meat cleaver of yours. That day, though, you did not move from your spot. You looked like you had a horrible night and your shots missed most of the afternoon. When you did not acknowledge me, I was going to leave."

Nero looked up at Wallace.

"When I got to the door of your hiding spot, you made this strange, strangled noise. I remember turning to you and looking at your face. I saw that you were in unspeakable pain. You looked sad and afraid. The longer I waited by the door, the more I realised that I did not want to leave you like that. So, I eased myself up into the rafters and I stayed with you. That's when you started humming.

"It was about that time your Engineer showed up. I remember cloaking, but I did not move from my spot. I just waited. When you had sent him away, I de-cloaked and waited for you to continue with your day. You had this odd, almost serene smile on your face after that Soldier and Pyro "Spy" checked the place."

"Ah, that is why you stayed up there the whole time." Wallace said with a grin.

"Have you ever been "checked" with a flamethrower,  _mon cher_?" Nero asked with a frown. "It is not pleasant."

"I have been burned by that wanker on  _your_  team, yes." Wallace responded with a nod. "But, that is my own fault for not payin' attention. That is why I block the door most of the time."

"The door was not blocked when I wandered inside." Nero said suddenly. "It was always wide open."

Wallace smiled a bit.

"After that first time, I stopped locking the damn thing."

Wallace put his hand against Nero's arm as the Spy grasped his shirt in his pale fingers. The Sniper watched his lover with a hint of worry as Nero's face turned down in pain.

"Nero?"

"I wanted to see you smile again." Nero whispered. "I did not want that smile to be for anyone but me,  _mon amour_."

Wallace was surprised as Nero looked up at him.

"When you smiled, I knew you were happy. I grew to understand that you did not trust easily and you certainly had far more bad days than good. On the days you smiled, I believed I had put that smile on your face. I did not want anyone else to have that honour."

"Afraid to share, Nero?" Wallace asked playfully.

"I was at first." Nero said carefully. "But, after awhile, I realised that you were an unhappy person that preferred to be alone."

Wallace nodded.

"That happens when you lose yourself." he said softly. "I had forgotten what it felt like to care and to  _want_  someone there. When you didn't stab me like the wanker I thought you were, I realised you and I had shared a 'moment.' We both sensed the same things in one another.

"When you tried to leave that day, I felt terrified that it would be the last, real chance I had to be set free. While I spend most of my time alone because of my profession, it doesn't mean I want to  _be_ alone."

Wallace threaded his fingers through Nero's and held the Spy's hand in his own. The Sniper stared at their entwined fingers for a moment before he shook his head.

"This relationship is something I may have dreamed about my whole life." he murmured. "But I didn't know my partner in that relationship was you until you saved me the night of my accident."

Nero's eyes quivered as he brought his other hand up against Wallace's face. His fingers trembled as he forced the Sniper to look at him. He stared for a moment before smiling and shaking his head.

"If I had not feared getting skewered by your kukri, or getting doused with that awful Jarate, I would have made a pass on you sooner."

Wallace laughed and held Nero's hand tightly. He gazed down at the Spy with a nod.

"If you would have, I may very well have hit you with my Jarate. You bein' a Spook and all."

"I think this arrangement worked a little better." Nero replied, nodding. "While I enjoy a good laugh at another's expense, I would never throw a jar of piss at them."

Wallace winked.

"Do what you have to, mate. When yer all alone in the wilderness, it may be the difference between life and death."

Nero smiled faintly as the Sniper kissed the side of his head.

"Don't worry." Wallace said pulling away. "I won't throw Jarate at you anymore."

"Thank you." Nero said as he watched Wallace go back to the stove to check on what was sitting in the frying pan.

"Now, I cannot promise that I won't Jarate the bitch that did all this to you." Wallace said with a glare. "She better be watchin' her back. Otherwise, she'll find I'll be shootin' at it."

Nero shook his head.

"I am all right, Wallace." he replied softly. "You are injured enough as it is. I could not bear it if something else would happen to you because of me. It  _is_  my fault that you can no longer be healed by your team's equipment."

"That's not the bloody  _point_!" Wallace said turning to Nero with a frown. "Who the hell cares about that! All that means is that I am 100% liable for my skills as a Sniper. It's just like I am back in the Wilderness again. Period."

Nero was silent as Wallace put his arm against the counter and took a deep breath. After a moment, the Sniper turned back to the Spy.

"I was hurt. You were an enemy Spy that saved my life. When you found out the Administrator was coming for you, you did what you had to do. You thought you were knocking me out. Believe me, it was a good decision. I would have fought against you had I known about it. You didn't know, Nero. Worse than not knowing, you were forced to make the decision yourself. You could have killed me, but you didn't."

Nero closed his eyes and leaned into Wallace's touch as the Sniper returned to his side. He put his hand against Wallace's as the Sniper shook his head.

"You risked your life to save mine. You took me to neutral ground." Wallace breathed. "You were savagely accused of a crime you did not commit and they punished you for it. They abused you, and could have killed you!"

Wallace put his lips on Nero's forehead and clutched the Spy's face. The Australian trembled terribly as he held his lover closer.

"I almost lost you." he breathed. "I almost lost the man who has my heart."


	31. Invincible

Nero made a painful, strangled noise in his throat. His face turned down in pain as his fingers held on to Wallace's. His chest was aching for breath as tears slid down his bruised cheeks. He welcomed the warmth from his partner's body as Wallace held him tighter and brushed his tears away.

"Shh." Wallace whispered. "You are alive, and I am here. If anyone so much as  _thinks_  about trying to come after you, they are going to have a blade jammed down their throat."

Nero looked up at the Sniper as Wallace gently nuzzled his face with his nose. The Spy felt Wallace kiss away his tears. His body was shaking as Wallace smiled against his cheek.

"I will protect you."

Nero closed his eyes and held Wallace tighter. He did not deserve a man who cared this much. He had spent the better of five years trying to kill this Sniper. Now, the same Sniper wanted to use his life to protect his.

"Don't worry, Nero. It will be all right."

Nero re-opened his eyes and looked up at Wallace as the Sniper kissed his temple. He was silent while Wallace brushed his hair back away from his eyes.

"I will kill the bastards that hurt you." Wallace said with a frown. "They are going to regret injuring the eyes I love losing myself within."

Nero was startled.

"Wallace, these men were not the Administrator's men." he warned. "These men worked for Pauling directly. She uses them like they were her own, personal army. I had not seen them until the day they dragged me out of the BLU Resupply Room. If I never knew about them, how are  _you_  going to find them?"

"I have hunted wild dingos in the Outback when it was pitch black out." Wallace said pulling away from Nero and going to a cabinet in the kitchen. "I brought down the pack's alpha male and three other males. It only took me three hours. I had a massive bite on my arm and it took me all night to get back to the camp where I was stationed. If I can hunt wild, moving game in the dark of night, I can find these guys."

Nero shook his head in vain.

"Wallace, please!"

"You can stop right now, Nero." Wallace said as he put something that resembled chicken on the plate he had removed from the cabinet. "My mind is made up about this one. The minute I can get my arm working again, those men are going to wish they had never crossed me."

Nero painfully looked away before turning back to his lover with a forlorn gaze.

"At least promise me that you will get better before you go on this homicidal rampage?" he begged.

Wallace grinned.

"I'm not goin' anywhere right now." he said bringing the plate to the table after putting potatoes on it. "I wouldn't be able to hold my rifle properly let alone shoot straight. Besides, Pauling has me on disability for at least six weeks, so I am not allowed to go anywhere near the Badlands until I have been cleared by Doctor Iesely. And, knowing that sneaky piker, that will take a miracle and a ritual coffee burning.

"No, the only thing that I am allowed to do is go to rehab in three or four weeks. After that, Iesely will decide if I can use my arm or not. If I have permanently damaged it, well, I guess that will be a problem I will deal with later."

Nero was silent as Wallace set the plate on the table and motioned for him to sit down. The Spy held back as he crossed his arms.

"That is not pleasant to think about,  _mon amour_." he said softly. "What happened to getting out of here as soon as we were better."

"Well, for starters, Dell informs me that the Administrator will pursue if I leave the State." Wallace said leaning on the back of one of the chairs at the table. "She's tracking my every move. She's also tracking  _yours_. Although, your brother seems to be handling that task all right."

Nero paled.

"They told you?" he whispered.

Wallace nodded.

"I asked why Jacques would bother since he is a selfish prick that only cares about himself. Dell told me what happened when they got you off the battlefield."

Nero frowned terribly and crossed his arms tighter over his chest. Deep, dark bruises and new cuts littered the already scarred arms as the Spy's eyes narrowed.

"I did not know my brother was the enemy Spy." he said softly. "Worse than that, I did not know that my brother had been looking for me since. . .since. . ."

". . .the Invasion?"

Now, Nero was mortified as he turned and looked at the Sniper. His arms loosened around his chest as Wallace looked down for a moment. The Sniper was silent as his eyes searched through the lenses of his glasses. Finally, after a few minutes, he shook his head.

"It was inhuman what those bastards did to the rest of the world." he said gently. "What happened to the millions of people caught up in the whole, horrible, lunatic idea were innocent. The only thing all of you were guilty of was being human. The way I figure it is, is that if God wanted us all to be alike, He'd of created us all alike."

Wallace stopped and looked up at Nero.

"He didn't." he added. "And, for that, there are those of us that are built differently and built stronger to take the suffering and the pain from those crazy bastards that get insane ideas in their heads. For the ones that think they are better just because they are taller, whiter or blonder than the average man, there are people like you and me.

"We show 'em that there will be a difference, always. There will be someone crazier, stronger and more insane than they are. Those are the people that truly win in those battles."

Nero flinched and shook his head. His arms fell to his sides as tears slid down his face.

"My God, Wallace! I don't deserve you!" he breathed. "I don't deserve someone so completely understanding and compassionate!"

Wallace sighed and stood up straight. He walked over to Nero and put his hand against the Spy's face. He looked down into his lover's bruised, bloodshot eyes and frowned.

"Nero, we are killers. We were put here on this earth to be stronger, deadlier and crazier than the majority of mankind. With our strengths, we preservered over unimaginable odds. You survived a German Concentration Camp, and I survived the Australian Outback when it attacked. While one is completely different from the other, the pain was the same.

"My parents left me in that hospital thinking I would die. I was put through unthinkable tests and procedures that were supposed to  _help_  me. If it weren't for Emily and Matt, I don't think I would have survived that place."

Nero gazed at Wallace as the Sniper brushed his tears away with his thumb.

"It may have been halfway across the world, but I felt your pain, Nero." Wallace whispered. "I know what it feels like to be abandoned, tortured and misunderstood. If there is anything I think  _you_  deserve most it is a heart that understands yours  _exactly_. You are my perfect match, Nero, and I will not let the heart that matches mine be overcome with this guilt or regret. I will not let it be in pain. I will protect you because I love you. Plain and simple. Got that?"

Nero was still for a moment before nodding slowly. It grew into a frantic nodding as he closed his eyes and put his arms around Wallace. He cried silently into the Sniper's shirt as Wallace wrapped his arm around him and held him tightly.

"You deserve someone who will fight  _for_  you, Nero." Wallace said softly. "We can fight together for the rest of our lives, that's fine. But, right now, you need someone to defend your honour. The way you were treated was inexcusable, and I will  _not_  stand by idly when I can do something about it."

"You will. . .will be playing into their hand!" Nero choked painfully. "What. . .what will happen if you. . .die, Wallace!"

"Then you will have survived."

Nero cried out softly and dug his nails into the Sniper's back. His body tensed sharply as his breath caught in his lungs. There wasn't enough air. How could this man throw his life down and be all right with it? How could he be so selfish? How could he get himself killed and leave him all alone  _here_ , on  _this_  plane?

Wallace sighed again and pulled the Spy back.

"Nero. Nero, calm down."

Nero shook his head and refused to meet the Sniper's gaze as air continued to wheeze through his injured lungs. His body was hurting again. A sharp pain resounded through the burn in his stomach as Nero's legs buckled beneath him.

"Whoa!"

Wallace caught the Spy around the middle and quickly eased their bodies to the floor. Nero curled forward gasping. His eyes were getting red and bloodshot from the effort as his throat grew tighter. What was happening?

"Nero. . . _NERO_!"

The Sniper cursed inaudibly as he set Nero on his side on the floor. He rose to his feet quickly and made for the bedroom. He threw open the door and went to the armoire across the room. He opened the door and yanked the case that Doctor Iesely had given Dell off of the shelf.

Wallace opened the case and rummaged around inside until he found a small, capped device that resembled a marker. He squinted at the colour of the object before turning around and rushing back to the living room.

Nero's face was red as the Spy lie curled on the floor. He did not respond when Wallace gently lifted him onto his lap and muttered something under his breath. The Sniper pulled the cap off of the injector in his hand and placed it against Nero's right arm. The Spy jerked, startled, as Wallace pressed the button on the end of the device with his thumb.

A sharp pain processed in the Spy's mind as a drug coursed through his muscles. Instantly, his air passageways opened and his muscles relaxed. Nero's eyes were narrow and his lips were a faint shade of purple as he breathed. His heart was beating wildly as Wallace carefully pulled the injector away from his arm.

The Sniper did not move, but he re-capped the device and set it on the table above him. He carefully put his hand against Nero's face and held the Spy still as his fingers moved down to take his pulse. Nero wheezed and brought his hand against Wallace's knee as the Sniper sighed.

"Willem said you may panic." Wallace said softly. "I'm glad he showed me what to do before he left."

Nero's eyes slid closed as Wallace gently slid his fingers through his hair. He focused on breathing as the Sniper's fingertips moved over his scalp. His body felt tired and exhausted as Wallace began humming. Nero's fingers dug harder into the Sniper's leg.

"I'm not going anywhere, Nero." Wallace said looking down at his lover. "I have waited my whole life to find you. The way I see it is that we have only just begun. Have faith in me. I may be hurt, and I may not be invincible anymore, but I am still good at what I do. Don't give up on me. I'm only here because of you. Without you, there would be no more reason for me to keep on living."

Tears slid down Nero's cheeks as the Spy curled in closer to his partner.

He trembled.

"But. . .but. . .what about  _me_!" he rasped painfully. "What. . .will  _I_  do if you. . .if you. . .die!"

Nero opened his eyes and gazed up at Wallace as the Sniper pulled his body upward and forced him to look at his eyes. The Spy could feel the Sniper's seriousness as the hazel colour bored straight through him.

"I. Will. Not. Die." Wallace said firmly making sure to enforce each word spoken. "I am not goin' anywhere, Nero. Even if they break me a thousand times over, I am  _not_  going to leave you here alone. Do you understand me?"

Nero trembled.

He'd heard  _that_  one before. . .

"Just words,  _mon cher_." he whispered. "They are just words."

"And they sound prettier than they are." Wallace replied with a sneer. "I know that. But, Goddamit, Nero, you have to believe me when I say them. They may be all I have right now, but I speak every, single one of them with so much, damn conviction, you'd think I was God Himself. It's all I have for you besides my life and my heart."

Nero winced as Wallace cupped his face with his hand.

Wallace shook his head.

"I love you, Nero. Those are just words, but they mean everything when I say them. You keep sayin' I am too good for you. You're wrong. I'm not good enough. If I was the best, I wouldn't be 40 years old, I wouldn't have  _just_  found you, and you wouldn't have suffered at  _all_. I would have found you 20 years ago and we'd have a house out in the middle of the hottest, driest part of land we could find.

"If I was the best, I would have your faith and trust, and I would be invincible."


	32. Louisiana Gator

Wallace held Nero tightly as the Spy lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his neck. The Sniper winced and put his hand at the back of Nero's head.

"I am sorry, Wallace!" Nero whispered frantically. "I am sorry!"

Wallace smiled a little and shook his head.

"You're scared." he said softly. "I would be, too. Hell, I  _am_  scared. This is new territory for me, too, Nero. But, no matter how terrified I am, no matter how unsure the future is right now, I know this one thing for sure."

Nero looked at Wallace as the Sniper gently pulled him back and looked into his eyes. His eyes quivered as the Sniper smiled at him.

"I know that I love you." Wallace breathed. "No matter what happens, that is always going to be true. I will love you forever."

Nero held Wallace close as the Sniper passionately put his lips against the Spy's. Several more tears slid down Nero's cheeks as his fingers dug into Wallace's shoulders.

No more.

He would not doubt this man anymore.

Wallace parted from his lover and looked at Nero with a small shake of his head.

"Just. . .trust me." he breathed. "We'll get out of here, just like I promised. I just need to know that you will trust me."

Nero nodded quickly.

"Yes,  _mon amour_." he rasped. "I do. I trust you completely. I will not doubt you ever again."

Wallace smiled a little.

"You make me feel stronger than I am, Nero." he said brushing Nero's hair away from his face. "I am glad that you trust me. Thank you for letting me love you."

"Thank you for loving me." Nero responded with a small smile. "It. . .isn't. . .easy to love me. I know that."

Wallace shook his head.

"It is too easy." he responded. "Just being here, right now, makes my life worth living."

Nero nodded.

"Be happy with life, Wallace." he said softly. "You may not think that your life means much, but it does."

Wallace gazed down at Nero as the Spy carefully slid his hand across his cheek. He leaned into his lover's touch as the Spy smiled.

"It means the world to  _me_."

"All the more reason for me to keep it, then." Wallace murmured kissing Nero's palm. "Like I said, those bastards will pay, but I will bide my time. I have over six weeks to plan my revenge. That should be plenty of time. However, right now, I just want to spend time with  _you_. I am yours."

Nero smiled faintly and nodded.

"And I'm  _yours_." he mimicked.

He laughed softly as Wallace pulled him into his arms and gently nuzzled his neck with his nose. Nero smiled again and held on to the Sniper as Wallace nodded.

"Good. I am glad that we have that settled. We have plenty of time to worry later. Right now, I have something special that I had Dell pick up for me."

Nero allowed Wallace to lift him to his feet. He held onto the taller man as his legs came out beneath him and his feet touched the floor. His balance was shaky as the after-effects of the attack made his muscles weak.

"Easy now. I gotcha." Wallace coached as he helped Nero to the table.

The Sniper grinned as he pulled out the chair and helped Nero sit down. He looked at the Spy as Nero investigated the contents of his plate with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you attempting to feed me, Wallace?" Nero asked curiously. "It smells all right, and it even looks normal, but I have seen what you eat."

Wallace laughed.

"What's wrong with what I eat? I happen to like vegemite, thank you."

Nero shuddered.

"You Australians."

"This coming from a guy where they eat  _snails_  in his country."

"I hate escargot, actually." Nero said looking at Wallace. "It tastes absolutely terrible."

"Ah, I see. That's a start." Wallace said leaning over the back of Nero's chair. "What foods  _do_  you like, then?"

Nero blushed scarlet and looked down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Seeing as we are going to be around each other for the rest of our lives, I think I had better know what you like and what you don't." Wallace answered. "Or else I may feed you something you hate."

Nero sighed and looked away.

"My favourite food is crepes. I like dessert crepes, actually. Anything sweet I will eat. Sometimes something sour is okay, too. I don't eat a lot of meat or fatty foods other than the sugary things."

Wallace grinned.

"Then, you will like my Mum." he responded jovially. "She bakes constantly. Everything she makes she sends half to me."

Nero looked up at him incredulously.

"Half-way across the world?"

Wallace nodded.

"She packs in the preservatives when she can, but she sends me all kinds of sweet stuff. I don't eat it usually, but, I am open to new ideas all of a sudden."

Nero couldn't help but smile as the Sniper stood up straight and went back to the kitchen. The Spy watched as Wallace got another plate down from the cabinet. He was happy as he heard Wallace humming. He shook his head as the Sniper put mashed potatoes on his plate.

"What about you?" he asked. "What kind of foods do  _you_  like?"

"All kinds." Wallace answered. "Since coming to the States, I have increased my tolerance for American food. While my Mum sends me things from home, I usually just eat whatever's around. Dell got me hooked on jerky. I love it. I prefer a meal that is "gamey."

"Gamey?" Nero asked as the Sniper sat down beside him. "What does that mean?"

"Not your usual cow or pig." Wallace said with a smile. "Usually something like duck or pheasant or deer or, in tonight's instance, alligator."

Nero was appalled.

"Is  _that_  what we're eating!"

Wallace laughed.

"Yeah. It is. I asked Dell to pick it up for me. I had it once when Doe got into a fight with a gator down at Roswell. It is how we got banned from the place. God only knows where he found a damn alligator."

"That is what I'd like to ask  _you_!" Nero said looking at his plate. "Where in the hell would one acquire an  _alligator_  in the desert! Furthermore, why would one want to  _eat_  an alligator!"

"Well, actually, I think this guy came from the Bayous of Louisiana." Wallace said in between a forkful of mashed potatoes and alligator. "And, you want to eat it because it tastes good! It is just like chicken, but more. . .ah. . .savoury?"

Nero raised an eyebrow but sighed.

"You did go through the trouble of fixing it for me." he said softly. "Thank you, Wallace. It does smell wonderful."

"You're welcome." Wallace said proudly. "It's been awhile since I have cooked for anyone besides myself, so, I apologise if I am a bit rusty."

The Sniper watched and waited as Nero slowly took a bite from his plate.

Nero was pleasantly surprised as the buttery taste hit his tongue. He chewed for a moment before shaking his head.

"This  _is_  wonderful!" he exclaimed.

Wallace grinned.

"I'm glad you like it, mate."

Nero nodded and continued eating.

"Thank you." he said between bites. "It's great. I haven't had someone cook for me since August tried two years ago."

Wallace looked up from his plate with his head tilted.

"Two years?" he asked.

"Unlike his brother, August happens to be a terrible cook." Nero responded. "The last time he cooked for me, he lit my kitchen on fire."

Wallace smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't let him cook for me either. Kinda hard to believe he was able to stitch me up without killing me."

"You have no idea." Nero said sighing.

Wallace laughed softly and shook his head.

The two men ate in silence for a few moments before Nero quietly set his fork on his plate and looked down.

"Something wrong, Nero?" Wallace asked with concern.

Nero shook his head.

"No." he said softly. "I am getting full is all."

Wallace looked at the Spy's plate with surprise as he noted that half of the plate was untouched. He shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Nero nodded.

"Quite."

"Okay, not a problem." Wallace said with a small smile. "I understand."

Nero smiled as Wallace kissed the side of his face and reached for his unfinished plate.

"Mind if I finish it?"

"Not at all. Go ahead." Nero replied.

"Great! This has been the first  _real_  meal I have had in a long time." Wallace said with a grin. "Hospital food is terrible."

"I agree." Nero responded watching Wallace eat. "It is strange. You have a very sedintary job, but you are so thin. How is that, when you eat like you do?"

Wallace shook his head.

"Somethin' I learned in the Outback, I guess." he answered truthfully. "I had to conserve my supplies, and I was always moving back then. I didn't eat three meals a day. I was lucky to consume one."

Nero looked horrified.

"Out in the middle of nowhere! It's a wonder you didn't die from starvation!"

Wallace smiled.

"Nah. I was all right. I always planned ahead. There were a few close calls, but most of them were medical scares. I still only eat one meal a day most of the time. Sometimes, I forget to eat at all."

Nero frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well,  _that's_  going to stop." he replied.

Wallace just kept smiling as he continued to eat. After a few minutes, the Australian had finished his plate and Nero's. The Sniper looked at Nero with a satisfied nod.

"Louisiana Gator is better than New Mexico's." he said finally. "Then again, this alligator probably wasn't shot to hell with a rocket launcher."

Nero laughed softly.

Wallace smiled.

"I don't know about you, mate, but I haven't had a decent shower in  _God_  knows how long. I am in desperate need of one. Will you be all right for a few minutes by yourself?"

" _Oui_." Nero answered with a nod. "I will be fine."

He smiled as Wallace rose to his feet and kissed the top of his head. He watched the Sniper walk to the end of the hallway and open the bathroom door. He closed his eyes and shook his head as Wallace made a remark about the re-arranged room. After a few seconds, the Spy heard water running.

Nero looked at the fire in the hearth as several thoughts passed through his head. His mind was frazzled and on edge. He'd had panic attacks before, but none like that one. If Wallace hadn't known what to do, he may have suffocated to death.

"That RED Serum did more damage than it was worth." he breathed.

The Spy glared and rose to his feet.

He waited for the room to stop wavering before picking up his and Wallace's plates. He slowly walked to the kitchen and put the plates in the sink. His eyes looked down at his thin, pale arms with a frown. The bruises were dark and angry while bandages tried to cover new cuts and scars in the making.

There had been so much pain already.

How much more would there be before it was enough and he and Wallace could just live their lives?


	33. Singin' in the Rain

Nero felt his chest tighten as he turned away from the sink. He quietly moved out of the kitchen and back toward the hallway. He saw that the bathroom door was open. He was silent as his feet fell on the cool, damp tile.

The Spy carefully disrobed and walked toward Wallace. The Sniper had his back turned like he often did as he stood under the steady stream of water coming from the showerhead. Nero stopped as he noticed all of the deep, dark scars in Wallace's flesh. His eyes were wide as he saw several scars that were attempts to backstab him.

Nero forced himself to stay calm as steam clouded the mirror above the sink and covered the clear, plastic shower curtain. He reached forward and pulled the curtain aside with determination.

Wallace turned with surprise and looked down at Nero with a start.

"Nero! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nero replied closing the curtain behind himself. "I suddenly realised that I did not want to be away from you for even a minute."

Wallace smiled.

Water was running down his back and plastered his brown hair to his head and neck. He towered over Nero in the small stall as he nodded.

"All right." he said softly. "You don't have to be."

Nero put his arms around Wallace's neck as the Sniper passionately kissed him. He did not care that his bandages were getting wet, and he certainly did not care that he was inviting the Sniper to push things further. All he cared about was that he was with Wallace. He was with the man that had shown him more love than any other being alive.

Wallace parted from Nero with a hungry grin. The Sniper pulled the Spy under the hot water and brought his body in front of his. He closed his eyes and put his head against Nero's as the Spy whimpered softly.

"I actually prefer it this way." he rasped.

Nero's neck arched back over Wallace's shoulder as the Sniper's hands pressed against his chest and slid down his abdomen. He moaned as Wallace's fingers caressed him and pushed against his flesh. The water hitting his skin was heating his body as Wallace gently bit his ear.

"Wallace. . ."

Nero's voice was soft and strained as the Sniper gently pushed him forward against the shower tiles. Wallace's fingers moved steadily against his lover as he pushed his hips forward against Nero's backside.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say my name." Wallace breathed. "It still turns me on like you were saying it for the first time."

Nero cried out softly as Wallace pulled one of his hands back and rested his fingers against his hip. The Spy's fingers raked the tile in front of him as he felt Wallace position himself behind his body. His heart was racing in his chest as he closed his eyes.

"I will never stop saying it, then." he whispered.

The water cascaded over his scarred back as Wallace pushed inside of him. Nero cried out painfully and resisted the urge to tighten as Wallace moaned. The Spy trembled as Wallace's fingers slid up his side and across his cheek. They caressed his lips as the Sniper moved his other hand against Nero's shaft.

"I will never get tired of hearing it." Wallace said enjoying the feeling of Nero's insides. "I will never get tired of hearing you moan."

A deep, satisfying moan left Nero's lips as Wallace thrust forward. The Sniper kept his pace slow and even as his fingers slid in between Nero's lips. His eyes closed as he continued rubbing Nero's hardened flesh.

"God, you are so, fucking tight." the Sniper hissed pushing harder inside of his lover. "Your body is perfect."

Nero cried out again as Wallace started to move faster. He pressed his palms against the tiles as he allowed the Sniper to control his body. It felt entirely satisfying to be commanded by the man behind him. It felt sacred. It was a feeling that the Spy had not had in many years.

"Wallace. . .please. . .please, don't torture me!" Nero breathed. "It's. . .too. . .much!"

Wallace smiled wryly.

"What's too much?" he asked.

Nero's back arched as Wallace's hand traveled back down his chest and to his hip. He could feel the Sniper thrusting harder inside of him.

"You!" he cried softly. "You are going to break me!"

"No." Wallace said shaking his head. "I won't break you, Nero. I want you to  _feel_  me."

Nero's cries echoed across the tiles as Wallace pushed his hips against his backside. He felt the haze and the lightning shoot up his spine as he released. His breathing grew ragged and sharp as Wallace's fingers continued to move over the swollen flesh. Tears slid down his face as the Sniper kept the Spy firmly pressed against the wall.

"Please! Please stop!" Nero whispered. "You are setting me on fire! Please! Wallace!"

Wallace carefully pulled Nero's face toward him and passionately put his lips against the Spy's. Water washed over their skin as the Sniper's tongue sought Nero's. His hand gently kept Nero's hips aligned with his as he felt Nero tighten around him.

Nero gasped for breath as Wallace pulled away. He looked at the Sniper through half open eyes as Wallace wrapped his arms around him.

"You are mine." he said hungrily. "Your heart and your body are mine."

Nero smiled faintly as he nodded.

" _Oui_." he breathed. "I'm yours."

Nero's cries were smothered with Wallace's kisses as the Sniper forcefully thrust into him. The Spy felt the Sniper deeper within him as his body ached. It was painful, but it felt good. It was a mess his brain didn't understand as the Sniper parted from him and moaned loudly.

"You're going to make me cum, Nero." Wallace whispered.

"Please, cum." Nero crooned putting a hand against the Sniper's.

He enjoyed the feeling of Wallace's arms wrapped firmly around his body as the Sniper pushed inside of him faster. His body tightened slightly and caused the Australian to groan again.

"Nero. . .!"

Nero's back arched against the Sniper's chest as he felt Wallace release inside of him. His eyes were narrow and his breaths were coming in short, poignant gasps. Wallace's fingers dug into his flesh and held him tightly as the Sniper breathed heavily.

Nero closed his eyes.

This life was perfect.

He could live with this.

"I love you, Nero." Wallace whispered against Nero's ear. "I love you."

Nero smiled.

"I love you, too, Wallace."

The two were silent for a few moments as the water ran over them. They enjoyed each other's warmth as the Sniper held the Spy closer to his body. After a few minutes, Wallace gently kissed the side of Nero's head.

"I'm going to pull back, all right?"

Nero nodded.

He winced as he felt Wallace pull out of him. He did not object when Wallace pulled him closer to his body once he had pulled away. He put his hands over Wallace's.

"I think I will sleep well tonight."

Nero looked up at Wallace as the Sniper spoke.

"You don't usually?"

Wallace shook his head.

"Nightmares." he said softly.

Nero could not believe how much he had in common with this man.

" _E tu,_ Wallace?" he breathed.

Wallace smiled.

"Since I was seven." he responded.

He shook his head as he held Nero closer.

"I guess we will cancel out each other's nightmares tonight. As long as I am around, nothing will hurt you."

"And if anything tries to come after you, I will just stab them like the wanker I am."

Wallace looked at Nero with a start before laughing at the Spy's remark.

This made Nero happy and the Spy smiled back. He held the Sniper's hands tighter in his own.

"As long as you hold me, just like this, I will be fine." he whispered. "I like being held."

Wallace smiled.

"That won't be a problem, mate." he responded. "I'll hold you all night."

"Thank you." Nero whispered.

The water slid over them as their lips met under the cascade. The light dimmed slightly as the Sniper held the Spy closer.

Being wrong had never been more right.


	34. The Game

"Seventy! I am proud of you, Nero. That's the best your heartrate has been since you were attacked."

Nero looked up at Doctor Iesely as the Irishman pulled his fingers away from his wrist and wrapped his stethoscope around his neck. He was silent as the doctor made several notes in a chart that August had given him.

"Yer lungs aren't soundin' too bad either! Still a bit of wheezin' but that will take a little more time to heal. A couple of weeks isn't enough time for the severity of the injuries you sustained." Doctor Iesely said aloud as he looked up. "How is your eyesight? Are your attacks going away?"

Nero nodded faintly.

"I can see all right." he responded. "I have only had two since that first night that Wallace returned."

"Hm." Doctor Iesely said looking down. "That is still quite a bit. What do you think, August?"

The BLU Medic frowned as he looked at Nero with a nod.

"Nero has alvays had zhese attacks, but zhey vere never zhis bad. I am beginning to vonder if zhat RED serum did not affect more zhan just an underlying allergy." August answered.

"Ye oughta be lucky he did not get commissioned to RED." Doctor Iesely said seriously. "They may have killed him."

August shook his head.

"Vhat about zhe nightmares?"

"Gone." Nero said softly. "I have one every so often, but I am sleeping better now."

August smiled.

"Zhat's good!"

They all looked up as arguing erupted from the bedroom. Doctor Iesely sighed as Willem followed an enraged Sniper out into the living room.

"I told you, I haven't had one, single cup of the stuff in over three weeks!" Wallace said heatedly. "I forgot to take the pills once. ONCE! Nero's been forcing them down my throat in your absence."

"Zhen explain zhe caffeine in your bloodvork zhen!" Willem said with a frown. "How about zhat!"

"That would be my fault, actually." Nero answered honestly. "Instead of coffee, I make him tea in the morning. Sometimes, it can be a bit stronger depending on which kind I make."

Doctor Iesely grinned.

"Tea, eh?"

Wallace flushed scarlet and glared.

"I told ya, I need to stay awake."

"Well, the tea is fine. As long as you aren't drinkin' it constantly." Doctor Iesely relented. "As for keeping you awake, how have you been sleeping?"

"All right." Wallace said honestly. "I have been able to sleep a lot longer and better than I have before. Sometimes, I just can't get to sleep is all. My brain just won't shut off."

"That could be the medication's fault." Doctor Iesely commented as he made another note. "I can adjust what yer takin' and see if that helps."

"Thanks, Doc." Wallace responded as he frowned at Willem. "I  _told_  you I didn't drink any coffee."

Willem scoffed and shook his head.

Nero smiled.

His face was looking much like the face that Wallace had first seen the night of the Sniper's accident. The cuts had healed over and the bruises were fading from sight. The bandages had come off of his chest a few days prior, and the Spy's arms were looking better every day. Much of the pain of the burn in his side had disappeared and the wound was healing fast.

"Thank you for all of your help. I am most grateful for it."

Willem turned to the BLU Spy with a small nod and a bright smile.

"No vorries, Nero. Everyzhing is going vell. Wallace is about ready to start rehabilitation for zhat arm of his. Ve cut zhe cast loose to see how he does vith simple exercises, but mein brother set zhe arm very well."

"Thank you." August said nodding.

"How are things going in the Badlands?" Wallace asked as he sat down on the couch. "Dell told me that Pauling is suspecting Jacques."

"But getting novhere vith it." Willem said with a frown. "She's a bloody vampire, zhat girl."

August shook his head.

"Jacques is fine. He still comes to see me if he needs healing and he has stayed away from most of zhe battles. Pauling may be suspicious, but she has yet to make a move on him."

Nero was silent as he looked down at the kitchen table. His eyes narrowed as he thought about how his brother was sacrificing for him. Not that he didn't feel it was owed, it was hard to imagine, that was all.

Wallace noticed Nero's discomfort and shook his head.

"Jacques is pretty cunning when it comes to that kind of stuff." he said aloud. "I am sure Dell is worryin' needlessly about it, but I don't want that Spook gettin' cocky just cause he thinks no one's watching him."

Nero looked at Wallace as August shook his head.

"No vorries, Wallace." August said aloud. "I am keeping him on zhe ground. Although, he seems to have bonded vith our BLU Pyro fairly quickly."

Nero seemed surprised as he turned back to the Medic.

"The Pyro? That seems  _odd_."

"I know, right?" August asked incredulously. "I couldn't believe it myself, but he says zhat it is personal. Maybe he is getting some sort of revenge for zhe times zhat Pyro has lit him on fire."

Nero and Wallace looked at one another before the RED Sniper shook his head with confusion.

"I have  _never_  seen that Pyro set Jacques on fire. Not on purpose anyway." Wallace said aloud.

August shrugged.

"If he has to have an ally in zhere, he is better off aligning vith  _zhat_  guy. Zhe Pyro is an interesting character. Everytime I have tried to give him a physical, he tries to shoot me vith a shotgun and spouts incomprehensible nonsense before running out of zhe room. After zhat first time he shot me, I have given up trying to examine him."

"Probably best for your life." Wallace said with a frown. "Bloody wanker."

Nero smiled as Doctor Iesely sighed and shook his head.

"From what I have been told, Helen and Pauling are in the dark. They believe yer at Dell's and that you are healin' quite nicely. While most of that is true, the part about bein' at Dell's isn't. Dell may be referin' to the fact that Pauling is comin' back to the States soon and may drop in to see you at his house to make sure things are going smoothly."

Nero felt his muscles tighten out of habit as his breath caught in his throat. He was surprised by the action. Just the thought of being without the man he had spent the past, two weeks with made his heart ache. Even if it was just for a little while, the very notion made the Spy sick to his stomach.

Wallace noticed Nero's subtle trembling and looked up at Doctor Iesely with a frown.

"I am not leavin' Nero where someone could come out here and find him."

Willem shook his head as Doctor Iesely sighed.

"Of course not, mein friend." the Medic said softly. "We know zhat you vouldn't vant to leave Nero out here alone. Zhat's not vhat ve vere saying at all."

"Good, because it isn't happening." Wallace responded, glaring.

"Wallace, understand that if Pauling goes to Dell's house and continously finds that you are  _not_  there when she comes a callin', she  _is_  going to get suspicious." Doctor Iesely said looking at the Sniper. "Dell says that Pauling is coming back in two days. While he could play it off like you are with me at the hospital or visitin' another one of your teammates, sooner or later she is goin' ter catch us in the ruse.

"Until we convince Pauling and Helen that you have been spending yer time at yer Engineer's house, yer gonna have to stay with Dell."

Wallace was about to fire off another round of objections when Nero nodded faintly.

"He's right." the Spy whispered. "If  _Madmoiselle_  Pauling discovers that you have a permanent residence, she may find this place. She may discover that this was a cross team effort and discover Jacques on BLU."

Wallace painfully flinched as Nero looked at him with sad, blue eyes.

"If leaving me behind to keep the game going is what we have to do, then I am okay with that."

"Bullshit." Wallace said hatefully. "You are lying right to my face."

Nero looked away silently. He did not move as August frowned at Wallace.

"Zhat's enough." August said aloud. "Of course zhis is hard for him. You have been taking care of one anozher for over two weeks! You both care for each other very much! The difference between you is zhat Nero recognises zhat not doing zhis puts your relationship in danger. He is villing to do vhat he has to, to keep zhat relationship safe."

"By sending me away where I cannot protect him, right?" Wallace asked hatefully. "That makes sense, mate."

"Wallace, you are being a savage Australian." Willem said with a glare. "Zhis is zhe truth of zhe matter. You can vork vith it, or you can fight it. Nero vill not be alone. He vill have Doctor Iesely and myself."

Wallace scowled.

"It isn't the same!" he hissed.

"I have leave coming up, Wallace." Doctor Iesely said calmly. "I will be here 24/7 while you are gone. I may be rusty with a shotgun, but my switchblade skills are unmatched here. I could gut you streetside if I had to, ye know. Nero will not be alone."

The Sniper glared terribly and crossed his arms. He turned away from the others and glared into the empty fireplace. He remained silent as August sighed.

"Frau Pauling comes back in a couple of days. Dell says he vill come pick you up tomorrow after vork. You vill stay zhere until ve feel zhe coast is clear."

Wallace turned to the Medic with a maniacal grin.

"Good luck trying to get me into that truck of his." he responded. "I won't go."

"Ve anticipate zhat." Willem chimed. "If you do not go of your own free vill, ve vill  _force_  you."

Wallace frowned as Doctor Iesely sighed and lifted a syringe from his pocket.

"Conspirators, all of you." he answered. "Again, good luck gettin' anywhere near me with that thing."

"I'll do it."

Wallace looked at Nero with stun as the Spy softly spoke from the table. His eyes narrowed painfully as he saw Nero's hands tremble on the wood. Even though his back was turned, Wallace could tell that Nero was in unspeakable pain. He shook his head.

"Why?" he breathed.

"To save your life you ridiculous Australian!" Nero spat turning to the gunman with what he hoped was anger. "Don't you realise that Pauling will do the same thing to you that she did to me! She may let that BLU Sniper wail on you to the point you can no longer stand let alone defend yourself!

"She has us in a corner, and if we do not play by her rules, then she will kill us. We cannot get away until we get the upper hand. That's the price you pay in a cross enemy game of love and war! It is the price I pay for falling in love with someone on the goddamn, opposite side!"

Wallace sat perfectly still as Nero angrily slammed his palms onto the table and rose to his feet. He looked up at the Spy as Nero glared at the Sniper.

"It is because I care about you, you bloody savage." Nero hissed with a painful, hateful glare. "You are so fucking worried about  _me_  that you don't open your eyes enough to see what your actions are going to do to  _you_! You are selfish, Wallace. You still don't see how much your life matters to the one you supposedly  _love_."

August winced as Nero turned to him and Iesely.

"He will go." he said simply.

Wallace's eyes followed the Spy as he walked around the table and toward the bedroom. He couldn't understand the feelings in his heart as Nero looked at Willem with another frown.

"And, he hasn't missed a single dose of medication." the Spy said aloud. "When he thinks about forgetting, I grind them up and hide them in his food."

Wallace was startled as Nero moved past the RED Medic and into the bedroom. The door slammed unceremoniously as the Sniper sat there in shock.

After a few moments, August sighed and shook his head.

"I have not seen him zhat upset in a long time." he said softly.

"Grinding zhem up. Zhat's a good one." Willem echoed thoughtfully.

Doctor Iesely looked down for a moment before responding.

"He is right, Wallace." he said gently. "Pauling isn't as dumb as she looks. She knew about the negated RED Status before she ever left the hospital the first time. She was plotting her attack against Nero then, too. You have to understand that Nero can no longer defend himself like you can."

This shook Wallace out of his shocked stupour as he looked up at Doctor Iesely with a shake of his head.

"What're you talkin' about?" he asked softly.

"When the RED serum entered Nero's veins, it started a chain, allergic reaction." Doctor Iesely answered. "Think of it like this; Nero's body was given a lethal dose of poison. In a span of several minutes, the poison had infected his heart, lungs and brain. Soon, it was turning his blood against him. Think of it like acid instead of blood. His vein walls were so weak, they were bursting in places. The internal damage he sustained literally crushed his organs.

"Couple this pain with the allergic reactions he had with the Red Dye #5 and a carrier agent in the serum, it might as well have been liquid Draino in his veins. By the time we got him stabilised, half of his body was poison. He was dehydrated, and his heart had all but stopped. Nero is lucky to be alive. He is lucky to be able to walk, talk and move on his own.

"If Nero is attacked like that again, he will die, Wallace. He'll die."


	35. Poker Face

Wallace's eyes were wide with stun as he listened to Doctor Iesely explain Nero's condition. His body was shaking as he clenched his hands into fists. His eye twitched as he felt an intense, blood boiling hatred for his employers.

"I am going to kill her."

Willem and August moved forward to block Wallace as the Sniper rose to his feet. Doctor Iesely sighed as Willem cursed in German and forced his teammate back down.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for, Wallace."

Wallace glared and looked up at the doctor from in between Willem and August.

"What were you hoping for, Doc!" he hissed. "Me to sit here and be  _okay_ with what she did to him! She deserves to hang for what she's done!"

"Maybe, but you are in no condition to shoot a gun." Doctor Iesely replied calmly. "You would be injured, or worse, killed. Nero is right when he says you are being selfish. You don't see what your death would do to the one you love. I was worried about that when I asked you how much you loved him. I warned you that it would not be easy to love a heart like Nero's. It would be a challenge to make this relationship work."

Wallace stopped struggling against the team of Medics as he registered what Doctor Iesely was saying. He looked up at him with a frown as he shook his head.

"I love Nero more than anything, Brian." he said softly. "He means everything to me. I may seem like I don't care about my own life, but that's because I haven't for a long time. My life has gotten those I love killed. If I use my life as a shield for the ones I love, I won't fear losing them."

"But, zhat's zhe  _point_ , Wallace." August said painfully. "Nero lost Leon like zhat. Leon loved vithout realising vhat his lover vould do vithout him."

Wallace was silent as August continued.

"He only vanted to protect Nero, sure, but he never really understood Nero's heart vhen he talked about getting killed or dying on zhe job. He, like you, never thought he vould be zhe one zhat died. Vhen he took zhat bullet for Nero, he realised zhat he vas leaving Nero vith a broken heart zhat could never be repaired.

"Or, so he thought."

Wallace winced as August smiled.

"Nero has taken a keene liking to you, Wallace." August said softly. "He does not love easily, and he is certainly a handful, but he is a passionate lover vhen he opens up to zhe vorld around him. You helped him get zhat part of his life back. Don't make zhe same mistakes Leon did vith him. He only says zhese zhings because he vants to protect you zhe only vay he can."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as Wallace thought about this. Finally, the RED Sniper sighed and nodded.

"He is only looking out for my best interests, I know." Wallace whispered painfully. "But, I am strong. I can take it. I want to be his strength when he needs it. I don't want him to be afraid."

Willem smiled a bit.

"Trust is a two vay street, mein friend." he said gently. "You each give a little, you each take a little and you vill get vhere you need to go."

Wallace looked up at his teammate with a small frown.

"I don't know how to do that." he said softly. "It's been me since Katherine died. I lived my life alone because I didn't  _want_  to be responsible for another life. But, dammit, I couldn't  _help_  falling in love with Nero. It's been almost 15 years since I have loved someone like I love him. I can only think about doing all I can to keep him safe!"

"And there's nothin' wrong with that." Doctor Iesely said reassuringly. "But, you have to look at it from Nero's perspective, Wallace! To him, you are throwing your entire being in front of him to save his life. Nero knows he cannot do the same for you. He can only do what he's good at, and that is think quickly on his feet. He can ususally predict someone's move before they act upon it. That is a valuable skill.

"What it means for you is that you need to  _listen_  to him. He's had years of experience tracking, hiding and studying people. It was his job. Hell, it  _is_  his job. You need to remember that he is your equal, and that when he tells you something, he is only telling you because he cares about you. It is his way of trying to keep you safe.

"Of course it isn't something he wants. Nero craves physical attachment. He's just that kind of person. He's lucky you are so tolerant of that fact. However, despite how much he wants you to stay with him here, he knows that it will be dangerous for you to do so. He understands the risks associated with it. He is willing to let you go for the best of both of you."

Wallace was silent as Doctor Iesely finished speaking. He looked away for a moment before closing his eyes and sighing.

"You don't have to use that awful stuff on me, Doc." he said softly. "I'll go with Dell when he comes to get me."

Doctor Iesely smiled faintly.

"That's a good decision, Wallace." he agreed. "I know it will be hard, but be strong. Nero will be safe. You will be safe, too, and that is the main goal here."

Wallace made a noise in his throat, but he did not say anything else.

August looked down at him before looking at Doctor Iesely.

"I am going to check on Nero. I don't vant him going into hysterics over zhis."

"Good idea." Doctor Iesely replied closing the chart in his hand. "You are closest to him. He might not stab you if you go in there."

August smiled.

"Unless zhe Sniper has veapons hidden in zhere, Nero is defenceless." he replied. "I still have his butterfly knife."

Wallace shook his head.

"I don't have anything hidden where he could find it." he replied softly.

His eyes were faraway and calculating as August nodded and turned to go to the Sniper's bedroom. Wallace remained silent at he listened to the BLU Medic knocking on the door. His heart skipped a beat after the BLU Spy had not responded to August's knocking after several moments. He turned his head as August opened the door.

"Nero?"

Willem looked up with a start as he heard August cry out in German. He glared as he rushed forward.

"Vhat is it!"

August came back into the living room with fear in his eyes.

"He's gone!"

Wallace rose to his feet with a glare as August shook his head.

"What do you mean 'he's  _gone_?'" the Sniper asked.

"Just vhat I said you daft bushman!" August said matter of factly. "He's not in zhat room! Zhe vindow is open. He must have left zhe house zhat vay!"

Wallace did not waste another moment. He turned around and walked to a portion of the wall that was near the front door. The others watched him with stun as the Australian pushed his weight into the seemingly normal looking wall.

Willem raised his eyebrow as dust and pieces of plaster fell to the wooden floor. He was impressed as a door popped out of the wooden slats and the Sniper was able to slide his fingers underneath the seam.

"Is  _zhat_  vhere you've been keeping all zhose upgrades!" he asked, impressed.

Wallace brushed dust and cobwebs out of his way as he looked inside the deep, square ammunition closet in front of him. He frowned as he reached for a rifle leaning against the front portion of the cabinet. He checked the rifle and reached for a box of ammunition as he opened the clip. His left arm moved clumsily through the motions as the Sniper winced.

"Wallace, I know what yer thinkin', but ye can't be barrelin' out there without yer head!" Doctor Iesely warned as he watched the gunman load the weapon. "Yer left arm is braced up, but it cannot support the recoil of that weapon. If you fire it, you could be right back where ye started."

"Thanks for the warnin', Doc." Wallace said with a glare. "But, it is near dark out there now. If Nero doesn't have a weapon, he doesn't have a chance against a coyote or a rattler or anything. If we don't find him, he could die out there."

"Ve vill look for him." Willem said as he frowned. "You cannot expect to go out zhere alone!"

Wallace grinned.

"Why not?" he asked. "I worked in the Australian Outback for nearly seven years on my own. The New Mexico desert is nothin' compared to that."

Wallace reached back into the ammunition cabinet and pulled out a dusty, worn sheath with a black handle sticking out from it. Wallace pulled the blade from the leather cover and grinned at it.

The Bushwacka looked exactly like he had left it.

"Wallace, let us help!" August said painfully as he watched the Sniper put the blade back in its sheath and put it over his shoulder. "Nero vas just upset. He couldn't have gotten far!"

"Then I should be able to track him quickly." Wallace responded as he shut the ammunition closet.

"Yes, but you are still injured." Doctor Iesely said as the Sniper went into his bedroom. "If you were to be attacked or hurt out there, then there'd be two of you to worry about!"

"Don't worry about me!" Wallace called from the bedroom. "You don't have to!"

Willem raised an eyebrow as the Sniper returned with his trademark hat on his head.

"How many of zhose zhings do you have?"

Wallace grinned again.

"Enough." he responded.

He looked at Doctor Iesely.

"The arm is stiff, but it can hold the damn thing and that is all that matters." Wallace said with a frown. "I can still use the Bushwacka to fight off anything that should come up. If I leave now, I stand a good chance at finding him early. If you keep stalling me, we lose time."

Doctor Iesely sighed.

"All right, fine." he resigned. "But, be careful. Oh, and here."

"What's this?" Wallace asked as Doctor Iesely handed the Sniper a small device with a large, red button on it.

"It's somethin' Dell cooked up." Doctor Iesely responded. "It is a distress signal. It's connected to a device that Dell, August, Willem and I all carry with us at all times. If you need help out there, just press that button. Dell will be able to tell us where you are."

"That man's a genius." Wallace said putting the device in his pocket.

"So I have told him." Doctor Iesley responded. "We will stay here in case he comes back. If you aren't back in two hours, we are coming out after you."

"Fair enough." Wallace answered moving toward the door. "I shouldn't need more than one."

The doctors looked at one another for a moment as the Sniper left the house. Willem closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Vonderful." he said softly. "Vhat has gotten  _into_  zhat Spy?"

"He's hurt." August said shaking his head. "He doesn't know how to deal vith zhe fact he cannot protect his lover like he vants."

"So, he just up and leaves?" Willem insisted. "Crazy."

"He vill be okay, I think." August said carefully. "He just needed to clear his head."

"Whatever the reason, he shouldn't have left without telling us where he was going." Doctor Iesely said seriously. "He is just gettin' better, and Helen has drones all over the State of New Mexico. I don't want her findin' him or Wallace if we can help it."

"Let's vait and see." August breathed. "Let's hope zhat zhe Sniper is as good as he zhinks he is."


	36. Hide and Seek

The horizon was littered with stippled red and oranges as the sun slipped below the mountains. The air was beginning to get chilly as smoke trailed up into the dark, indigo curtains above. Stars were twinkling high in the atmosphere as Nero glared up at them.

How dare that Sniper be so selfish. How dare he make a fool out of him.

Nero brought his head forward and took another drag off of his cigarette. His eyes were narrow and angry as he thought about how the RED Sniper was being inconsiderate. The lumbering oaf didn't know he was missing yet, obviously. He hadn't heard any shouting or yelling from the house down the way.

Now, the Spy sighed and shook his head.

"When did I become such a Drama Queen?" he asked softly.

He glared and threw his cigarette down on the ground.

" _Merde_." he said hatefully. " _Merde_."

It wasn't Wallace's fault he was a lumbering Australian. He grew up the only way he knew how. He was cast aside by his family and he did not have anyone else to call his own. He grew up a shooter, he would die a shooter. The Spy could not blame the Sniper for wanting to protect something he cherished. All that loveable idiot knew how to do was track, shoot and throw piss at people. He couldn't really expect him to understand how he felt about this, right?

Nero frowned.

No, he couldn't, but he had hoped that the man would realise that he cared about him deeply. He did not need August or Iesely telling him that he was lucky. He knew that already. He was a wreck from that RED Serum. If he took another beating like the one he took in the BLU base several weeks ago, there was a good chance he would not survive.

That did not make it okay for Wallace to use his own body as a meatshield. Worse than that, it did not mean that the Sniper could treat him like he was a fragile, little girl.

"Aren't I, though?" Nero whispered to himself. "I  _am_  fragile. I am 37, but I feel like I am well over 50. My body has been put through so much pain and punishment, it hardly functions on its own let alone defends itself. How can I fault Wallace for wanting to protect something he cherishes?"

Nero fell silent as he heard coyotes howling in the distance. His boots mindlessly kicked a stone from the plateau he had meandered toward when he had left the house. He was happy that his skills had not gotten rusty while he was bedridden. He had gotten that window open and halfway up the plateau in less than three minutes.

The sunlight was fading faster now as the deep roses, puples and indigos of the night swept toward the horizon. Nero raised his head with a start as he heard a rustling closeby. He tensed and quickly pulled out his cloaking device. He remained perfectly still as the sound of rock and dirt crunching under shoes echoed back to him.

Who in the hell would be out at this time of night?

The Spy shivered as a cool wind swept through his clothes. He wrapped his arms over his chest and kept in one spot while the Cloak and Dagger kept him invisible. He narrowed his eyes as he desperately wished August would return his knife. The Medic had conveniently neglected to bring him his weapon cache from his home with everything else. At times, he wondered why he still worked with that lunatic.

Nero looked up with a start as he heard a familiar voice complain softly. He watched in the fading light as the RED Sniper reached the top of the plateau with his rifle in tow.

_God, did he think he was hunting a grizzly bear?_

The Spy's thoughts made him smirk as he watched Wallace survey the land. He was quiet as the Sniper frowned and turned to look at the ground close to where the Spy stood.

Nero cursed himself as he sidled out of Wallace's reach and watched the Sniper put out the remaining ash burning on his cigarette. The Spy remained silent as Wallace looked up at him. He could feel the Sniper's eyes boring into him as he kept his breathing calm and quiet.

"You're still here, Nero." Wallace said suddenly. "Your footprints disappear right about  _here_ , but there are no footprints off of this plateau. Where are you?"

Nero looked green as the Sniper called out to him. How in the hell was this Sniper so good at detecting his presence? Sure, he had slipped up by leaving his cigarette on the ground, but how could that Australian possibly see in the dark?

He frowned and refused to de-cloak.

Wallace sighed softly and rose to his feet. He looked out at the horizon as the final bits of orange and red vanished. He shook his head as he heard the coyotes in the distance.

"There are a few wild packs that run around out here." he said adjusting his rifle in his hand. "They are only going to get closer as the night drags on, Nero. August told me he took your knife away, and I know that you can stay cloaked all night if you want, but a coyote doesn't need to be able to see you to  _smell_  you."

Again, silence answered the Sniper as he looked around the plateau. He frowned again and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nero." he said finally. "I did not mean to make you feel as though your feelings didn't matter. They do matter, mate. I'm rusty at caring about what another person thinks or feels. I have been on my own for some time. It is hard for me to think that someone cares about me so much that they would suffer if something happened to me.

"But, I am sorry I upset you. I'm sorry."

Wallace opened his eyes and listened to the air around him before sighing and shaking his head. Perhaps Nero had slid down the other side before he had climbed to the top. It was possible. He would make the same apology a hundred more times if he had to. Right now, the most important thing was getting Nero back home.

The Sniper adjusted the rifle in his right hand and gingerly rotated his left arm to ease the stiffness of the cold. He slowly began walking toward the path he had climbed moments before. As he prepared to descend, he heard the dirt move behind him. Before he could turn with his rifle or grab the Bushwacka from his back, a hand restrained his left arm.

Wallace flinched as Nero's arm wrapped around his middle and the Spy held him captive. He remained rigid in Nero's grasp as he felt the Spy's breath against his neck. His arm ached as Nero refused to let it go.

"I could have backstabbed you,  _mon amour_." Nero whispered icily. "You turned your back on me. Did you honestly doubt your skills as a hunter?"

"Givin' you the benefit of a doubt, mate." Wallace replied. "I won't be makin' that mistake again."

Nero smiled faintly.

"I see you have your toys back."

"I'd never keep all of them with me." Wallace  
responded as he felt oddly turned on by being held captive by the man behind him. "I have most of my gear stashed in 2Fort and in my ammunition cabinet."

"You found me quickly,  _mon cher_." Nero admitted quietly. "I am surprised."

"Why?" Wallace said trying to turn to face the Spy. "I told you, Nero. I have been listening for you Spooks for neigh on six years. I know how you smell. I know how you move. I knew you were here, I just didn't know  _where_."

Nero's eyes narrowed wickedly as he grinned.

"Well, you have found me. Now what?" he asked.

"I'm going to take you home before I have to explain to the others why it took me longer than an hour to find you!" Wallace said with a hint of irritation.

"Oh?" Nero asked devilishly. "Why would it take  _you_ , a successful, Australian hunter more than an hour to bring in a defenceless, French spy?"

"Because, if you keep it up, I am going to pin you to the ground and take you right here."

Wallace's cheeks were scarlet as he frowned and answered the Spy with as much seriousness as he could muster. His breath was pushing in and out of his lungs as he closed his eyes.

Nero was startled for a moment before smirking.

"Do you like being held captive every once and a great while, Wallace?" he crooned softly.

The RED Sniper bowed his head and restrained a moan as Nero dragged his right hand down his chest and across his abdomen. He gasped softly as Nero's fingers slid beneath the front of his slacks. He vainly tried to pull his left arm free, but since it had spent the better part of a month in a splint, it was weak from dis-use. The Sniper did not want to risk dropping his rifle, so his right hand was incapacitated as well. He arched his neck back as the Spy rubbed his groin.

"My, it would appear that you  _do_." Nero said with a small smile against Wallace's neck.

He buried his nose in Wallace's hair and reveled in the smell the leather from his hat left there. He pressed his lips to the Sniper's flesh and listened to his rapid heartbeat and breathing. He could feel the Sniper's muscles twitching against him as he kept Wallace's arm firmly in his grasp. He continued to run his fingers across Wallace's shaft until it was hard in his palm.

Wallace winced as he opened his eyes and looked up at the stars above. He found it hard to concentrate as Nero's fingers stroked against him. He felt the heat from the Spy's body as he shook his head.

"Nero, please. . ." he whispered. ". . .if you keep this up. . .I will make you finish it. . ."

"Oh, I think I am in control of this particular situation,  _mon amour._ " Nero responded as he carefully put more stress on the Sniper's arm. His fingers moved faster around Wallace's shaft as he smiled. "If you want anything, you are going to have to beg better than  _that_."

Wallace's neck arched back as a moan left his lips. Nero's fingers tightened around him as the Spy moved faster still. His body was burning. He felt his fingers slipping on his rifle as he trembled.

"Nero. . .please. . .I beg you. . .just let me set my rifle down, all right? I don't need it going off and having bullets richocheting all over the place. Please."

Nero enjoyed Wallace's meek and subservient tone as he pressed his lips against the Sniper's skin.

"That's better." he rasped. "I can take care of that for you."

Wallace groaned as Nero pulled his hand away from his shaft. He would have fallen forward had the Spy not been holding on to his left arm. He relinquished his rifle to the man behind him. He heard Nero set it down on the ground beside them.

"Now, then, where were we?"

The Sniper cried out softly as the Spy pulled him backward toward a flater part of the plateau. Moonlight was beginning to creep over the mountains in the distance as Nero let go of Wallace's left hand. Nero's left arm encircled Wallace and crossed his chest as his right hand undid the front of his slacks with relative ease.

Wallace trembled as Nero's fingertips caressed the swollen flesh. His muscles twitched and his eyes were narrow and pained. He gasped for breath and tried to control his heartbeat as Nero kissed the side of his neck again.

"Nero. . ." he breathed painfully.

"Hmm?" the Spy responded gently biting the soft skin.

"I am going to make you pay for this."

Nero smiled as Wallace whispered his threat. He gently pressed the Sniper's shaft into his palm and moved the flesh back and forth. He enjoyed listening to Wallace moan with pleasure as he dug his nails into the Sniper's chest.

"Oh, I am not so sure about that." he breathed. "Even if you do, I think I am going to enjoy the power I have right now."

Wallace winced and tried to bring his hand toward Nero's. He cried out softly as Nero shook his head and grabbed his left arm again. The muscles tensed painfully as the Sniper stopped moving. He breathed heavily and remained still as Nero brought his left arm back behind the Sniper's back. He turned his head and kept his eyes on Nero's face as the Spy made a noise in his throat.

"Tsk. Tsk. That's not very nice." Nero whispered. "I told you that I was going to enjoy this. I can't have you escaping."

The Sniper closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Nero continued to work his flesh in his palm. The dull pain in his arm made his body hotter as Nero carefully pushed his arm in between their bodies and snaked his arm back around the Sniper's chest. Wallace moaned as the Spy's left hand undid several buttons on his shirt.

Nero smiled and ran his fingers over Wallace's exposed skin. He enjoyed listening to the Sniper's moans as his hands continued their torture. He raked his nails down Wallace's flesh and pressed his body against the Sniper's backside.

Wallace opened his eyes as he felt Nero against him. He shook his head.

"Are you enjoying man-handling me?" he asked breathlessly. "You are diggin' in back there."

Nero nuzzled the Sniper's neck and gently bit him as he nodded.

"I cannot help it,  _mon amour_. Your moans excite me."

Wallace moaned softly as he felt Nero press his groin against his fingers. The Sniper's hand flexed against the Spy as Nero moved his hand against his shaft. His legs felt weak as Nero moved faster.

"Nero. . .you're driving me crazy."

The Spy felt the heat rush through his veins as he felt the Sniper grow harder in his hand. He pushed his groin against Wallace's backside with a small grin. He pressed his nails deeper into Wallace's chest as he nodded.

"I know I am, love." he whispered. "I want you to see how much you mean to me. I want to show you that I need you as much as you need me."

Wallace breathed harder as Nero moved his fingers over the tip of his shaft. He felt his body tighten as his hand flexed against Nero. He could feel electricity up his spine as he desperately wished to touch the Spy.

"Not yet,  _mon cher_." Nero crooned as he pulled his fingers away from the Sniper's flesh. "I won't allow you to cum yet."

Wallace painfully cried out and bowed forward slightly as his body burned. He trembled as Nero's nails loosened in the Sniper's chest. He gently trailed his fingertips over Wallace's skin and up against the Sniper's face. He could feel Wallace's heart beating fast in his chest and sweat beading up on his temple. He smiled.

"Please, Nero. . ." Wallace whispered. ". . .please. . .don't leave me like this. . ."

"I did not plan on it." Nero responded gently. "Not at all."

Wallace gasped for breath and leaned against Nero's palm as he closed his eyes. He shook his head as his flesh burned and his muscles twitched. His mind was a mess of white.

"Let me cum. . ." he breathed. ". . .please. . .I am sorry. . .I am sorry for hurting you. Please. I am sorry."

Nero gently held Wallace against the front of his body as he listened to the Sniper breathe. He was quiet for a few moments before smiling a bit and nodding.

"Trust. . .is a two way street, right?" he whispered. "I trust you completely, Wallace. I know you will defend me. But, my heart would be broken if something happened to you when I could stop it. All I have left of me is my brains and my skills. I would only use those against you if it was in your best interest,  _mon amour_. Understand?"

Wallace painfully arched against Nero as he nodded.

"Yes." he responded. "I am sorry."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Nero said with a smile. "Let me take responsibility for this pain."

Wallace's eyes were narrow and his body was slumped forward as Nero released his left arm and it came down to his side. He winced and grasped at the Spy as Nero moved away from him. He trembled.

"Nero. . ."

"It's all right, love." Nero whispered as he fell to his knees in front of the Sniper. "We can't have you looking a mess when you bring me back, now can we?"

Wallace moaned and curled forward as Nero's lips gently encompassed him. He shook as he brought his hands forward and put them against the Spy's head. He held his lover gently and did not force him as Nero braced himself against the Sniper's legs. He kept his eyes closed and forced his mouth down on Wallace's shaft. His tongue moved against the flesh as he felt the organ twitch between his lips.

He would not forget this moment.

"I love you, Nero." Wallace breathed as he looked down at the Spy. "I love you."

The Sniper caressed Nero's face as he gazed into the Spy's blue eyes. He felt his limit approaching as he raked his fingers back into Nero's hair.

"Nero. . .I'm. . ."

Nero closed his eyes as he felt the Sniper release. He gently sucked on the extremity as the hot stream hit the back of his throat. He slowly swallowed and dug in fingernails into Wallace's legs as he enjoyed the taste. He carefully pulled his lips back.

Wallace opened his eyes and held Nero's head as the Spy ran his tongue over the tip of his shaft. He breathed heavily and dragged his fingers forward across the corners of Nero's lips. He winced as his body ached.

Nero smiled at him.

"Crossing  _me_  is dangerous, too, Wallace." he said softly. "But, I think you've learned your lesson. I love you too,  _mon amour_."

The Sniper fell to his knees. Nero closed his eyes and allowed Wallace to pull him forward so that the Sniper could kiss him. He enjoyed Wallace's lips against his and the feeling of his fingers against his skin. He relished the moment as the Sniper pulled away.

"I will make you pay for making me worry." Wallace breathed looking down at Nero. "I will have my revenge for this."

Nero smiled serenely.

"But of course." he said softly.

Wallace nodded slowly.

"Good."

Nero helped the Sniper to his feet as the Australian did his best to make himself look decent again. The Spy handed him his Sniper Rifle with a small smirk as Wallace looked at him with a small frown. The moonlight reflected off the Sniper's glasses as he nodded.

"I will get your knife back." he said aloud. "You can't be running around here without it."

Nero smiled again.

" _Merci, mon cher_." he replied.

Wallace looked at Nero with a hint of frustration before smiling lopsidedly and shaking his head.

"I'll take that as a 'thank you,' then?"

" _Oui_." Nero replied pulling out his cigarette case. "I will keep speaking French until you learn it."

Wallace made a small noise in his throat.

"Good luck with that one, mate." he replied as Nero smoked a cigarette. "My Mum tried teachin' me French once. It didn't end well."

Nero grinned devilishly as he blew smoke into the air.

"She probably wasn't as convincing a teacher as I will be." he whispered.

Wallace smiled back and shook his head again.

"Come on, Spook. Let's go home."


	37. Sydney Sleeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never name a chapter until I am ready to post it. I actually write in one HUGE file and then break the story into chapters when I am ready to post.
> 
> As I was naming these chapters, I suddenly realised I was naming them after Lady Gaga songs and Imogen Heap songs.

...

The bedroom was dark and quiet as the moon descended from the night sky. The curtains were still as the heat from the fire in the living room pushed through the other parts of the house. After Wallace and Nero had returned, Nero had received a lecture on wandering off. Then, August had received a lecture about taking weapons that did not belong to him. After several threats of a Jarate attack, August had agreed to return Nero's weapon cache.

It had been a productive night.

Wallace frowned and leaned his head back against the headboard. His arm was sore and stiff as he sat looking out the window. His chest was littered with the remnants of healing wounds and old scars. It was a map riddled with mountainous peaks and dark, cavernous valleys. The pain did not bother the Sniper much. He had learned to live with pain.

The RED Sniper looked down at his side as his partner made a small noise in his sleep. Wallace gently held Nero closer to his side and ran his fingers over the BLU Spy's scalp.

 _He must be having another nightmare_. Wallace thought silently.

The Australian's eyes narrowed beneath his glasses as he shook his head.

He would not be able to protect him after tonight. He would not be there to hold him when the nightmares came for him later. This thought made Wallace feel sick. He tried to push it out of his mind as he wrapped his arm tighter around Nero.

The Belgian whispered something in his sleep, but he did not stir.

Wallace winced as Nero curled in closer to him and shifted his position. He saw the cross on Katherine's necklace slip into view around the Spy's neck. A terrible fear clutched his heart.

Wallace's chest seized as he closed his eyes.

The memory he could not forget started to replay in his mind.

He trembled and gently eased himself away from Nero.

Wallace made sure that the Belgian was sleeping soundly before going into the hallway and closing the door to the bedroom. He went to the couch and sat down as he heard the radio playing and the conversation starting in his thoughts.

There was no stopping it now.

Wallace put his head in his hands as Katherine smiled from her frame beside Leon.

He would have to live that night again.

...

_"You should tell your Mum, Wally. She is going to figure it out sooner or later!"_

_Special Agent Wallace Mundy looked over at the thin, blonde haired woman in the passenger seat with a shake of his head. His face was leaner, less war torn in this memory. His hair was longer and his glasses were much thinner than they became in the future. His hands held the steering wheel of the vehicle loosely._

_"Me Mum's got this thing about. . .my sexuality." he responded after a time._

_The woman smiled. Her blue eyes lit up when she smiled. A cross glittered around her neck as the car continued through the streets. It was a typical, Saturday evening in Sydney. The theatre needed to work on being less terrible performing Shakespeare._

_"Are you sure you are not thinking about yourself or your father?" she asked._

_Wallace frowned._

_"Maybe. I wouldn't mind talkin' about havin' kids. . .but every time I talk to Mum or Dad, they just get quiet. They always remember. . .remember the past. . ."_

_Katherine Marie Goya smiled again and laughed._

_"Wally, listen to you! It is hard to have kids the way we go about it. You know that, right? Why don't you just tell your Mum you'd rather have a **boy** friend instead of a girlfriend?"_

_Wallace blushed scarlet and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He shook his head._

_"It's bad enough I am a contracted killer for the Austrailian Government, Katie. They've always been a bit upset that I just didn't up and die in that hospital as a kid. What do you think they will do if they find out their only son **is** a homosexual on top of it?"_

_"You'd rather live an unhappy, unfulfilled life?" Katherine asked seriously. "That isn't fair to you, is it? And, I don't think your parents are bitter that you survived at all! It wasn't your fault that those spiders bit you as a child. You have a very important position in the government, Wally. Even if it is unconventional, you are still a respected man."_

_"HAH!" Wallace scoffed. "You try tellin' my Old Man that."_

_"I just might." Katherine conceded._

_Wallace shook his head as he made a turn._

_"I love you, Katie. I do. I am sorry you got caught up in me Mum's meddlin'."_

_Katherine smiled fondly._

_"I love you, too, Wally. I understand it wasn't your fault. But, I knew after those first, few dates. You care about me very much, but you have an eye for a different kind of lover."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't apologise." Katherine admonished firmly. "You are as God made you, you know. I don't mind that you favour men to me, actually. I find it fascinating."_

_Wallace looked at her briefly._

_"Fascinating?"_

_Katherine nodded._

_"You love me with a genuine passion. You are caring and sweet, and you take care of me as though I truly were something special."_

_"You are!" Wallace interjected._

_"I know I am, but when we make love, I can feel that you would rather be loving something else. You are lying to yourself, Wally. I don't mind going along with it because I love you very much! I don't mind because I love being with you! I am loved and taken care of, and that is worth everything. But, I find it horribly unfair and cruel that **you**  cannot have the same love and satisfaction from your partner._

_"It isn't right."_

_Wallace glared._

_"Life ain't always fair." he mused. "But, I do love you, Katie. That's why we're gettin' married next spring."_

_Katherine smiled._

_"Your Mum is quite excited." she amended._

_Wallace nodded._

_"I know."_

_Katherine paused for a moment before looking at Wallace with a kind grin._

_"Promise me something, Wally?" she asked softly._

_"Anything." Wallace responded._

_"Promise me you will find what makes you whole." Katherine whispered shaking her head. "Promise me that no matter what happens between us, or what you do, you will find that piece that makes you feel like everything is **right**. Never give up until you find that person that you want to protect more fiercely than any other. When you find that person, never let them go._

_"Will you promise me that?"_

_Wallace smirked._

_"I have you, Katie. . .you make me whole."_

_"Promise me?" Katherine insisted._

_Wallace sighed._

_"All right." he said, nodding. "I promise."_

_Katherine smiled faintly._

_"Good."_

_They were silent for a moment before Katherine put her hands against her abdomen and smiled serenely._

_"There is something I should tell you, Wally." she said softly._

_"Hmm? What's that?" Wallace asked as he drove toward Katherine's home._

_"I'm three months along." Katherine replied looking at her partner. "We are going to have a. . .Wallace! WALLACE, LOOK OUT!"_

_There wasn't. . .there wasn't time!_

_Bullets were ripping the metal before he could see the car come out from the darkness of a side street near them. Katherine's screams were muffled by the onslaught of gunfire. Despite maneuvering away from the assailiant, the damage had been done. Bullets had ripped through his side, arms and legs. He heard Katherine cry out as blood splattered the windshield._

_The next barrage of bullets sent the car up over the embankment._

_They were airborne._

_Crunching metal and smashing glass succeded the moment that Wallace met Katherine's terrified gaze. Blood was running down the side of her face as she trembled. There was a wound in the side of her chest. Her lips were ruby red as she cried._

_"Wally. . ."_

_There were more screams as the vehicle slammed into the ground. Wallace was sent through the windshield and felt several bones shatter. His head impacted the glass and his body felt like a rag doll as he rolled down onto the cold, wet ground. He fell still after a moment as the cries suddenly stopped._

_Wallace was used to pain, but his body felt like it had been cracked open with a hammer. He painfully lifted his head as blood poured from a wound in his skull. He dragged his body to the wreckage as he maintained his consciousness. He trembled uncontrollably as he forced his broken arm to pry the passenger door open._

_Katherine always wore her safety belt. She had admonished him for not doing the same. He had laughed at her about it. Now, pulling her free from the restraints, he wondered why he would ever laugh at her beautiful, caring words._

_"Katie!"_

_Wallace's words were laced with pain and blood. He shook as he fumbled with the seatbelt and Katherine fell into his arms. Her long, blonde hair was matted with blood and her skull was dented in on one side. Blood was falling from between her lips as her arm fell lifelessly to her side. The bullet wounds in her chest were bleeing profusely as Wallace held her tightly and fell back from the wrecked vehicle._

_"KATHERINE!"_

_Katherine coughed painfully. Blood spurted from her wounds as her blue eyes looked at Wallace. They were bloodshot and trembling as she looked up._

_"W. . .Wa. . .lly. . ." she breathed._

_Tears coursed down Wallace's cheeks as he smiled painfully and ran his hand across Katherine's face._

_"It's. . .it's me." he responded softly. "It's Wally. It's going to be okay, Katie. You are going to be fine."_

_Katherine smiled and closed her eyes._

_"Remember. . .your promise. . ."_

_"Katie, no. . .no, stay with me." Wallace commanded almost hysterically._

_He pressed his hand to Katherine's face and shook her gently._

_"Stay with me!"_

_Katherine continued to smile._

_"I love you." she breathed. "Find. . .your. . .perfect. . .piece."_

_"Katie?"_

_He could hear sirens wailing in the distance as he held his lover closer. He began to feel the shock of his injuries as Katherine's body fell slack in his arm. He shook his head as he held her closer._

_"Katherine!"_

_Wallace trembled uncontrollably as he felt Katherine slip between his fingers. His eyes flooded with tears as he brought her body closer and bowed his head. He could feel the wails welling up in his throat as he cried._

_"KATHERINE!"_

_A mournful, horrific cry went up into the Sydney sky as blue lights began flashing against the backdrop of the accident. Wallace could not feel anything but sadness and horrific regret._

_The screaming. He could not forget her screaming. He had killed the one person who had understood him perfectly. **She**  had been his perfect piece._

_She had been his lover._

_"I've killed her!" the gunman screamed as emergency personnel came to his aide. "She was the mother of my child!"_

_It had taken considerable effort to pry Katherine Goya from his arms. It had taken even more effort to calm him down. When he had woken up in the hospital several weeks later, he had to go through the horrible experience again. Then, once more when Special Operations had questioned him about the gunmen that had attacked him._

_It ended the same way every time. . ._

_Screaming. The God Awful noises, and the screaming. . .and her dying words._

_" **WALLACE**!"_

_This was new._

_"WALLACE, WAKE UP! WAKE UP, NOW! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL STRIKE YOU! WAKE UP!"_

_Who was calling him?_

_"WALLACE! **WAKE UP**!"_


	38. Sing a Song of Wally

Wallace woke up in a frenzied, painful panic. His heart was racing in his chest and sweat poured down the side of his face. His brown hair was matted to his forehead and neck as his hazel eyes searched through the orange tint of his lenses. He gasped for breath as a thin, dark shadow moved back from him so he could see.

A cool, pale hand slid across his face as the Sniper looked up.

Nero frowned down at the Austrailian with restrained relief. In his own chest, his heart was beating loudly. He had woken up to find that his partner had disappeared. Moments before he had gotten up to look for him, he had heard the blood curdling wail from the living room. By the time he had gotten to the Sniper's side, the lumbering oaf had clenched his fists so tight, he was bleeding.

"Calm down,  _mon amour_." the Belgian breathed. "You are all right now."

Wallace gazed up at Nero with tears running down the sides of his face. He trembled as his eyes narrowed. He looked down as he felt the stinging and burning in his palms. He winced as he noted the blood running down his wrists.

Nero sighed softly.

"Stay here." he commanded gently. "I will be right back."

Wallace did as he was told and watched Nero walk down the hallway to the bedroom. He heard the Spy rummaging around the armoire for a moment before returning with a small case of First Aid supplies. He remained still as Nero set the First Aid Kit on the coffee table and sat down beside him.

Nero did not speak as he took a bit of gauze and began cleaning the blood away from the wounds in Wallace's palms. He was gentle as he revealed the puncture wounds from the Sniper's nails. His fingers moved softly as the Belgian reached for the ointment he had brought out.

"I am sorry it hurts, Wallace." he whispered as the Sniper violently pulled back from the medicine's application. "It's for your own good."

Wallace remained still as Nero held his wrist firmly. His muscles still trembled as the firelight played across his face. His heart was racing and his body felt tense. He could not get the crying out of his head. It would not go away.

From beside him, Nero winced and looked down at Wallace's injuries. He thought for a moment before closing his eyes and holding his lover's hands gently in his fingers.

His voice was soft at first. As he continued, it grew louder and melodic. The words rolled off of the Spy's tongue like water and sounded sweet and full of love.

Wallace's body stopped shaking as the Sniper turned his head and looked at the man sitting beside him. He did not understand what the words meant, because they were in French, but it did not matter. Nero's voice was singing. It was speaking the words in such a beautiful pitch it made the pain stop.

Nero reached for clean gauze as he continued to sing. It had been forever since he had sang. He was surprised he still remembered any of the songs he had learned. High School had been an awkward enough time.

The Spy wrapped Wallace's palms in the gauze to protect them from debris. He secured the gauze with medical tape and held the Sniper's fingers in his own as he finished singing.

"Don't stop."

Nero looked up at Wallace as the older man winced. He could see that whatever nightmare had been plaguing his lover was a stronger demon than he thought. He held the Sniper's fingers tighter.

"Don't stop what, Wallace?" he asked gently.

"Singin'." Wallace replied instantly. "Please, don't stop."

Nero's eyes caught the candlelight from the altar where he knew Leon's picture sat. For the first time, Nero noticed that a new picture had joined the first. His eyes sparkled slightly as the firelight played within them.

That had been Katherine.

"Is that the nightmare that plagues you, Wallace?" he asked softly. "Is it that night you lost her?"

Wallace closed his eyes as he tried to regain control over his heartbeat. It was beating too fast. He could not breathe easily as he nodded.

"Yes."

Nero thought for a moment before smiling faintly.

"Like I said, love, those we care about never really leave us. In fact, I believe that, now. If Leon had not loved me, he would not have shoved me out of the way of that bullet. Just as I would not let Pauling hurt you. Love comes in different forms. Perhaps your Katherine knew that you both were destined for greater things.

"Perhaps she knew that she could not keep you."

Wallace stared at the BLU Spy with a small tremble. Tears glistened on his cheeks as he pulled one of his hands back and caressed Nero's face.

"My perfect piece."

Nero tilted his head.

"I do not understand,  _mon cher_."

Wallace painfully smiled as tears continued to fall from his eyes. He laughed a little as he shook his head and pulled Nero into his arms. He held the Belgian tighter to his chest as he felt a sense of relief wash over him.

"Wallace?"

The Australian pulled away and put his hand against Nero's face. He shook his head.

"Katie. . .she knew I was a homosexual. She figured it out. Instead of leaving, she stayed, and tried to coach me into finding someone that I could love equally as much as she loved me. The night of our accident, she made me promise that if anything should happen, I would keep searching until I found that perfect piece that made me whole."

Nero was surprised as Wallace forced him to look up. His blue eyes shimmered as Wallace smiled.

"That's you." Wallace responded softly. "You are my perfect piece."

There was a moment where neither man spoke as the fire crackled from the hearth. The light cast comforting shadows into the dark as Nero carefully smiled and looked down.

"That is why you hate that nickname." he breathed softly. "That was  _her_  nickname for you, wasn't it?"

Wallace smiled faintly.

"I used to introduce myself that way." he replied. "Katie liked calling me Wally because I wasn't serious enough to be a Wallace."

"It's cute."

Wallace was startled as Nero spoke softly. He watched the Spy blush scarlet and look away before grinning a bit.

"My name?" he asked playfully.

Nero made a noise in his throat and met the Sniper's eyes.

"Your nickname, yes." he replied. "It is cute. It is  _endearing_  if you will."

Wallace was silent for a moment before pulling Nero into his arms and holding him close.

"You can call me whatever you want, Nero." he breathed into the Belgian's hair. "Just hearing your voice makes me love you that much more."

Nero smiled.

"You are an interesting one." he said softly. "You know that?"

"I have a few screws loose, yes, if that is what you mean." Wallace replied.

"Not that, though it is true." Nero admitted remembering the Jarate. "I meant that you have unique habits that make you irresistibly cute. You are passionate to the point of making someone sick, but you can be ferocious and evil the very next second. You love so deeply you are connected to the one you are with, but you care more about them than your own life. You completely defy the laws of existence."

"What's the point of fightin' for myself when the one I love gets killed." Wallace breathed back. "When I love, it is a truthful passion. I connect myself to their entire being because they show me the power of their love through their body, their heart and their words. They reveal how deeply they are connected in turn. Why care about my feelings if they are not reciprocated in the one I love?"

Nero smiled and nodded as Wallace kissed his neck.

"You are a hopeless romantic, Wally. You are madly in love with me."

Hearing the name roll off of his lover's tongue made Wallace's heart jump and his body roar with excitement. He wrapped his arms around Nero and held him to his body as he forced the Spy's chin upward. He kissed his partner for a moment before pulling away and looking down at the BLU Spy.

"That I am." Wallace breathed. "I love you so much, I would do anything for you. I told you, I had lost that feeling once, I will not lose it again. I love you, Nero. We are going to get away from here, and we are going to have a life free of all of this. The only shooting I will do is if I am hunting animals, not humans. I'm done after this. I am just  _done._ "

This statement surprised Nero as he shook his head.

"Are you serious,  _mon amour_?"

Wallace nodded.

"I am tired of killing my own kind." he whispered painfully. "I am ready for a normal life with a normal, fucking job. Firing a gun isn't the only thing I am good at you know."

Nero smiled faintly.

"I know." he teased.

He laughed as Wallace playfully nipped his neck. He smiled brighter and looked at the Sniper.

"What  _do_  you do in your spare time?"

"Carpentry." Wallace said without missing a beat. "I happened to rebuild the inside of this house myself. Who do you think carved the Razorback I used to protect myself from you little buggars?"

Nero was impressed.

"You did that yourself?"

"Yes. So, I am capable of making a living." Wallace replied. "When I couldn't practise shooting, Emily had Matt smuggle me in some Australian hard wood and a pocket knife. When they had me bedridden, I would carve. Again, Emily said it would strength train my eyes."

"I cook."

Nero's face flushed red again as he looked down.

"I can cook." he repeated. "I used to cook and clean for a family in Belgium after the war was over. It was an in between job until I was old enough to go out on my own. I used to help one of the nannies with the children sometimes. So, I can do that again."

Wallace smiled and lifted Nero's chin. He nodded.

"Good thing you know how." he responded softly. "Because I want a family. . .and I don't have the first clue on how to take care of one."

Nero felt his heart skip a few beats as his eyes shimmered.

"A family?"

"Yup. A big one." Wallace reaffirmed. "I want a family I can spoil the hell out of and teach them everything about everything I know. I was this close to having one with Katherine. . .but. . ."

Nero winced as Wallace's voice trailed off. He shook his head.

". . .the accident?" he finished.

Wallace nodded.

"She was three months along when she died." he said softly. "It made her death even more traumatic."

Nero felt a pain he had not realised he was capable of feeling as Wallace finished speaking. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around the Sniper.

How horrible to have your dream slip through your fingers like that.

"I am sorry, Wallace." the Spy whispered. "I am sorry!"

Wallace shook his head and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Don't be sorry." he said gently. "It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours either!" Nero insisted leaning back. "You were only doing your job. Katherine had to have known the dangers. If anyone is at fault, it is your horrible mother for forcing the two of you to pretend you were something you  _aren't_. There is nothing wrong with what you are! Absolutely nothing! And I don't care what your parents think about  _me_ , but I am not leaving you, Wallace!

"If a family is what you want, I have ways of getting us one. I have a wonderful friend who lives in Italy. She is in the business of finding young women who are happy to help couples foster their own children. She is quite successful at this endeavour."

Wallace smiled.

"You talk like her sometimes, you know that?"

Nero started. He wasn't sure whether he liked this comparison or not.

"I do?" he asked cautiously.

Wallace nodded.

"She hated me Mum for forcin' me to pretend I was something I wasn't. She hated me Dad worse. She knew I was happy with her, but that I would be happier still if I had the partner I wanted. That woman was so damned understanding. I did not deserve her. I really didn't. When she died, I felt like I had cheated her. I had stolen her away from the life she loved."

Nero's face eased back. He gently reached out and caressed Wallace's cheek with a small smile.

"She had you." he breathed. "She was happy, and loved the time she had. Though short, and cut tragickally through the middle with a sharp knife, she had you! To her, she had everything she ever wanted, love."

Nero's fingers pressed into Wallace's cheek as the Sniper leaned forward and passionately kissed him. He felt the Sniper pull him onto his lap as their kiss deepened. He parted from the Australian breathlessly as he looked down.

Wallace shook his head.

"She helped me find you." he said finally. "Even though the nightmares may never fully go away, I can work on it. I finally realise what she meant when she told me to find my perfect piece."

Nero watched Wallace as the Sniper threaded their fingers together.

"She wanted me to find the person that made my heart feel as hers did with me. She wanted me to find that one person that made my life worth living. She wanted me to find  _you_."

Nero smiled as he pressed his body against Wallace's.

"You found me." he breathed gently. "You  _have_  me."

Wallace grinned.

"That I do, mate." he said with a nod. "That I do."

Nero was silent for a moment as Wallace held his fingers tightly. He looked down before nodding slowly.

"Like you said," he whispered, "with all of the broken pieces we have, there has to be a whole somewhere, right?"

Wallace nodded.

"Right. No matter what happens, we are going to get outta this God Forsaken piece of land and go somewhere no one knows us or cares about who we are or what we've done. I've saved up enough to get us by until we find something else. I am not worried about that. What I am worried about is getting away before Pauling wises up."

Nero looked at Wallace.

"I have saved quite a bit as well." he mused. "I would hope that  _Madmoiselle_  Pauling would have bigger things to attend to than harrassing  _me_. Especially if Jacques is playing his part convincingly enough."

Wallace frowned and looked at the fire.

"She's evil, that girl." he said softly. "I gotta bad feeling about her."

Nero felt the Sniper's hate through his words as he put his hand against Wallace's neck. He winced before shaking his head.

"I do not want to talk about that  _woman_ , love." he breathed. "Not when I have to be alone after tomorrow."

Wallace turned back to his lover.

"You will  _not_  be alone." he said firmly. "Brian better spend every minute he has right here with you. As a former lover, he should know you better than any of my teammates."

Nero blushed scarlet again.

"He  _told_  you about us?"

Wallace smiled wryly.

"Yeah. He told me when I woke up in the hospital. He explained to me that you had been attacked by BLU Industries. He was taking responsibility for saving you. He wanted to make sure that I was capable enough to take care of you."

"He didn't tell you anything  _else_ , did he?"

Wallace grinned and enjoyed Nero's embarrassed frown as he touched his lover's face.

"No. Just that he said you had a particular way about you. You always wanted to make sure that your partner slept well. He also mentioned that you would not break into a hospital just to see him like you did for me."

Nero scoffed.

"Of course not! That inconsiderate prick would not leave work at work! He was running out constantly."

"He's a doctor, mate." Wallace said sympathetically.

"Not when we dated." Nero replied lightly. "But, again, I don't want to talk about  _him_  either. I want to be with  _you_. When I woke up and found you missing, I thought you were taking your revenge on me for earlier. Then, I heard you cry out."

"I am sorry about that." Wallace admitted softly. "I have these terrors every once and awhile. Sometimes, they are triggered while I am awake. It is why I don't sleep well, if at all. I realised I was going to relive it again, so I came out here. It was worse than most. This is the first time I have drawn blood."

Nero looked down at Wallace's hands for a moment before shaking his head.

"Do not leave me again,  _mon amour_." he whispered. "I will take care of you. I will make sure that the nightmares do not haunt you."

Wallace smiled warmly.

"All right."

Nero smiled faintly as he held Wallace's hands in his own. He waited for a few minutes before shaking his head.

"May I call you that?"

"Hmm? Call me what?" Wallace asked honestly.

"Wally."

Wallace felt his heartbeat ease in his ribs as a warm, comforting feeling spread through his chest. He gazed at Nero's face as a blush rushed through his cheeks. The Sniper smiled and ran his fingers over the Spy's skin with a nod.

"Yes." he answered simply.

He wrapped his arms around Nero's waist as the Spy pressed his lips against his own. He enjoyed the kiss before Nero pulled away. He gazed up at his lover with a faint smile.

"Thank you,  _mon amour_." Nero breathed.

Wallace nodded.

"You aren't her replacement, Nero." he said aloud, reading the Spy's thoughts. "You are my perfect piece.  _You_  are the one I was waiting for when I met  _her_. She wanted me to find you. You are never going to be a replacement, or her embodiment. Never forget that. I am in love with  _you_ , as you  _are_! Okay?"

This made the Spy smile. Nero felt his heart swell as he heard the honesty in Wallace's words. He nodded.

"Okay."

Wallace grinned.

"Sorry for leavin' you in there by yourself. I didn't want to wake you."

Nero shook his head.

"I understand why you did it. Just remember, you do not have to leave. I will take care of you."

"A'right." Wallace responded with a nod. "But, right now, I just wanna hold you."

"You are." Nero teased playfully.

"Nah, not like this." Wallace responded.

Nero exclaimed in French as Wallace lifted him up and readjusted their positions on the couch. He worked with the Sniper as the taller man stretched out longways on the couch. The smaller, shorter Belgian curled against the couch cushions as Wallace wrapped his arms around him. He held Nero relatively motionless as he felt the Spy put his head down against his chest.

"That's better." the Sniper said aloud.

Nero frowned.

"You could have hurt your arm again, Wally." he whispered trying his new privilege out.

Wallace loved hearing that name roll off of Nero's tongue. For once, he didn't hate hearing it aloud. While he tolerated it from Dell, he loathed anyone else who used it. Now, he did not seem to mind it so much.

"Nah." he said softly. "You hardly weigh anything, Nero. Besides, I have to get it in working order eventually."

Nero was quiet.

After a moment, he closed his eyes. He loved listening to Wallace's heartbeat. It was music to him. A strong, dedicated drumming that was constant.

It was wonderful.

"Nero?"

"Hmm?" the Spy asked drowsily.

"Thank you, for singin' to me." Wallace whispered looking at the ceiling. "It helped. It really did. Now I know why you like when I hum so much. It's calming. When you feel like you are about to fall over the edge, it has the power to bring you back. I appreciate it, mate."

Nero was silent for a long while. He debated on this for a moment before wrapping his fingers around the fabric of Wallace's shirt.

He did not move, nor did he open his eyes. He remained perfectly still and parted his lips.

Wallace's eyes narrowed as the Spy began singing again. It was a different song, a sadder song, but it was beautiful. He held Nero closer and began to hum along with his lover. Even though he did not understand it, it was wonderful.

Before too long, both voices faded as Wallace and Nero fell asleep.

The firelight played across their bodies while they slept. Across the room, a chorus of laughter echoed from faraway. On the altar table, the candles around Leon and Katherine's pictures were quietly extinguished.

 


	39. The Fine Art of Tea

Sometime between three in the morning and sunrise, Nero vaguely was aware of Wallace picking him up and taking him back to bed. While the Spy did not mind, he wished that the Sniper would take it easy with his arm. It upset him that the Australian did not listen to good advice when it practically slapped him in the face.

Despite this, however, Nero was grateful that Wallace did not let go of him all night long. It was comforting to feel his lover's arms around him. It gave him time to commit his feeling to memory before he left later that day.

"What are you reading,  _mon amour_?"

Wallace looked up from the book in his hands as Nero stood in the doorway of the bedroom. The Sniper smiled faintly as he enjoyed the Spy's chiseled physique. Nero's shirt was unbuttoned, and several, healing wounds covered the remaining scars across his chest, but he still looked amazing. Wallace knew he would not get tired of looking at the Belgian's body.

"Somethin' Willem gave to me a couple of years ago." the Australian said aloud. "It is a book on medicine for the self starter. I think he gave it to me since I did such a poor job in the Outback when I was by myself. I guess he didn' want me up and dyin' out on the battlefield."

Nero raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and walking into the room. He carefully set a mug down on the Sniper's bedside table before sliding onto the bed beside Wallace. He smiled as Wallace wrapped an arm around him and held him closer.

"That sounds like something August would try to do, too." Nero mused. "Why are you reading it all of a sudden?"

Wallace shook his head.

"I dunno, actually." he responded honestly. "I guess I am wantin' to distract myself from this afternoon. There is something naggin' at me. I don't know what it is."

Nero frowned.

"Nagging at you?" he repeated.

Wallace nodded.

"I feel like something is going to happen, but I don't know what, or when. It is a horrible, sixth sense type of thing. I wish I could explain it better."

"I understand." Nero breathed. "I know what you mean."

Wallace heard the pain in his partner's voice. He shook his head and quickly kissed the side of Nero's head.

"Don' worry bout it." he said gently. "I am a lumberin' Australian, remember? It's probably nothin'."

Nero was silent as Wallace closed the book and set it on his bedside table. He watched the Sniper lift the mug in his hand and take a small sip.

"I like this one the best." Wallace said looking into the cup with a nod. "What's this one called again?"

Nero smiled helplessly.

"Irish Breakfast Tea." he said softly. "I put sugar and milk in that one for you."

Wallace nodded.

"It's good!"

"You may like it because it tastes more like coffee." Nero said again. "It is one of the strongest teas I have. It's not like traditional, English Breakfast Tea."

Wallace made a face.

"Gah! That stuff is terrible!" he said, disgusted. "Not enough sugar in the world to make that stuff taste good."

"This coming from an Australian." Nero mused.

"Exactly." Wallace said noding. "I am from  _Australia_ , not fuckin' England."

Nero shook his head helplessly and leaned in closer to the Sniper. He wrapped his arm over Wallace's chest and settled against his side. He was quiet as Wallace held him tighter and drank the tea from his mug.

He could get used to a life like this.

Nero's body tensed as the front door of the house opened. He glared out of instinct as Wallace smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Don' worry, Spook." Wallace said gently. "It's nothin' to be afraid of, a'ight?"

Nero was confused as Wallace set his mug down on the nightstand and rose to his feet. He sat up and watched as the Sniper walked out into the living room.

"Jus' me, Nero!"

Now the Spy was completely confused. He rose to his feet and followed his partner out into the living room with surprise.

"Brian!"

Doctor Iesely grinned as he set a suitcase down beside the couch. He looked civil in a green work shirt and blue jeans. His red hair was covered by a backward ball cap and he wore dusty, worn work boots. His smile was genuine as he nodded.

"First vacation in months! Just like old times, eh?"

Nero crossed his arms.

"Doctors are on call more than Mafia gunmen, aren't they?"

"They are when they aren't the Hospital Administrator." Doctor Iesely replied with a nod. "And, why do ye always have ter be so damn nit picky?"

Nero did not respond as Wallace turned to him.

"I asked Brian to come over a bit earlier. There is something that I have to pick up from town before I leave."

This surprised Nero as he looked at his lover.

"Oh? What is it?"

"A surprise." Wallace said, smiling.

Nero was silent again as Brian looked at Nero.

"Can we trust ye enough to stay here?" Brian asked seriously. "Will ye be all right fer a few minutes?"

Nero frowned.

"I am an adult, thank you very much. I am capable of functioning on my own without you Neanderthals monitoring my every move."

Wallace shook his head and kissed the top of Nero's head.

"I know ya are." he breathed. "But, I like takin' care of you."

Nero felt helpless as the Sniper reached for his leather satchel on the kitchen table. He frowned again and crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to go out?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Wallace admitted. "The surprise is for you. I was gonna wait, but I'd rather give it to you before I go."

Again, nothing useful out of this barbaric Australian.

"Fine." Nero said softly. "I understand. I will be fine. I won't go anywhere."

"That's a good lad." Brian said, grinning. "Ye won't booby trap the door will ye?"

Wallace raised an eyebrow and looked at Nero.

The Spy blushed furiously.

"No, I  _will not_." Nero hissed with a glare. "I only did that because you told me that you had missed your target earlier and had to go back out. You said he  _may know where we live_! You got everything you deserved."

"Singed my eyebrows off, you did." Brian said nodding. "Won't ever cross yer path again."

"Just get out of here." Nero said irritably. "I would rather spend my time alone than have to put up with your attitude again, Brian. That's why I left you in the first place. I spent more time alone anyway."

"Now, that's enough." Wallace said softly. "He's just razzin' ya because he knows you will rise to the occasion."

Nero was startled as Wallace kissed the side of his head again. He looked up at the taller man with a look of surprise as the Australian smiled down at him.

"I promise you, this means a lot to me. Otherwise, I wouldn't go anywhere, got it?" he whispered.

Nero nodded.

"My eyesight's bad, mate." Wallace coerced. "Was that a 'yes'?"

"Yes, Wally."

The Spy's voice was soft as the Sniper pulled him close and kissed him. They held one another for a moment before Wallace nodded firmly.

"Good. It won't take long. I just gotta get somethin' out of my Safety Deposit Box is all." Wallace responded pulling away.

Nero watched him grab his hat from the chair before nodding.

"Okay."

"I'll bring him back in one piece, love." Brian said earnestly. "No worries."

Nero silently nodded as the Sniper followed the doctor out of the house. Wallace turned to look at him with seriousness as he grabbed the door.

"Lock this thing after me." he said aloud. "If anything happens, use that thing Dell gave you. Then, don't let us back in here until you see the whites of my eyes. Got that?"

Nero smiled.

"Yes, Wally." he repeated.

Wallace smiled.

"I love you."

Nero nodded.

"I love you, too, Wally."

The Spy listened to Brian's truck roar to life as the Sniper shut the door to his house and stepped off of the porch. Nero's eyes were narrow as he heard the truck's engine fade away down the road. He quickly walked forward and slid the deadbolt shut on the door. He winced and shook his head before going to the bedroom and lying on the bed.

Nero quietly curled into a ball and pulled the blue blanket at the end of the bed over his body. Ever since Wallace had brought it home with him, it had become a mainstay of his bedroom. Nero clenched his eyes shut and pulled the blanket over his head. It smelled like  _him_  now.

It smelled like  _them_.

Oh, God, if this was how it hurt being away from him for several minutes, how much would it hurt being away from him for several days?


	40. The Undercover Brit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is...a twist...
> 
> And if anyONE says ANYTHING about M. Night Shamalyn, I will mail myself to your doorstep and PUNCH you in the kidneys. xD
> 
> Unfortunately, my story has taken a unique turn. I did not see it coming until it HAPPENED. Now that it has, we are going to run with it.
> 
> Don't worry, I was impressed with the turnout.

Footsteps echoed down a long, dark corridor as a tall, thin man made his way through the Administration Building. Dark tinted glasses hid his eyes and a large, leather hat hid a majority of his face. He wore a BLU Industries uniform shirt and had a brown vest secured over it. His hair was black and thinning as he pushed a button outside of a doorway.

" _Right on time, Mr. Everett. Do come inside._ "

Miss Pauling's sugary voice permeated the speaker above the man as the door swung open. The man's smile was cold and deadly. Each of his teeth looked sharp and gleamed in the brighter light of the Administrator's Receptionist Office.

"Wouldn't want to keep the Boss waitin' now, would I?"

The man's voice was thick with a South London accent as he spoke to Miss Pauling. His lenses revealed hard, green eyes that were void of emotion.

Miss Pauling did not seem bothered by the man's presence and smiled.

"Wise decision." she replied rising to her feet and walking toward a hallway. "Follow me."

The man known as Mr. Everett followed Miss Pauling down the corridor and to another office. He smirked as he heard a familiar voice shouting orders from behind the closed door.

"She is finishing a teleconference with a satellite office." Miss Pauling said opening the door.

The man eased himself into the room behind Miss Pauling. He looked around the "nerve center" of Team Fortress with interest. He made a mental note of the room's setup and security functions as the Administrator finished her conversation.

"Morons." Helen muttered.

She rubbed her temple and lit a cigarette.

"I should blow them all to hell."

"Ma'am, your 4 o'clock is here!" Miss Pauling sang dutifully.

Helen turned from her monitors and frowned into the dim light. She motioned for the man and Miss Pauling to step forward. She took a drag off of her cigarette as Miss Pauling offered the man a seat in front of her. She studied the BLU operative before smirking.

"It is impenetrable from the outside." she said nodding. "Everything is sensor locked and sentry guarded. Shields in place to keep rats like yourself  _out._ "

The man grinned back, unperturbed.

"Oy? What are ya goin' on about, mum?"

"You can cut the horseshit, Mr. Everett." Helen answered, amused. "I did not hire you to bullshit me."

The man nodded.

"All right, then. As long as we are cutting the horsehit, quit callin' me by my last name. My name's Justin."

"I should call you by your war name. You have killed three of my new, RED Snipers in two weeks! You have injured my RED Scout and put my RED Spy out on disability. Brittish Bulldog indeed."

"The little bastards should have tried harder to stay outta my way." Justin said with a frown. "I didn't realise that I had taken out the bloody Spook, but that little, pansy ass Scout got what he had comin'! If that Demoman hadn't sent a bunch of pipe bombs my way, I'da finished the job!"

Helen digested this for a moment before smiling and putting out her cigarette.

"I have not had the pleasure of hiring such a powerful employee for my BLU Division. You are a cold blooded killer, Justin, and I respect that. However, I cannot seem to find replacements fast enough for you to kill. It is beginning to be a problem."

Justin glared.

"You hired me to take out RED Operatives. That is what I am doing. Why the fuck would you hire a sniper and then not let him kill the blokes he was hired to kill!"

"Because, I am the  _Boss_." Helen said with an equally disparaging glare. "And, as of now, your Contract's  _changed_."

"You're a bit of a bitch, ain't you?"

Helen frowned and pulled out a revolver. She pointed it at the BLU Sniper and shook her head.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked frankly. "You have not heard the new terms of this Contract. You may find that the new one suits you better. Yet, here you are spouting off obscenities to the woman that cuts your meager paycheck!"

Justin grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"All right, Ms. Administrator." he said with a raised eyebrow. "Impress me."

"That's a better attitude." Helen said as she lowered the revolver. "Since I am having a hard time keeping replacement Snipers alive, I need to distract your attention. If you are out on the field being my personal information retrieval assisant, you will be less of a problem. Not only will I know what the hell is going on out there, but I will be able to keep the blood from staining the upholstery."

"This sounds like a Spook's job to me." Justin responded distastefully. "Make that fruitcake you beat the shit out of do it. I am a gunman. I am a killer. I don't  _do_  information retrieval."

Helen smiled.

"Well, you see, Justin," she said, nodding, "that would be a bit of a problem. I have reason to believe that our BLU Spy is not trustworthy."

"No fuckin' shit." Justin said unamused. "He saved an enemy Sniper didn' he? Not only that, but he's a bloody Belgian. Just as bad as the fuckin' French. You can't trust them bastards as far as you can throw em. Given how skinny that fruity fucker is you could probably throw him past the Moon!"

"This only further demonstrates my need for a mole that is my own, personal assailant on the field." Helen continued. "My main concern is that my BLU Spy is not behaving according to his Contract. Furthermore, I believe that several members of BLU are working with the majority of my RED team. There is a plot going on around here, my precious Sniper.

"Since my employers are demanding to know why new Snipers are being hired left and right, I need you to stop  _killing_  them for awhile. Think of this as a special kind of promotion, if you will."

Justin grinned devilishly.

"That's a bit of sordid business right there, ain't it?" he asked softly. "Enemy Operatives workin' together and all?"

"My thoughts exactly." Helen replied. "I cannot afford an uprising against corporate decisions. These things are done this way for a reason. I am losing perspective on this situation behind the scenes. I need someone on the same level. I need someone in the  _flesh_  giving me information on the field. I will not have my operatives  _befriending_  one another. Why, the notion is absolutely ridiculous."

"No shit." Justin agreed. "Bloody useless the whole lot. I don' know why you just didn't hire criminals. If you can't handle your own, get the fuck out."

Helen smiled wryly.

"This is the attitude I was hoping for, Sniper." she said aloud. "You are not to tell your colleagues what you are doing. Go about your day as usual. However, I want you to keep your bloody hands off of your gun. Unless it is self defence, you are  _not_  allowed to kill any RED or BLU Operative. You will be equipped with special gear that our Spies use on a daily basis."

"Fun." Justin said with a grin.

"Something is going on with them." Helen added. "I know there is something going on, I can  _feel_  it. I want you to pay attention to where these animals are spending their time away from their jobs."

"Be far from it for me to complain about such a stupidly simple job," Justin said shaking his head, "but what the fuck do you care where these gents are poppin' off after they get the job done?"

Helen studied the Sniper for a moment before threading her spindley fingers together. She frowned before responding.

"I know that my BLU Spy had nothing to do with my RED Sniper's accident." she began softly. "I know he did not come across our Sniper until he had been injured. Video surveilence shows that no one entered or left that heap of junk our RED Sniper called a home except for the Sniper himself."

"You don't say." Justin said unimpressed. "That BLU Spook left HQ about the same time I did. After glarin' at everybody else and poppin off the mouth at the Medic in Italian, he wandered off to that blue car he drives. The fuckin' fruitcake. He left as soon as the rain started comin' down hard. He actually left toward Roswell way."

Now, the BLU Sniper frowned.

"But, if you both knew that, why the fuck did you beat the shit outta the fag?" he asked softer. "He ain't been worth a jar of piss out there since you fucked him up, you know."

"I am aware of the statistics, thank you." Helen responded. "As for  _why_  we exerted our authourity over the BLU Spy is because we pay him to do his job. He failed to follow orders and he communicated with the RED Sniper."

Justin smiled wryly.

"So you tie him up and wail on his liver fer a good two hours, eh? Why wouldn't you do the same to me? I ain't a fool, Administrator."

"Of course you aren't." Helen said with a smirk. "I would not entrust a fool with such a task now would I?"

Justin grinned.

"So, what  _is_  this about, then?" he asked. "You drag me up here to tell me you want me to start pitchin' for you, and why?"

"Why, Justin?" Helen asked innocently. "Because the RED Sniper is in it for you."

Justin's eyes grew narrow and dangerous. His breathing seized as he clenched his teeth.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I did not stutter, Justin." Helen said grinning. "I said that if you remain on  _my_  team, you will have the RED Sniper. You see, there was another reason we had to show the BLU Spy a thing or two about how we do business here at Team Fortress. Our RED Sniper has lost his ability to be healed by Medigun or Dispenser. When, and if, he returns to battle, it will on his own merit as a Sniper."

An almost maniacal grin crossed over Justin's face. His eyes were sinister beneath his lenses as he looked at Helen.

"Well, as they say in Oz, that's a Horse of a Different Colour, innit?"

"Quite." Helen replied. "My Sniper bled considerably before the Spy found him and took him to the BLU Medic for treatment. When the Spy realised we were onto him, he and the Medic took the Sniper to Teufort Hospital.

"Between the time of the accident and the time the Spy took the Sniper to Teufort, something happened that negated his RED Industries status. We had believed that the Sniper bled out the RED Serum, the agent that allows Dispensers and Mediguns to heal operatives. However, that theory was disproven quite recently."

Just stared at the Administrator for a moment before laughing and shaking his head.

"By God, you cold hearted wretch!" he cried. "You shoved that little homo full of RED serum, didn't you! You just jammed it in him to see if it was what caused a reaction in that lumbering, idiotic Australian!"

Helen nodded, pleased.

"You catch on quickly, Justin. This is why I feel you will be perfect for this task."

"Yeah, well, I am still tryin' to connect the dots here." Justin replied. "You condemned a man you knew was innocent to prove he  _didn't_ have anything to do with the crime he  _didn't_ commit. Then, you tell  _me_ , an  _enemy_  Sniper, about your loveable Australian's  _problem_. On top of that, you tell me that I will be able to take that son of a bitch down a notch.

"In the rush of this good luck, I am tryin' to figure out  _why_."

Helen grinned hatefully.

"For Science."

Justin smirked.

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes." Helen continued. "I want to expand BLU and RED past simple backyard skirmishes. The only way to do that is by running tests to see what works and what does not. Besides, I am tired of all of the paperwork for new drones."

"So, you just want me to stalk these blokes?" Justin asked crossing his arms.

"Observe." Helen corrected. "You will observe their behaviour as though you were aiming to kill them. Find out what they are doing. Then, you will report to me. I expect reports once a week."

"What if I catch em breakin' the rules, eh?"

Justin cracked his knuckles and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Leave that interpretation for me." Helen answered. "Keep your eye on the current goal and you may find that there is an opportunity to sate your lust for bloodshed in the near future. However, you are  _not_  to interfere with any operative at this point.  _Observe Only_."

"Aight." Justin replied, grinning. "I can bide my time."

The BLU Sniper rose to his feet with a nod.

"Glad I stuck it out for the punchline."

"Indeed." Helen said with a frown. "Keep your eyes open, Sniper. Notify Pauling or myself if you notice  _anything_  suspicious."

"Don't worry about that." Justin said nodding. "Pleasure doin' business with you, Miss Helen."

Helen nodded back as Justin tipped his hat to her. She watched as the BLU Sniper did the same to Miss Pauling and told her he would show himself out. Helen watched the Brit exit the Building before lighting another cigarette.

"Do you think it was wise telling him about the Serums, Ma'am?" Miss Pauling asked. "He does not seem trustworthy."

"Of course he isn't." Helen said with a smile. "He is a hired war mongrel that sells his services to the highest Bidder."

"Then why give him that information? He could use it against us!" Miss Pauling exclaimed.

"Calm down, Pauling." Helen said irritably. "I don't care who he manipulates out  _there_ , but he will not be using anything against  _me_. He'll be dead before that happens."

"Ma'am?" Miss Pauling asked with a wide stare.

Helen took a drag off of her cigarette and looked at her monitors. She was silent for a moment before frowning.

"It is time to clean house."

Miss Pauling watched BLU and RED go at it at Gold Rush before looking at her boss.

"Clean house. . ."

"Yes." Helen answered, glaring. "I am tired of this cat and mouse bullshit. It is boring me. This has gone on long enough with no, real progress or worthwhile ventures. After our little chat a few weeks ago, I realised that our little mishap was just the therapy we needed. It was our ticket out of the Badlands and into the Global market.

"With this accident, we have uncovered interesting attributes about Willem and August's research. This will lead to new and future research, with or without them. This will all come down to a  _new_  kind of warrior at Team Fortress, and the  _world_."

Miss Pauling shook her head.

"You want him to go out there and start trouble." she said cautiously.

Helen smiled. It was a sly and very Grinch like smile as she nodded.

"Exactly."

"We would lose many important pieces to RED and BLU Industries." Miss Pauling lamented. "I don't mind the ritual hazing now and again, but what about Willem and August? You say you could do it without them, but can you? What about Dell Conagher? His family has been working with Mann Co. since its meager beginnings! You could not possibly get rid of him?"

"I would not be so sure." Helen responded as she put out her cigarette. "I am not worried about our Medic Brothers at present. My sights  _are_  set on an older prey, though."

Miss Pauling started.

"Ma'am, the only operatives older than Willem and August are Dell Conagher, Nero DeLaroux and Wallace Mundy."

"I am aware." Helen said. "That being said, I believe they are the ones that are up to something."

She looked at Miss Pauling.

"That reminds me, Pauling, have you seen our RED Sniper since you returned from Corporate?"

Miss Pauling shook her head.

"No. I was going to stop by Mr. Conagher's after work to see him."

"Good." Helen replied. "Let me know how his arm is healing. I want him back on the field as soon as he is able to shoot a gun."

Miss Pauling smiled faintly.

"You are hoping Justin wins?"

"It is not a matter of  _winning_ , Pauling." Helen said looking at Miss Pauling. "It is a matter of burning the old and raising the new. I almost feel sorry that the others are at that BLU Sniper's mercy. The terrible thing is, that British bastard does not  _have_  any mercy.

"I have noticed that he has a bad taste in his mouth regarding our Australian Sniper. I do not know if it is because our Bulldog is jealous, or because he knows him. Whatever the reason, Mr. Everett is looking to nail that man to the cross."

Miss Pauling was silent for a moment before looking at Helen.

"Are we setting them up to meet?"

"In due time." Helen advised with a small smile. "Right now, I want to see what information he can retrieve. I know RED has been up to something."

"Ma'am?"

Helen glared at the monitors as RED Industries defended a vital checkpoint.

"I know a plot to mutiny when I see one." she said softly. "Something happened between that RED Sniper and that BLU Spy."

Miss Pauling was startled again.

"Nero has reported to work on time every day since his interrogation. Wallace has been on Disability since his release from the hospital. How could something have happened since?"

Helen frowned before turning to the younger woman.

"Pauling, how long have you worked for me?"

"It will be four years in September." Miss Pauling answered.

"And in those four years, have you grown accustomed to how our  _employees_  behave?" Helen continued.

"Yes, I guess I have." Miss Pauling said carefully. "Why?"

"Because," Helen said, glaring, "have you known our BLU Spy to FRATERNISE WITH RED OPERATIVES BEFORE THAT SNIPER'S ACCIDENT!"

Miss Pauling was horrified as Helen changed the cameras to reveal footage from the RED Server Room. The young woman's face turned white as she saw the RED Spy disguise as the BLU one.

Helen grabbed another cigarette and continued playing the footage.

"I do not have audio since this was captured from the internal server cameras. However, it is evident that our  _real_  BLU Spy was taken into custody by the majority of our RED Team. What happened to him is a mystery. My men have scoured 2Fort and found nothing. Meanwhile, the  _RED_  Spy continues to whore himself around as his  _enemy_.

"That being said, it is quite the coincidence that this footage was taken the same night all of our camera systems were  _conveniently_  sabotaged!"

"I have the BLU Scout on Suspension until the Investigation is complete." Miss Pauling said softly.

Helen chuckled and closed her eyes.

"Oh, my sweet, naive girl." she breathed. "A  _child_  is not capable of disabling this camera system. There is only  _one_  man that could possibly know where all of the central camera units are located."

Miss Pauling gasped.

"The RED Engineer!"

"Yes." Helen growled. "But, what  _doesn't_  make sense is  _WHY_! Dell hates those rotten Spies as much as I hate paying them! Yet, as noted by our footage, he helped  _two_ Spies. The RED Spy had no difficulty disguising himself and continue this absurd charade. What is the  _motive_ , Pauling! WHY!"

Miss Pauling stared at the screens for a moment before frowning coldly.

"Should I apprehend the RED Spy?"

"No." Helen responded. "This goes deeper than what we can see on a camera. Let that vicious weasel, Justin, go after them first. I want to see what the root of the problem is. Once I have that, we can crush it. Right now, everything stays as it is. When I get what I want, we will tear the house down."

Miss Pauling's face darkened dangerously before she smiled flawlessly and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am. Forgive my ignorance. I should have been more aware of the situation. May I get you anything else before I leave for the evening?"

Helen shook her head.

"No. I have a meeting with the Night Owls. I am fine."

"Very well, Ma'am." Miss Pauling responded. "I will see you tomorrow."

Helen waved her secretary off unceremoniously as she turned back to her screens. Miss Pauling turned on her heel and left her supervisor's office. She shut the door behind her and frowned.

Cleaning house, indeed.

Miss Pauling made her way down the corridor and returned to her desk. She began sorting papers and preparing the next day's work with a glare. She pulled her purse and coat down from the coat rack near her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed several numbers.

"Hello, Lizzy!" Miss Pauling chirped after a moment. "How are you? I know, it has been too long. I am well! Mother is feeling stronger every day. Yes, we will have to visit soon. Actually, if he is home, I would love to speak with him for a moment. Wonderful! Thank you, Lizzy. I will. Love to Bridget and Thomas!"

Miss Pauling waited as she put on her coat and pulled her pocketbook out of her bag. She smiled as another person got on the line.

"Hello, Patrick, how are you this evening? I am glad to hear! I am sorry about the injured hand. I hope that I didn't work you too hard? No? Good. Listen, something has come up. I was hoping you and I could talk business tonight."

Miss Pauling listened to the response and smiled.

"Excellent." she said. "I will see you at seven. I look forward to it."

Miss Pauling hummed a small tune to herself as she hung up the phone. She went to the door of the office with her purse over her shoulder. She shut the lights off in her office and quickly left the room with a sinister smile.


	41. The Colour Red

_"GET A MOVE ON! GO! GO!"_

_The air was bitterly cold and snow was swirling in the air. Orders were being yelled in French, German and English. It did not matter anyway. Everyone was being shoved ahead like cattle. It was not hard to figure out what to do._

_Cold, bitter wind blew through holes in his clothes as the bright Red Triangle on his shirt spoke to the world about what he was. His hair had started to grow back from when they had shaved it. As he stumbled along with the other young children in his barrack, the sole of his shoe finally wore through._

_The summer in the French prison had been nothing compared to what was in store._

_"FASTER YOU PIGS! MOVE IT!"_

_A child ahead of him cried out and tried to separate from the group. He tried to keep his head adverted as a rifle butt came down and smashed into the child's skull. Several other children cried out, but they did not stop and they did not run._

_He had stopped crying weeks ago._

_He had forgotten what fear felt like._

_The French prisoners moved forward toward a waiting train that was emitting steam. Nazi Soldiers stood guarding boxcars with rifles and guns. They were shouting at them to move faster or they would be shot._

_His stomach growled angrily. He had not eaten in a couple of days. His body was getting leaner despite working hard to ration the food he'd been given at the labour camp. His blue eyes were sunken into a pale, emaciated skull. He glared as he was shoved forward by a SS Officer._

_Between sobbing women and men getting shoved and beaten, the French children were pushed along. From behind the chaos headed toward the train, Nero DeLaroux Patrice felt a tiny hand grasp his._

_Nero looked down and saw a small, French girl with matted, brown hair and milky blue eyes walking beside him. He was startled. The girl couldn't have been more than six or seven. He shook his head as he stared._

_She was blind!_

_Nero did not say anything as he kept hold of the girl's hand. He saw the familiar triangle on her shirt that symbolised why she was there. He recognised the black one immediately._

_They were shoved into an already crowded boxcar that was full of women and children. As more people were shoved inside, Nero and his comrade found themselves being pushed toward the back of the car against the cold, metal slats. The wind howled through the boxcar as Nero pulled the girl to his front and held her tightly. He closed his eyes as the officers shouted orders and fired shots into the air. Several women screamed._

_Nero glared outside and pushed his body into the corner of the boxcar. He held onto the little girl tightly as a collection of French women clutching their own children were pushed back against them. The little girl did not speak or cry out. She merely accepted Nero's kindness and kept ahold of his hand._

_After what seemed like hours, the doors of the boxcar were slammed shut and the train began to move. Icy wind pushed through the open slats of the car as the train began its journey. Nero did not know where they were headed, but he had overheard several officers mention that they were destined for Dachau._

_Nero shivered and welcomed the little girl's warmth as she huddled closer to him. He thanked a woman in French as she moved a little so he could sit on the floor of the car. He held the little girl tighter as she curled in toward him. He winced as he recognised many of the faces in the boxcar. Many of these women and children had worked in his camp._

_While there were few words spoken, Nero knew that everyone was terrified._

_Nero looked down at the girl as she put her head on his shoulder._

_"Do you speak French?"_

_His voice was soft and gentle. His French sounded foreign to him. In the camp, the soldiers yelled at you in German. His mother had taught him German. Her father had grown up in Belgium and worked most of his life in Germany. He, himself, had been born in Belgium._

_His mother moved to France to be with his father before he disappeared. Since he knew German, he often assisted the others in the camp with understanding what was being demanded of them. He had spared countless prisoners from beatings that way._

_The girl did not respond for a moment. After a second, she lifted her other hand and ran it across Nero's face. She paused over his eyes and his nose and his lips before nodding slowly._

_"I do." she whispered._

_"What's your name?" Nero asked, understanding why she was feeling his face._

_It was amazing she had not been killed already!_

_"My name is Esmeralda Cherie Mongval." the girl answered._

_Her voice was melodic. Even from such a tiny body, it sounded like an angel was speaking._

_Nero tilted his head._

_"That is a pretty name." he said softly. "How old are you?"_

_"I am seven." Esmeralda responded._

_She looked up at Nero even though he knew she could not see him. Her eyes were a blue white in the filtered light through the boxcar. She smiled._

_"Thank you, for not shoving me away." she said softly. "They were yelling, and I do not speak German. I thought I would be left behind this time. They have tried to kill me before, you know. My sister used to help me, but they took her away a month ago. She was my eyes."_

_Nero looked down as others began murmuring around them._

_"I am sorry." he breathed._

_Esmeralda shook her head._

_"You did not steal her." she said aloud. "What's your name?"_

_"Nero DeLaroux Patrice."_

_Esmeralda smiled again._

_"Are you named after the colour, or are you a genius?" she said with a laugh._

_Nero shook his head, confused._

_"I do not understand."_

_"In Italian, "Nero" means "Black." Esmeralda said softly. "In Finnish, it means "genius!" I was just wondering which one you were."_

_Nero looked away._

_"I bet I am named after the colour." he mused. "I was named for my Father. He abandoned my Mama and I, so I guess that makes me as black hearted as him."_

_"Not at all!" Esmeralda said cheerfully. "You helped a dumb, blind girl."_

_"You don't sound dumb." Nero said looking at her._

_"My sister, Bernadette, told the soldiers in the camp that I was dimwitted. You know, slow in the head? I am short for my age, so she said I was a dwarf. She lied to them about my eyes. She said I was not blind, merely dwarfed. I had learned sign language and my sister developed a way to speak to me through my hands. I read Braille, and I can hear better than any other._

_"When the soldiers separated us and tested my sight, my sister would whisper the number of fingers the soldier was holding up to me. After I passed, they never asked questions. My sister told them I had the best hands to find hidden treasures in clothes. I became a good worker in the processing building. I could find treasures by the weight, feel and texture. My sister taught me. Since my hands are naturally small, and they are so sensitive, I found hidden pockets and compartments in clothes and bags."_

_Nero was silent for a moment as he listened to the little girl's story. He shook his head with amazement._

_"That is extraordinary." he replied finally._

_Esmeralda laughed._

_It sounded like a tiny bell._

_"My sister was very clever."_

_Nero nodded._

_He looked at the girl as she reached forward and felt the front of his shirt._

_"Do you have a colour, too, Nero?" she asked._

_Nero frowned and nodded again._

_"Yes." he said softly. "I am Red."_

_"You do not sound old enough to be a political activist." Esmeralda said with a frown. "You sound like a boy."_

_"I am." Nero said again. "My mother was a spy for the Allied Soldiers."_

_He looked at the woman beside them as she crossed herself and blessed his mother's soul. He turned away as Esmeralda nodded._

_"Like my sister."_

_Nero was surprised._

_"You don't talk like you are seven." he said with a raised eyebrow._

_"You don't talk like you are a boy." Esmeralda said matter of factly._

_Nero blushed._

_"My sister was seventeen. She took care of me after my mother died and my father went to war. He was killed in battle with my brother. She worked to get people out of France. When she tried to get us out, we got caught. She dedicated the rest of her time trying to keep me safe. The last thing she said to me was that she loved me, and to feel out a good heart and stick to it. She told me to never give up."_

_Esmeralda stopped talking and looked down._

_"I will not die here."_

_Nero admired this courage. Here was a girl not old enough for primary school and she was speaking words beyond her years. He supposed that war did that to you._

_He looked down._

_"My mother was taken to the labour camp with me." he said softly. "She worked to try to get information out to the Allies in England. The German Soldiers intercepted one of her transmissions. They came for us in the night. I could not defend her. They beat her and took us prisoner._

_"They worked us for awhile, but then, they took her away and I never saw her again. I think they shot her and several others that night. They branded me her accomplice and told me I would work off her debt. I have been a prisoner working in the labour yards ever since."_

_"Have you no other family or friends?" Esmeralda asked._

_Nero shook his head._

_"I had an older brother, but he's dead." he whispered. "I am alone."_

_He looked at the young girl as she smiled._

_"No you aren't." she said happily. "You have me. We will stay together."_

_Nero felt comforted by this in a strange kind of way. He smiled as the wind cut into his flesh and his skin froze. He held Esmeralda tighter and nodded._

_"Yeah. I will be your new eyes."_

_"What colour are they?"_

_Nero was startled._

_"My eyes?"_

_"Our eyes." Esmeralda corrected. "What colour are they?"_

_"Blue."_

_"What kind of blue?"_

_Nero frowned with frustration before trying to think of a way to describe his eyes. He was startled as the woman beside them chuckled and put a hand on his head._

_"Let me see, child." she said softly. "I will describe them to her."_

_Nero stared at the older, paler woman. He saw that her eyes were a cloudy green colour. Her head had shorn, jagged curls and her lips were cracked and dry. He knew she was ill as she smiled at him._

_"His eyes are the colour of the icicles hanging from the Cathedral in winter." the woman said gently. "They are the same, bright colour of a Summer Sky after a rainy day. When the sun strikes the Glass of Notre-Dame, you could see the kind of blue that only God could create. The same colour of bluebirds and rain drops."_

_Nero had not heard a more beautiful description in his life. He stared at the woman as Esmeralda smiled and held him tighter._

_"Our eyes are beautiful." she whispered. "Beautiful."_

_The wind grew colder as the boxcar grew dark. Snow flew in through the slats as the train continued on its way. Tears streamed down faces as children cried from cold and hunger. The hours turned into days, and days turned into nights. Still, no one opened the boxcar and the train did not stop. It continued like this._

_Nero remembered the woman beside him and Esmeralda wishing them luck. She died before they ever got to Dachau. Several other children had been killed by their mothers to spare them any more suffering. Other women had perished in the cold and the bitter weather. He held Esmeralda close as the young girl hummed. He came to rely on the sound of her voice._

_It was calming, and it kept him safe._

_It felt like years before the train came to a stop. When it did, Nero remembered shouting and screaming. He heard the German Soldiers before the doors ever came open. He heard them screaming that the women and girls were to remain on the train. They would be taken to Auschwitz-Birkenau for processing._

_Nero knew what Auschwitz was for prisoners like Esmeralda._

_It was death._

_Using a piece of sharp metal that an inmate had used to kill her own child, Nero had quickly cut the matted curls on Esmeralda's head. By the time the Germans had come to clear out their car, she looked like a small boy. When the SS Officer yelled out to them, Nero firmly grasped Esmeralda's hand and followed the boys out of the car._

_When the Soldier tried to stop them, he argued in German the same thing Esmeralda's sister had argued. He said that she may have been slow, but she was quick with her eyes and hands. She could find any treasure hidden anywhere. To prove her worth, the Germans had given her the task of finding all of the trinkets hidden in a jacket that had been searched already._

_They were surprised when Esmeralda had turned up several ingots that another inmate had missed during processing._

_She was passed as a dwarfed, French boy that had mutated eyes._

_Nero stayed with Esmeralda in the barracks that they were assigned to after they were processed. During the first, few weeks, they were separated so that Esmeralda could work in the processing house and he could work in the labour camp._

_He remembered the feeling of the whip on his arms and back. He remembered the bull whip with barbed wire and the shovel against his head. He remembered getting sick in the aftermath of winter. He remembered coughing up blood and Esmeralda trying to keep him well._

_He thought he would die in that barrack._

_He remembered the soldier that made a daring rescue._

_When he became deathly ill, he heard that some of the soldiers were going to start killing some of the infested prisoners. He told Esmeralda that she needed to find new eyes, but she refused. She told him she liked theirs best of all._

_At the height of his illness, a German soldier had come into the barrack and roused him from his slumber. He had spoken in quick, broken French that Nero barely understood. He remembered that he spoke to Esmeralda, and that he picked him up._

_He took him away from her._

_He screamed. He tried to break free. The soldier yelled back and clamped his hand over his mouth. Other children were being moved. He was being pulled away from his ward. He tried to bite the hand over his mouth as Esmeralda watched him go. He remembered that when he regained consciousness later, the soldier told him that he could not take the boy with the "Golden Fingers."_

_They would notice him missing._

_He had cried for the first time in almost a year._

_He screamed for her._

_He wanted to die._

_He never saw her again._

_It was a bitterness that would not stop haunting him. Even after the soldier that had saved him took responsibility for his care, Nero could not forget that girl. When he had been taken to the Netherlands outside of Germany's reach, he plotted his return. By the time he was able to escape his caretaker, it was too late._

_Much of Dachau had been destroyed, and those that were left did not know an inmate named Izzy._

_Regret and hatred ran rampant as he wandered through Germany and ended up in Belgium working for a family that needed a skilled cook and caretaker. It was not until he turned seventeen that his true calling would arise and his caretaker would return for him in Belgium._

_Medic First Class, August von Dette was hard to avoid._

_There was work in Italy that August knew Nero would be good at if he tried. There was a man that could hone his skills so that he could be better than the average pickpocket on the street. By becoming a better thief, he could be a better information gatherer. With that information, he may get the chance to find Esmeralda once more._

_They broke his body. They smashed his flesh with leather and wire. They screamed in German and laughed at his French name. They spit on him and pushed him into the dirt and grime._

_They worked his body to death._

_And yet, he would not die._

_"Nero. . .?"_

_"Yes, Izzy?"_

_"Promise me, when we get out of this place, that we will see London."_

_"London?"_

_"Yeah. I have not been. I want to see it."_

_"I imagine it isn't much after these Germans bombing it."_

_"I still want to go. Promise me we will go?"_

_"Okay. We will go."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Yes. I promise."_

_"You got hit again today. There is blood on your arm."_

_"Just a scratch from a shovel. It's okay."_

_"You will get sick. . ."_

_"I am strong. They cannot beat me. I am invincible."_

_"I love you, Nero! Thank you!"_

_". . ."_

_"I love you too, Izzy."_

_" **I love you**."_


	42. Waking Up From the Nightmare

Oh, GOD! The PAIN!

_I can't breathe. I can't breathe. It hurts! It HURTS!_

It felt like his skin was on fire. Blood boiled and bones ached as the flames seared through his clothes and his body. His throat was tight as air wheezed through a blocked airway. Eyes were clenched tight from reflex as a heart beat pounded against sore, rigid ribs.

_Stop. Stop. Please. . .I. . .I don't. . .I don't want to die here. . .I have. . .have to save. . ._

Blood. Blood was staining his eyes. It was running down his flesh and into his palms. His face was covered with it as vicious laughing echoed above him.

_"Look at you, brother! You are a pitiful excuse for a man! No wonder father left us! Maybe if you would have been born without a dick between your legs, he'd still be here! You pathetic mutant!"_

There was salt, lime and death in the air now. Flesh was burning. He could not see, he could not breathe.

_Esmeralda! ESMERALDA!_

God. God, the pain. The pain was insufferable.

_I am going to die here. They are going to kill me. They are going to kill me. Help me. PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!_

"NERO! JESUS, NERO!  **NERO**!"


	43. An Unlikely Hero

Wallace sat on the sofa in the living room as the sun started its descent into the West. Blood stained his arms, his shirt and his pants as he sat silently. His eyes were distant as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

He remembered hearing screaming. It wasn't normal screaming, it was blood curdling, mortified screaming. He had bolted for the door without any regard to his own safety or for what may have been lurking inside of his house. All he knew was that it was Nero's voice screaming in bloody murder.

Knowing the door had been locked after him and Doctor Iesely, he had jammed one of the boards from under the porch under the door iteself and pushed up on it. He had designed it in the event of an emergency, he could push the door right up and off its hinges. Still, not listening to any reason, he stormed the house and found Nero on their bed.

He was covered in blood.

It took several moments to figure out where he was bleeding. When he had, he launched forward without thinking.

The butterfly knife had cut his left cheek open before he could get a good hold on Nero's arm. The Spy had swung wildly, his eyes glazed and bloodshot. Wallace couldn't tell if the Belgian was awake or sleeping. All he knew was that there was a bloody wound across the Spy's throat and gashes in his arms and torso.

He had carved himself open like a Christmas goose.

It took considerable effort to wrestle the weapon from Nero's hand. When he had, the Spy cried out and struggled. No matter what he had done, Wallace could not get him to calm down or wake from his stupour. Finally, when Doctor Iesely had made it into the room, he was able to restrain the smaller man enough for the doctor to inject him with an object similiar to what Wallace had used a few days ago.

Instantly, Nero had calmed and collapsed in the Sniper's arms. Blood poured from his wounds as the man's lungs opened and his lips parted. The Spy fell silent as he hung limp in his lovers embrace. Doctor Iesely had started speaking, but Wallace had not heard him.

All he could see was his lover bleeding.

All he could hear was his lover screaming.

Doctor Iesely had left to call someone, but then returned to take Nero from him. It took some force to remove the Belgian from his arms. Once he had, the doctor had told him to go clean himself up and wait in the living room.

He had made it to the living room, but found he could do nothing else.

August had shown up with Jacques within 45 minutes of Doctor Iesely calling them. Neither one said anything, but went straight into the bedroom where Doctor Iesely was working. Not that it mattered, Wallace hadn't seen them anyway.

The blood was everywhere.

"Wallace?"

The RED Sniper started and turned his head. He stared at the BLU Medic as August stood beside the kitchen table. The Australian looked more innocent than usual as August slowly walked forward.

The Medic looked down.

"There vas a reason I took his veapons avay." he breathed. "It has been a very long time since he has done zhis, but it has happened before vhen he has been under severe duress."

Wallace looked at the Medic stupidly before shaking his head.

"What?"

It was all he could manage.

August sighed.

"I told you zhat Nero vas imprisoned at Dachau, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Wallace answered. "You did."

August paused before continuing.

"Vhat I didn't tell you vas zhat Nero had taken charge of zhis young girl vhen he vas moved from France. Zhis girl, she vas dwarf and blind, and he saved her from Auschwitz by shaving her head and telling zhe soldiers she vas able to find items no other could. He took over for zhis girl's sister.

"He vas successful. For zhe months zhat zhey vere in Dachau, zhey vere togezher. Before too long, after being in unsanitary conditions and after being vorked to near death, Nero caught typhus. It is a vonder he survived at all. He vas saved by German soldiers zhat vere sympathetic to zhese children."

Wallace felt a sick feeling in his gut.

He shook his head.

"Yeah, he got away." he breathed.

August painfully winced and closed his eyes.

"Zhe soldier zhat saved Nero could not save zhat girl. She had a true gift zhat zhe Germans paid close attention to at zhat camp. She vas left behind for fear zhey vould catch on to zhe smuggling. Nero vas devestated. He fought and pleaded, but he vas saved as vell as several ozhers. . ."

Wallace thought he was going to throw up. He rose to his feet and shook his head again.

"Jesus Christ, Doc." he whispered. "It was  _you_!"

August frowned before nodding.

"Ja. I saved him." he breathed. "I had picked him before he had fallen ill. I became his caretaker after I got him to zhe Nederlands."

Wallace may as well have been hit by an oncoming truck. He stared at the BLU Medic with a countenance somewhere between hatred and nausea. The Sniper trembled as he frowned.

"What about. . .the girl? All this?"

August shook his head.

"I do not know vhat happened to zhe girl." he said softly. "Vhen Nero vas recovered, he left vithout my knowledge. He tried to sneak back into zhe German State, but vas unable. He sulked around Belgium before working as a nanny and a cook. By zhe time he vas able to return to Dachau, novone knew vhere zhe girl vas, or vhat had happened to her.

"Nero vas shattered."

Wallace shook his head again and held out his hand.

"Then what was that in there?" he asked painfully. "Was he awake? Was he dreamin? Why is this happening to him!"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." August said simply. "He vas delirious vhen I saved him, and he suffered from nightmares all during his adolescence. Vhen I found him in Belgium, I convinced him to come vith me to Italy. Ve remained togezher ever since. I knew his past, I knew his situation. I knew how to take care of him."

"Nice of you to bloody share, mate!" Wallace replied angrily. "What the hell happened!"

"It is a seizure or attack." August answered. "Nero has not had one like this since he vas younger. I do not know if it vas you leaving or if it vas stress zhat caused zhis one. However, I suspected it may happen, and zhat is vhy I took his knife. He almost killed himself zhe last time. Zhis time, it vas close, but he vill be all right."

Wallace took a moment to sigh with relief.

He closed his eyes and breathed for a few seconds before nodding.

"All right." he said softly. "All right. He's lost his knife privileges. But, I am  _not_  leaving him. I will not abandon him when he needs me more than ever."

"You do not have to, my friend."

Wallace and August turned as another voice spoke from the dim shadows.

Jacques frowned as he inhaled on his cigarette and stepped into the living room. He gazed at the Australian his brother had fallen in love with and nodded.

"Madmoiselle Pauling told Dell that she could not stop by tonight. Something had come up. She would stop by tomorrow or the day after. You do not have to go anywhere."

Wallace frowned.

"Your own brother, Jacques." he said hatefully. "You left your own flesh and blood to fight for himself against fucking  _NAZIS_!"

Jacques looked down.

"If I could go back and change that,  _mon ami_ , I would. However, I cannot. What is done is done."

"Go to hell you bloody Spook." Wallace spat hatefully. "While you're at it, get the hell outta our house."

Jacques did not respond as August looked at the Sniper.

"It is not all Jacques fault, Wallace." the Medic said gently. "Do not place all of zhe blame on him."

"No, most of it is  _your_ , bloody fault!" Wallace hissed turning to August again. "You and your fucking  _REICH_. You and your  _countrymen_  have more blood on your hands than any other country to date, and I come from a fucking country of  _criminals_ , mate. You dare to call yourself a man of  _MEDICINE_!"

August was silent as Wallace raged.

He understood this anger.

He expected it.

"Wallace, it is not always easy going against the majority."

The Sniper's eyes were dangerous as the RED Spy spoke quietly. He gritted his teeth as blood dried against his face. His glare was ominous as he walked over to Jacques and slammed his fist into the Frenchman's face.

August cried out in German as Jacques fell to his knees on the floor.

Wallace stood above the Spy and glared harder.

"I don't want your fucking excuses, mate." he hissed as Jacques looked up at him and wiped the blood from his lips. "I want you to get the fuck out of my house. I love that man in there. I would  _die_  to keep him safe and to keep his heart from more pain. If you were half the brother you should have been, you wouldn't have left him in the first place! You wouldn't have fucking  _stole from your MUM_!

"So, I want you to leave. Go away, and leave Nero alone. I am going to take better care of him than  _either_ of you could. This was my house. Now, it belongs to Nero and me. It is  _ours_. I do not want to see you or  _YOU_  in it again." he added pointing at August.

"Wallace. . ."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Wallace's voice reverberated off of the walls as Jacques quietly pulled himself to his feet and straightened his suit. He looked at the Australian with indifference as he frowned.

"As you wish, Wallace."

Wallace hatefully frowned and watched as Jacques motioned for August to follow him outside. He waited until the Medic and Spy had left his sight before lowering his good arm and looking away. He turned to go to the bedroom and started as he saw Nero standing against Doctor Iesely in the doorway.

"Nero. . ."

White bandages were wrapped around the Spy's arms and torso. The tightly wound gauze went from his wrists to his shoulders. Around his throat was a gauze pad that was secured with bandages. Nero's eyes were caught somewhere between misery and sorrow. He stared at the Sniper without speaking as tears slid down his cheeks.

Wallace stared for a moment before shaking his head and walking forward. He wrapped his arms around Nero's waist and pulled him into a careful embrace. The Sniper closed his eyes and held the Belgian closer. His heart ached as Nero wheezed for breath.

"He got his throat pretty good." Doctor Iesely said softly. "He is lucky he didn't cut any deeper than he did. The wound needed stitches, but the major arteries were not severed. While it will be pretty painful for the next couple of days, it should heal. Due to the nature of the wound, he may not be able to speak for a few days."

Wallace shook his head.

"It don't matter." he breathed. "As long as he'll be okay."

Nero winced and dug his fingers into Wallace's back. He tried to speak. He desperately wanted to tell the Sniper it wasn't his fault. More tears spilled over his face as he found that his voice would not work. The strain on the muscles sent pain radiating through his shoulders and neck. His lips parted as air hiccuped through his throat.

Wallace trembled and ran his hands over Nero's face. He gazed down at the Spy and shook his head.

"Shh. Shh. It's all right. It's all right!"

The Sniper's voice was gentle and calm as he brushed Nero's tears away.

"I love you, Nero." he whispered. "Don't ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me? Don't do that to me ever again!"

Nero painfully blinked as Wallace kissed his forehead and pulled back. He looked up at the Australian as the taller man pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He noticed the dried blood on the gash in Wallace's cheek. He winced and gently lifted his fingers to the wound.

Wallace smiled and put his fingers over Nero's.

"It's all right, mate." he said gently. "I've taken kangaroo beatin's worse than this. This here? This is cosmetic."

Wallace held Nero tightly against his body as the Spy pressed his lips against his. He savoured the taste before the smaller man pulled away. Wallace smiled and nodded.

"I will take care of you, too, Nero. It will be okay."

Nero was silent as he held Wallace relentlessly. He did not move as Wallace looked up at Doctor Iesely.

"He okay otherwise?"

Doctor Iesely nodded.

"For the most part." he answered. "I knew of these attacks from August, but Nero never had one when we were together. He had nightmares, but nothing like this. If I'da thought he'd have an attack of this magnitude, I wouldn't have left him alone."

Wallace frowned.

"I must have reminded him of something." he said hatefully. "Leaving him behind must have made him feel like I was abandoning him."

Nero looked up at Wallace as the Sniper spoke. His eyes narrowed painfully as he tried to shake his head. His lips parted in a silent cry of pain as Wallace put his hands on his shoulders in fear. The Spy tried to think of a way to convey his thoughts aloud. Finally, he turned to Doctor Iesely.

Wallace raised an eyebrow with worry as Nero began moving his fingers in fast, random patterns. The Belgian's long, slender fingers moved rapidly from one side of his body to the other as Doctor Iesely stared at him. The Sniper turned his attention to the Irishman as the doctor sighed.

"Nero, I haven't signed in over five years." Doctor Iesely said aloud. "I can't understand ye when you go that fast!"

Nero frowned with frustration. He tried to move his lips but found that it hurt too much as well.

"I'm afraid that is not a good idea, Nero." Doctor Iesely said sympathetically. "You sliced yourself in a tender place. The muscles that connect to the tendons and bones in your jaw, neck and shoulders are going to be out of order for a good while."

Nero breathed heatedly through his nose before going through the motions of signing again. His fingers moved slower as Doctor Iesely watched intently. Wallace waited patiently, and with fascination, as Nero continued.

Finally, Doctor Iesely nodded.

"He says that it isn't that." he responded aloud. "He says it isn't you leaving. While he felt horrible, he went into the bedroom and curled up on the bed. He said he was fine at that point. He says he remembers falling asleep. Sometime between falling asleep and you grabbing him, he started having the nightmare about being transported from Paris to Dachau."

Wallace winced before looking at Nero sadly.

"I am sorry, Nero."

Nero shook his head faintly and signed again.

"It's not your fault." Doctor Iesely answered. "He says that you could not have stopped it. Blaming Jacques and August is not going to help, either. If it weren't for that meddling abomination to Medicinal Science, he wouldn't be alive. Good one, Nero."

Nero nodded faintly. His fingers continued to move.

"Blaming them isn't going to bring his mother or. . ." Doctor Iesely paused as he frowned. ". . .is that a "M" or a "N," Nero? I hate it when you slur!"

Nero frowned and rolled his eyes. He re-signed his last, few words.

"Ah! You blaming Jacques and August is not going to bring back his mum or Esmeralda."

"Esmeralda." Wallace breathed. "That was the little girl, wasn't it?"

Nero turned to him and nodded frantically. He winced again as his neck protested the movement.

Wallace looked down.

"It is a pretty name."

Nero smiled faintly. He moved his hands to get Doctor Iesely's attention and began signing once more.

"He tried to find her after August rescued him." Doctor Iesely continued. "He could not get back into the German State. By the time he had managed to get inside Germany, the camp had been liberated. No one knew Esmeralda or what had become of her.

"He searched all over Germany and France trying to find her. The times after the Holocaust were difficult because so many people were trying to find family and friends and loved ones lost in the struggle. He had traveled to London because he and Esmeralda had promised to go there when they were liberated."

Wallace digested this as Nero closed his eyes and let his arms fall to his sides. The Sniper's mind was working quickly as he shook his head.

"If those Nazi bastards did anything well, it was keeping records of everything they did. They knew every prisoner in every camp. Maybe, just maybe, if I had her family name and some more information on her, I could track her.

"I have a mate that still works the Special Operations Department in Sydney. He owes me a favour. I could ring him up and see what he could find. It has been long enough now that there should be  _some_  kind of information on what happened to this boy/girl with the "Golden Fingers.""

Nero looked up at Wallace with eyes that relayed he did not deserve the Sniper in front of him.

The Spy quickly turned back to Doctor Iesely and moved his fingers in a frenzied panic.

"Whoa!" Doctor Iesely responded holding up his own hands. "You are movin' so fast yer stutterin'! Slow down so that I can understand ye!"

Nero repeated his signs with frustration.

He prayed he relayed this in his poignant, hand drawn symbols.

"Her name was Esmeralda Cherie Mongval." Doctor Iesely said carefully following Nero's hand gestures. "She was seven years old when she was transferred from the Larkin Labour Camp in Paris, France. Her mother died when she was a baby, and her father and brother were killed in battle. She had an older sister named Bernadette.

"Her sister was with her until she was sent away a month before Esmeralda was sent with Nero and the others to Dachau. Women and children were not allowed at Dachau at the time. They were supposed to be sent to Auschwitz-Birkenau for processing. Like her sister, Nero told the SS Soldiers there that Esmeralda was a dimwitted dwarf boy that had hands that could find anything. Esmeralda survived in Dachau under the guise of a boy named Izzy."


	44. Calling in a Favour

Wallace listened to this as Nero stopped in exhaution. He noticed how the Spy tried to keep from rubbing his sore arms before shaking his head. He quickly moved to the linen cabinet and rummaged around for a bit. After a few moments, he returned with a notebook and pen.

"That. All of it. Write it all down." Wallace said looking at Doctor Iesely. "He needs to stop using his hands."

Nero frowned and grabbed the notebook and pen from the Sniper's hand.

"Hey! What did I just say!" Wallace said heatedly.

His face was a myriad of shock and confusion as Nero stuck his tongue out at him and sat down at the kitchen table. The Sniper sighed as the Spy began writing.

Nero's hand moved across the page in elegant, long handed script. He quickly documented everything he had signed.

"While you're tryin' my patience," Wallace said crossing his arms, "do you happen to remember the day or the year you left Paris?'

Nero winced.

How could he forget that?

Nero nodded and wrote the year, month and day of his transfer from France to Germany. He put down as much information as he could manage before setting the pen aside. He frowned before pushing the notebook toward Wallace.

The Sniper lifted the notebook and scanned it. After a moment, he nodded.

"Hold on."

Nero lifted his head with surprise as Wallace went into the kitchen and lifted the phone off of the hook. The Spy's eyes followed the Sniper's movements as Wallace dialed a long string of numbers.

"Yeah, I know that it is International, lady. I only grew up there!" Wallace said irritably. "I don't care how much it costs, just dial the damn number!"

"Damn Operators." Doctor Iesely said with distaste. "Always thinkin' ye don' know what yer doin'."

"Kinda like doctors." Wallace said with a smirk.

He grinned as Nero laughed silently.

"Like that one, did ya, Spook?"

Nero nodded.

Wallace continued smiling as the line began to ring. His eyes narrowed as a woman with a bright, Sydney accent answered the phone.

"Thank you for contacting the Office of Special Investigations and the Bureau of Affairs. How may I direct your call?"

"Agent William Skrier, please." Wallace answered.

"One moment."

Wallace felt his heart skip a few beats as the line was transferred.

He hadn't spoken to his former partner in over two years. The last time he had spoken with him they had decided it would be for the best if they parted ways. He hoped that the tides had changed.

"Agent Skrier, here. How can I help you?"

Wallace smirked.

"Good to see that some voices never change, mate. You still sound like a bloody ninny."

" _Wally_! Jesus Christ, is that  _you_!" the voice on the other end cried. "Sugar O'er the Devil Himself, mate! My Mum just saw your Mum in Mass last weekend! She asked about you and your Mum said something about you workin' on that Team Fortress venture in the States. By God, man, why the hell would you leave the Outback for that shithole!"

"It pays better." Wallace responded.

Agent William Skrier laughed.

"It is good to talk to you, Wally. I haven't heard from you since we had that fallin' out. God, I feel just awful about that. The fuckin' missus and her meddlin'. I divorced the bitch and wanted to ring you up, but I didn't have the balls. It is damn nice to hear from you again."

Wallace smiled faintly.

One bridge rebuilt.

"It's a'ight, mate." he said softly. "I am not exactly involved in  _legal_  business tactics anymore. I just thought you didn' want the association."

"With my own  _partner_ , Wally!" Skrier asked incredulously. "You're off your bloody rocker. Too much of that American water you're drinkin' or something. Besides, since when did we ever do anything  _legal_  round here?"

Wallace laughed back.

"I suppose you're right about that."

"God, you know, Andrews was trainin a new batch of Sharpshooters yesterday. The whole time he was tryin' to teach them about how to hold the damn rifle and be precise. None of them could hold a candle to you and I. He wished you were there to show em how it was done."

"Nah. I am done with that, mate." Wallace said shaking his head. "I still got enough demons followin' me around the New Mexico desert. I don't need anymore from Sydney comin' back to haunt me, too."

"I understand, mate." Skrier responded. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. While it is a great thing you called, I bet that it wasn't just to chitchat. Am I right?"

"You are." Wallace replied. "I am cashing in that favour you owe me."

Skrier chuckled.

"Still remember that do ya?"

"I'd like to think I would remember dressin in drag to defend my partner's honour." Wallace said with a fierce blush in his cheeks.

Nero looked at the Sniper with his interest piqued as Doctor Iesely made a noise in his throat from beside him.

"And ye said the  _Irish_  mob was weird."

"Well, a deal's a deal. I do owe you a favour to be cashed in at any time. I can cross ya off my list now, you know! What can I do for you, Wally?"

"I need you to find somebody for me, Will." Wallace answered seriously. "I need you to find a person that was involved in the Holocaust. I am looking to see what happened to them."

"Ah. Figures you'd give me a challenge to go with that favour." Skrier said with a sigh. "They are still trying to sort that rotten business out."

"This is important." Wallace said again. "I need to find out if a little girl that was transported from Paris to Dachau under the guise of a little boy named "Izzy" survived or died. She exists, because the man who helped her survive the cut into Auschwitz is with  _me_."

Skrier was silent for a moment before laughing a bit.

"Found your perfect piece, did you?" he breathed.

Wallace painfully flinched. He gazed at Nero and noticed that the Spy was watching him carefully. He could see the worry behind the blue eyes as he nodded with more confidence.

"Yeah, I did." he breathed staring at Nero.

"Well, you know, I do have a few connections at the Met. I may know a couple of people in France that could help me out." Skrier answered. "They'd be able to access any records that were seized. I am warnin' you, though, Wally, we may not find anything."

"I know that." Wallace responded. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You got it. You got the spread?" Skrier asked.

After Wallace had read his ex-partner all of the information that Nero had provided on Esmeralda Mongval, he waited patiently on the line.

"That's quite a bit of information." Skrier said with confidence. "You know, with as much as that bloke remembers about the experience, I may be able to find out something! I will see what I can do for you. It was a sordid business, that one."

"I know." Wallace said softly.

"Got a number where I can call you back?"

"I'm overseas." Wallace said hesitantly.

"And I have an expense account that I cannot keep draining on stress relief squish toys for the entire office." Skrier mimicked. "What's your damn number, wanker?"

Wallace smiled before reciting it to his friend.

"Was that so hard?" Skrier asked. "God. You know, now that we have talked, I hope you know that you have people here that still care about you. I mean, hell, Wally. . .half the team wishes you'd come back! We'd do anything to help one of our own. If you ever need anything, and I mean  _anything_ , just call me."

"Thank you, Will. That means a lot to me, mate." Wallace said softly.

"Yeah, well, it isn't every day that a partner like you comes along." Skrier responded. "Look, I will get started on this case right away. I've got nothin' terribly important that can't wait. I will call you when I have a lead."

"Thanks, Will." Wallace answered.

"Cheers."

"Ja."

Wallace put the receiver back on the cradle and stared at the phone for a few minutes. He smiled a bit before turning to face Nero.

"If anyone can find her, Will can." he said softly. "That man could find Jesus if you paid him enough."

Wallace held Nero tightly as the Spy quickly stood up and rushed into his embrace. He put his head on top of the Belgian's and was silent. He held Nero tighter.

" _Thank you_ "

Nero's voice was nothing but a strained wheeze of air out of his lips. His vocal chords painfully vibrated in his throat as the Sniper pulled him back and looked down at him.

"You're welcome." Wallace said simply.

" _I'm sorry_ "

Tears slid down the Spy's face as he forced the air through his throbbing muscles. His body protested the action fiercely. Wallace viciously shook his head and put his hands against Nero's face.

"Don't you dare apologise for what  _those_  bastards did to you or Esmeralda, Nero." he commanded. "Don't you  _dare_  be sorry for saving that little girl or for trying to go back for her. Don't  _ever_  be sorry that you became what you are or found your way here. Please, Nero, God! Don't ever be sorry that you got involved with me!

"I love you, dammit, and I am glad that you weren't hurt any worse."

Nero closed his eyes and pulled his hands upward. His fingers rested against the Sniper's rough, calloused hands. He focused on the touch of Wallace's skin as he tried to get the pain to die down. His body ached. He was in pain.

Wallace, sensing Nero's discomfort, looked up at Doctor Iesely.

"Were you able to get those God Awful sheets off the bed?"

Doctor Iesely lifted his eyebrows.

"Well, that is a matter of perspective, really." he responded. "Yer Mum's poor quilt has had it, but the sheets and mattress were relatively unscathed."

Wallace smirked.

"I'll live." he answered. "She sends me a new one every winter. I have more quilts than I know what to bloody do with anymore. Besides, I fuckin' hated that one. I only kept it cause it was  _her_  favourite."

Doctor Iesely laughed and stood up.

"If you have another set of sheets, I can change them for you."

Wallace shook his head.

"Nero is in pain. He needs your attention more. I can take care of that myself if you will help him."

Nero did not protest as Doctor Iesely nodded and disappeared into the bedroom. He allowed the Sniper to slide his arm under his legs and lift him up off the floor. He enjoyed the warmth from his partner's body as Wallace moved him to the couch.

Wallace carefully laid Nero out on the couch and grabbed one of the blankets from the back. He covered the Spy and brushed his hair out of his eyes as Doctor Iesely returned to the room with another syringe.

"It won't kill him, will it?" Wallace asked with all seriousness.

Doctor Iesely shook his head.

"No. This is my own, personal stash. No one knows where it is save for me, and I label everything  _before_  using it."

Nero's breath caught in his throat as Doctor Iesely slid the needle into a vein in his right wrist. After a few moments, the Spy's eyes slid closed and he began sleeping peacefully.

"That oughta help." Doctor Iesely said standing up. "It will kill the pain and give him a dreamless sleep. It was something August used to give him when his insomnia used to catch up to him."

"Suffers from it, too, does he?" Wallace asked softly.

"Do you?" Doctor Iesely asked, amused.

Wallace nodded.

"I'm always on my toes." he answered. "Like I said, I can't shut off."

Doctor Iesely nodded.

"We can fix that for ye." he said. "Come on. Let's get the bedroom cleaned up. When we're done, I will make you dinner."

Wallace raised an eyebrow.

"Are you better at it than August?"

Doctor Iesely looked at the Sniper, insulted.

"Why! I take offence to that." he said, aghast. "I happen to be a  _fantastic_  cook, thank you! I have not burned one, ruddy piece of toast!"

Wallace laughed.

"A'ight, mate." he said gently. "Don't get frazzled."

"Why, the very nerve of you comparing me to that pyromaniac." Doctor Iesely muttered as he went into the Sniper's bedroom. "Insane!"

Wallace rolled his eyes and looked down at Nero for a moment. He watched the Spy sleep before gently kissing Nero's forehead.

"I love you." he breathed.

With that, the Sniper silently moved into the hallway and pulled out a new set of sheets his mother had been gracious enough to send en masse.

It was going to be a long night.


	45. Confrontations on Fire

The lights hummed in the Resupply Room as August sat with his head on his desk. The Medic's body was heavy with exhaustion and his skin was paler than usual. The screaming and the yelling of distant shadows in the past would not stop haunting him. His Medi-Pack crackled with electricity as it charged in the wall near him.

Everything had gone all wrong.

August lifted his head with a start as he heard the door to the Resupply Room open. He looked at the clock on the wall with alarm.

It was almost midnight. Who would be lurking around 2Fort at this time of the night?

The BLU Medic rose to his feet as the door to his office opened. He frowned as the BLU Sniper stood in the doorway with a strange, crooked smile.

"Herr Justin." August said with a raised eyebrow. "I did not zhink zhat anyvone vas vorking zhis late."

Justin's eyes were narrow behind his glasses as he stepped into the light of the office.

"I was about to say the same about you, Doc!" he said brightly enough. "I mean, why would you need to hang around when there isn't a soul to heal around here?"

August felt a cold chill up his spine as he shook his head.

"I vas catching up on mein experiments." he responded honestly. "I vork on plants vhen I am not vorking on BLU employees."

Justin laughed as he stood a few feet from August. He looked at the Medic with a sinister kind of grin.

"Plants, huh? Like the world needs any more grass loving, plant eating hippies. Why bother when it isn't going to  _get_  you anywhere?"

August frowned again.

"Can I help you vith somezhing, Justin?" he asked coldly.

"You can, actually." Justin said a matter of factly. "You see, I couldn't help but notice that you and the Spook disappeared right when we had RED's Intel. What, with that little punk ass Scout out on probation and that Spook bein' bad enough as it is, we were lucky we got a grab at it, you know!"

"Zhere vas an emergency zhat I could not avoid." August said with a glare. "Furzhermore, I don't see how it is any of  _your_  business vhat I do."

"It is my business." Justin said hatefully. "It is my business when a RED Pyro and a RED Soldier pump my Snipe Deck full of flames, rockets and death. It is pretty hard to win a war with two busted arms and  _no fucking MEDIC_!"

August stepped back as Justin pulled out his kukri and slammed it into a supply tray near his examination table. His eyes remained glued to the Sniper as he backed up toward his desk.

If he could get hold of the Blautsauger. . .

"Furthermore, it becomes my business when that damn Spook distracts our OWN Pyro from doing his damn job!" Justin hissed as he stood within inches of August's face. "Because the first person that fuckin' enemy team starts chewin' on is  _me_."

August glared again as his heart beat in his chest.

He shook his head.

"Go to hell you crazy son of a bitch." he breathed.

The BLU Medic crashed into a cabinet as the BLU Sniper feriociously grabbed his jacket and shoved him to the side. August made an attempt to catch himself as Justin yanked him back to his feet. Blood was dripping from a small gash in the Medic's cheek as he whirled around and slammed his fist into the Sniper's face.

The Britton exclaimed in anger and held his cheek as August turned around and grabbed his Ubersaw from its spot near his Medi-Pack. He held it up in time to block Justin's kukri as the steel angrily protested. He groaned and shoved the Sniper back with as much force as he could muster.

Justin laughed and regained his footing.

"So, the good doctor  _does_  play war games!"

August glared. His breath was ragged in his lungs as he shook his head.

"Many." he hissed.

"Oh, I know you do." Justin said with a small grin. "Not every day you can say that you were a Medic First Class for the Nazi German Army in Auschwitz and Dachau."

August's face drained of colour as he stared at the man in front of him. He looked at the Sniper with anger as the Ubersaw shook in his hand.

"How did you know zhat?" he breathed.

"I know lots of things, mate!" Justin responded. "It is  _easy_  when you were  _there_!"

August's eyes widened.

"Mein God. . ."

Justin laughed.

It was a hateful, emotionless laugh. It rang through the BLU Medic's office as the BLU Sniper held his kukri tighter and brought his head back to face August's.

"That's right! I was a Sharpshooter for the British Allied Forces during World War II. My unit was dispatched into the German State to liberate the camps near Bergen Belsen. While it was my fiercest war, it certainly wasn't my first!"

August shook his head.

"Vhat do you vant?" he asked hoarsely. "Vhy are you here?"

"I have waited too long and searched too hard to let this chance escape me." Justin hissed as he neared the Medic. "I have scoured the earth for that lumbering, Outback son of a bitch. It has taken me almost a decade, but I am  _this close_  to finishing the job I started in Sydney. I am not going to let you, that two timin' RED SPOOK or  _anybody ELSE_  ruin it for me by givin' that fucker a happy ending!"

August growled in German and launched forward with the Ubersaw. Justin roared back and slammed the kukri into the steel of the saw. Both men slammed into cabinets and shattered supplies strewn about the Medic's office. Another cabinet crashed to the floor as Justin launched the Medic over the examination table.

Glass crunched under Justin's boots as August pushed himself up out of shattered glass and dirt from his experiments. He coughed and tried to grab his Ubersaw again.

His body jerked as Justin slammed the blade of his weapon into his left shoulder.

Blood splattered across the white tiles of the office as the lights flickered above. The clock sounded louder as August winced. The BLU Sniper grinned as he yanked the kukri back and the Medic's Ubersaw clamoured to the ground.

"Whaddya know? I thought you Nazis bled black."

August painfully closed his eyes and brought his right hand down to support his body. Blood was covering his teeth from a busted lip and a dark bruise was forming across his face. The stab wound in his shoulder burned as he turned his head and glared at the BLU Sniper.

"And. . .I. . .zhought. . .good murderers. . .got zheir target. . .zhe first time. . ."

Justin's smile faded and his eyes became deadly. He viciously grabbed August by his neck and hauled the German to his feet. He glared at the Medic and clenched his hand tighter. He enjoyed the pressure being exherted on the other man's windpipe as he felt August wheezing for breath. He squeezed tighter as August vainly pulled against his fingers.

"Trust me, you Nazi piece of shit," Justin hissed as August's face turned red, "I will get that fucking Sniper. I will make sure he never forgets he would have been better off dyin' that night with his beloved fiancee. As for you, I'd be more worried about myself, Doc."

August gasped for breath as Justin launched him forward. He groaned and closed his eyes as he slammed into his medicine cabinet. His head cracked against the metal as dark clouds began to form over his vision.

There wasn't enough oxygen.

The Medic made a pitiful noise as the Sniper returned and slammed him against the cabinet again. He stumbled forward and put his hands against the examination table. August painfully tried to think of a counterattack. His mind was not functioning correctly. He couldn't think.

"Times change, Doc. Time to face the fact that you lost the war."

August's eyes opened in shock as he felt the painful stab in the back of his neck. He felt the acrid burning in his veins before realising what it was that had attacked him. He trembled as the RED Serum coursed its way through his veins and made his muscles weak. His grip on the table slipped and he fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

Justin glared at the man on the floor and tossed the syringe aside.

"Stupid, fucking Kraut." he hissed raising his kukri. "This one's for my partner."

August screamed as the Sniper slammed the weapon against his back. Blood splattered around him as a large gash opened in his flesh. It felt like bones and tendons were exposed to bitterly cold wind as Justin laughed.

"You're a doctor!" the Sniper hissed. "DEAL WITH IT!"

The BLU Sniper made to strike the Medic again, but a calm, sugary voice cleared its throat behind him.

"Now, Justin, that would put you at the scene of the crime. We can't have  _that_ , now can we?"

Justin frowned and stepped back as Miss Pauling stepped through the doorway to August von Dette's office. He made a noise in his throat before shaking his head.

"Sorry, Michelle. Forgot my place." he responded. "It's just. . .he's a damn  _Kraut_!"

"I know, but he is one of  _our_  Krauts." Miss Pauling responded.

She stood beside Justin with a small frown of her own. She gazed down at August as the Medic's fingers twitched against the bloody tile.

"Did you give him the RED Serum?" she asked.

"Course I did, darling!" Justin said with a grin. "Just like ya told me. This cat and mouse game really is childish you know! Why don't you just let me show Helen the broadside of my blade! Then you'd have the place."

"In due time, love." Miss Pauling replied. "Helen's a problematic situation and must be handled as such. I have Patrick in position to move out. We'll get the bastard you want, and we'll take down the bitch that runs the show all in one swoop. However, we have to play by her rules. We have to make this look like an  _accident_."

Justin grinned.

"You put the note in his barrack?"

"Along with a note to his brother." Miss Pauling answered. "All we need now is to destroy the evidence."

"Way ahead of you, darlin'."

Miss Pauling smirked as Justin kicked over a tray of chemicals. She was silent as the Sniper struck a match against a pack in his hand and threw it down against the liquid on the floor. Flames reflected in her glasses as she grinned.

"Let's see her clean house faster than I can." she hissed. "Justin! Let's go."

"After you."

Justin laughed and put his arm around Miss Pauling's waist as the flames engulfed the BLU Medic's office. The heat was insufferable as August painfully opened his eyes and trembled on the floor. He coughed violently and pulled his body along the tiles to the other side of the room.

There'd be no point going to the office door, they'd have locked it so he could not escape.

August collapsed behind his desk as the flames soared higher.

From his lab coat pocket, the Medic pulled out a device with a red button on it. He closed his eyes and pressed the button.

The red button lit up brightly as smoke continued to fill the room. August painfully leaned his head against the tile of his office as his head grew fuzzy. He coughed again and resigned to his fate. Even if Willem and Dell were able to respond, it would be too late.

He'd be dead by then.

Air wheezed in and out of August's lungs as the Medic opened his eyes. He could see the flames coming closer from under his desk as tears slid down his cheeks. It wasn't that he was afraid of death, he just did not want to die here, to  _that_  man.

He did not want to lose to a psychotic bastard crazier than himself.

"Forgive me. . .mein brother." August whispered faintly. "Forgive me."

"AUGUST!"

August's eyes came open again.

"AUGUST! WHERE ARE YOU!"


	46. A Song Sung Blue

The Medic trembled and coughed. Blood spurted from the wound on his back as he heard things crashing in his office. He heard a trampling of feet and a a loud thumping coming toward him. He shook his head as he saw a shadow fall over him.

" _Mmmnah! Mnnmanah!_ "

August felt a pair of arms haul him to his feet and hold him upright. The flames bit into his legs and arms as the figure dragged him through the fire and to the other side. His vision was blurry and disconnected as the BLU Pyro came into the BLU Resupply Room with the Medic in tow. Standing there waiting was the BLU Spy and the BLU Heavy.

" _Sacrebleu_." the Spy whispered with disbelief. "What the hell happened to you!"

August managed a smile as his head lolled forward.

"Justice." he breathed.

"Auggie!"

Vladimir shot forward and caught the Medic as the Pyro lost his hold on the taller man. The Heavy cradled his comrade in his arms and trembled terribly.

"Spy! He. . .he not breathing!  _He's not breathing_!"

The Pyro put his hands on his hips before turning to the Spy expectantly.

The Spy looked up at the Heavy with a frown.

"You must listen to be very carefully, Vladimir." he said slowly. "You must put the Doctor down and go to  _this address_. Do you know it?"

Vladimir looked down at the piece of paper that the Spy had given him. He nodded.

"Da. This is Doktor's brother."

"Very good!" the Spy replied. "Go  _now_! I will help August! Do not let  _anyone_  stop you!"

The Heavy did as he was told and very carefully set August down on the floor. He gazed at the man painfully before turning and thundering out of the room.

The Spy waited for a moment before un-disguising and frowning darkly.

The BLU Pyro crossed his arms and waited patiently.

" _Mmmnah! Mmmnah, unaahuh. . .Mwhaaaaa?_ "

"I know he won't find him." Jacques said as he knelt down beside August. "It was a distraction until Dell and Willem can get here."

" _Mmmm. Mnaah? Mwhanahuhnahuh?_ "

"If they don't get here?" Jacques breathed as he rested his hand against August's chest. "I don't want to think about it."

The BLU Pyro watched as the RED Spy pinched the BLU Medic's nose shut and began administering CPR. He waited with bated breath as the Spy worked. Both were silent as Jacques tried to breathe life back into his comrade. Blood was pooling beneath the Medic as Jacques cried out in vain.

"Dammit, August! You cannot die yet!" the Spy shouted. "YOU CANNOT DIE HERE!"

The Pyro was surprised as the BLU Medic's body arched and the German gasped for air. Violent coughing caused blood to drip from the Medic's lips as Jacques pulled back.

"Now,  _chou-fleur_."

Jacques turned to the door as the BLU Pyro moved forward and removed the oxygen tank from his back. He worked quickly to unbuckle the mask from his face and put it over August's. The Medic's coughing eased as pure air was pushed into his lungs. The Pyro was silent as he made an adjustment to the tank beside him.

"We have company."

"You will just have to stall them, then."

Before Jacques could respond, the door to the Resupply Room was thrown open and the RED Medic stood with both Heavies behind him. The RED Spy was startled at how quick Willem had responded to the call.

Willem's eyes were dark, angry and full of fear. He held his Medi-Gun angrily as he looked at Jacques.

"Vhere is mein brother!" he hissed.

Jacques turned and stepped out of the Medic's way as Willem walked forward.

He winced as the RED Medic stood and watched the blood pool around his boots. He looked down at the Pyro as he continued to administer oxygen through his mask. Normally, he would be concerned in a moment like this. However, the situation was desperate.

Everything they were doing was falling apart.

"AUGUST!"

Willem's Medi-Pack hit the floor as the RED Medic fell to his knees beside his sibling. The Pyro gently eased the oxygen away from August's face as the BLU Medic weakly put his hand against his. The BLU Medic's eyes were narrow and pale as he looked up at Willem. He smiled faintly.

"Brother. . ."

Willem shook his head as he put his hand against August's face.

"Hold on, mein brother. Hold on. It vill be fine."

August shook his head.

"Justin. . .he. . .he's after. . .Wallace. . .Pauling. . .she's. . ."

Willem angrily shook his look a like and shouted outloud.

" _NEIN_! Stay awake!" he ordered. "STAY AWAKE!"

". . .have. . .to. . ."

August closed his eyes.

"Tell Nero. . .I am sorry. . .for everyzhing. . ."

Willem was shocked into silence as August's head fell to the side. He stared at his brother without comprehending what was going on. His eyes quivered as the BLU Pyro slowly pulled his hands back and returned the oxygen mask to his face.

" _Mwha. . .huhnahuna. . ._ "

Willem looked at the Pyro and shook his head.

"No. NO, HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Nikolas painfully reached forward as Willem slammed his fists into his brother's chest. The Heavy's hands were thrown away as the RED Medic wailed. Nikolas looked over at Jacques helplessly as Willem sobbed over August's body.

The RED Spy painfully closed his eyes and waited a moment before shaking his head.

"Willem, we have to move."

" _Geh zum Teufel!_ " the RED Medic spat hatefully. "Zhis vas mein flesh and blood you wretched shit!"

"And he would have wanted you to protect Nero as he did." Jacques replied calmly. "He would have wanted you to continue in his stead. You know that."

Willem was going to throw another insult at the Spy but found his voice lost in his throat. He could hear sirens wailing closer to 2Fort as the fire continued to rage in his brother's office. The RED Medic's face turned down in a horrible, ghastly look of pain as his body trembled.

"You're. . .right!" he choked.

"Then, let's go." Jacques said helping the Pyro to his feet. "I will stay with Pyro. Heavy, go with Nikolas and Willem."

Vladimir did nothing but nod.

His heart hurt.

"He said something about Pauling." Jacques said as Willem pulled August's body in toward his chest. "He said that Justin and Pauling were here. They must be planning something. He mentioned Wallace's name. That Brit has it in for our Sniper. They must know each other. We have to get to Wallace before they do."

"Leave it to me." Willem said hatefully.

He rose to his feet with his brother securely in his arms. His face was a mess of tears, anger and revenge.

"Zhey vill pay for vhat zhey have done tonight." he hissed.

"Get out of here!" Jacques replied as he heard a firetruck and several men shouting outside. "Pyro and I will handle things here."

Willem did not respond as the RED Spy disguised as his BLU counterpart once more. He and the two Heavies moved out of the BLU Resupply room and disappeared with August von Dette's body in tow.

Jacques turned to the BLU Pyro with his knife drawn.

"Think you could air blast that fire in there? Just so I can get in there a bit?" he asked. "Make it look like we tried to stop it?"

" _Mnahaha? Muh-eeeze._ "

"That's my girl." Jacques said with a grin. "Let's go."


	47. Under the Old Family Tree

Dell Conagher frowned and looked up from his drafting table as a low growl emitted from the dog laying near his feet. He looked down at the red, short haired coon dog with an eyebrow raised before he smirked and returned to his design for a new sentry.

"Smell a rat, do you, girl?"

"Now, Mr. Conagher, I hardly find that necessary."

Belle got to her feet and raised her haunches. She growled and showed her teeth as Miss Pauling stepped into the light of the RED Engineer's shop. Blue prints were strewn about the room with half finished cups of coffee and broken pencils. Parts and pieces were strewn about piles of metal and tools. In the center of the chaos, Dell Conagher raised his head over his drafting table and frowned.

"Really? This before or  _after_  you planned on killin' me?"

Miss Pauling seemed startled as Dell sighed and set aside his work. He looked at the young woman with something that seemed like disappointment mixed with sorrow. He frowned again.

"You know, I like you, Pauling." Dell said with a nod. "You had a promisin' start here. You had a yer head on straight and you were as rigid as a piece of Texas Hickory. Then, ya started gettin' these  _ideas_  that you could do a better job than that old hag up there on the Hill. Then, after that, everythin' went downhill.

"You became a monster."

Dell looked over at the wall beside him as Justin fired an arrow into it and came up behind Miss Pauling.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, now was it?" Justin said with a glare. "You should apologise."

"I will do no such thing." Dell responded. "And you can put yer toys away, boy. You don't have the brains to compete with the likes of me."

Justin grinned.

"Really? I bet that's what that ruddy Kraut back at BLU thought, too!" he said maniacally.

Dell looked down at his hands sadly.

"Got August, did you?" he said softly. "That's too bad."

"Casualties are inevitable, Mr. Conagher." Miss Pauling said as she regained her footing. "The winds are changing, and I am making sure they change in my favour."

Dell smirked.

"Still callin' me "Mr. Conagher" even though you're about to kill me, Michelle. That just goes to show you don't have the stomach for this job."

Justin made to go forward and attack when Belle angrily barked and latched onto the Sniper's thigh.

The BLU Sniper roared with pain as blood spurted up from the puncture wounds. He reared back and grabbed his kukri as Belle bit down harder.

"You MANGEY MUTT!" Justin yelled.

"Belle! Heel!"

Belle yanked her teeth from the BLU Sniper's leg and growled as she moved away from the Brit. She was unperturbed by the Sniper's attempt to pull out his kukri.

"You fucking animal. . ." Justin hissed moving forward.

"Ah, ah! Get away from my dog or you are going to be one eye short of a pair." Dell said with a glare as he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Justin. "Keep it up and I will make you sing an octave higher while I'm at it."

Justin growled under his breath as Miss Pauling put her hand on his shoulder and stepped forward.

"Dell, I did not want it to end this way, but seeing as you are standing in the way of Justin locating his target, I see no other way around this. Either give up the location of Wallace Mundy, or I will have to kill you."

Dell laughed softly.

"Is that your threat, Michelle? Give up my pal or you will kill me? I can belch better threats than that, my dear."

Miss Pauling tightened her grip on Justin's shoulder as she stood a little taller.

"I am only going to warn you once, Dell. The location of the RED Sniper."

Dell smiled before lowering the pistol and reaching for something in a toolbox near his table.

"You know, I am proud of you, Michelle. You figured us out a helluva lot faster than I thought you would." he said as he cracked open a bottle of beer and stared at her. "You are quick on your feet, you are."

"I had a little bit of enlightenment this afternoon." Miss Pauling replied. "The Administrator was suspicious of you long before now. You should know better than anyone, Dell. No one gets anywhere without her say so. There is nowhere you can go where she cannot see you."

Dell shook his head and took a drink. He wiped his lips on the back of his hand with a smirk.

"So, you are just gonna kill me are ya? Not even gonna try to bargain with me? Just, give up my pal or yer dead?"

"I am done with this asshole!" Justin hissed. "Let me shoot him!"

"No, Justin." Miss Pauling said fiercely. "The implications of this action will be far greater than those involving August von Dette! We must not act brashly. Go outside,  _now_. Let me talk to him alone!"

Dell was amused as Justin looked at Miss Pauling with disbelief. After a moment, the BLU Sniper begrudgingly accepted this order and glared at him.

"You do one, fucking thing to her, Builder, and I will gut you from your trout to your navel." he spat, pointing at the Engineer.

"Leave. Now." Miss Pauling said calmly.

Justin turned and left the shop, muttering under his breath as he went. Miss Pauling waited until she heard him outside before she sighed and turned back to Dell with a frown.

"Mother said you always had to be difficult. That is why she left you."

Dell nodded.

"Yup. That is why she brought you with her here to the desert. I know that." the Engineer replied as he reached for something else. "She hoped to keep you away from the  _family_  business. Unfortunately, for her, she brought you right to the heart of it."

Miss Pauling frowned before shaking her head.

"Why won't you tell me where that Sniper is, Dad? What is one man's life worth now after you have helped me kill so many?"

Dell was silent for a moment. He gazed down at the mounds of blueprints that were scattered among rulers, compasses and pencils. The Engineer's eyes were distant as a worn, crinkled, black and white photo of a little girl sat taped to the top of his drafting table.

He sighed softly.

"This man doesn't deserve to die to the hands of that maniac." he said quietly. "And I didn't raise a dummy, Michelle. Why the hell you runnin' with a beast like that?"

Michelle Pauling Conagher rose to her full height and brandished her finger at her estranged father.

"How. . .how  _dare_  you!" she stuttered. "You were never  _there_  for me! You were never  _there_  to  _RAISE_  me! It was my MOTHER! You left us for some flight of fancy and your dream of creation! You sought to play  _GOD_ , Dad! YOU ARE NOT GOD!"

Dell was silent as Miss Pauling raged.

He knew this day was long in coming.

Each moment that they gracefully ignored one another and spoke like they were strangers was another day that they grew farther apart. Each day they pretended they were not father and daughter was another day he regretted letting his ex wife take her away.

Mary was always vicious like that.

"I never claimed to be God, Michelle." Dell said looking down at his blueprints. "I am just doin' what I do best. That was one thing yer Mom never understood. She never understood that if I stopped doin' this, everything would fall apart. She prolly never told you that everythin' I made here was sent back to  _her_  for  _you_."

Miss Pauling was startled again. She was silent for a moment before dropping her finger and shaking her head.

"You. . .you're  _lying_!" she said.

She could hear the uncertainty in her own voice.

Dell laughed softly.

"Am I?" he asked back. "Well, I could be, but you could go back into the Payroll yourself and see where the money is bein' sent. It ain't anywhere I can get hold of it. It's supposed to be goin' to yer savings in Texas. I promised ya I'd send you to college, didn't I?"

Miss Pauling did not know what to do. This was not how it was supposed to go.  _She_ was supposed to be in control of this conversation. Not  _him_.

"I am sorry I wasn't a better dad, Michelle." Dell said looking up at Miss Pauling with sorrowful eyes.

He looked older than he was as he sighed.

"Yer mom, she was a special lady, but she wanted her cake and to eat it, too. I couldn't do that for her, I guess. Instead of bein' patient, she took the one thing I valued more than anything."

Miss Pauling winced as Dell stared at her.

"She took  _you_."

A tear slid down Michelle Pauling's face as she shook her head and pulled out a revolver. Belle started growling again as the young woman took a deep breath.

"It's too late for that." Miss Pauling replied nervously. "This whole time you have pretended you didn't  _recognise_  me. You didn't try to stop her when she took me! You didn't try to take me back! You just let her put me in that awful car! You let her DRIVE ME AWAY! You are a terrible father! I HATE YOU!"

Dell was quiet for a moment before sighing and reaching forward. He slowly pulled the photo off of the table and pressed it inside of his hard hat. He carefully set the hat on his head and studied his desk for a moment more before shaking his head.

"Belle, go on now. Get up to tha house."

Belle looked at Dell for a moment before growling at Miss Pauling. The dog moved around the drafting table and out the back door without another sound.

Dell looked up at Miss Pauling.

"Wally deserves better than this. He deserved better than that bastard out there takin' his first love away from him. He's done nothin' but everything you and that old hag up there have told him to do. Now, he's got somethin'  _he_  wants, and I am gonna help him get it. You can either accept that or can't, but that's the whole of it, Michelle."

Miss Pauling glared.

"Well, then. I am sorry we have to lose all of your thoughtful input, Mr. Conagher." she said coldly. "I am afraid that I am going to have to terminate your Contract."

Dell smiled wryly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, darlin'." he replied. "you see, I don't plan on goin' down without a fight."

Miss Pauling faltered as Dell grinned and raised a Control Panel in his hand. She turned as several Sentry Guns activated around the shop and focused on the center of the room where they were standing. She turned back to the RED Engineer as he shook his head.

"I'm not gonna let you destroy Wally's happiness, Michelle." Dell said softly. "And I sure as hell ain't gonna let you help that bastard out there find him. I am goin' to stop you before you ever get started."

Michelle Pauling smiled a bit before shaking her head.

"I'll see you in hell then." she replied.

"I suppose you will." Dell said nodding. "But, I've got a few more things to do before I kick the bucket."

Miss Pauling looked at the Engineer with a start as Dell grinned at her again. She watched as several lights lit up on the control panel in his hand and seatbelts strapped over his chest. She shook angrily as she raised the revolver and started firing.

Dell ignored the bullet wounds in his arm as he looked at his daughter. He frowned and shook his head.

"Yer mom was wrong about me." he said softly. "And, so were you."

The RED Engineer was blasted into the air as Miss Pauling screamed angrily. The sentries that were lined up in his shop activated and began firing. Within seconds, the shop had exploded and was burning to the ground.

From the road, the BLU Sniper's kukri fell to the ground.

Justin stared at the burning building as he slid to his knees. His body trembled as he watched the RED Engineer escape from the scene. His eyes became dark and cold as he clenched his fists together. Tears fell from his eyes as he angrily screamed and slammed his hands into the ground.

He gasped for air before raking his nails through the dirt and raising his head. He viciously glared at the burning building before shaking his head.

"I will kill them all, Michelle." he hissed. "I. WILL. FUCKING. KILL. THEM!"


	48. The Promise

"What! What do you mean, burned to the ground!"

Wallace stirred beside Nero as he heard Doctor Iesely's voice in the living room. His eyes came open lazily as he moved his head. The Spy was still sound asleep beside him on their bed. After he and Doctor Iesely had changed the bedsheets, the Sniper had moved Nero back to the bedroom. He had agreed to clean up and allow Doctor Iesely to attend to his wound before going back to stay with Nero.

Now, he could hear panic in his friend's voice.

The RED Sniper carefully moved his arm out from under Nero's body and settled the Spy against the pillows. Nero whispered in his sleep, but he did not wake up. Wallace gently kissed his forehead before standing up and opening the door to the bedroom. He was closing the door as Doctor Iesely was putting the phone back on the hook.

Wallace could sense danger immediately.

He frowned.

"Brian. What is it?"

Doctor Iesely stared down at the floor in disbelief for a moment longer before turning to face Wallace with a small wince.

"August. . .he's. . .he's dead."

Wallace stared at the doctor like he'd been struck dumb. He stood stupidly for a second before shaking his head.

"W. . .What?" he whispered.

"That was Jacques. He said that August activated his distress signal from 2Fort. . .he and the BLU Pyro didn't get there. . .there in time!" Doctor Iesely said wincing again. "He says that a guy named Justin attacked him! Justin and Pauling attacked him and injected him with RED Serum. . .they lit his whole office on fire. . .Will. . .Will, he couldn't. . .save him."

Wallace was stunned. His body was shaking, but he could not tell if it was from anger or fear. He suddenly felt ill. He had spoken to August so cruelly earlier. He had. . .said such hateful things to him.

"That's not all, Wallace." Doctor Iesely said softly. "Jacques said that Dell activated his distress signal fifteen minutes ago. He says that this guy is after  _you_."

Wallace shook his head clear and looked at the doctor with a frown.

"Justin? That's the BLU Sniper." he said with a small glare. "Why the hell would he want. . ."

Doctor Iesely looked at the RED Sniper with concern as the Australian turned white. He stepped forward with a shake of his head.

"Wallace?"

"You need to get Nero out of here."

Doctor Iesely glared.

"I thought we'd been over this." he said sharply.

"You don't understand!" Wallace snapped. "I should have seen it from the start! Goddammit! This isn't about Pauling or Helen anymore, Brian! Jesus Christ! The BLU Sniper is the fucker that was trying to kill me in Australia!"

Doctor Iesely's face cleared immediately as started.

"What! Are ye sure!"

"Mate, you remember the man that pumped your first love full o' bullets." Wallace said with all seriousness. "If he's looking for me, he's been looking for me for awhile. No wonder that little shit has been trying to kill me. It won't be too long before he follows the trail. If they found August, they are going to find Willem and Nikolas, too."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure bout that."

Wallace whirled around and reached for the kukri on his back out of reflex. His hand grabbed air, but Doctor Iesely's hand launched forward with a knife in tow.

Dell moved his head to the left to avoid the dagger with a raised eyebrow. The dagger struck the wood of the door frame and remained there as the Engineer closed the door behind him. Blood was trickling out from beneath a red hanky tied around the Texan's arm.

"Jesus, Dell." Wallace said gasping for breath. "You scared the shit outta us."

"Clearly." Dell replied taking the dagger from the wall. "Nice shootin', Tex."

Doctor Iesely smirked.

"Thanks." he answered taking his weapon back. "It looks like you have seen a bit of battle."

"Dell, what're you doing here?" Wallace asked as Doctor Iesely moved forward to take a look at the Engineer's arm. "What in the hell happened?"

"Well," Dell began softly, "Miz Pauling and her new boy toy came to visit me. They demanded I tell them where you were after they discovered you  _weren't_  with me. I advised Miss Pauling to reconsider, but she insisted that you were a wanted man, and that she would hate to have to kill me in the wake of the changing of the guard."

"The changin' of the guard?" Wallace asked with confusion. "What the bloody hell are you talkin' bout, mate?"

"Pauling had it in her head that she was gonna change the Bosses around here." Dell answered. "She was going to off Helen and take her place. I am guessing Helen was getting suspicious and wanted a mole she could trust out here. My guess is that Helen was planning to 'clean house,' so to speak. She prolly didn't want it to go this way, but I am bettin' that she was getting tired with all of  _us_."

"So she  _kills_  you!" Doctor Iesely asked incredulously.

Dell frowned.

"Got August then, did she?" he asked quietly.

Doctor Iesely nodded.

"That's a shame." the Engineer whispered. "Willy'll be a mess."

"Out for blood, actually." Doctor Iesely responded. "Nikolas had to call me. Both Heavies are with Willem at an undisclosed location. Willem had a feeling that if you got away, Dell, that Justin would skip them and try to find Wallace next."

"Oh, I bet." Dell answered. "Specially since I killed his girlfriend."

Wallace and Doctor Iesely exchanged looks before Wallace shook his head and looked at Dell.

"What do you mean, you  _killed_  his girlfriend?"

"Didn't you guess?" Dell asked wryly. "Justin was bangin' Pauling! Pauling was the one that was setting up a double cross against Helen. Pauling placed Justin in an attempt to kill off RED Operatives. She was the one that got into August's cabinet the night  _you_  were injured, Wally. She was going to set it up so that each of us on RED was disabled and decommissioned. Then, she'd send Justin out to kill us.

"As for BLU, all Justin would have to do is stab them when they were unsuspecting. Then, he could shoot them himself. She'd have wiped us all out. It would have been a scandal, and she may have been able to replace Helen without killin' her. It was all about business."

Wallace could not comprehend what he was hearing. He kept trying to go over the words in his head, but they did not make sense. He glared almost spitefully as he shook his head.

"So, you're sayin', this was all for  _power_!"

"Ain't it always, Wally?" Dell asked mysteriously.

Wallace glared before turning away and going to the front door.

"Wallace, what are you doin'?" Doctor Iesely said stepping forward.

"I am endin' this."

The RED Sniper opened his ammunition stash and quickly retrieved the Bushwacka and his Sniper Rifle. He frowned as he checked the weapon and loaded it. He glared as Dell spoke up next.

"Wally, he don't know where you are." the RED Engineer said sympathetically.

"He will soon enough." Wallace responded hatefully. "That wanker has stalked me from continent to continent. He won't stop until one of us is dead. He killed Katherine, I won't let him kill Nero."

"What about you!" Doctor Iesely said angrily. "What about Nero! Wallace, that arm is  _not_  prepared to handle the recoil from that rifle. You haven't shot in over a month. If you try, you are only going to reveal you cannot fire that weapon to your enemy. Even an ex-Sharpshooter knows he can't reveal that to the other side!"

Wallace shut the ammunition cabinet and looked down at the floor. He was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"August died because he tried to help Nero and I." he said softly. "Dell, you almost died, too. I have enough blood on my hands. Don't ask me to offer up the man I love as a sacrifice as well."

Doctor Iesely looked at Dell helplessly. He shook his head and gestured to the Sniper. After a moment, the RED Engineer sighed gently.

"What's your plan?" he asked aloud.

"You still have the box for the distress signals?" Wallace asked setting his gun against the wall.

"Sure do!" Dell answered as he lifted the control box from his work belt. "Why?"

"I still have mine." Wallace said as he put his vest on over his red shirt. "Whatever happens, I will press that button. You will be able to track me. If the signal disappears, you know he destroyed the device. I doubt I will have to search far."

"Where will ye start?" Doctor Iesely asked. "Justin could be halfway across the Badlands by now!"

"I will start at 2Fort." Wallace answered. "I gotta feelin' that's where he'll show up."

"Wallace, are you sure this is how ya wanna do this?" Dell asked painfully. "August and the rest of us knew the risks of doin' this. We wanted to help, and we knew what could happen. Throwin' yourself to your enemy may not save Nero."

"Yes. It will." Wallace said looking at the Engineer with conviction. "If Justin doesn't know I have an attachment to him, then he can't hurt him."

"We'll stand beside you then, Wally." Dell said nodding. "We will do whatever you need us to do, okay?"

"Good. Protect Nero." Wallace said as he made his way to the bedroom door. "Try to keep him calm. Do your damnedest to keep him here."

Dell nodded.

"How will you get to 2Fort? I didn't exactly take an easy or well tested route."

"He can take my truck." Doctor Iesely responded. "That oughta get him there inconspicuously."

Wallace smiled.

"Thanks, Brian. . .thank you for understanding."

Doctor Iesely smiled faintly.

"You do love him more than anything in the world." he said softly. "I hope you keep your promise to him."

"I plan on it." Wallace said with a nod.

The RED Sniper carefully opened his bedroom door and eased himself back into the bedroom. He silently shut the door behind him. He moved forward and watched Nero sleep with an aching in his heart.

Was this what it was like when he had to inject him and take him to that awful hospital?

Wallace carefully caressed the Spy's cheek and watched the Belgian whisper in his sleep. He winced a little as he knelt down on the floor. He continued to gaze at Nero's face as he shook his head.

"I love you, Nero." he whispered. "No matter what happens to me out there, remember how much I love you."

The Sniper gently took the Spy's left hand in his. He enjoyed Nero's long, soft fingers as he slowly reached into his vest pocket and retrieved a small, worn piece of metal. As the light from under the door struck the object, it glittered a bright, gold colour.

"This has been in my family for years. It has been passed down for generations. My father gave it to me after he heard I was going to marry Katherine. I wasn't going to give it to her. This ring has been given to true hearts for as long as I can remember. She told me she wouldn't accept it since my heart and hers didn't "fit perfectly" like that."

Wallace paused as he looked at the worn, gold ring in his hand. He frowned for a moment before easing his lips back into a soft smile.

"But, you know, it would turn my Old Man green to find out that I'd given this to the person I love more than anything. It'd make him practically keel over to find out I'd given it to a  _man_. I think that is something I want. No. . .I  _know_  it is."

The Sniper gently lifted the Spy's ring finger and pushed the ring onto it. He smiled as it fit on the smaller hand almost perfectly. He held Nero's hand tighter.

"I am coming back, Nero." Wallace said firmly. "I am going to come back here and we are going to have a family and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. But, right now, you are in danger, and I have a past that I have to reckon with at last. Don't hate me, mate. Don't hate me when you find me missing.

"Please understand that this is all I can do to keep you safe. Please trust me when I say I love you so much I would do anything to keep that bastard away from you."

Wallace bowed his head and trembled as he held Nero's hand tighter still.

"I love you so much, I'd die for you! I can't change that! But, I  _won't die_ , Nero! I won't die! Have faith in me! Please, just trust me. I will come back.

"I won't leave you alone."

The Sniper painfully opened his eyes and leaned forward. He gently kissed Nero's lips before letting go of the Spy's hand and turning away. As he left the room and closed the door, Nero's fingers clenched.


	49. The Last Piece

_"Hey, where are you going?"_

_"I'm leavin'."_

_"No, shit! Where the fuck are you going?"_

_"I gotta job in Sydney. It is a Government job, and it will give me the chance to move ahead in life, James."_

_"Ahead? What about me! What about Europe!"_

_"What about you? You spend most of your time runnin around with the pikers I'm hired to kill. You don' care about me."_

_"You little fucker. . .even now, you are going to walk out and forget everything! You are just going to walk out on everything we've been through? And for **what** , Wally! Some fuckin' BITCH?"_

_"What the bloody hell you talkin' bout, mate?"_

_"Don't lie to me you lumbering fuck! I **saw**  you together! I FUCKING SAW IT!"_

_". . ."_

_"Well! No lies, now! Nothing to fucking say!"_

_"I'm sorry, James. I didn't want you to find out that way. It's for the best. I can't do this anymore. I can't. Ever since you got yourself mixed up in that gang, you have become violent and uncontrollable, even for me. I am leavin'."_

_"Really. Is that what you THINK?"_

_"Oye! What the hell!"_

_"You listen to me you Australian piece of shit! No one walks out on me. NO ONE. And certainly, no one walks out on me for a WOMAN! You are a faggot, Wally! No matter how much your Mum and Dad paint you up to be some Outback cowboy, you are still going to be a hussy in drag."_

_"This comin' from someone so far in the closet he is finding Christmas presents."_

_"Fuck you, Wally. Get the fuck out of here."_

_"Gladly, mate. I've had it."_

_"No. No, you only think you've had it."_

_"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"_

_"One day, you'll know. Get out. Go enjoy the blonde bitch. Just be sure to watch your back. You never know when I might start **chewing**  on it."_

_"G'bye, James."_

_"Fuck you, Wally."_


	50. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next, few chapters were very, very, very hard for me to write. I am not particularly good with evil, bastardly characters, and my BLU Sniper has undoubtedly become one of my LEAST favourite characters. However, he is a damn good villain if I don't say so myself. (and I do. xD)
> 
> However, even though I feel these chapters are powerful and necessary, I have a feeling I am going to cause panic and anger.
> 
> May I say THIS :
> 
> I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS!
> 
> Keep that in mind when reading, okay?

The air over 2Fort was filled with the haze of smoke as several Administration vehicles assisted firetrucks and police. BLU Industries was alive with activity as the RED Sniper walked through the calm quiet of night. He was silent as he moved toward the RED Industry subsidiary.

Wallace looked up at the sentry guns as they beeped and turned to him. He kept walking. Dell had assured him that his Team Fortress uniform would be enough. The Sniper held his rifle closer as the gates opened for him and allowed him to enter the Happy Farms wing of RED Industries.

When the gates had slammed shut behind him, a couple of police officers turned to him from the bridge connecting the two, opposing divisions.

"What's goin' on?" Wallace asked as he nodded over at BLU.

One of the officers frowned.

"Fire in an interiour office." he replied. "Is there something I can help you with tonight?"

"Not me, mate." the Sniper replied as he handed over his RED Industries Badge. "I am settin' up early on this side for work tomorrow."

The officer looked at the Sniper's badge for a moment before nodding and handing the ID back.

"Thank you, Mr. Mundy. Administrators from your company are checking both buildings just to be safe. However, this appears to be an isolated incident."

Wallace kept his face passive as he nodded his head over toward BLU again.

"It will have the Boss fit to be tied for sure." he admitted. "It was probably all of tha damn rocket ammunition that they got over there. None of my business though.

"Evenin', Officers."

Both officers acknowledged the Sniper as Wallace tipped his hat and made his way into the Happy Farmers Building. He was quiet as he moved through the interiour area. The lights were humming as he walked through the hallway and into the courtyard.

Wallace looked around silently as he listened to the voices across the bridge. He could hear Jacques speaking. The Sniper climbed the staircase to the Resupply Room. The Hayroom was lit dimly and dark shadows played across the floor.

He was the only soul in the building.

"Come get me, you son of a bitch." Wallace whispered with a glare.

He had spent the better of four years in terror after the accident. Between fierce rehabilitation and going over the details again and again, the Sniper had been close to madness. In the months that had followed Katherine's death, he never thought that a former lover would be at the heart of the disaster.

Wallace looked away for a moment as he remembered the last time he and James had met. It had been a horrible exchange of words and punches. Not that the separation wasn't warranted. James had gotten horrifically involved in an unsavoury band of characters that Wallace wanted nothing to do with. He had warned James against associating with them, but he wouldn't listen.

When he had been accepted into the Special Bureau of Investigations as a Sharpshooter, James had been rejected. It was the last time that Wallace remembered him being 'all right.' After his mother had set him up with Katherine, it continued to be a downhill battle that he knew he couldn't win.

Despite that, though, despite everything, Wallace never wanted to believe that James would go to such extremes to save a love he had beaten to death himself.

Even if his name changed, even if he disappeared for awhile after the first attempt, the RED Sniper knew he should have recognised his BLU counterpart.

Wallace descended down the Spiral and wandered into the RED Intelligence Room. The servers hummed softly as lights blinked. The Sniper set his rifle beside him as he sat down at one of the terminals.

After Katherine's death, the stress became too much for him. He retired from Special Operations and retreated to the Outback. He spent weeks at a time alone and secluded from the world. He liked it that way. When you were alone, you couldn't be hurt or hurt others.

Wallace frowned and looked down at the computer keyboard.

"But you won't stop, will you, James?" he asked softly. "You won't stop until one of us is dead."

The Sniper was silent for a moment longer before he turned on the computer screen. To be honest, the Australian wasn't familiar with many machines. He preferred a hands on kind of method. There was a certain skill to be had when getting a target in the cross hairs and firing. However, in the years he had been at RED, Wallace had learned a thing or two from Dell and Jacques about machines and the use they had to information retrieval.

Using the calm of the moment to his advantage, Wallace moved his fingers across the keyboard. The screen came to life and began displaying information. The Sniper frowned before clicking the "ENTER" key beside a name.

The screen displayed a photo of the BLU Spy and known information. Wallace typed something else into the system and a new screen opened. Nero re-appeared, but he appeared much younger and without his trademark balaclava. Several images were from the French and Italian Police as well as Belgian Immigration.

Wallace paused on Nero's Passport.

"Nero DeLaroux-Patrice?"

The Sniper frowned before searching again. This time, an image came up from the French Archives. The photo revealed a bright, straight backed young woman standing with two, small boys. Her hair was cropped short and was jet black. Her eyes were a beautiful blue-green colour. Her smile was radiant.

"She has Jacques' eyes." Wallace mused. "Bridget DeLaroux-Patrice. Was commonly known by her family name "DeLaroux." After her husband's disappearance, she did not acknowledge she was married, but never filed for divorce."

Wallace searched deeper into the other name, "Patrice." His eyes widened in surprise as a tall, thin man in a newspaper article stared at him from the computer screen. It was like staring at his BLU Spy. The man had bright, blue eyes and peppered black hair. His body was lean and well built as he stood against a brick wall with several others.

"Jean-Luc Richaud-Patrice." Wallace read aloud. "Jean often went by the handle "Nero" during the war. It is believed that he is dead after he and his batallion went Missing in Action during a mission into Allied Territory. Axis records still list him as MIA."

Wallace glared.

"Axis records. . .?"

The Sniper's hand clenched tightly as a data sheet appeared for Jean-Luc "Nero" Patrice.

"A member of the German-Nazi Party and an organiser of Operation Gleb. Nero sympathised with German agendas and pioneered propaganda after Allied reparation demands following World War I. As a German Spy, Nero provided vital, secret Intelligence that aided in the ultimate downfall of France in May of 1940."

Wallace stared at Nero's father with a sense of hatred. His eyes were narrow. How could his own father betray his family like that! It was like handing his son over to those German monsters on a silver platter!

The Sniper cleared the screen and frowned angrily. He stared at the keyboard for a moment. He began typing something else and waited. He sighed as the screen did not return any relevant results.

"With all of that information, you'd think there would be  _something_  about this girl of Nero's." he said softly. "Someone has to know where she is or what happened to her."

As he thought aloud, an idea suddenly struck him.

Wallace quickly cleared the screen and began searching again. His eyes widened a second time as a smile crossed his lips.

Why not? He shared his eyes, why not his name, too?

"Hello, Wally."


	51. A Bloody Slope

Wallace whirled around and rose to his feet as a voice called out behind him. He blocked the BLU Sniper's hand as it tried to bring a kukri down upon him. The RED Sniper glared into the manic, green eyes of his former lover. His heart caught in his throat as he made the connection in his mind. He shoved the enemy Sniper back and grabbed the Bushwacka from its sheath.

Justin grinned and tossed his kukri to his other hand. His body was trembling. The bite wound from Belle was still bleeding as he shook his head.

"Now, is that the kind of welcome you give to an old friend you used to  _fuck_?" he asked shrilly.

Wallace frowned.

"Old Friend implies that we were friends in the past." he said softly. "We may have fucked, but that was about the extent of our relationship."

"It wasn't  _that_  bad, love." Justin said with a smirk. "You had to go all noble on me and leave me behind. I wasn't  _good_  enough!"

"That's where you're wrong." Wallace hissed. " _I_  was never good enough. When I wasn't cavin' to me Mum or Dad, I was cowerin' to  _you_."

Justin's teeth were dangerous in the light.

"I liked you best when you were curled over and begging for mercy."

Wallace's eyes got deadly as he gripped the Bushwacka tighter in his hand. He brandished the weapon at his enemy and growled.

"That's enough!" he roared. "That was a long time ago, mate, and I am much different now than I was  _then_. I am going to rip you apart for what you did to Katherine."

Justin scoffed.

"The bitch, right? I warned you, Wallace. Don't fuck with me. I had hoped you learned your lesson. If you woulda just died with that blonde tramp, you may have escaped this fate. But, now, I am going to make you pay for not only double crossing me, but for  _lying_  to me."

Wallace started.

"Lying? To  _you_!" he asked incredulously.

The RED Sniper moved out of the way as the BLU Sniper launched a dagger at him. He looked at Justin with a crazed countenance as the Brit glared and shook his head.

"I'm not a homo, James!" Justin mimicked in a falsetto. "I am going to be a closet fag and run around with a pretty girl with blonde hair! Maybe if I wish to the Faggot Fairy hard enough, he will strike the gay right out of me!"

"SHUT IT YOU BASTARD!"

Justin laughed as Wallace charged forward with the Bushwacka down. He blocked the maneuver with his own kukri and threw the RED Sniper back. He sparred with his former lover with a dark, evil shadow in his eye. The light played off of their lenses as both men blocked the other. After a few minutes, Justin grinned and threw Wallace's block. The BLU Sniper slammed his boot into Wallace's ribs causing the RED Sniper to roar with pain.

As Wallace curled over himself, Justin walked forward and grabbed him by his hair. He lifted the Australian's face upward and slammed his fist into the side of his cheek. Wallace's glasses went flying across the floor as the Sniper collapsed to the ground. He tried to push himself upward, but Justin did not relent in his advance.

Wallace cried out as Justin smashed his right wrist with the heel of his boot. He could feel bones shifting and moving as his arm protested the movement. He vainly tried to push Justin's ankle off of his arm, but the Brit laughed and leaned his weight harder against the RED Sniper's wrist.

"Come now, Wally," Justin crooned, "be a good doggie and drop it."

When Wallace refused to relinquish his weapon, Justin made a noise in his throat and raised his foot. Before the RED Sniper could pull his fingers back, the BLU Sniper had rammed his kukri through Wallace's hand.

Justin closed his eyes and relished Wallace's fierce groan. He could hear the Australian gritting his teeth to keep from crying out. The act was arousing in its own right as he kicked the Bushwacka out of Wallace's reach.

"That's better. I don't like when we fight, Wally." Justin said with false sympathy. "That is what caused our last, little falling out."

Wallace glared at Justin with blood running down the side of his face.

"No, mate. . .you bein' a fuckin' wanker caused our fallin' out."

The RED Sniper groaned painfully as Justin glared at him and kicked the side of his ribs. He closed his eyes and arched his back as the BLU Sniper did it again. He felt his recovering injuries protest the fierce beatings as his heart beat hard against his chest. He gasped for breath as Justin frowned and pulled his kukri from Wallace's palm.

"I have been searchin' all over for you, Wally." Justin said watching the RED Sniper curl up on his side. "All this time, you thought I was after you because my  _boss_  wanted you dead. Oh, my poor, simple Wallace."

Wallace looked up at Justin with hatred as the BLU Sniper grabbed his face and forced him to look up.

Justin smirked.

"I took the job to kill you  _myself_. It was nothing but jealousy, Wally." he breathed. "You belong to  _me_. . .and I won't let a Belgian ass bandit take you from me."

The Brit grinned maniacally as he saw the fear in Wallace's eyes. He nodded.

"Oh, yes." he whispered. "I know about him. I knew that RED Spy was parading around in our midst. Hard to miss how he makes passes at that firestartin' shedevil. When you got hurt and the  _real_  BLU Spy went missin', it don't take a genius to put two and two together, does it?"

Wallace pulled himself together.

Inside, he was terrified. His heart was racing and his body was beginning to ache. Blood was pouring from the wound in his hand as he shook his head.

He had to save Nero. He had to survive.

"You puttin' two and two together is a feat, mate." the RED Sniper breathed. "Cause you are about as dumb as a backward dingo during mating season."

Wallace groaned and made a noise in his throat as Justin slammed him down into the floor. He felt his vision slip slightly before returning to normal. He winced as the BLU Sniper stood over him and put the kukri over his heart. The blade ran down his shirt, cutting it open. Wallace remained still as Justin gazed down at him.

"I will not let him have you back." Justin responded. "Unless he likes fucking corpses, too."

Wallace closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the tip of the blade dug into the first layer of his skin. Blood beaded up from his clavicle to his navel as Justin dragged the kukri over his body. The burning set the RED Sniper's skin into a frenzy as his heart began to beat even faster. If he did not calm down, he was going to lose consciousness.

"Oh, dear, there's that age old problem again." Justin said bringing the kukri back to Wallace's face. "You are going to work yourself into a panic and faint just like a woman!"

Wallace summoned the bulk of his courage and glared at his attacker.

"Well, if I am so much a woman, I guess you won't mind me callin' rape on you?"

Justin roared as Wallace shoved his foot into the BLU Sniper's groin with as much force as he could. He watched the Brit tumble backward before frantically searching in his vest for his distress signal. He found the device as Justin was cursing himself to his knees. He pressed the button and threw it under the servers out of harm's way.

The BLU Sniper growled and tried to lift the kukri as Wallace launched forward and began attacking him. The two men tussled on the ground as the RED Sniper tried to dislodge the kukri from Justin's hand. The Brit roared and punched with his free hand as Wallace restrained the arm with the weapon.

After a few minutes of this, Justin trembled and shook his head.

"I don't  _think_  so, Wally."

Wallace's eyebrows rose with shock as Justin smirked at him. The RED Sniper felt the heat in his side before looking down and seeing the hunting knife in his belly. He winced as blood spilled over the BLU Sniper's hand.

"That's only an inch." Justin whispered. "You can either cooperate like a good, little bitch, or you can let me gut you right here."

Wallace glared with as much courage as he could muster. He spit blood in his enemy's face before lifting his arms forward.

"Go to hell you wanker!"

Justin yelled as Wallace pressed his thumbs into his eyesockets as hard as he could. As the RED Sniper had hoped, the BLU Sniper pulled back instead of pushing forward. Wallace pulled free from the blade and shoved Justin to the floor. He turned and grabbed his side as he made for his rifle.

All he needed was one shot.

One shot would end it.

"I said I  _don't think so_ , Wally!"

Wallace cried out and fell to the floor as Justin, eyes bloodshot and one bleeding, sliced the back of his calf open. More blood stained his pant legs as the Sniper lie sprawled out on the floor. He vainly stretched his right hand out to pull his body toward his rifle as Justin wiped blood off of his face and stood up.

Justin watched the Australian crawl for a moment before raising his kukri.

"We need to eliminate  _that_  threat, Wallace."

There were no words to describe the amount of pain that Wallace Mundy felt when Justin Everett's kukri sliced through his arm. The feeling of being stabbed and of losing a limb were two, completely different things. The mashing of tendons and the stripping of flesh from bone was sickening as Justin cut through his forearm beneath his elbow. His bone snapped from the stress as the sudden blood loss made him weak.

Justin pushed his hair out of his face as blood splattered across his front. He smiled as he watched Wallace scream. He loved hearing this man scream.

It had been the best part of dominating him.

"Aw, did that hurt, Wally?" Justin whispered kicking the Sniper's severed arm away from the bleeding Australian. "I'm sorry."

Wallace continued to cry out as he brought his left arm over to his right to try and stop the blood flow. His mind was getting fuzzy as he saw Justin laughing above him. Tears filled his eyes out of reflex as he started to go into shock. He painfully closed his eyelids as Justin's fingers raked across his face.

They were cold and hateful.

"The fun is just beginning, my dear Australian." he heard the BLU Sniper whisper. "I am going to take my time with you."

It was the last thing Wallace truly remembered.


	52. Back on the Job

" _WHERE IS HE_!"

Doctor Iesely dodged another book as Nero tore through the kitchen and the living room of Wallace Mundy's house. He lifted his arms over his head as a ceremic plate came sailing at him next.

"Jesus Christ, Nero! That ain't even  _your_ stuff!" the doctor cried.

Nero turned to face his former lover with feriocious, blue eyes. Within an hour or so of the RED Sniper's departure, the BLU Spy had woken up to find him missing. Nero had found the ring upon his finger and found Dell injured in Wally's kitchen. After several, tense minutes, Doctor Iesely and Dell had told Nero about August's death and how Justin and Pauling had been looking to clear out RED and BLU Industries.

When Nero had inquired about his partner, neither man had answered.

When the Spy had made his request again, he had made it with a throat tearing screech. After that, items were sacrificed in the name of love.

" _YES IT IS_!" screeched Nero, his voice strained, missing and sore. " _YOU SEE THIS_!"

Doctor Iesely looked at the ring on Nero's finger helplessly.

" _THIS IS MY HOUSE, TOO_!"

"Yer gonna ruin yer voice doin' that." Dell said softly. "Wally'd be awful sad if he couldn't hear ya talkin' to him again."

Nero turned to the Engineer angrily, but did not speak again. He painfully shook his head and signed fiercely.

"He still wants to know where Wallace is, Dell." Doctor Iesely said aloud. "He says Wally went to get the ring earlier, and wanted to give it to him before he left. He knows something is wrong because you are injured and August is dead."

Dell was silent for a moment.

"You aren't too upset about August."

Nero frowned.

Doctor Iesely spoke as he followed the Spy's signs.

"August had his coming. Yes, he saved my life, but he did not do it because he honestly wanted to save me. He did it to soothe his own conscience. He did everything the way he wanted to do it. For the first time, I have found someone who cares about how  _I_  want to be loved. I have someone who loves me as I  _want_  to be loved. I do not want to lose that.

"If Wallace is in danger, then so am I. This person killed Katherine, I am sure his jealously or his hatred would drive him to kill his new lover, too. If I knew where he was, I could save him. I still have my skills as a Spy. I am an assasain, and a damn good one. Please, understand. I love your teammate. If we die, at least let us die together."

The Irishman fell silent as Nero stopped signing. The Belgian gazed at the back of the Engineer's head with sorrow. He trembled as Dell remained silent.

After a few moments, a shrill beeping echoed through the room. Nero stood up straighter, and with greater fear, as Dell reached into his workbelt and produced his control panel. He looked down at it for a long second before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Wally's activated his distress signal out of RED Intel in 2Fort." he breathed.

Nero painfully searched Dell's face as the Engineer looked at him. The Spy shook as he could see the seriousness in the Texan's gaze.

"Justin must have found him."

Without another word, Nero tore into the Sniper's bedroom and threw open the closet. The light came on and swung wildly as the Spy searched through clothes. He frantically found what he was looking for and pulled it off of the hangers.

As he began the familiar task of putting on his BLU Uniform, Doctor Iesely came into the room with a small frown. Nero frowned and turned away to ignore him.

"Here, Nero."

Nero turned with a start as Doctor Iesely handed the Spy a thick, heavy plastic vest. The vest fit nicely under his uniform vest and secured over his his chest, ribs and spine. The Spy looked up at the Irishman as Doctor Iesely looked down.

"I didn't have time ter test it proper, but, it worked well enough in a fast trial." Doctor Iesely said softly. "It oughta protect you from blows to the chest and it should stop one or two bullets at close range. Don't test that theory if you can help it, though."

Nero smiled faintly.

" _Thank you_." he wheezed.

Doctor Iesely sighed with a nod.

"Baby, I know you. When you get like this, you can't be stopped."

He looked up at Nero as he reached out and put his palm against the Belgian's face.

"Be careful out there, and bring that lumbering Australian back home!"

Nero nodded.

" _I will_."

"You are gonna need these."

Doctor Iesely smirked as Nero caught his Cloak and Dagger and his Ambassador from Dell in the doorway. He nodded again and reached into his pocket.

"And, this."

Nero carefully took back the butterfly knife he had cut himself open with hours prior. He looked at the weapon for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

" _I have to save Wallace._ "

"I don't know how yer gonna get there!" Doctor Iesely replied as Nero put on his suit jacket and his balaclava. "There ain't nothin else to drive!"

"Dependin' on how far you can run," Dell offered, "I do have a teleporter exit that is about a half mile or so outside the Badlands near 2Fort. I keep it in an old, abandoned shack out there in case of emergencies. It is still operational. I can whip ya up an entrance and you can try that!"

Nero smiled and nodded.

"Aight then, gimme a minute."

The Engineer disappeared into the living room and started moving things around. After a moment, a loud banging was heard as Dell began to assemble a makeshift teleporter.

"That man is amazing." sighed Doctor Iesely. "I wish he'd a been a doctor."

Nero shook his head.

" _Is Willem okay?_ "

"Of course not." Doctor Iesely said softly. "But, he knows what his brother would have wanted. We can be sad later. Right now, if we don't get you to 2Fort, Wallace may be another casualty that we are mournin'."

Nero painfully winced.

He did not want to think about that. He looked up as Dell shouted an obscenity and shook his head.

" _What if he is injured?_ "

"I am going to call Willem." Doctor Iesely said turning to Nero. "Do what you have to, to get Wallace away from that psychotic, BLU Sniper. Get him out of 2Fort and as close to the exit teleporter as you can. Willem, Nikolas, Dell, Vladimir and I will be waiting to take care of any injuries."

" _If I cannot get out of 2Fort?_ "

Nero's face was sad as Doctor Iesely lifted a device out of his pocket. The red button glared at the Spy as he took it from the Irishman.

"Then activate both signals." Doctor Iesely responded. "If yer outta 2Fort, but can't make it to the rendeavouz, then use yours. If you are trapped in 2Fort, activate both, and we will storm the place. Got it?"

Nero nodded as Dell cried out in triumph and returned to the doorway.

The Engineer grinned.

"Your carriage awaits!" he said lifting his hard hat.

Nero pocketed his butterfly knife and nodded.

"Good luck, love." Doctor Iesely said softly. "Bring him back to us."

" _I will_."

Without another word, Nero followed Dell into the living room and stepped onto the teleporter in front of the door. As the teleportation sequence started, Nero raised his left hand to his lips and felt the ring of gold around his left, ring finger. His gloves were smooth against his skin, but he could feel the metal there.

_I will save you, Wallace. Don't die on me yet._

_Not yet!_


	53. Domination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER OF GRAPHIC VIOLENCE

The light was dim. He could not see well as it was, but the lack of light made it all the more terrifying. He was aware of his injured arm being secured with a tourniquet while his other arm was impaled to the wall with the hunting knife. Blood was spilling over his flesh as a sharp raking of nails on his skin tore up his back.

Tears slid down his face as he felt the BLU Sniper rip another chunk of flesh out of his side. He refused to scream anymore. He gritted his teeth as hard as he could as his former lover took his time torturing him.

Justin smiled faintly as he licked the blood off of his kukri. He pouted slightly as he noticed Wallace's reservation.

"Playing hard to get, Wally?" he cooed. "It isn't any fun when you don't  _scream_."

A faint cry left the RED Sniper's lips as the BLU Sniper jammed the tip of the kukri into his right shoulder. The already injured arm was burning and throbbing as blood continued to pour from his existing wounds. His head was beginning to fade in and out of the scene as he heard Justin laugh.

"That's more like it!"

Wallace felt a terror he had not felt in a long time seize him by the chest. It grabbed hold of his heart and squeezed as Justin slid his fingers across his bleeding stomach and under the waist of his slacks. He pulled against the knife pinning him to the wall as Justin sank his teeth into his neck. A small cry echoed through the room as the BLU Sniper ran his hands over the RED Sniper's flesh.

"S. . .stop!"

Wallace's voice was weak and fading as he felt himself grow hard in Justin's palms.

Justin shook his head and licked the blood from the bite marks in Wallace's neck.

"Listen to you." he breathed. " _Stop_!" he mimicked. "You can do better."

Wallace's body was slammed up against the wall as he felt Justin pull his slacks free of his backside. His eyes were narrow as he tried to think of a counterattack. His arm was pinned to the wall and his legs were entangled in his captor's. He could not think of a way out as he felt Justin against him. He began to tremble.

"C'mon, Wally! Beg for me to stop!" taunted Justin as he positioned himself against the Sniper. "Tell me you don't want me to fuck you!"

Wallace clenched his eyes shut and bowed his head.

"Jesus, James!" he cried softly. "Please! Stop! Don't do this!"

Justin glared hatefully.

"Not good enough." he hissed. "I'm going to  _ruin_  you."

Wallace did not know how loud his screams became. He knew he was screaming because the pain of being entered so forcefully ripped through his insides and caused the wound in his stomach to protrude disgustingly. He could feel Justin's nails raking over his flesh and ripping out chunks of his skin as he continued to force himself inside.

Tears slid down the RED Sniper's face as his breathing grew shallow.

_I'm so sorry, Nero. Please, forgive me._

Justin laughed as Wallace screamed louder and forced his strength into his left hand. The laugh turned into a cry of surprise as the Australian's bloody hand pushed back against the hilt of the blade. When the knife had met with resistance to the bone, Wallace forcefully brought it back and freed the blade from the wall. He roared with all of his might and slammed the knife backward.

The BLU Sniper ferociously threw the RED Sniper to the ground as the butt of the knife struck him in the temple. The skin had busted open, but Wallace had not had enough force to deal a murderous blow. Blood poured down the side of Justin's face as he shoved Wallace's legs apart and glared.

" _Still_  not good enough." he rasped.

Wallace's back arched and his lips parted in a terrifying cry as Justin forced himself upon him again. His body was on fire as Justin's fingers pressed upon his shaft in a painful fashion. The skin ached and blood trailed down sweating muscles. The RED Sniper was going to die like this.

He was going to die while being raped by a psychopath.

"You could have avoided all this, Wally." Justin whispered as he shoved himself farther into his prey. "You could have been my partner straight down the middle. But you had to be a fuckin'  _pussy_."

Wallace opened his eyes as tears slid down the sides of his face. He thought he could smell frankincense. His body was getting heavier as he felt the man on top of him release within him. The Sniper closed his eyes and smiled painfully.

Justin looked down at the Australian as he began humming. The Brit gave his prey a cocky smile as Wallace's voice cracked and faded.

"Going to sing your way down the Green Mile, you bloody fucker?" he whispered.

"You. . .'re. . .wrong. . ." Wallace breathed. ". . .it's. . .not for. . .me. . ."

Justin laughed.

"Oh, really? Who's it for, then?"

" _ME._ "


	54. A Fiery Surprise

Justin turned in time to catch the sharp end of Nero's butterfly knife in his throat. The BLU Sniper reeled back from Wallace as blood spurted from his neck. He swung wildly with the kukri as the BLU Spy materialised in front of him. Nero's eyes were deadly under his balaclava as he pulled out his Ambassador and fired several shots.

Wallace breathed heavily as he heard Justin fall to the floor. He opened his eyes and trembled as shock started to wash over him.

He'd lost his arm.

He was going to lose his life any minute.

He was going to break his promise.

Nero glared down at the dead, BLU Sniper with hatred as he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a syringe with a ruby red serum in it. He unceremoniously stabbed the needle into Justin's neck and pushed the RED Serum through the Sniper.

" _That ought to stop the Respawn for that bastard_." Nero hissed.

"Nero. . ."

The Spy turned to face his lover with tortured, terrified eyes. He quickly fell to his knees beside the Sniper as Wallace tried to lift his remaining hand. Nero trembled and shook his head as he stopped the Australian from moving.

" ** _Merde_**." he whispered looking at all of the wounds. " _Wally_. . ."

Wallace smiled.

His voice was still beautiful to him.

"Hey, Spook." he breathed. "Nice job back there."

" _God, Wallace!_ " Nero cried painfully.

The Spy looked at the Sniper's missing arm with something between nausea and panic. He quickly undid the tie around his neck and began tying it tighter around the stump where Wallace's arm had once been whole.

" _Come on, Wally._ " Nero breathed. " _I am getting you out of here._ "

Wallace wasn't sure where the energy or the strength came from, but the Sniper found himself assisting the Spy with lifting his body upright. Between the two of them, they managed to make Wallace as decent as they could. As they were getting ready to move forward, they heard a clopping sound coming toward them.

" ** _Merde_**." Nero hissed.

Wallace's head bobbed forward as Nero desperately tried to keep hold of him. He kept his left arm around the Spy's neck as the shorter man led him forward, deeper into the Intelligence Room. Blood followed them in their wake as Nero moved as quickly as he could. As he tried to negotiate a doorway, he heard a very familiar sound.

" _MNAHUNAHA!_ "

Wallace groaned and slid to the floor as Nero turned around and was struck in the face by the offending, BLU Pyro.

The Spy was stunned as he looked up at his teammate with surprise.

" _WHAT WAS THAT FOR?_ " he screeched.

His vocal chords would be sore for weeks after this.

The Pyro put his hands on his hips before shaking his head and pointing at Nero accusingly.

" _MNUHNAHUNAHUH!_ " he yelled. " _Muhnana Rou Na Mama na Huna Da phono danahun ha uha!_ "

Nero angrily stepped in front of the RED Sniper with a fierce glare.

" _Touch him and I will shoot you dead._ " he spat seriously. " _I don't care what you just said you insane maniac! Leave, or I will kill you!_ "

Wallace's breath was shallow as he shook his head.

"It's. . .over, Nero." he breathed. "Jus. . .jus. . .let the wanker finish me off. . ."

Nero turned to his lover with pain. He vainly shook his head and ran his fingers over the Sniper's face. He relished Wallace's sweet sighs as he winced.

" _No, **mon amour**! Don't say that! Please, hold on! Don't leave me here, Wallace! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!_ "

Wallace painfully wrapped his left arm around Nero as the Spy fell to his knees and shook uncontrollably. He tried to comfort his lover as he looked up at the BLU Pyro.

"Make it quick. . .would you?" he whispered.

Nero clung to the Sniper. He refused to let him go as Wallace leaned his head against the Spy's He prayed his teammate would do the honourable thing and kill them together. He clenched his eyes shut and buried his face in the Sniper's shoulder as the Pyro knelt down closer.

" _Munahunahuh._ "

Wallace hissed with pain as the Pyro discharged a bit of his flare gun on his injured arm. He looked down with a wince as the Pyro finished his work and pulled back. Nero opened his eyes and looked up before looking at the wound with shock.

" _You. . .cauterised it!_ "

" _Mnuha munha. . ._ " the Pyro answered almost sarcastically.

"Why?" Wallace whispered.

" _Mu. . .nakaus. . .nahuna. . ._ "

Wallace smiled faintly.

"I can't understand you pikers." he answered.

He and the Spy looked at the BLU Pyro with stun as he lifted his hands upward and pulled the gas mask free of his face.

"I said, I think that Nero has learned his lesson from those  _awful_  pictures, and I had no intention of killing either of you tonight."


	55. Revelations and Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda like Alvis : Drinkin' and Revenge. xD

Nero's jaw dropped open as Sophie Jallette patted her hair down and stared at both of them matter of factly. Her blue eyes watched the two of them expectantly as she raised her eyebrow.

"What? Surprised?" she asked.

"A little." Wallace answered honestly.

Sophie smiled and shook her head.

"Well, it is a secret. My sons do not know that I moonlight as a Pyro. That is why I was furious when my  _youngest_  son came home with those scandalous photos of Jacques and myself! It was a horrible way to explain who his father is!"

Nero finally snapped his jaw shut before glaring.

" _He should have thought about that before getting involved with you. Furthermore, he should have thought harder about shoving me into Wallace here so that the lumbering oaf could hit me with a jar of **piss**! Then, to add insult to injury, he led the RED Pyro right to me! Do you know how much piss burns in an open  **wound**!_ "

Sophie frowned and lifted her head haughtily.

"Who I love is none of  _your_  business! I had a job to do. I was an enemy on BLU as well as the mother of the BLU Scout. I couldn't very well be  _seen_  cavhorting around with the RED Spy, now could I? And, you know, just to be clear, I did not mind  ** _this_** when I found out about it! I actually  _encouraged_  it."

" _Why, so you could smack me?_ " Nero asked with a scoff.

"Well, that, and because Jackie looked so heartbroken when he realised who you were." Sophie answered. "When I realised that he wasn't you, he told me that he had discovered you had been under his nose the whole time. Later that night, all he did was cry."

Sophie looked at Nero with terrible pain.

"In all of the years that we have been together, I have not seen that man shed a tear for  _anything_. Even after Jay was born. Not to say he wasn't happy, he just. . . doesn't cry. After finding  _you_ , he could not be consoled. Nothing I did helped. It wasn't until I promised that I would help he would even return to work."

Nero stared at the woman for a moment before turning his attention to Wallace. He wrapped his arms around the Sniper and held him tightly as the Australian put his remaining arm around the Spy's waist.

Wallace took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Tears won't. . .won't undo what happened." he breathed. "Tears won't. . .won't bring back Izzy, or Bridget. . .or take away the nightmares. You can't. . .can't see it. . . but Nero almost killed himself tonight. The pain is as real now as it was twenty years ago. So, don't feed me bullshit about Jacques not wantin' to be a wanker.

"If anything. . .I am glad he learned to cry. It'd do him some good. . .Nero deserved better. Now, he's got better."

Nero gazed up at Wallace's face before shaking his head. He buried his head in the Sniper's chest and held him closer. He did not deserve this man at all.

"I know that." Sophie said as she began to rummage around in her suit. "Jacques knows that, too, Wallace. He was the oldest of two sons. His father encouraged him to join the German Army with him. If you knew the whole story, you wouldn't be so harsh. Or, maybe you would. Regardless, Jacques has been planning to give his brother a better life since the day he was taken away from Paris. So, now that he's found Nero, we are getting him and  _you_  out of here."

Nero and Wallace looked at one another as Sophie cursed in French and dug deeper into her suit.

" _I will not be able to carry Wallace out of 2Fort without Helen or her henchmen finding us first. She has a death warrant out on me._ "

The trio raised their heads and looked up at the ceiling as loud yelling and booming echoed from upstairs.

Sophie smiled and looked at the Sniper and the Spy.

"That is why I told a little, white lie to our Soldier." she said with a nod. "It looks like that is working to cause some much needed panic and destruction. Jacques is running another distraction to keep the Administrator busy. While that is going on above, you two will be able to use an old, underground tunnel to escape to the outside of the Badlands.

"There used to be old, mining tunnels that ran through here before Helen had it gutted out for an operation. I happened to discover them when I was lost in the Intelligence Room! They can go on for miles, so you have to be careful. However, the right ones lead right out of the Badlands! The others will be waiting for you at the end of the one leaving RED Industries."

Wallace laughed softly as the blood staunched in his injured arm.

He shook his head.

"How's that gonna help when she will be trackin' us around the bloody State?" he breathed. "I am injured, lady. It won't be hard to capture me. Where would we go that she couldn't seize us like the cattle we are to her."

"Leave that to Jacques, love." Sophie answered. "And, the others will help you get far away when you are stabilised."

Nero looked at Sophie with surprise as she handed him an old, cream coloured cloth. He looked down at the item with faint recognition as Sophie smiled at him.

Wallace opened his eyes as he heard Nero's breath catch in his throat. He watched the Spy as Nero put his hand against his lips. The Sniper smiled faintly.

Well, then. . .that wanker  _did_  have a conscience.

"He never gave it to them, Nero." Sophie said gently as the light reflected off of a worn, antique rosary. "When he discovered you and Bridget had been captured, he did work to get you back. He realised that your father had not tried to stop your capture during the Invasion. In the end, all Jackie could do was bribe a few soldiers to save you from Dachau.

"As for your father, he did  _not_  go Missing in Action. . ."

Nero lowered his hand from his lips as he stared at Sophie with tears in his eyes.

Sophie frowned darkly.

". . .Jacques found him, and each of the men responsible for your Ward's capture. He made it so none of them would cause more sorrow. He didn't want me to tell you that, but, I think you deserve to know. . .that way, you don't hate him forever."

Nero nodded faintly.

" _Thank you, Sophie_."

Sophie smiled as Nero lifted the rosary in his hands and gently tilted the Sniper's head forward. The Spy's fingers were soft and comforting as he put the beads around Wallace's neck. The Australian held the Belgian closer to his side as Nero shook his head.

" _Take care of this, Wallace, and it will take care of you._ "

Sophie politely looked away as Wallace put his lips against Nero's. She waited until they had parted before nodding.

"You are welcome." she said aloud. "There is a key there as well. The key opens a Safe Deposit Box at the First National Bank of New York on Broadway in New York City. It is in your name. In there, you will find everything you need to start a new life somewhere else."

" _What about Wallace_?" Nero asked taking the key and putting it in his jacket pocket. " _He will need medical attention before anything else._ "

"Willem will be waiting with Dell and Brian." Sophie answered as she helped the Spy lift Wallace to his feet. "They know what to do."

Nero stared at the Pyro with a mix of disbelief and gratitude. He adjusted his hold on the Sniper as he turned to Sophie.

" _Why would you do this for us? Even if you love Jacques, you do not need to help. Especially if you loathe **me**._ "

Sophie laughed.

"Oh, Nero. Loathe you? No. I was upset that Jay found out about his father and my affair all in one go. However, after I had come to my senses about the ordeal, I realised it was my own fault. I did not know you were Jackie's brother, and Jackie taught me best of all: there is  _always_  someone watching.

"With Jay, it was a hard conversation to have. It was bad enough he realised I was sleeping with the RED Spy. It was another thing entirely when he realised that same Spy was his father. He's been difficult ever since. While I am grateful for Dell sending my son to Suspension, Jay is devestated by it. However, I do not think it will matter in a few months."

Nero was startled.

" _It won't_?"

Sophie shook her head with a secret smile.

"Jacques figures that after this whole ordeal is fully investigated, the Team Fortress program will be terminated. He says that even if Helen manages to salvage the program itself, Willem and his two Heavies will be sure the Badlands go down in flames.

"That being the case, Jacques says that there is no reason for him to keep our relationship a secret. He's asked me to marry him after everything is settled and done with."

Nero smiled faintly and nodded.

" _Congratulations_."

"Thank you." Sophie replied.

Both of them looked at Wallace as the Sniper stirred in the Spy's arms. Nero held Wallace tighter as the Australian looked at Sophie with half open eyes.

"Can I ask. . .you a question?" he asked.

"I suppose." Sophie responded, amused.

Wallace studied the Pyro seriously before shaking his head incredulously.

"How in the bloody hell did you run around here doin' this when you were nine months knocked up?"

Nero rolled his eyes and looked at his partner, aghast, as Sophie laughed.

"After all I have put you through over the years, Sniper, and after realising that I am a  _woman_ , that is your only question?" Sophie asked back.

"Yes." Wallace responded.

" _I would have asked about **your**  Pyro._" Nero said distastefully. " _Bastard._ "

"That guy!" Sophie exclaimed. "I have no idea about that, Nero. He does not act like any woman  _I_  have worked with before, but it could be possible. I don't see him or her at any of the yearly conventions, though."

Wallace looked ill.

"You wankers have meetins'!"

"Don't Snipers?" Sophie asked back.

Wallace groaned as Nero shook his head.

" _So, RED Pyro is a mystery._ "

"To me he is." Sophie responded. "The only thing I know about him is that Jackie isn't screwing  _that_  Pyro."

" _That **you**  know of, anyway._" Nero muttered.

Sophie ignored Nero's comment and looked at Wallace.

"As for  _your_  question, Wallace, I did not work when I was pregnant."

Wallace raised an eyebrow.

"You didn'?" he asked with disbelief. "I don' think you've. . .missed a day of work to date."

Sophie smiled deviously.

"That is the wonderful thing about being the Pyro, love." she said softly. "No one can understand you and no one can see your face! I always threatened to shoot August, God Rest Him, when he tried to give me an examination. When I was pregnant, I enlisted my sister to take my place on BLU until I was ready to work again.

"No one was the wiser! Well, no one except for Jackie. He tried making a pass on my sister before I had a chance to tell him about Jay. She set him on fire for knocking me up an eighth time. He has avoided her ever since.

"In any case, I would never endanger the lives of my children. I never wanted Jay to join BLU, but he had signed up for the Scout position without my permission. He forged my signature on the application. I was furious. However, Jacques told me he would keep him in line. I have done my best as well. Actually, to be honest, I was worried I was going to have to ask Bernice to fill in for me again!"

Wallace was still reeling from the fact that Pyros actually congregated en masse as Nero smiled again and shook his head.

" _How far along are you?_ "

"Only a month or so." Sophie replied happily. "I have not told Jacques yet. I am hoping it is a girl. Raising boys is tough."

"Yeah, must be hard with a whole baseball team of em." Wallace said aloud.

Nero held the Sniper tighter as Wallace collapsed forward slightly.

" _He has lost too much blood. I have to get him to Willem and Brian. How do I get out of here, Sophie_?"

Sophie nodded. She opened the door in front of them and pointed down the long, dimly lit hallway.

"Follow this passage. It will eventually turn into a tunnel that is lit by Everlasting Flares. Denny gave them to me to test out. Follow the RED ones that go straight. Even if the path splits off,  _keep going straight_. When you get to the end of that straightaway, Willem and Brian will be waiting for you."

" _Is it far_?" Nero asked.

Sophie shook her head.

"No, not too far."

Nero nodded and gazed at his teammate sincerely.

" _I am sorry for the picutres, Sophie. I did not mean to hurt you, only the RED Spy. . .and maybe Jay a little._ "

Sophie smiled.

"He hit you with his baseball when you were cloaked as an enemy Soldier. You ended up getting hurt when Doe hit you with that wretched shovel of his. I understand  _that_. I know you were only doing your job of information retrieval on the enemy. For that, I cannot fault you. But, I thank you for the apology, Nero. It is accepted."

Nero smiled back.

" _Thank you_."

"Keep in touch, and we will call it even." Sophie replied mysteriously.

She waved as Nero helped Wallace through the doorway and toward the passageway ahead. She heard the fighting getting louder as she secured the door and smashed the access panel. She retrieved her gas mask from the floor and glared at the BLU Sniper's body.

"As for you. . ." she breathed putting the mask back over her head. ". . . _Mwhanahunahuh. . ._ "

With that, the BLU Pyro turned up the fuel on her flamethrower and cast the RED Intelligence Room in bright, red flames.


	56. Second Wind

Nero moved as quickly as he could. He bore the majority of the Sniper's weight as he navigated the cool, damp tunnel that ran under 2Fort and the Badlands. As Sophie had said, there were small, bright pinpricks of red fire that littered the ground. The small lights illuminated the path and revealed the way out. The Spy hid his body's discomfort by forcing himself onward.

He knew that Wallace did not have much longer.

"I. . .I have to stop, mate. . .I can't go any further."

Nero painfully fell to his knees as Wallace stumbled. The Sniper's legs collapsed beneath him and caused the taller man to hit the ground with a start. Nero carefully eased Wallace back against the wall as the Sniper closed his eyes. Blood ran from Wallace's other wounds as he leaned his head back. His face was pale and sweat was beading on his temple. He breathed in as he trembled.

"I. . .I am glad you're here, Nero. . ." he whispered. ". . .thanks. . .for savin' my hide."

Nero reached out and put his hand against Wallace's face. He pressed his fingers into the Sniper's skin to keep him awake.

" _Stay awake, Wally. Stay with me_."

Wallace opened his eyes. He gazed at Nero and smiled faintly.

"I love. . .when you call. . .me that. . ."

Nero winced.

" _I will say your name a thousand times a day, then_." he breathed. " _I will be sure to say it every minute if you want! Just, stay awake! Keep looking at me, Wally._ "

Wallace felt his heart aching as he shook his head. His body was shutting down. He could feel it. It was a finite kind of shock running through him. In the end, he felt the means were justified, but he still felt like a wanker for leaving his lover and breaking his promise.

"You. . .kept the. . .ring, right?"

" _Of course I did!_ " Nero said painfully. " _I am wearing it right now._ "

Wallace stared at Nero's fingers as the Spy removed the glove from his left hand. The gold ring was comforting somehow as the Sniper clumsily grabbed the Spy's hand in his. He held Nero's fingers tightly and closed his eyes.

"Marry me, Nero."

The words were soft and barely audible as Nero looked at Wallace with a countenance somewhere between terror and pain. The Spy began to shake as he dug his fingertips into Wallace's cheek.

" _What!_ "

Wallace forced his eyes open. He demanded his lungs keep breathing as he gazed up at his lover. He could see the fear and the pain behind Nero's bright, blue eyes. God, how he loved those eyes.

"Marry me." he repeated.

Nero's eyes filled with tears as he nodded. It was slow at first, but it quickly became a frantic shaking as he clutched the Sniper's face.

" _Yes! Yes, **mon amour**! I will!_ "

Wallace held Nero tightly in his remaining arm as the Spy launched forward and threw his arms around his neck. He painfully put his head against Nero's as the Belgian sobbed. He knew that if he kept it up, he would destroy what was left of his voice.

"Nero, love, you need. . .need to calm. . .down. . ."

The Sniper gently pulled the Spy back. He shook his head as he put a hand at the base of Nero's neck. He smiled faintly.

"Shh. . .don' cry! Don' cry! I'm still here, ain't I?"

Nero knew the dangers of getting worked up. If he had an attack here, there would not be anyone to save him. He'd suffocate for sure.

Wallace could see Nero's dark intent in the Belgian's eyes as the Sniper glared and shook his head.

"No, Nero." he said fiercely. " _NO_."

The Sniper angrily shook the Spy as Nero grew more hysterical.

"Don't you dare, Nero!" Wallace barked. "I will hate you if you die and leave me here alone!"

This startled the Spy as Nero looked at his lover. The blue eyes glittered with tears as the Sniper glared hatefully. Nero's breath was tight and sharp in his lungs as his wounds began to ache. Air was wheezing through his throat and sore, painful vocal chords. He trembled as Wallace shook his head.

"I told you, Nero." Wallace whispered. "I. Will. Not. DIE."

The Sniper held the Spy again as he felt a Second Wind enter his veins. He took advantage of the moment and kissed the side of Nero's face.

"I love you, Nero." he breathed. "I won't die. . .I just. . .was tired. . .besides. . .we can't die here. .we gotta get to London."

Nero hiccuped and pulled back. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to calm himself down again.

" _Wh. . .What's in London_?" he whispered.

Wallace gave his lover a lopsided grin.

"Only a pretty, young woman named Esmeralda "Izzy" DeLaroux." he responded.

The Spy's eyes quivered as he stared at the Sniper. After a few seconds, fresh tears coursed their way down his cheeks as he shook his head and threw his arms around Wallace's neck.

" _I LOVE YOU, WALLY! **MERCI**! THANK YOU!_ "

Wallace smiled and held Nero close.

The nightmare could end now. No matter how many body parts that bastard had severed, no matter how many times he had forced himself on him, it was insignificant compared to this. Nero was his life now. With this, Katherine could rest in peace and Nero could be safe.

They could be together.

"Come on, mate. . ." Wallace whispered. ". . .while I have a Second Wind."

Nero shook his head.

" _I will carry you_."

The Sniper made a noise of protest as Nero grabbed his good arm and put it around his neck. He tried to resist the Spy's advances.

" _If you do not help me, Wally, this will be difficult._ "

Wallace painfully gazed at the smaller man before allowing Nero to pull his body up onto his back. He leaned into the Spy as Nero grabbed his legs and put them around his waist. He felt like a child as Nero's knees bent forward but did not buckle.

"Nero. . ."

" _I am fine, **mon cher**. Trust me._ "

Wallace winced but remained silent as Nero moved forward. He did note that the Spy was able to move much faster down the tunnel. He kept his hold on the Spy as Nero began to breathe heavily.

"Are you all right?"

" _Fine, love._ "

Nero fumbled in his coat pocket for his distress signal as he saw a faint light up ahead. He recognised it as open air as the cool, desert air moved past them. As the Spy moved closer to the end, he pressed the button on the device. The red button lit up brightly as he continued onward. Sweat was soaking his balaclava as he felt a searing pain in his knee. He refused to acknowledge it as he pressed onward.

_Just a little further. . .I survived Dachau. . .I survived typhus. . .I survived El Caldron. . . I am going to get married to the man I love. . .I am going to see Izzy again. . .I am going to have a family. . .I am going to **SURVIVE**._

"NERO!"

Nero painfully raised his face and shielded his eyes as a torch was shined down at him. He had been thinking so hard, he had not realised he was standing at the bottom of a long, stone lined tunnel leading up to the surface. The metal rungs in the stone were bright from the light above as the torch was adverted.

"Nero! Are ye all right!"

Nero smiled.

" _I'm fine._ " he lied. " _I am coming up_."

"Wait, UP! Aren't you carryin' Wallace!"

Doctor Iesely cried out as Nero grabbed the metal rungs and began hoisting the Sniper up the tunnel toward the top.

Nero tuned the doctor out as he focused on his task. He could hear Wallace's shallow breathing as the Sniper began to lose his hold.

" _No, Wally! Hold on to me tightly, do you hear me!_ "

Wallace roused from his stupour and tightened his grip out of reflex. He instantly loosened it as he heard Nero's gasp of pain from the pressure on his throat.

"I'm sorry, Nero!"

" _No!_ " the Spy commanded. " _Hold on to me tightly!_ "

Wallace did as he was instructed and held onto the Spy for dear life. He painfully shook his head as he heard Nero's breath wheezing in and out of his lungs.

"Nero. . ."

" _Trust me . . .Wally. . ._ "

Nero looked up as he continued to climb. He forced his body to heave the additional weight upward as his knee felt like it was burning from the inside. His arms protested the movement as blood started to stain his jacket from ripped stitches in his flesh. The Spy ignored the pain as he kept his eyes on Willem and Doctor Iesely.

_I am going to marry this man. . .I am going to have a family. . .I survived Dachau. . . I am an uncle. . .I survived Team Fortress. . .I am going to live far away from here. . .I am almost there. . .I. . .am. . .going to fall. . ._

" _Take Wallace!_ "

Nero's voice was barely audible as the Spy felt the brisk, cold air from the desert above. His face was drenched in sweat and his throat was bleeding. His arms were losing their grip as Willem and Doctor Iesely frantically pulled the Sniper from Nero's back. The loss of weight was disorienting as Nero's eyes closed.

_I am going to see Esmeralda. . .I am going far away from here. . .I am going to marry the man I love. . .I am. . .I am so tired. . .I survived Dachau. . .I saved Wally. . .I am going to fall. . .I. . .can't. . .hold on. . ._

"NERO!"

Wallace screamed and tried to launch out of Willem and Doctor Iesely's grip as Nero's hands slipped from the top rung of the exit tunnel. The Sniper's eyes were wide with terror as Willem restrained him.

" _NEIN_!"

The Sniper's eyes flooded with tears as Nikolas lifted the BLU Spy from the tunnel with one arm. Nero looked small and insignificant in the Heavy's hand as Nikolas pulled the Spy away from the mouth of the exit. As soon as he was clear, Vladimir slammed the grate back down onto the hole, shielding it from view. Beside him, Dell waited with an armed Sentry Gun.

"It's all right, Wallace." Doctor Iesely breathed. "He's all right."

Wallace painfully blinked and let Willem pull him back as Doctor Iesely rose to his feet and went to Nikolas' side to examine Nero. The Sniper could not stop sobbing as the severity of his injuries finally swept over his body. He began to shake as he cried.

He wanted to hold Nero.

"It's allvight, Wallace." Willem murmured as he filled a syringe. "Nero vill be fine. I promise you zhat. Right now, I need you to sleep for me. Zhese next, few hours vill be very painful and I don't vant you to be avake for zhem."

Wallace was vaguely aware of Willem pushing the needle into his left arm. As his body grew heavy and his eyes closed, the RED Sniper concentrated on the rosary hanging around his neck and the powerful smell of frankincense that it emitted. This smell comforted him as he slid into a quiet state of unconsciousness.


	57. Land Down Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally written completely different. I felt that this was cliche at first, but then, I thought, Wallace is dying, and he is close to death. People see some strange things at Death's Door. So, after that, I figured, WTF NOT!
> 
> I am pleased with the end result, and am proud to present it to you.

_The air was dry and warm. The sun was baking the rusty coloured sands and the sparse grass throughout the endless expanse of desert. The sky above was a brilliant blue colour with white clouds drifting lazily to the horizon. Several birds shot out of a clump of trees as boots crunched on the dirt._

_From where he stood, Wallace Mundy looked around himself. The Sniper's eyes were wide behind his glasses as he gazed at his surroundings. He shook his head as he realised that his right arm did not hurt. He lifted his right hand with a start as he winced._

_"Blimey." he whispered. "I am home!"_

_Wallace looked up as he heard a sound in the near distance. He trembled as he recognised the old, wooden house sitting off the side of the road. Trees shielded the majority of the house from the sun, and a porch swing was moving gently in the breeze. The Sniper moved closer as the memories of the house came back to him. He stopped at the steps of the wooden porch as the screen door squeaked open._

_Oh. . .God. . ._

_A small, thin woman came out of the house and let the screen door shut behind her. Her smile was radiant as long, blonde hair spilled over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were the colour of the sky above as she wiped her hands on her apron. Her lavender sundress swished around her hips as she tilted her head knowingly._

_"Hello, Wally!"_

_Wallace felt a terrible fear grip his heart as he stared at his first fiancee. He felt like he would faint as he shook his head._

_"Katie. . ."_

_Katherine Goya smiled and walked down the porch steps. She stood in front of Wallace and looked up at him with a hand shielding her eyes from the sunlight. She studied him for a moment before nodding._

_"Aye, it's me! And, from the look and shape of you, it must be **you** , Wallace. My goodness. You have let yourself go to bones! Your Mum must be fit to be tied!"_

_Wallace flinched._

_"I haven't seen me Mum in over five years." he responded automatically. "Ever since I left. . .I left. . ."_

_"Here?" Katherine offered helpfully._

_She laughed as Wally looked down with embarrassment._

_"Oh, Wally, don't be that way! My goodness! It has been such a long time. I have been trying to see you for so many years! But, you were a hard one to reach. You lamented my death so much, I couldn't get through your self-erected shield of sorrow."_

_Wallace looked up and met Katherine's eyes. He flinched._

_"I'm dead, aren't I?"_

_Katherine smiled again._

_"No, Wally." she said softly. "You aren't dead."_

_Wallace felt a sigh of relief escape his lips before he could stop it. He painfully looked at Katherine as the young woman smiled happily and turned to walk up the steps of the porch._

_"I. . .I'm sorry, Katie. I didn'. . .I didn' mean it. . ."_

_"It's all right, Wally!" Katherine said as she sat down on the porch swing. "I understand that you are surprised to see me. I can see where you would think that you had moved on, but you haven't."_

_Wallace slowly moved forward as Katherine beckoned him to come sit beside her on the porch swing. The Sniper clumsily sat beside the woman and stared out at the land in front of them as Katherine smiled and moved the swing back and forth with her foot._

_"Then. . .where am I?"_

_Katherine watched a few birds harrass a couple of lizards sunning themselves on the rocks in her garden before replying._

_"I think, if my informant is correct, you are en route to Chicago, Illinois. The way I understand things is that your partner made it through to Phoenix, Arizona, but you had lost so much blood that you stopped living there for a bit. Thanks to some quick thinking, your friends got you put into a coma and you were shipped off to a satellite hospital."_

_Wallace clenched his fists as his thoughts turned to Nero._

_Katherine, sensing her partner's fear, gently put her hand on Wallace's leg and nodded._

_"He's all right, Wally. He could not accompany you to the hospital on the EVAC, but he followed close behind. He hasn't left your side since he arrived. He's a very dedicated man. His heart is bruised and damaged, but still good. It is still innocent."_

_The Sniper turned to the young woman beside him as Katherine watched the Outback with calm, happy eyes. He stared for a moment before putting his hand over hers._

_"Thank you, Katie.'_

_Katherine smiled as she turned to look at the Sniper._

_"For what?" she asked sweetly._

_"For letting me love him." Wallace said softly._

_Wallace's eyes grew distant as he turned his head away. He gazed out at the horizon as birds chirped in the trees around the house. He shook his head as he closed his eyes._

_"The whole time we were together, I was putting you in danger, and despite my better judgement, I went along with our relationship. What's worse, I led the most horrible, human bein' straight to you. Because of me, you died. You died, and I got to go on livin'. I got to keep my worthless, pathetic life, and you lost yours._

_"I don't deserve to love."_

_The air was calm as a light breeze blew through the trees. The leaves rustled like paper sleeves as Katherine looked at her lover with a sense of pain. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the Sniper bow his head. After a time, she gently reached forward and slid her palm along the side of Wallace's face._

_Her skin was soft and gentle against his cheek as he looked up at her. He tried to keep the guilt from his eyes as he felt her stare into his soul. He winced._

_"Katherine. . ."_

_"Oh, Wallace." Katherine murmured. "Are you so far down into your despair that you cannot feel my love for you anymore?"_

_Wallace was startled as Katherine pulled away and rose to her feet. He stared at her back as she walked down the steps of the porch again. He shook his head and quickly rose to follow her._

_"Katie!"_

_"Wally." Katherine replied as she continued walking._

_Wallace caught up with Katherine and took her hand in his. He turned her so that she would face him. She was smaller than he remembered. She barely came up to his chest. He held her gently as he brought her closer._

_"I'm sorry, Katie." he said softly. "I never wanted it to end that way. Losin' you was like losing my humanity. How could I live with myself knowin' what I had done!"_

_Katherine frowned._

_" **You**  did not kill me, Wallace." she said coolly. "That horrible human you mentioned earlier is the one that killed me. He would have killed  **you** , too, you know. I told you that I was happy with our life. I told you I believed that you deserved a heart and body that you could love as much as mine loved you! You couldn't very well do that if you were  **dead** , could you?"_

_"Better it me than you!" Wallace cried. "What did I have to live for after you were gone! I couldn't face yer Mum after the funeral. She looked at me as though I stole from her. Your father at least had the civility to wait until **after** ward to punch me."_

_Katherine let the Sniper finish as he painfully held onto her. She gazed at him for a moment before sighing and shaking her head._

_"If that's the case, Wally, then why don't you give up?"_

_Wallace looked at Katherine with surprise as she spoke softly. He was unsure about these words as the young woman looked up at him with a gaze somewhere between longing and sadness. He shifted uncomfortably as he heard a noise from faraway._

_"What're you talking about, Katie?"_

_"If you truly have nothing more to live for, and you have no need to return to your body, then why not stay here with me?" Katherine asked again. "If you honestly feel like there is no reason to go back, just say so."_

_The Sniper's heart began to ache. He could hear a voice now. There were a few voices, actually. They were yelling and screaming. One, in particular, was crying his name. It was a painful, panicked sobbing that rose above the others. It was so sorrowful, Wallace had to lift his hand to his chest to try and ease an invisible pain._

_Katherine looked up as the cries echoed on the breeze. Her eyes followed a trail of fireflies in the sky above as she looked back at Wallace._

_"Well?" she asked softly. "Is there, or isn't there?"_

**_"WALLACE! WALLACE, DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME! DO YOU HEAR ME, WALLACE! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!"_ **

_The Sniper physically cried out and held his heart as a blinding pain raced through his chest. Katherine carefully put her arms around him as the voices began to fade. She gently eased Wallace upright as the pain started to subside._

_"It appears there is some confusion in your heart, mate." she said with a small smile. "Is it time to be honest with yourself?"_

_Wallace trembled as he shook his head._

_He did not deserve to be alive. He did not deserve to love after he had let this woman die under his care. He had caused the deaths of his lover and his unborn child. He didn't deserve someone else when the one he had promised to care for had perished._

_The sobbing was quieter now, and farther away, as the Sniper looked around._

_He was home. This was the place he loved more than anything. The environment was inviting and familiar, as was the company._

_He could be at peace once and for all._

_He could spend eternity making it up to her._

_"Before you answer me, Wally, I would like to offer you a little assistance." Katherine said as she kept her eyes on the fireflies hoovering closeby. "After you take a moment to think about my advice, then you may answer me."_

_Wallace was confused as Katherine turned to him and put her fingers against his collarbones. Under her touch, a warm, glowing feeling spread through his bones. The pressure in his chest was safe and familiar as invisible arms wrapped around him from behind._

_Katherine smiled as a worn, wooden cross formed under her fingertips. Colourful, glass rosary beads formed around the chain adorning the Sniper's neck as the smell of frankincense wafted in the breeze._

_The fireflies above buzzed closer as Katherine looked up at Wallace with a small grin._

_"Now, my love, I know that you feel guilty and you are sad that I have passed, but it is all right. I never blamed you, not once. I loved every minute I had with you. I loved every touch and every kiss, but I knew, **I knew** , they were not mine to have. Like I told you that night we parted, I would not have stayed if I knew I did not belong with you at that time."_

_Tears spilled over Wallace's cheeks as Katherine brought his face to meet hers. He painfully felt the clutching at his heart as she stared at him intently._

_"I knew your heart was looking for its perfect piece." Katherine breathed. "Now, be honest with me, Wallace. Is there something worth living for in your life?"_

_The Sniper knew that Katherine was holding his face tightly, but he could not feel her fingers. Instead, a different embrace clung to him. It was a panicked, terrified clutching that would not let him go. The sobbing was becoming louder as Wallace felt the rosary against his heart. The warmth continued to spread through his veins as the smell of frankincense brought him back to himself._

**_"Please, Wally. . .don't leave me. I love you! Don't leave me!"_ **

_Wallace gasped and looked down at Katherine with clear, hazel eyes._

_He stared at her for a moment before nodding almost frantically._

_"Yes!" he breathed. "God, I'm sorry, Katie. . .but. . .I made a promise to him. I promised I would live. I have to take care of him!"_

_Katherine smiled triumphantly as the fireflies dispersed above them. She patted Wallace's cheek with satisfaction as she nodded._

_"That you do, love." she answered. "That you do."_

_Wallace put his fingers over Katherine's._

_"Katie, forgive me for involving you in my mess." he whispered. "Please forgive me for letting you down and taking away our dreams."_

_Katherine smiled wryly._

_"I will not forgive you for asking me out to a Shooting Tournament on our first date." she replied. "Nor will I forgive you for teaching me to shoot a 12 Gauge or how to skin a raccoon. For that matter, I won't forgive you for involving yourself with me or for loving me or for taking care of me. I simply won't forgive you for any of **that**."_

_Wallace looked down before Katherine laughed softly and lifted his face again._

_She smiled kindly._

_"Those were **my**  dreams, Wally." she said gently. "My dreams were to have a family and get married and stay with you until you found your perfect piece. Some of those dreams were cut tragickally short, but the most important one. . .the last one. . .I got to keep that one."_

_Wallace looked at Katherine with a start as the sun illuminated her hair and back. Bright, golden light reflected off of her body as she looked up at him._

_"I have been with you all of this time, Wally." she whispered touching Wallace's lips. "I have stood beside you when you left for the Outback. I have held you when you've cried in your sleep. I have walked with you when you threw yourself into a battlefield with several other infantile, ego maniacs._

_"Most importantly, I have protected you and your kind heart so that you could find your perfect piece and be happy eternally."_

_Wallace smiled painfully as he shook his head._

_"A real Guardian Angel, huh, Katie?"_

_Katherine smiled._

_"Only the good die young, mate." she answered. "And only we can console the guilt in our lovers' hearts when we are lost. Even though you could not see me, feel me, or hear me, I was there with you. I am always going to be with you._

_"However, there is someone who needs you more than I do."_

_Wallace looked out as Katherine turned around. Cowered in the dirt on hands and knees was a figure in blue. Black and grey hair fell in a face that was covered in tears. Fingers raked through the ground as heartwrenching sobs echoed through the air. Blood was slipping from between the figure's lips as Katherine walked toward it._

_"He has been crying ever since you were taken." she said as she stood beside the figure. "No amount of consoling has been able to ease his pain. He's sobbed so much that he has ruptured an existing wound. Much of his voice has been lost in the process. Your friends are not sure if he will be able to recover."_

_Katherine looked at Wallace as she put her hand on the figure's back._

_"Who is it that makes you whole, Wally?"_

_Wallace could feel his heart aching as he gazed at the two figures in front of him. While he mourned the lost of his first love, he knew that Katherine was right._

_She wasn't the one that completed him._

_Wallace shook his head as the figure on the ground raised his head and looked straight at him. Steel, baby blue eyes gazed at him with such sorrow and pain it made the Sniper want to erase it all at once._

_"God, Nero. . .Nero! Don' cry! God, don' CRY!"_

_Katherine smiled and closed her eyes as the Sniper launched forward and grabbed the BLU Spy in his arms. She nodded as Wallace held the sobbing Belgian in his arms and cradled him to his chest._

_"How does it feel, Wally?" she whispered._

_"How does what feel?" Wallace asked back._

_"To have your heart full?"_

_Wallace looked up at Katherine as the heavenly smile he remembered shined down above him. He trembled as he held Nero's figure closer to his body. He shook his head._

_"It feels like I am goin' to burst!" he cried softly. "I love him so much, I'd rather die than let him suffer or feel pain! I want to protect him with my entire being. I want to love him so much that no matter how far apart we are, he'll know I am with him still. . ."_

_The Sniper's voice trailed off as he looked at Katherine with stun._

_The young woman smiled knowingly and put a finger to her lips._

_"You love Nero as I loved **you**." she breathed. "And for you, I gave all of my love, my heart, my body, my soul. . .my  **life**. I'd rather take the pain and keep you safe knowing how you had come to me."_

_Wallace looked at her with horror._

_"What're you talkin' bout, Katie?"_

_Katherine looked down at Wallace with a firm frown._

_"James came to see me at work, Wallace." she said softly. "He told me about what he had done. When he had spoke of it with pride, I stabbed him with a letter opener."_

_Wallace stared with stun._

_"Katie. . ."_

_"No human being deserves to be treated like an animal, Wallace." Katherine hissed with a dark countenance. "No living, breathing spirit deserves to be **tortured**  or  **raped**  or  **beaten**  for  **whatever**  reason. I told him if he ever tried to hurt you again, I would shoot him dead. You did not cause that accident, Wally._

_"I had it coming."_

_Katherine leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Wallace's back as the Sniper fell into her legs and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. She painfully closed her eyes and put her lips in his hair as Wallace began to sob. She held him for a moment before shaking her head._

_"It's all right, love. Shh, be still now." she whispered. "You said it yourself! You would die for Nero. You faced your greatest fear to keep that horrible demon away from him. You took that suffering and that pain. Just as I did for the piece that made **me**  whole, you gave of yourself self-lessly._

_"Now, it is time to be happy. It is time to move on. I have been trying to tell you that for years, but you held on so damn tight! You would not let my memory be anything more than a tragedy. My life was not a tragedy, Wally! It was a blessing, and I loved every minute of it. I loved every second with **you**._

_"I had my fairy tale. Now, it's time for you to have **yours**."_

_Wallace gazed up at Katherine as the light surrounding her grew brighter. His eyes narrowed as tears spilled over his cheeks. He trembled as Katherine smiled down at him and neared his face._

_"You have a wonderful, beautiful heart, Wallace. . .no matter what exteriour you put on the outside of it. That shy, timid man I met back then will always be mine, but now, you are a hardened, war torn soul. You need someone who understands that._

_"I am always going to be waiting for you, love. I will always be watching out for you, because I will always love you. I am so very happy for you, Wally. I am proud you kept your promise to me, and you found the one that makes you feel as I did with you._

_"Be happy, now, and love every second you have with this man. Be faithful and true to him, and treat him with all of the love and care you treated me. Spoil the hell out of him and your children. Be grateful for the life that you led to lead you to **him**._

_"It's time to stop mourning now, Wally. It is time to move on. I love you so very much. Take good care of him. Be happy and blessed, and go knowing that I regret nothing._

_"Knowing and loving you were the best parts of my life, Wallace._

_"Thank you!"_

_Wallace felt Katherine's lips on his as more tears slid down his cheeks. He clutched Nero's body tightly as he felt a searing pain shoot down his arm. His chest and side started to burn as his back felt like it was being doused with acid. His leg started to cramp as Katherine and the Outback began to fade in a brilliant, golden glow._

_Katherine's lips slid from his as he stared into the light._

_"No, Katie," he breathed, "thank **you** , for teaching me how to love."_

_". . .always. . .with. . .you. . ."_

**_Thank you, Katherine, for letting me have this life._ **

**_Thank you. . .for letting me love him._ **


	58. The Long Sleep in Chicago

The sun was setting in the West as the evening traffic clogged the streets surrounding Downtown Chicago. Horns blared up from below as commuters made their way to and from taxis, cars and trains. The City Lights were coming alive as fading rays of sunlight glittered through a dark window over-looking Lake Michigan.

The warming rays fell across a form that was curled in a tight ball in an uncomfortable looking arm chair. A blanket was draped over the figure, but it was shaking beneath it. Tousled, black hair was matted to a pale face and neck as the figure tossed in a restless sleep.

Beside the slumbering figure in the armchair, there was a large, raised bed that was surrounded by machines. Several were administering IV medications while another was supplying nutrients through a feeding tube. Wires and tubes connected the body in the bed to machines that beeped and flashed gently.

The figure's face was badly bruised and calm as a tightly bandaged chest rose up and down. There were a multitude of tubes in the figure's left arm as the right arm was severed from the elbow down. The missing limb was tightly bandaged and staunched and was raised on a pillow to keep blood flow back toward the heart. Several machines beeped a bit louder as the figure's chest seized.

Hazel eyes fluttered open as blurry shapes faded in and out of sight. The light, though dim, seemed bright as several machines picked up in their beeping.

_Bloody hell. . .what the fuck happened?_

Wallace Mundy couldn't tell where he was, what had happened, or why it felt like he was a human pincushion. All he knew was that he had, had the most pleasant dream he'd ever had in his entire life. For once, the nightmares had not plagued him, and Katherine's voice had not been crying out in terror.

For once, he had dreamed of her as he remembered her.

A small moan left the Sniper's lips as he shifted his head. His body felt like a lead weight. He couldn't move as a blurry shape shifted in his periphial vision.

Wallace seized for a moment as the figure moved and took a more tangible form. His chest began to ease as the figure blocked out the light and stood over him so he could see him. His dry, cracked lips formed a weak smile beneath his oxygen mask as he gazed up at the BLU Spy.

"Hey, Spook." he croaked. "You ain't been cryin', have you?"

Nero DeLaroux could not express the words he wanted to say. He stared at the RED Sniper with tears running down his pale, scratched cheeks. A new, beige set of bandages were wrapped around his throat as he gazed at Wallace with bloodshot, red eyes. The blue was turning purple as he shook his head.

Wallace looked at Nero with what he hoped was concern as the Spy tried to speak.

"Nero?"

Nero painfully put his fingers against his throat. The ring on his finger reflected the fading sunlight as Katherine's cross shimmered from his neck. He winced.

Wallace made the connection.

"You can't speak, right?"

Nero nodded and looked down.

Tears continued to spill down the sides of his face.

It had been a horrible three weeks. Between trying to save Wallace and trying to save Nero, Willem and Brian were being run ragged. As promised, the rag-tag bunch of BLU and RED teammates got the BLU Spy and the RED Sniper to freedom. However, Wallace's injuries were far too severe for Brian or Willem to handle on their own.

Time was of the essence when Helen had sent her drones in to collect the remaining members of RED and BLU. Somehow, Willem, Nikolas, and his new addition, Vladimir, managed to destroy a legion of Administrator henchmen and secure passage out of the State of New Mexico. Brian and Dell had been in charge of getting Wallace and Nero to Phoenix where a doctor that Brian knew would be able to help them further.

In that time, Wallace had been lost twice. Nero had not sobbed so hard for something in his entire life. He begged and pleaded. He screamed and cried. He worked himself up into such a panic that his throat had ruptured. He was rushed to surgery in one hospital while Wallace was taken to another.

Doctors were optimistic that his voice would return in time, but he had done considerable damage to his vocal chords. While fortunate that his arteries and veins still were not ruptured, it was painful to think he may not speak his lover's name ever again.

"Guess I'll have to learn sign language, too."

Nero gazed at Wallace with surprise as the Sniper sighed softly. His eyes quivered as Wallace looked up at him with a small grin.

"You did say you was gonna teach me French, right?" he asked playfully. "I figure signin' oughta be easier than speakin' a foreign language!"

Nero smiled as tears welled up under his eyes.

He did not deserve this wonderful human being.

"Let's start right now." Wallace said trying to bring his arm upward. "Sign my name."

The Sniper followed the Spy's movements as Nero began spelling Wallace's name. Wallace grinned and reached out with his left hand.

"Again." he breathed.

Nero repeated the signs.

"Again."

Nero kept signing the Sniper's name as tears spilled onto Wallace's arm. His hands shook and his fingers faltered as he felt Wallace's hand wrap around them.

Wallace smiled at Nero.

"I love it when you say my name."

Wallace held Nero tightly as the Spy collapsed against him. He closed his eyes and put his head against Nero's. His breath caught in his throat. His partner's tears stained his shirt as Nero continued to sob.

"Shh. . .it's all right." the Sniper whispered. "Don' cry! See? I'm aight! I am a little worse for the wear, but I'm all right!"

Nero pulled back and stared at Wallace as the Australian ran his large, calloused fingers over his cheek. The Spy's blue eyes glittered in a sea of tears while he watched Wallace's fascination. He trembled.

Wallace smiled.

"Katie says she likes you, you know."

Nero started and looked at his lover with scared eyes. He desperately wished he could say something. Anything! He wanted Wallace to hear  _his_  voice.

"Don' get stressed, mate." Wallace whispered as he held Nero still. "Just seein' you is enough for me right now. Just bein' here is worth everything. When your voice comes back, it will be stronger than before. Right now, though, I know you can't speak. Besides, I heard you when it mattered. You got through to me."

Nero winced and held Wallace's fingers tightly.

He didn't want to  _wait_. He wanted to speak  _now_.

"And," the Sniper sighed uneasily, "there is somethin' I am goin' ta have to tell you. It will be better if you can't argue with me or start spoutin' off some sort of French hate speak when I explain it to you."

Wallace smiled as Nero made a faint scoffing sound and looked at him indignantly.

"Insult you, did I?" he asked.

Nero frowned and made a sign with his other hand before nodding.

Wallace shook his head.

"I did hear you, love." he replied. "When I was out there. . .with Katie. . .I heard you. You called me back here. You were the one I chose, okay? If that ain't love, I don't know what is."

Nero leaned into Wallace's touch as tears slid down his cheeks. He enjoyed the warmth from his lover's hand as he nodded. He clutched the Sniper's hand tighter.

If that was the case, he could wait a little bit longer to say something to him.

"I told you, Nero, I don' plan on going anywhere." Wallace said with a fond smile. "It took me a lifetime to find you. There is no place I'd rather be than where  _you_  are."

Wallace pulled Nero into his embrace and held the Spy tightly. He could feel that the Belgian had lost more weight in the time he had been asleep. He could feel Nero's ribs beneath his shirt as he slid his palm up to the back of Nero's head. He remained silent as he pressed the Spy's weight against his body.

This was all he needed.

Wallace looked up at Nero with disappointment as the Spy pulled away. He watched Nero brush the remaining tears out of his eyes. He nodded as Nero gestured that he would return. The Sniper's eyes followed the Spy until they could not see him anymore.

His body ached as he adjusted his injured arm. He sighed uneasily. That was going to take some time to get used to. He did everything right handed. He frowned.

It could have been worse.

Wallace's eyes turned to the door as it re-opened and several people came inside. He waited until Nero had returned to his line of sight before acknowledging anyone else.

"Well! I'll be damned!" Doctor Iesely said as he came up to Wallace's left side. "Welcome Back, Wallace! We were afraid you'd sleep forever, lad!"

Wallace grinned.

"No such luck." he replied.

Doctor Iesely laughed as Willem came up beside him.

"For being torn apart by a psychopazhe, you have recovered vell." the RED Medic said, nodding. "I am glad zhat you are allvight, Wallace."

"I am sorry about August, Willem." Wallace said softly. "I did not recognise who the BLU Spy was until it was too late. It's all my fault."

Willem frowned and adjusted his spectacles.

" _Nein_." he responded. "It vas nozhing zhat could be helped. Even if you vould have recognised him, I don't zhink zhat vould have changed things. Frau Pauling vas zhe one who hired him.  _He_  vas zhe one who attacked mein brother. You are lucky to be alive yourself!

"Zhat bastard vas more sadistic zhan August or myself. I appreciate zhe sympazhy, but do not apologise for somezhing zhat vasn't your doing."

"Besides," Doctor Iesely said as he turned away from Wallace's IVs, "August wasn't exactly 'unprepared' for the event of his death!"

Wallace looked at Brian with confusion.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Mein brother left behind some very interesting plans." Willem answered as he stood up straighter. "Vhen Vlad, Nikki, and myself vent to August's house, I found zhe experiments ve had been vorking on togezher. August had notes he'd given me on vhat to do in zhe event of his death.

"Vhen I searched his lab, I found plans for his animatronic body parts and reanimation research. It vas a hobby of ours. Ve had hoped to create false limbs for zhose of us who'd lost them in battle. I had not realised how far along mein brother vas vith his portion of zhe research. He vas alvays vorking on zhose damn plants of his!

"Anyvay, vone of zhe blueprints includes a schematic of an animatronic arm. It is a bit out of mein league, so I have someone else vorking on it."

Wallace raised an eyebrow and turned his head as the door opened again. He was surprised as Sophie and Dell walked into the room together. Sophie almost looked normal in a blue dress and light blue shoes. She smiled and waved at Wallace.

" _Bonjour_ , Sleepy Head!" she said happily.

"Apparently," Willem continued, "zhis entrancing voman  _builds_ and  _creates_  her own equipment!"

Wallace looked appalled.

"You mean,  _she_  invented that bloody flamethrower of hers!"

"Guilty!" Sophie replied. "I told you, I had little time for 'girly' things with eight boys running around! I had to create activities that would keep them entertained!"

"Haven't you heard of day care!" Wallace cried. "Or a bloody Playground!"

Sophie put her hands on her hips.

"You try raising eight of them!" she pouted. "If Jackie hadn't come along, I may very well have offed myself due to stress."

Wallace groaned as Dell laughed softly.

"Sophie here has a keene eye and really precise fingers. She could tag a butterfly and not break a scale of its wing." the Engineer explained. "While I can create the basic prototype and service functioning parts, I ain't real good with Motherboards and detailed circuits. Since August's plans call for a lot of fine tuning, I enlisted her for her help!"

"Wait, back up," Wallace said with confusion, "what is this for, exactly?"

His head was beginning to hurt.

Nero smiled gently and touched the Sniper's right arm.

Wallace was startled and turned back to Willem and Doctor Iesely.

"My arm? You mean,  _my_ arm?"

Doctor Iesely nodded with a smile.

"In layman's terms, August devised a plan for a mechanical limb. This one is so advanced, the arm would function identical to a human limb. You would control the digits on the hand through impules sent from your brain to the nerve connectors in the limb. The computers inside the mechanical part would integrate with the tissue it is attached to, to better facilitate the reflexes of the limb. It's quite amazing!"

Wallace didn't know what to say as Dell and Sophie smiled at him. The Sniper shook his head as Willem cleared his throat.

"Zhey are vorking on zhe final touches of zhe first prototype." the Medic said aloud. "However, it vill be some time before you are ready to undergo zhe surgery to attach zhe limb. You vill need time to recover first."

Wallace looked at everyone for a moment before closing his eyes.

"Thank you."

His voice was strained and sincere. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to remain calm.

"You all, you didn' have to do this. . .thank you."

Dell smiled sympathetically.

"Wally, yer our friend! Of course we had to help! The real hero in all this is Nero, though! If he hadn't raised such a fuss back at yer place, we may have tried to keep him there like you asked. He is a deadly aim with a book, though! He managed to kill that Sniper attackin' you and carry you about a mile out to the rendevouz!"

Nero turned red as Wallace looked up at him. The Spy rolled his eyes at the Sniper's playful smile and began signing with irritation.

Wallace turned his head to Doctor Iesely to hear the translation.

Brian sighed.

"He says that they were  _technically_  half  _his_  books, and he could throw them at whatever, or whomever, he wanted."

"He's right." Wallace mused taking Nero's left hand. "Whatever's mine is his, too."

Nero smiled warmly as the door to the room opened again.

"Is Wally okay?"

Nikolas took up the expanse of the doorway as he looked into the room with concern. Behind him, the BLU Heavy, Vladimir, waited apprehensively.

Wallace grinned.

"I'm all right, Big Guy."

Nikolas smiled as the Sniper responded aloud. He nodded as he turned to Vladimir outside.

"He is okay, comrade!" he called happily.

Wallace closed his eyes as Vladimir exclaimed joyfully.

Was this what it was like to have a life worth living? Is this what it felt like to be loved, cared for and in good company? Even if it wasn't, Wallace Mundy didn't care. He would live this life until it would not let him live it anymore.

He would enjoy every second.


	59. Catching Up

The Sniper opened his eyes and looked at Nero with a warm smile. He held the Spy's fingers tightly as Doctor Iesely nodded.

"We were gettin' worried." he said honestly. "We had weaned you off the medications keepin' ye in sedation a couple of weeks ago. Ye stayed in that coma for a lot longer than we figured!"

"I had a lot of sleep to catch up on, Doc." Wallace said looking at the ring on Nero's finger. "I had some soul searching to do."

Doctor Iesely nodded again.

"Well, regardless, we are glad yer back among the living. I will come back in a bit to get the feeding tube removed. Now that you are awake, we will adjust the medication and put you on a different rotation."

Wallace nodded. He was focused on his hand entwined in Nero's. He held the Spy's fingers tighter still as if to say he was not going to let the Belgian escape. The Sniper's brow furrowed before he asked his next question.

"What about Nero?" he asked softly. "Will he be okay?"

Nero looked down as Doctor Iesely sighed.

"Comparitively speaking," Brian began, "Nero is fine. He aggrevated that wound in his throat and several stitches burst in his arms when he climbed up that escape tunnel. However, Doctor Emmanuel in Phoenix made quick work of Nero's condition while Willem and I assisted surgeon's with  _you_."

Seeing Wallace's displeasure at this statement, Doctor Iesely was quick to amend it.

"Now, before ye get all worked up, I will have ye know that Stefanie is one of the best ear, nose and throat specialists in the country. She took Nero right away because we thought he was hemorraging. She cleaned up my work and has been working with him.

"She believes that he will make a full recovery after another surgery and intense therapy. He will be screaming and throwing books on Scalene triangles in no time!"

Wallace looked at Doctor Iesely like he was crazy.

"What the bloody hell is a Scalene triangle!"

Nero smiled as Dell laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Wally." the Engineer replied. "Point is, you both got plenty of people watchin' out for ya! You guys will be fine, and we will protect you in the meantime!"

Wallace was silent for a moment before nodding carefully.

"Thank you." he said softly. "What about the others? What about Helen?"

A large smile spread across Willem's face as the others turned to look at him. The doctor's eyes were menacing as he shook his head.

"Don't vorry about  _her_ , mein friend." he said darkly. "I believe her days in zhat place are numbered."

Wallace raised an eyebrow.

He turned his gaze to Sophie as the young woman pretended to hold her flamethrower. He returned his eyes to Willem in horror as Sophie demonstrated what the RED Medic meant.

"Jesus, Willem!" he breathed. "You destroyed the whole, bloody Badlands!"

"Not all of it." Willem lamented. "Not yet, anyvay. I have been here vith  _you_. I only had enough time to cause destruction at Dust Bowl, Gravel Pit and 2Fort. Needless to say, zhat land vill be vorth squat vonce I'm done vith it. Zhat vill teach zhose double crossing bastards about crossing  _me_."

Wallace fell silent as Nero's hand tightened on his right shoulder. He looked up at the Spy as he noticed dark, purple circles around the Belgian's eyes. He shook his head.

"Nero, you look like you haven't slept in days!"

Nero turned away as Doctor Iesely cleared his throat.

"Well, that's cause he hasn't." Brian responded looking at Wallace honestly. "He has refused to stay in his own room or to sleep. He hasn't eaten much, either. Every so often, Sophie comes in here and coaxes him to eat something. Jacques has a tight finger on  _that_  pulse.

"Nero was scheduled to undergo the second throat surgery next week in Phoenix. However, due to the nature of his, ah,  _unwillingness_  to cooperate, he may not be strong enough to go through with it."

Nero shot a nasty glare in Doctor Iesely's direction and shook his head angrily.

Wallace winced.

"Nero. . ."

He listened as Doctor Iesely translated Nero's signs.

"He was worried about you, and wanted to be here when you woke up." Brian replied. "He didn't want ye to be frightened or alone. He figured if he stayed here, you'd come back. And, he. . .hey! That's not called for, you Parisian Fruit Cake! How dare you compare my ability to put out to this situation! Just because you don't like my diagnosis doesn't mean you can insult my bedroom ettiquette!"

Nero stuck out his tongue and flipped the Irishman off as Wallace shook his head in confusion.

"I've been asleep too long." he breathed.

Nero was surprised as Wallace said nothing more on the subject. He watched the Australian curiously as Wallace looked at Doctor Iesely.

"Where are we now?"

"Well, as ye heard, ye were in Phoenix." Brian answered. "However, after Helen figured out that the BLU Sniper and Pauling were in cahoots, she tried to cut her losses. She had the whole lot of you Blacklisted. Between Nero's injuries and hysteria, and your near death experience, we did not have many options.

"Stefanie Emmanuel took Nero under her direct care at St. Francis in Phoenix. She performed the surgery at that hospital while you were transported to Phoenix Memorial in Downtown. However, the facilities were unable to fully deal with your injuries. Not only that, but there were Administration croonies all over the place looking for you and Nero. I needed to get some space between the two of you and the Badlands.

"With Nero under another name in Phoenix, I had you EVAC'd to Rush Hospital in Chicago, Illinois. I performed my Residency here and I know many doctors on staff. Dell and I came with you here while Vladimir and Sophie protected Nero in Phoenix. When Nero was stable, and the immediate threat was lifted, Jacques cleared a path for Nero to join us here in Chicago.

"Willem, Vladimir and Nikolas joined Jacques and Sophie on a valiant crusade to burn the Badlands to the ground. Willem actually performed the worst of his damage during  _your_  EVAC, Wallace. We needed to cause confusion in the Badlands to keep Helen unaware that you had been removed from the State.

"2Fort went down in flames to get you out of New Mexico. Gravel Pit was set ablaze by explosions and gunfire to get Nero out of New Mexico. Finally, Dust Bowl was barraged by flames and guns to get you all out of Arizona.

"You wouldn't believe how well those three get along, Wallace. We've taken to callin' them the Three Amigos because they work like peas in a pod. They are connected through the love of one Medic and lots of guns. August was kind enough to leave us Vlad."

Vladimir raised his head with a small smile before returning to the book in his hands. Wallace looked at Doctor Iesely with an eyebrow raised.

"Left you a Heavy?" he asked.

"Mein brother took care of zhe BLU Heavy." Willem replied. "Much like Nikki and myself, August had a soft spot for zhe loveable Heavy Weapons Guy. Vladimir saved August from an ill fated attempt to swarm our Courtyard at 2Fort one day. Ever since zhen, August has looked out for him and protected him. Zhey vere close friends.

"August had left Vladimir instructions in zhe event of his death as vell. In Vlad's letter, August had beseeched the Russian to join forces vith me and protect me. He gave Vlad all of zhe books in his lab and his menagerie of birds in return. However, Vladimir is very loyal. He refused to leave me or Nero at all, despite the letters. He refuses to leave Nero's side vhen he is not vith me."

Wallace was amused.

"So, he was  _willed_  to you?"

"You could say zhat, yes." Willem answered.

"I protect Nero." Vladimir called with a firm nod. "I take care of Willem. Auggie would want dat. He was good Medic. He was good to me. Auggie would want me to keep going."

Nero smiled and looked down at Wallace raised his eyebrows.

"And, you both are okay with this?" the Sniper asked looking at Nikolas and Willem.

The RED Heavy smiled and nodded.

"Da." he said softly. "Vlad is comrade from gulag similar to mine. He fought against Germans. I am glad to have partner protecting Docktor. I feel better knowing he has safety. Besides," he said with a devious grin, "ve don't mind him hanging around, do ve, Will?"

"My God, no." Willem said exasperatingly. "He is amazhing! I zhought zhat mein life vas perfect vith  _one_  of you! Now, it is like Heaven!"

Dell put his face in his hand as Sophie smiled politely and looked at Doctor Iesely.

"Brian, now that Wallace is awake and has reassured Nero he will be all right, maybe Nero would be more open to the idea of sleeping." she said softly. "Doctor Emmanuel will be upset to see him like this. Like you said, he may not be able to have the surgery at all now! I have been trying to reason with Jacques, but he says he is going to fly out here himself and straighten Nero out if I can't get him to listen to reason."

Wallace looked at Nero as the Spy frowned at Sophie.

Doctor Iesely frowned back and glared at Nero as the Spy signed angrily.

"I don't give a flying fuck if he  _was_  missin' fer a decade or more, he's still yer brother!" Brian said with a bit of heat. "Don' you take that tone of voice with Sophie! She's been tryin' to help you and keep Jacques off yer back! Between the two of us, it isn't a wonder he doesn't try to skin us both! Yer always like this, Nero! Ye never listen ter good advice!"

"Don't worry. He'll go."

Wallace's voice was soft, but firm. The Sniper looked up at Nero with serious eyes as the Spy turned to him painfully.

"If this is going to help him get better, then I want him to go. I want him to sleep, I want him to eat, and I want him to  _get better_. I'm gonna be fine. Like I told Brian, I haven't slept well in years. I had a lot of sleep to catch up on. But, now, I am awake, and I am gonna be okay."

Sophie smiled.

"Stefanie is a good friend of mine. She is excellent at what she does. If she says that this surgery will help Nero's condition, then she is being honest."

"Then, he will do whatever she needs him to do." Wallace said simply. "If it's for his own good, then he's gonna do it!"

Nero looked away.

This was revenge. While it  _was_  for his own good, he did not want to leave. These, three weeks had felt like a personal Hell. He had not cried so much since he was rescued from Germany. He did not want to be away from the only person who made the screaming in his stop. He did not want to be alone and cold.

He did not want to be without  _him_.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Nero for a minute? Maybe I can talk some reason into him."

Nero looked up as Wallace spoke softly. The Spy could sense the pain and hesitation in his partner's voice as Doctor Iesely nodded.

"Of course, lad." Brian responded. "I am going to notify Doctor Reed that you are awake. He is your doctor here at Rush. When your feeding tube is removed and we get some of these other medications filtered out, we can move you to another room in the hospital. I think I have a solution to keep Jacques calm and the two of you from going into hysterics."

Wallace nodded silently as Nikolas opened the door wider and stepped aside for everyone to pass through.

"Feel better, Wally!" Dell called. "We'll be seein' ya soon!"

Wallace smiled as Sophie winked at him.

"You will be shooting squirrels again in no time, Jarman!"

" _NO_ excitement!" Willem said sharply as everyone filed out of the room. " _You_  are in no condition for it and neizher is Nero! Speaking of vhich, Nero, you have an appointment with the orthopedic surgeon tomorrow. I expect you to be zhere."

"A different doctor?" Wallace asked.

Willem nodded curtly.

"Zhat right knee of his has been ruined. A past injury vas being maintained by mein brother vith medication and therapy. After carrying you for as long as he did, he put considerable strain on zhat old injury. I can no longer manage zhe pain vith medication, and Nero vill eventually lose zhe ability to valk unless ve do somezhing."

Wallace was suprised as Nero kept his eyes adverted. He shook his head and looked back at Willem as the RED Medic stepped outside of the room.

" _No_  excitement." Willem repeated. "Tomorrow! Appointment!"

The door softly closed behind the German as the machines around Wallace beeped. The Sniper held Nero's hand tighter as he turned back to his partner.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in pain, Nero!" he breathed.

Wallace's voice was gentle as he gazed at Nero's eyes. He waited patiently as Nero shook his head. The Sniper let go of the Spy's hand as Nero walked over to a small table beside the chair he had been sleeping in earlier. Wallace noticed that the Spy limped as he walked. He was silent as Nero grabbed a notebook and pen and returned to the bedside.

Nero held the notebook in his left hand as he wrote with the pen held in his right. After a few moments, he held it out to Wallace's good arm.

Wallace took the notebook in his hand and brought it close to his face so he could read it.

" _I didn't want to worry you. It happened a long time ago in Italy. It was an old injury. I didn't think that it would cause so much pain now. You were more important at the time._ "

Wallace shook his head.

"We are important together, Nero." he replied. "I told you I was too heavy for you to carry."

Nero rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

Wallace gave the notebook back and let Nero answer. He took the notebook when the Spy handed it to him.

" _Pah! You hardly weigh anything, you lumbering Bushman! You are just incredibly tall. It is cumbersome to distribute that weight equally onto my person. You are skin and bones, Wallace. Don't preach to me about **weight**._ "

"You write fast, you know that?" Wallace asked with a small smile.

Nero smiled back and nodded.

Wallace stared at the notebook for a moment before setting it down on his chest. He carefully reached up and removed the oxygen mask from his face. He sighed deeply as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to hold onta this for a minute." he said softly as he put his hand on top of the notebook. "I. . .feel like I need to tell you something. . .about that. . .that bloody wanker. . ."

Nero raised an eyebrow and pointed at the blue colour in his shirt before gesturing to the Sniper.

Wallace nodded.

"Yeah, that one." he whispered.

He paused for a moment before closing his eyes.

"I know it looked bad, mate. I know. . .it. . .made you angry. . .but it wasn't. . .it wasn't the first time me and that guy had met. It  _certainly_  wasn't the first time that fucker had done  _that_  to me, either."


	60. Coming Clean

Nero's face clouded over as he stared at the Sniper. He could sense that this was hard for Wallace to say aloud or talk about. He was silent as he reached out and put his hand against Wallace's. He waited patiently as Wallace opened his eyes and began speaking.

"I met him in high school when I was 15." Wallace whispered. "He and I got along very well. If you think I'm skinny now, you shoulda seen me back then, mate. I was tall, gangly and picked on. . .a  _lot_. This guy. . .he went by James back then. He saved me from a group of rugby players that were tryin' ta break my arrows and bow from Archery Club.

"He came along and roughed em up. When I'd met James, no one ever bothered me again. He was great. He was in Archery Club with me, he excelled at Chemistry and he was a hard worker. He didn't talk much about himself, but I knew things at home were rough. When he'd come to school with a black eye and a busted lip, I began to realise how bad.

"When I found him outside school one morning with a busted rib, I took him back to my place and tried to get him back on his feet. It was about that time I started realising that I really cared about this guy. I finally realised what I was. . .and, James. . .was my. . .well, he was like my first crush, let's just say that."

Wallace paused, again, to regroup as Nero stood perfectly still.

"It wasn't long after that, that James figured me out. I was surprised when he told me he felt the same way. Nothin' was the same after that. We were never apart from one another. He spent as much time as he could with me and my folks. When he had to go home, I'd be sure to check up on him.

When we graduated, we both left the country and moved to the city. We shared an apartment together in Sydney. My Mum thought I was going to college, but my Pop realised something was going on with me. He knew about me bein' gay, I think. Anyway, we moved out and we left for the City. I thought things would be the same as they always were, but I was wrong.

"James had come from a rough family, and when he had been removed from that situation, I had hoped he would be better for it. What ended up happening is that he took to crime like a fish to water. He honed his skills with a firearm so that he could become a gun for hire. He ended up getting into more trouble. Worse than that was the fact that now that no one was beatin' up on  _him_ , he felt like he had this infalliable power.

"It was like, the control had shifted, and he had the strength to punish and hurt others now. He exercised it with the one person he knew he could control and dominate. . . _me_. When I was applying for the Police Force, James was whorin' himself out to a gang called the Dregs. The Dregs had notorious street cred for being cruel and ruthless. For practise, James would come home and torture me. His masochistic and sadistic nature became carnal."

Wallace felt his heart tighten in his chest as his eyes clouded with tears. He trembled and shook his head violently.

"I didn't want to believe that he was the way he was actin'. I wanted to believe it was just this gang turnin' him in to this monster. But, as the months dragged on, and he added to the scars and the wounds you see here now, I realised that James was showin' his true colours. I realised that I needed to get out or he would prolly kill me!"

Tears slid down the Sniper's face.

"I tried to leave. I tried to end it, but each time he would hunt me down like I was some sort of animal. He would rip flesh out of me. He would cut, he would bite, and he would try to break my bones. It became some sort of sick game when I tried to run. Each time he caught me, he'd try something more drastic. He loved to hear me scream and beg for him to stop.

"The very last time I tried to run away, I had gotten halfway outta Sydney before he'd found me. He beat me unconscious and brought me back to our apartment. When I had woken up, I found myself tied down to one of the radiators. He stripped me down and turned the oil up just high enough for the metal to burn me over time. . ."

Wallace's hand clenched into a fist underneath Nero's as he grimaced. The memory of his flesh burning and James laughing at him was replaying in his mind. His body shook harder as he forced himself to keep talking.

". . .he left me tied to that radiator for three days! He took pleasure in watching the pain it inflicted. He would rake his nails across my flesh so hard it would leave bloody tracks over the parts of me that weren't burned. He told me I wouldn't leave again if I wanted to live.

"The bloody piker fucked me until I begged him to stop. I screamed and screamed. I told him I'd never try to leave again if he'd just untie me. It wasn't until I had passed out from blood loss and pain that he realised how badly he had hurt me.

"I don't know if it was guilt or fear that caused him to stop, but whatever it was, it was enough to end it. He took me to the hospital and left me there. No one knew who he was and I didn't tell them. My Mum and Dad came back to take me home, but I refused. I recovered and went back to work getting onto the Special Operations Task Force.

"I thought I wouldn't see him again!"

Nero found himself shaking with rage as Wallace's tears spilled over the sides of the Sniper's face. The Spy's face was oddly passive as he refrained from doing anything alarming. He kept his fingers pressed to Wallace's as the Australian continued.

"When I was accepted into the Special Ops, James came by my apartment. He looked worse for the wear. He was thinner and looked like he had beaten himself up quite a bit. He said he came to congratulate me and see how I was. I told him to buggar off. I didn't want anymore to do with him.

"He seemed. . .sad, but I was done with feelin' sorry for him. He had me, he had a better life, why the fuck would he want to throw it all away! I told him I never wanted to see him again, and if I did, I'd shoot him. He warned me not to be that way, but I threatened him with a kukri my grandfather had left me. I told him he should leave.

"He did, but he said it wouldn't be the last time he'd see me."

Wallace caught his breath as he opened his eyes and shook his head. He looked at Nero honestly as he winced.

"He found out about Katherine. He stalked me from that day until the day you killed him, Nero. He threatened Katie at work, and told her about what he used to do to me. He kept tellin' her about how I wouldn't be able to protect her! Bless her. That woman stabbed the prick with a letter opener to shut him up."

Nero's face relaxed as Wallace laughed a little. The Spy reached forward and caressed the Sniper's face with his other hand. Wallace took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I needed to tell you." Wallace breathed. "I needed to tell you why I became the way I did. . . why I act like I  _need_  to be in control. I needed to tell you that I wasn't always like this, and that James wasn't just a freak occurence. He would have hunted me until I was dead. He would have killed you just as he killed Katie."

Nero frowned slightly and shook his head. He gently pulled the notebook out from under Wallace's hand and began writing. It took him a bit longer as he finally relinquished the notebook back to the Sniper.

Wallace nervously took the notebook back and brought it closer.

" _No, **mon amour** , he would not have killed me. I would have  **murdered**  him. Had I known then what I know now, I would have  **gutted**  that spineless, two faced, backward, in the closet fuck. I would have put him through every, single horror that he inflicted on  **you**. I would have made him  **pay**  for EVERYTHING he had done._

" _Seeing as he is dead now, there is nothing I can do about **him**. However, you are still here, Wally. You are alive, and I can show you how wonderful being loved can be. I can love your body and help erase those scars. That nightmare is over. I won't ever hurt you like that._

" _You have shown me more respect and kindness than any other person I have ever met, Wallace. I can still see your kind, wonderful heart through all of this. . .this piss throwing, knife stabbing Australian! You aren't broken or damaged, Wally. . .you just need to be loved that much more._

" _I plan on doing that._ "

Nero smiled down at the Sniper as Wallace read the note and looked up at him with narrow, watery eyes. He nodded once and held the Sniper's hand tighter.

He would take care of this man the only ways he knew how.

The Spy was startled as Wallace grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. The notebook slid off of the Sniper's chest as Nero compensated for the loss of weight. He realised that Wallace was pulling him upward onto the bed. He quickly assisted with this endeavour and seated himself across Wallace's hips as he looked down into the Sniper's eyes.

Wallace stared up at Nero as he kept his hand pressed firmly against the Spy's hip. He was surprised by how much strength he had managed to retain in three weeks of a coma. He was silent for a moment as Nero kept his weight distributed evenly. He enjoyed looking at the Spy's body and how his silhouette hit the wall.

Nero blushed terribly, now, and adjusted himself uncomfortably. He was putting as much of his weight on his left leg as he could. His right was aching on the other side of Wallace's body. Still, it felt wonderful feeling the Sniper beneath him. Feeling the heat from his body and the touch of his skin was maddening as he trembled.

Oh, God. . .not now. Not here. Not where they could be caught.

Wallace smiled almost devilishly.

" _E tu,_ Nero?" he breathed.

Nero turned his eyes back to his lover with guilt. The heat in his groin betrayed him as he slowly nodded. His eyes rolled back and his lips parted silently as Wallace's hand moved forward and gently pressed against him. He breathed heavily as the Sniper's fingers worked.

Wallace watched Nero with hunger. He hadn't seen something this beautiful in weeks. After the last trauma, this was a welcome sight. He relished Nero's slender throat and his heaving chest as he pressed his fingers faster.

This was new, left handed.

Nero made a faint mewing noise and weakly grabbed Wallace's fingers in his own. The Spy brought his body forward and trembled as he tried to control the raging emotions in his body. He was supposed to be helping the Sniper! What was going on here!

Wallace smiled again.

"Do you want me to stop? Is it too much?"

Nero winced and painfully shook his head. His lips moved silently.

Wallace grinned.

He was good at reading lips.

"I don' care who walks in on us, mate." he breathed. "I was terrified you'd hate me after I told you about James. I thought you'd want to leave me. You don't know how amazing it feels to be with someone who genuinely  _cares_! You don't know how happy I am that you want to stay."

Nero gazed at Wallace with a small smile. He tilted his head and ran his other hand across the Sniper's face. He enjoyed Wallace's soft sighs as the Australian leaned into his touch. His eyes narrowed as he allowed his weight to rest against Wallace's body.

The Sniper was hard against his thighs.

Nero grinned.

His lips moved slowly as the Sniper looked up at him.

" _I am only sorry I did not kill him sooner. I will never want to leave. You have been asleep for a long time, Wally. If this is what you want, who am I to stop you?_ "

Wallace shook his head.

"The man that loves me." he breathed. "I'd never do anything to you that would hurt you."

The Sniper groaned as the Spy firmly pressed his hips in toward his groin. He moaned as Nero's fingers trailed over his lips and down his chest. His heart was racing as Nero pressed against him and shook his head.

" _You would hurt me only if you stop, **mon amour**._ "

Wallace grinned.

"Then I won't."

Nero accommodated the Sniper as Wallace grabbed the Spy's wrist and pulled him forward. Their lips met in a fiery passion as Wallace held Nero tighter. They parted breathlessly as the Sniper moaned and allowed the Spy to move against him.

He would never tire of this body. Never.

"Lean back, Nero. Let me see your face."

Nero obliged and sat up as Wallace ran his hand up his side. He felt his heart hammering in his chest as he gasped for breath. There was a deep blush in his face as the Sniper's fingers undid the buttons on his pants with relative ease.

Wallace was pleased that his left hand was not as stupid as he had once thought. Despite being injured and stiff, he was still able to perform basic functions. This made the Sniper happy. He was quite thrilled with the fact that there was a lack of catheter. He'd had one of  _those_ before. They were a pain in the ass.

" _Wallace. . ._ "

He didn't need his voice. He could still hear it in his head.

"I want  _you_ , Nero." Wallace rasped hungrily. "After three weeks of sleep, I want to ravage you."

Nero smiled faintly and nodded.

This Sniper was hopeless. Completely hopeless.

The Spy silently cried out as flesh moved against flesh. Heat spread through his body as Wallace worked his shaft in his fingers. It felt good to be loved like this. Despite the situation, despite the location, nothing else mattered but this.

"I want to be inside of you." Wallace murmured. "Please. . ."

The Sniper's voice was soft and begging as Nero gazed down at him. His body was throbbing as he nodded again. He worked his weight onto his left leg and managed to free his right leg from his slacks with Wallace's assistance. His bare skin felt amazing against the Sniper's as the Australian wiggled out from under the blankets.

Hot flesh on flesh caused both men to shudder as Wallace put his hand on Nero's hip. The Sniper's neck arched back as he moaned. He enjoyed the feeling of his body prodding into his lover's. He loved hearing his breath in his throat. He loved feeling Nero's frantic grasping on his fingers.

"I love you, Nero."

Nero looked down at Wallace with narrow, hazy eyes. He watched the Sniper carefully as Wallace smiled up at him. He smiled faintly and touched Wallace's face.

" _I love you, too, Wally_."

The Sniper let a deep groan escape his lips as the Spy forcefully thrust his hips in toward his. Wallace gazed up at Nero with half open eyes as the Spy grinned down at him.

" _Now, fuck me._ "

Wallace pulled Nero down so that he could kiss his lips. His tongue sought the Spy's as he pushed himself against Nero's backside. He kept hold of Nero's body as he entered his lover. He swallowed Nero's cries of pain and eased his hips upward.

He was tighter than ever.

The Sniper parted from the Spy breathlessly as he moaned. Nero's head arched backward as he braced himself on Wallace's chest. He moaned wordlessly as Wallace trembled beneath him.

"God, Nero," Wallace whispered, "you. . .are so. . .tight!"

Nero moved his hips with Wallace as the Sniper began to thrust inside of him. The pain burned in his stomach as his insides churned. Feeling him deep inside was exhilarating. It felt wonderful. Days earlier, he didn't think he would ever get to make love to his lover again. Now, he was doing it right in the hospital.

Wallace moved his hand forward and began running his fingers against Nero's flesh. The Spy arched back and brought a hand to the Sniper's wrist as his lips parted silently. The Sniper kept moving the swollen organ in his palm as he thrust faster inside of the Spy.

It felt too good.

"Nero. . .Nero, I'm. . .going to cum." Wallace breathed painfully.

Nero nodded breathlessly.

After going so long without, the Spy felt like he would burst himself. His body violently arched as he felt the blinding, white heat shoot up his spine. His brain became a fuzzy mess of haze as Wallace's fingers jerked against him. His lips parted euphorically as he felt the Sniper release inside of him. His insides were warm and sated as he pulled his body forward.

It was worth the wait, no matter how long or short.

Wallace let his hand slip from Nero as he breathed heavily. He trembled as he remained motionless inside of his lover. After a moment, he closed his eyes and reached for the Spy. He did not have to reach far.

Nero fell against the Sniper in an exhausted heap. He enjoyed the warmth from Wallace's body as they rested for a moment. After a few minutes, Nero opened his eyes and felt Wallace hold him tightly.

"I love you, Nero. . .thank you. . .for trusting me."

Wallace looked up at the Spy as Nero sat up and looked down at him. He smiled faintly as he leaned into Nero's touch. He gazed up at him as the Spy moved his lips.

" _I love you, Wally. . .ditto._ "

Wallace closed his eyes and enjoyed Nero's kiss before the Spy pulled away and carefully parted from the Sniper. Nero assisted in cleaning up evidence of their act before getting ready to settle back down in his chair. Wallace frowned at him with a shake of his head.

"I don' think so, mate." he said. "I haven't held you in three weeks! You aren't sleepin' over there."

Nero was startled for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. He silently grabbed his blanket and pulled it from the chair. He hoisted himself up onto the bed with Wallace's assistance. He nestled himself against the Sniper as Wallace directed his body against his own. The Spy felt comfortable in the small, confined area as the Sniper wrapped his arm around him and put his head against his.

"We are free, Nero." Wallace whispered as he looked outward. "We're gettin' outta here."

Nero shook his head and held Wallace tighter.

It didn't matter.

He had Wallace; and he was going to love the hell out of him.

They were going  _home_.


	61. In the End

**_..._ **

_Seven Months Later_

_..._

"Hey! Give that back you rotten little shit! OWW!"

Jay Jallette-DeLaroux glared at the man with dark, black hair and blue green eyes beside him as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"What the hell was that for, Old Man!" he growled. "Tucker stole my tags!"

Jacques glared back and unfolded the paper he had smacked his youngest son with a second ago.

"I do not care  _what_  he stole. You will  _not_  speak like that in  _this_  house."

"Yeah, big talk comin' from a treacherous, RED Spook." Jay said with a smirk. "It's bad enough my Ma was bangin'  _you_. Now I gotta go around tellin' people my father is a fuckin' RED."

Jacques calmly set his paper down and looked at his son with a passive face.

"You speak about your mother like that again,  _boy_ , and I am going to cut the voice right out of your throat."

Jay, sensing his father was serious in this threat, held up his hands in resignation.

"Okay, okay!" he mumbled. "Sorry."

Jacques glared and returned to his paper as a door shut in the hallway.

"I am home, everyone!"

Jay rolled his eyes as Sophie Jallette-DeLaroux came into the room with a couple of bags and the mail. He got up to help his mother as Jacques rose to his feet.

"Geez, Ma, it's only me, Tucker, and Dad that live here, you know." he said as he took the groceries from Sophie. "Why do you still say that?"

Sophie smiled as Jacques kissed the side of her face. She shrugged her coat off of her shoulders and revealed a swollen stomach beneath a sapphire, blue dress.

"I am sorry, Jay, sweetie!" she sang happily. "I am just so used to having all you boys here, that's all. It is hard getting used to the idea that you all are growing up!"

Jay made a noise in his throat as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh! Jay! You have something in the mail for you!" Sophie called after her son. "It is in one of the bags!"

"Thanks, Ma!" Jay called back.

Sophie shook her head and turned to Jacques as her husband put her coat away in the closet.

"Were you two fighting again?"

"It wasn't a fight." Jacques responded carefully. "It was a matter of ettiquette."

"I see." Sophie said with a suspicious eyebrow raised.

After a moment, she shook her head and produced a battered envelope covered with stamps and seals. Across the front was "AIR MAIL" stamped in red. She smiled as Jacques turned to her. His eyes widened.

"Is that from them?" he breathed.

Sophie nodded.

"Open it! I want to hear all about it." she responded.

She gave the envelope to Jacques and followed him to the couch where he had been sitting moments before. She watched as Jacques held the envelope carefully. She recognised Nero's elegant long script immediately. She noted that the address was from a flat in London.

Finally, Jacques turned the envelope over and opened it. The former, RED Spy took out several pages and a couple of pictures from the envelope. He handed the pictures to Sophie as he began to read the letter aloud.

" _Dear Jacques and Sophie,_

_Thank you for the kind donation. I must say that it was more than enough. Wally and I had saved enough on our own outside of Mann Co. and Team Fortress' reach, but your gift does help. With the passports, we were able to get to London, England, to meet up with the young girl I was imprisoned with in Dachau._

_Izzy is well, and she would like to meet you some time, Jacques. She lives nearby and works at a local library with her caretaker, Rachel. She has helped us find a flat in London and find work. I am now her eyes again as Rachel has a new fiancee! Thank you, for helping me get back to her, Jacques._

_Wallace is doing all right. He is grateful we settled in a place he can relate to. He was worried he would not get French. After the ordeal with signing, he was fit to be tied. I am grateful for Dr. Emmanuel and all she has done for me. My voice is getting stronger every day, and Izzy says she can hardly tell I had lost it at all._

_Wally says the arm is working fine. It is a bit stiff in the cold, but he can move it just as well as the original one! He thanks you again, Sophie, for the time and work you put into that limb. He is working with a carpenter in town doing odd repair jobs. It is helping keep him busy and work the limb in._

_We have decided that we will stay in London, England, for now. Izzy is here, and Wally is happy. I have no desire to return to France or Italy, and Wallace has no desire to go back to Australia. However, he did tell his Mum and Dad that he was married to a man. I think his mother pretended not to hear, because she rang us to tell us that there was a wonderful girl she knew that went to school in London._

_Fortunately for us, the young woman is a sympathiser of same sex couples. I have included a picture of her for you. Her name is Mathilda, and she has agreed to help us start our family. She is six weeks along now._

_If it is a girl, she will be Katherine Bridget Mundy-DeLaroux. If it is a boy, he will be Leon August Mundy-DeLaroux._

_The second picture is of our flat and our neighborhood. Using your gracious gift, we were able to purchase the entire flat. Doesn't Wally look simply ridiculous in that picture? He is trying, but he is still that painfully, awkward Australian bushman!_

_I am grateful for everything all of you have done. Without your help, we both would have died in that horrible place. Not a day goes by that I don't thank you._

_Jacques, I do forgive you. Thank you for returning Mama's rosary. If our first child is born a Katherine, I will make sure she receives it. Wally keeps it safe for now._

_I hope that things are going well for you both. Congratulations on the wedding. We are sorry that we could not be there. But, we will fly you out to London to spend some time with us. I know Sophie would enjoy that. I hope that baby is well and Jay is not being an insipid, little pest._

_We will keep in touch._

_In the meantime, consider the package that will be arriving in a few days' time a belated wedding present and early baby shower gift._

_Again, thank you for all that you did._

_Willem, Nikolas and Vladimir send their love, and Brian is annoying me to tell you he says "Hello" as well._

_Please come visit us soon._

_Love,_

_Nero and Wally_

_P.S. Don't try to send the gift back, either. Wallace has it labeled "Do Not Return to Sender._ "

Sophie smiled as she looked down at the picture of Wallace and Nero standing with a young, blonde haired woman with bright, blue eyes. They all looked happy. The other picture was of Wallace and Nero standing somewhat awkwardly in front of a large, British flat. The last picture was of Nero and a beautiful, thin girl with brown curls and pale, milky eyes.

"I wonder what they sent." she mused handing the photos to Jacques.

"It better not be more kids." Jacques sighed as he looked at the letter.

He smiled faintly as he re-read the part about Nero forgiving him. This made his heart ache a little less as Sophie patted his leg. He looked up at her as she rose to her feet.

"I don't think I could have anymore after this one." Sophie said with a small grin. "I won't be able to run the weight off this time."

Jacques sighed and nodded.

Willem, Vladimir and Nikolas had done well to go back into the Badlands during Nero's second surgery. They destroyed the remainder of the Team Fortress project and set the desert aflame. They were being hunted by Helen, herself, until a mysterious note had appeared in her office.

In a seemingly impenetrable fortress, a spy had managed to sneak in and leave a threatening proposition. Supposedly, the only words it said were:

" _I know about Project Lemons. Cease and Desist Team Fortress and persecution of its employees under penalty of espionage against the United States Government and at the benefit of your own life_."

Jacques grinned.

That had shut the bitch up quick.

"I am glad that they went back to Europe." the former RED Spy sighed. "They are a bit menacing here, but now, we can keep track of them  _there_."

"It's not like we are too far, love." Sophie said as she tidied up the coffee table. "The East Coast isn't too far across the Pond."

Jacques nodded.

Sophie smiled and shook her head again.

"They'll all be all right. Nero is grown up, now, and he has Wally. The worst is over for them."

Now, Jacques frowned.

He looked at his wife with a painful wince before turning away.

There were things even  _she_  didn't know.

Sophie, sensing her husband's aloofness, turned to him with a small glare.

"Jackie? What is it?" she asked suspiciously. "You have  _that_  look."

Jacques turned to Sophie with a shake of his head.

"It's nothing."

Sophie was quiet for a moment before turning on her heel.

"It's been awhile since I cleaned out the spare bedroom." she stated loudly. "I haven't checked on those flare guns in awhile."

Jacques quickly turned and held out his hand.

"No, Sophie!"

Sophie crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

Jacques hesitated for a moment longer before sighing in defeat.

"We may have destroyed Team Fortress," he said softly, "but that wasn't the only project that Helen was working on at the time."

Sophie was startled by this revelation and shook her head.

"Not the only one? Then, why the hell were we fighting one another?"

"Those damn brothers!" Jacques answered angrily. "It was all about  _land_  and  _power_! They are as stupid as their father thought they were. The unfortunate thing is that Helen isn't. She may be cold and heartless, but she isn't stupid. She had plans that were global. She had projects that would have expanded to other countries and governments.

"One of those projects was Project Lemons."

Sophie digested this information carefully before slowly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Jacques, you are no longer a Spy. You do not need to keep  _doing_  this to yourself. The Badlands have been destroyed and Mann Co. has disabled any future planning for the Team Fortress project. The land is worthless, and so there is nothing for those horrible brothers to fight over anymore.

"That being said, I know you. You can't shut off. So, I am only going to say this once. Let us have this peace. Right now, things are going to even out. We have moved far away, Helen did not know who  _we_  were. We can keep an eye on things here. If we sense even the slightest danger, we will contact Dell and the others.

"For right now, Jacques, just let it go!"

Jacques could hear the pleading in his wife's voice as he stared at her. He slowly looked down at the photos in his hand and smirked as he saw Wallace and Nero in front of their new home. He winced slightly as he saw the girl Nero had cared for in Germany. After a long pause, he finally closed his eyes and nodded firmly.

"All right." he agreed. "You're right."

Sophie smiled as Jacques opened his eyes and pointed at her.

"But, at the  _first_  sign of trouble, we contact them." Jacques said aloud.

"Scout's honour." Sophie said raising her hand.

She laughed as Jacques made a face at her.

"Of course, love." she ammended. "At the first sight."

"Good." Jacques responded as he put the letter and the photos back in the envelope. He carefully set it aside and looked at Sophie. "Because it has been far too long since I have kissed you my  _petite chou-fleur_."

Sophie giggled and put her arms around the Spy's neck as Jacques nuzzled her face. She laughed as he held her tightly.

She smiled at him.

"I love you, Jacques."

"I love you, too, Sophie."

As their lips met, and as Jay walked in to what he called a "gross display of face sucking," a breeze caused one of the pictures to flutter out of the envelope. As the picture of Wallace, Nero and Mathilda settled on the floor, a bright beam of sunlight trickled across it. A gentle laughter echoed through the room.

**_. . .always. . ._ **

**_I love you._ **


End file.
